In Another World
by Taiyo-chan
Summary: After ten years of home schooling, Toph Bei Fong goes to a regular high school for the first time. There will she live like a normal teenager. Somewhat Tophcentric. Shipping narrowing down. Rated T just in case.
1. September: The Beginning

**In Another World by Taiyo-Chan**

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this on my other ones. I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and I'm glad because it wouldn't be the awesome show it is now if that was me writing it. xD

Shippings in this chapter: Taang, Kataang, Tokka, Zujin, Soko, Tetoph (sort of), and slight Jetara

**Week One: Breaking from Home**

It was midnight and fifteen-year-old Toph Bei Fong couldn't sleep. School was going to start in seven hours. This would be Toph's first time going to the school. Ever since she was five, her parents had an "earthbending master" named Master Yu home schooled her with earthbending and other subjects. It wasn't until last week when she begged her parents to let her go to a regular school.

"I'm learning everything except social skills," she had pleaded with them. "It's the only way I'll learn."

That was only half of the reason she wanted to go to school. The other half was that everyone in her household was driving her nuts. On top of being forbidden to step outside of their yard, her parents would ask Master Yu for a progress report every hour during the day, everyday. If Toph hadn't known any better, she'd say it got on his nerves. Being the money man he is, however, he probably just kept his mouth shut.

The blind girl took a deep breath and stepped out of bed. She walked over to her window and opened it. The cool, late summer breeze brushed against her face. She smiled to herself. A small walk would calm her excited nerves.

She hadn't bothered to put anything on over her pajamas. Her bathrobe was good enough for her. The night was pretty quiet. It was just perfect for her to clear her head. With her sense of vibrations, she felt someone walking up her way down the sidewalk. She casually continued walking as the approaching person was no threat. He was too light on his feet to be threatening. The person didn't change his course either, but stopped when he was a couple of feet from her.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi," Toph said when she stopped walking herself.

"Are you new here?" he asked. "I've never seen you before."

Toph snorted and replied with sarcasm, "It's hard to miss me when I'm locked up in my own home."

The boy frowned. Toph knew that was what he was doing.

"Long story," she said. She sighed impassively. "But everything changes for me today."

"Oh," he said. He placed his hands in the pockets of his baggy pants. "I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither."

"How about that."

"AHHHH!" cried a voice in terror.

Both teens cringed at the high-pitched sound.

"Toph! Where are you?!" Poppy Bei Fong shrieked.

Everyone knew the voice of Poppy Bei Fong. The boy's eyes widened. "You're a Bei Fong?!"

Toph chuckled. "Yeah, but I gotta go." She ran back for her home. "Maybe I'll catch you later, Twinkle Toes!"

"Twinkle Toes" blinked and repeated to himself in half amusement, "Twinkle Toes?"

He shrugged and headed back home as well.

It was morning and Lao Bei Fong was still upset and worried about his daughter.

"Are you sure you want to go to school?" he asked. "You've only gotten less than seven hours of sleep."

Before Toph could reply, they heard the bus stop at their front yard.

Toph dashed for the door. "I'll be fine. See you later!"

Lao watched his daughter go and sighed. "Have a good day."

Toph was in an empty seat, sitting quietly. No one tried to talk to her and vice versa. For the first time in her life, she was beginning to feel doubt.

"Long time no see," said a familiar voice.

Toph turned around to "face" the person talking to her. She remembered his voice; it was "Twinkle Toes".

"No kidding," she said in relief.

The kid smiled at her. "Since we didn't get the chance to introduce ourselves...I'm Aang."

Toph smiled lightly. "And I'm Toph...Nice to meet you."

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"How did I get the nickname Twinkle Toes?"

Throughout the day, she needed someone to direct her to her classes. Aang was able to tell her how to get to homeroom and first period, but she didn't see him again until fifth period. Fifth period was Sophomore Earthbending class. For the week, kids could just socialize for forty-five minutes. Next week would be when the merciless sparring takes place. Sifu Xin Fu was the teacher and he appeared careless. That would change after the week was up.

"What's your day so far?" Aang asked her.

"It's OK," Toph replied. "Beside you, I've only talked to one kid. His name is Teo."

Aang smiled. "Teo sits with me during lunch. When do you have lunch?"

Toph pulled out her schedule, written in Braille, and ran through it. "After this."

"Same here! Do you wanna sit with us?"

At lunch, Toph started to truly unwind as she talked to the guys, especially Teo.

"I knew you were blind when I saw your eyes," Teo said.

Toph laughed. "I can't believe it took Twinkle Toes five periods to figure that one out!"

Aang looked slightly flushed. "You carry yourself pretty well doing it. We have blind people here but..."

"They walk with canes?" Toph suggested. "I'm an Earthbender so I have an advantage."

She punched Aang in the arm. "I take your oblivion as a compliment though, Twinkle Toes."

"When are you gonna have a nickname for me?" Teo fake pouted.

"Trust me, you'll get one sooner or later," Toph replied with a wry smile.

"Excuse me," said a kind voice.

The trio looked over at the voice's direction. By the vibrations and the voice, Toph knew the person was a female. She also noticed Aang's heartbeat rising up as if he was scared or something, but not in a bad way. The girl smiled.

"Could I steal her from you two?" she asked them.

The fifteen-year-old Airbender blushed and nodded, "Sure."

Toph restrained herself from rolling her eyes at him and picked up her tray. "I'm all yours."

The girl led Toph to her table where two other girls were sitting.

"I'm Katara," Katara told Toph. "And these two are my friends Song and Jin."

Both girls smiled and waved at her.

"We saw you being the only girl over there," Katara explained.

"And we didn't want them to corrupt your mind," Jin added with laughter in her voice.

"They're nice guys though," Song concluded.

Toph only nodded in agreement. "Yeah, they are. I'm Toph."

Katara and Toph sat down.

"So...how do you like this school so far?"...

**Week Two: Sleepover**

It was Friday afternoon, more than a week since school started and Toph was packing her things. At first, it seemed like an OK idea but now Toph was feeling sick to her stomach. She couldn't tell if she was excited or nervous or a little bit of both. She kept that to herself of course or else her parents would've forced her to stay at home. This was her chance to make strong friendships that she had longed for since the day she could even remember thinking. Last Monday when Katara "stole" her away from Aang and Teo, they asked her all sorts of questions.

_"You mean you've never been outside of your own yard?!" Jin exclaimed in disbelief._

_"I said I wasn't allowed to," Toph corrected her. "I would sneak off whenever I could and battle some Earthbending kiddos at the nearby field."_

_"Wow," Song said in awe. "We're talking to a rebel."_

_"Based on what you've told us, it's a miracle you're even here," Katara commented._

_Toph snorted. "Tell me about it."_

_Katara seemed to be lost in thought for a little bit but then smiled. "There's a movie that all three of us wanted to check out next Friday and we decided to have a sleepover for the same night. Do you wanna go?"_

_Toph paused. Then Katara smacked herself in the forehead. "I'm sorry you've only known us for five minutes!"_

_Toph nodded in agreement. "I'll still think about it though."_

_Katara looked at her and smiled. "OK, whatever makes you comfortable."_

_After a week of sitting with the girls, Toph enjoyed listening to them talk about "girly stuff". Luckily with her and Jin in the mix, it was balanced out enough where Toph wouldn't puke from the feminist. Still, she liked them. They were kind people and they made her feel welcomed. By the past Monday, Toph informed them that she wouldn't mind coming. The three girls beamed. _

_"Great!" Katara exclaimed. "Plus we can take you shopping. My treat."_

_Toph grimaced. "I'll go Dutch, Sugar Queen. I have enough of people doing things for me at home."_

_Katara blinked but shrugged. "OK."_

Toph sighed as she packed her pajamas in. There was a knock on the door. It didn't surprise Toph.

"The door's open, Mom," she said.

Poppy entered in with a, annoyingly for Toph, worrying expression on her face. "Are you sure you want to go, sweetie?"

"Positive, Mom," Toph said lightly. She closed the bag and placed it over her shoulders. "Besides, I'll be back in the morning."

_And be teaching Twinkle Toes some stances, _Toph secretly thought to herself. Why was she going to train Aang? Well, he was lacking in stances and Toph actually felt sorry for him.

That didn't change Poppy's expression. Their heads turned towards the window when a car's horn was getting honked. Toph gave Poppy a quick hug and dashed for the stairs. "I'll see you later!"

Outside Lao was talking to the driver, looking very serious.

"And what's your name?"

"Sokka."

"I thought my daughter is going to a girl named Katara's house, not yours."

"She is," Sokka replied. "Katara had to go to get something."

"What is that something?" Lao asked in a dangerous voice.

"She's getting tickets for the movie, Dad!" Toph piped in.

Lao jumped at his daughter's unexpected sound. By the sound in her voice, she was mortified. "You must be Sokka."

Sokka nodded to Toph. "Ready to go?"

Toph nodded, opened the door to the front seat, and climbed in. Lao frowned.

"I'm coming with you," he stated. Not asked. Stated.

Toph frowned. "Dad, you can-"

"Hop in, sir," Sokka interrupted.

On the way there, all Lao did was ask every question possible under the sun. Sokka answered all of them without hesitation, though his thinning voice told Toph that the questions were starting to get annoying. Toph blew at her bangs. She knew her dad was only doing it out of concern because Sokka was a guy...eighteen as a matter of fact. She understood that but it didn't stop Toph from hiding her face in one hand though. Arriving at the Water Tribe man's house's driveway, Sokka had to drive Lao back to his place. Toph had to wait on the porch since Hakoda, their father, wasn't home.

"Love Dad to death but that was terrible," Toph said to herself. She sighed as she patiently waited for someone to come back.

Fifteen minutes later, it was Sokka who came back. He looked like he was mentally drained.

"Wow, your dad is creative when it comes to questions," she said as he rubbed his head.

Toph smirked and nodded with a half-hearted, "Yeah."

Sokka noticed the tone in her "yeah" and groaned. "Don't tell me you think I'm a predator too!"

Toph's head shot up in alert. "That's not it. It's just the first time I met you."

Sokka paused and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, right. Sorry."

Toph shrugged. "It's fine."

Sokka walked around her and unlocked the door, then motioned for her to go on in. Toph quietly obeyed his gestures. "So, are you hungry?"

"Yeah," Toph replied, "but I'm saving my appetite for the movie."

Sokka waved off her statement. "A light snack won't ruin it."

"Guess not."

"Do you like fillet mignon and steak?"

Toph raised an eyebrow. "Your idea of a light snack is fillet mignon and steak?" She shook her head with a smile. "I'll pass."

Sokka shrugged. "More for me."

For the next ten minutes, all Sokka did was eat his meat and ask Toph how she liked school and everyone there.

"You go to school?" Toph replied after his mini interview. "I thought you might have graduated since I don't see you there."

"Being a senior, you won't see me much," Sokka replied. "The only time you might see me is if you need a tutor for science."

"Expert at science, huh?" Toph commented. "Mind if we switch brains?"

Sokka laughed. "Sounds like someone doesn't appreciate the beauty of science."

Toph rolled her eyes. "I would if I actually cared."

Before Sokka could retort, Katara, Jin, and Song came in. They all looked apologetic.

"Sorry, Toph," Katara said. "Apparently more people wanted to see the movie than we thought."

"Oh, they sold out?"

Katara shook her head. "We got them; the line just took so darn long...Are you ready?"

Toph nodded. She smiled lightly at Sokka before leaving. "See ya later."

He returned the gesture. "OK."

Toph headed for the car, Jin and Song following her. Before Katara closed the door behind her, she asked Sokka, "What time is Dad coming home?"

"He's having an overnight shift," Sokka replied. "We're home alone...again."

Katara sighed. "Figures. We'll bring you something back, big brother."

"OK."

At the movies, Toph zoned in and out. The movie was a romantic comedy. Toph was never the romantic type. Also the fact that she can't see the screen, only hear the words Not that the movie was boring. It made her think about things. About someone. Sokka. Whenever she zoned back in, she wondered why she was even thinking about him. He was too old for her and he would never be interested in her. A part of her felt heavy from the thought. Katara noticed her behavior too.

"Aw, you didn't like it," Song teased Toph.

"I didn't hate it, I just was thinking about something," Toph replied.

Jin gave Toph a slap on the back. "Don't feel bad, Toph. I-"

"Who said I felt bad?" Toph replied.

They laughed at her sudden outburst. Toph had to laugh herself.

In the mall, they shopped for God knows how many hours. Toph felt for any pants or jeans that matched the bagginess of what she wore and a simple T-shirt. Katara helped her find the T-shirts. Jin and Song found some purses and hats while Katara found make-up, for her and the other two.

"You're not the make-up of person, are you?" she asked Toph.

Toph grimaced. "Only if my parents are having some fancy family reunion...No, I'm not."

She still had fun shopping, to her surprise. She was able to find chains for her baggy pants and cut-off gloves. She wondered how Sokka would feel if she wore this the next time he sees her. Really, she wondered how everyone would react. Sokka's reaction was what she daydreamed about the most. Of course, she kept this to herself. After shopping, they returned home to find that Sokka invited two of his pals over.

"Zuko!" Katara exclaimed in surprise. "Haru!"

Both guys waved at the four girls. Song and Jin smiled shyly at Zuko with rose pink cheeks. Toph felt their heartbeats racing against their chest and smiled wryly in amusement. She stopped smiling though when Sokka came out from the kitchen. She joined them in the racing heartbeat club. Besides the sounding of her heart ringing in her ears, she realized that Katara's didn't change at all.

_I wish I could trade hearts with her,_ Toph thought to herself.

Katara broke the silence by giving them both platonic hugs. "We haven't seen you guys in weeks!"

Zuko and Haru laughed slightly. "We don't start college for a week, so we figured we'd visit before we are gone for months at a time."

Katara smiled. "Glad you came."

Song and Jin only nodded. Toph just stood there until Katara realized she didn't introduce her to the boys. After she did, all four of them walked upstairs to try on all the new clothes they got. Toph, again, didn't expect to have fun with this but she did. She was sorry that she couldn't give the girls the compliments that they gave her when she tried her clothes on. They didn't seem to mind. All it seem to matter to them was that she was having fun with them.

After the mini fashion show, the girls decided to talk about guys.

"You still like Zuko too, don't ya Song?" Jin teased her.

Song blushed furiously and threw a pillow at her. "Shut up! You do too!"

Jin laughed when the pillow hit her in the face. "I know I do!"

Toph shook her head. "I guess Katara and I are the only ones who aren't interested in nobody."

Her heart reacted after she had started with "I", but ignored that feeling. They wouldn't be able to tell if she was lying. Only she could. Katara shook her head solemnly.

"Actually, I still miss Jet," she admitted.

Song and Jin groaned. "It's been a year, Katara! He's in a whole 'nother area and he's not coming back!"

Katara smiled with a light blush. "Well, at least I'm not depressed about it anymore!"

Jin rubbed her chin in thought. "I suppose that's true."

Song smiled at Toph. "You're the only one who isn't interested in someone. I'm jealous of you."

Toph turned her head to another direction. "How about that."

Katara raised an eyebrow at Toph's tone in her voice, but smiled knowingly. "You would match with Aang, Toph."

Toph turned her head towards Katara's way. "Good one, Katara."

"I'm serious."

Toph shook her head with a smile. "So was I. Twinkle Toes and I are only friends. Nothing more, nothing less."

Katara shrugged. "Suit yourself."

With a wry smile, Toph replied, "I will."

At one in the morning, the girls were finally asleep. At seven in the morning, she would get up and prepare herself to help Aang with his amateurish earthbending. Since the girls were still asleep, Sokka drove her home.

"You'll tell them why I'm not there, right?" she asked him after arriving at a few feet away from her house.

Sokka nodded. "I'll see you again sometime."

Toph nodded. "See ya."

Sokka drove off and Toph walked to the door. She sighed as she knocked on the door. "Back to old life," she said to herself. She reminded herself that she'll sneak off after breakfast to go teach Aang. The door opened for her to come in. When she finished breakfast, she told her parents that she would be in her room doing homework. So it wouldn't be a lie, she did some of her science homework in Braille. She put her books back into her backpack and snuck out of the window.

"Here I come, Twinkle Toes," Toph said.

He had given her directions earlier, so she knew where to run. He smiled when she arrived.

"Hello, Sifu Toph," he greeted.

Toph frowned at the formality, but greeted him all the same. "Just call me Toph." She smiled to lighten her tone and continued, "I haven't even started yet."

**Week Three: Aang's Most Prized Possession**

Fifteen-year-old Aang Cibi dreaded his way to fifth period class. It was a Monday. For a cheery teen, he felt like leaving his physical body on this Earth and to mentally get away from this. Fifth period was Sophomore Earthbending Class. He hated that class. For one, he couldn't really earthbend but they still passed him because he was the Avatar. Another, Xin Fu wasn't the most patient teacher anyone could find. Lastly, his friend Toph Bei Fong is in that class with him. After school, she would come to help train him. She had more patience than Xin Fu but that didn't make her soft either! She always watched for improvement.

_"If you wanna be optimistic, at least you have more feel in the stances," Toph said truthfully. "But you still have to face things head on. Not to mention you're still being all pacifist about this. When it comes to earthbending, you can't be like that. You have to show a backbone."_

Aang sighed at the flashback. "Show some backbone," he said to himself.

"Hey, Aang," Katara greeted. "How was training with Toph?"

"She's as tough as Sifu Xin Fu, no, she's _tougher_ than Xin Fu," Aang replied. "But...she is a little more patient than him." He smiled. "She said I have the stances right."

Katara smiled at her sophomore friend. "Glad to hear. You'll do fine, Aang. I know you will."

Aang only listened. "Yeah, I hope so."

"Aang Cibi!" Xin Fu screamed. "You are the worst Earthbender I ever had to train! If it weren't for the principal, I'd flunk you and send you back to Freshman Earthbending Class!"

Everyone, except Toph, whispered among themselves. Some expressed sympathy. Others snickered. Toph was impassive. Aang was actually grateful that she wasn't showing any emotions. He held his head low. "I'm sorry, Sifu Xin Fu."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Cibi!" Xin Fu retorted. "Ask Toph Bei Fong to teach you some time! She's an exceptional Earthbender. Maybe she can teach you a thing or two. Hopefully she'll have more patience for you because you're wearing mine thin!"

Without looking up, Aang said quietly, "Yes, Sifu."

"Cheer up, man," Teo told Aang. "You said Toph said your stances are perfect. That's a start. Besides, it's pretty peaceful around here so you can take your time."

Aang glared at Teo. "Just because nothing's happening doesn't mean I go as slow as a turtle seal about it!"

"One, take a chill pill," Teo replied. "And two, Toph appeared slightly annoyed but she's not as worried as you are."

Only knowing Toph for two weeks, Aang knew he should be prepared for some kind of torture. "That so did not make me feel better, Teo."

"Hey, guys," Toph greeted.

Aang jumped a few feet, literally, at the sound of her voice. Toph chuckled lightly.

"Being extra light on your feet, huh Twinkle Toes?" She sat next to him. She gave Teo a quick smile so he wouldn't feel excluded and faced Aang, who closed his eyes. He was waiting for her to berate him at this very moment. "When I come to your home today, I want you to have your prized possession with you."

Aang opened his eyes and looked at her with apprehension. "Are you planning to do to my staff?!"

Toph gave him a grin with her eyes closed. "You'll see. I'll see you later, Twinkle Toes. Bye, Teo."

"See ya," Teo replied.

Toph walked back to the table with the trio she was sitting with. Aang groaned. Teo, sick of the drama, let him groan and finished his lunch. "That's karma for teasing me for not being an actual Airbender."

Aang looked up. "I was kidding that day."

"Karma still bit ya in the butt. It's a mean, mean thing, isn't it?"

Aang waited for the fifteen-year-old blind girl to arrive. He held his precious staff close to his chest. He couldn't hear anything but the beating of his heart. He debated within himself whether he should call it off or stick through with this. He felt like doing option A, no matter what Toph might yell into his face. He could have died from fright when Toph came from the front yard into the back. She was dressed in what was suitable for a gym class.

Toph sighed. "You really need to relax, Aang."

Usually she would've said Twinkle Toes. Apparently this was sincere.

"Then tell me what you intend to do to my staff," Aang demanded.

"First we're going to train the same way we did yesterday," Toph said. "Then we're going to try something different and it won't include your staff."

"Then why did you want me to have my staff with me?" Aang asked half-annoyed.

Toph's expression was starting to match his slightly. "Only time will tell, Aang. Only time will tell."

She kept her word. For thirty minutes they did the same stuff they did yesterday. She surrounded them with walls made from the earth and covered herself with rocks. She earthbended a line before her and then slid down towards Aang's way at lightning speed. Aang waited for her to bump into him. When she was a foot away, he pushed forward. She pushed towards him sending him back a couple of feet. Determined, Aang strained himself to push her back and past the line she drew. As soon as that was over, Aang collapsed on the ground and took some deep breaths.

Toph earthbended the rocks off her and sat next to Aang. "At least you didn't run off screaming for your life like you did the last time."

Aang actually laughed. "Where's the praise coming from?"

Toph rolled her eyes. "Sugar Queen."

"Who?" Aang asked, unaware of Katara's nickname.

"Sugar Queen...Katara," Toph repeated. "She said she trained you until you mastered waterbending. She suggested I give you lots of praise and "gentle nudges" in the right direction. If it weren't for you having close to a heart attack, I'd probably ignored the suggestion."

"Thank God for Katara," Aang said none too quietly.

"Yeah, suck it up Champ 'cause you have another half-hour with me," Toph retorted.

Aang obeyed and they trained for twenty minutes with earth weights and stances. Then Toph earthbended a boulder out from the ground and placed it a few feet away from its original place. With a stomp of her foot and rise of her arms, she earthbended a somewhat steep hill right before it and a wall ten feet behind it. Aang started to have sweat drops.

"I don't think Gyatso is going to be happy about all this," he said weakly.

"Don't worry, we can earthbend it back to normal," Toph waved him off.

She earthbended the boulder up the steep, girl-made hill and allowed it to rest on the flat part of the hill.

"Stand before the hill," she instructed him.

Aang reluctantly obeyed. He already knew what she was planning to do. Toph smiled.

"You already know what I'm about to do, don't you?"

Aang nodded. "And you're crazy."

Toph bit at a fingernail unfazed. "I've gotten that before for the past two weeks." She stopped biting for a minute. "All you have to do is directly stop it...like this..."

She positioned pushing forward to show him what she was talking about. "That's all."

"What if I-"

"You'll get it," Toph interrupted authoritatively.

She ran up the hill and stood behind the boulder. "Get into your stance!"

Aang did that with no problem. Toph nodded in approval and pushed the boulder down. "Here's goes nothing, Twinkle Toes!"

Each second the boulder came down, the faster it rolled. Aang's eyes grew wide in fear as it tumbled closer to him. He closed his eyes and pushed his hands forward. The boulder crashed into his hands. It then rolled over him. It was a miracle that he was still alive. Toph came running down to see if he was OK. When he showed signs of only minor injuries, such as his sprained wrists, she went into impassive mode. Aang sighed as he lied on the ground.

"I can't do this," he said. "No matter what, I just can't earthbend. I'm sorry that I wasted your time."

Toph blew at her bangs. "Apparently I gave you too much credit, Twinkle Toes."

She stood up and left. Aang closed his eyes and stayed where he was. He didn't care right then what she felt about him. It was over...or so he thought. Toph came back with something. That something was his staff. Aang opened his eyes in time enough to see that. He sat up in alertness. She had a serious look on her face.

"I thought you were that kind of kid that never gave up easily, Aang," she said.

She lightly tapped the staff in her hand. "And I'm not entirely wrong. You have potential. All weekend and today, you did something important. You _tried_. As long as you do that, you'll get somewhere." She circled around him. "And we...just have to bring it out of you."

Aang stood up, still apprehensive. Toph earthbended a cylinder-like structure from the ground and swung the staff back. Aang's eyes augmented in realization.

"Toph, don't-"

WHAM! She struck the structure with his staff. Aang flinched.

"It was a gift!"

WHAM! Aang flinched again, growing frustrated. "From my parents!"

WHAM!

"Before they died!"

Toph was about to strike again but paused and bit her lower lip. Aang didn't know what to do. He hoped she would give him the staff back. Toph tightened her grip on the staff and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Aang," she apologized sincerely.

She whacked it against the structure. The deed was done with extra force. Horrorstricken and shocked, anger rose in Aang. Toph swung back again, preparing another blow to his staff. Aang sprung into action and grabbed it before she could do more damage. His wrist hurt him. He ignored it. Anger was towards the girl who was mercilessly chipping his staff.

"I said don't," he said dangerously and firmly.

Toph merely smiled and allowed him to have his staff back. Her smiling only made him angrier.

"What are you smiling about?" he ranted. "You kept on hitting with it despite me telling you that my parents gave it to me before they died!"

Toph's smile didn't wear off. She earthbended another boulder from the ground without saying a word.

"Earthbend this boulder, Twinkle Toes," she said unabashed.

Aang grew red from her not taking him seriously. He obeyed, blind with fury. He stomped his foot and pushed his hand forward. The boulder moved and hit the many walls Toph created throughout the day. Toph laughed with excitement.

"I think I pissed you off just a little too far, Twinkle Toes!" she laughed. "That was the most feeling I've ever seen you put into it."

Part of the anger that was in him left with the boulder. Aang raised an eyebrow at her. "Putting feeling into what?"

Toph pointed at the wall which the boulder was smashed into. "That! You did that!"

Aang looked at her, then at the wall, and back at her. She folded her arms.

"OK, I can be cold blooded but I'm not that cruel!" Toph said. "You're officially an Earthbender."

Aang stared at the ground. He couldn't believe it. He had earthbended for the first time in his life. When it finally sunk in, Aang had a goofy smile. "I can't believe it...OW!"

"Well, believe it!" Toph said after punching him in the arm. "I told you before, Aang, you had potential. We just had to bring that out of you"

Aang rubbed his arm. "Easy on the punching, will ya?"

Toph rolled her eyes. "I'll try."

Abruptly, Aang hugged her. "Thanks, Toph! You always believed I could do it, huh?"

Toph was tense from the hugging. "Yeah, yeah, sure. Lay off. We have to fix this place back up."

Aang let go of her, chuckling. "OK."

Together, they earthbended the place back to normal with ease. Toph prepared herself for leaving for she knew her parents would be breaking down her door soon to see why she was so "quiet".

"Toph?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you still teach me?"

Toph appeared shocked that he still wanted to learn from her, even after she done man handled his staff. "Uh...sure."

Aang beamed. "Great! I'll see you tomorrow then."

"OK. See ya."

Aang watched Toph run for home and headed towards the stable to go check on his beloved bison Appa. He rested against the sleeping flying bison's middle leg.

"She tough, but I got it now," he told his sleeping buddy. He closed his eyes. "I'm glad I met her."

Appa roared in his sleep. Aang chuckled and seconds later fell asleep himself. Gyatso came home from work four hours later and found Aang still sleeping in the stables. The elder guardian smiled. "He must have finally gotten it."

He closed the door behind him, "Sweet dreams, Aang."

Aang didn't stir. That night he dreamt about the day and replayed the abuse his staff took over and over in his mind. Truly, besides Appa, his staff was his most prized possession.

**Week Four: The Amusement Park**

This time, Katara, Song, Jin, and Toph sat with Aang and Teo at lunch.

"Did you guys hear about the amusement park?" Jin asked excitedly.

Everyone shook their head. Then Jin hit herself in the forehead. "I forgot it's in a different town. Never mind. Still, it sounds like it's going to be awesome!"

She placed her backpack on her lap, unzipped it, and searched for the advertisement paper about the amusement park. Song whistled at the untidiness in Jin's backpack. "How did you pass freshman and sophomore year?" she asked in disbelief.

Jin narrowed her eyes at her. "This is how I naturally function, thank you very much. You wreck my programming and it'll be worse than this, trust me."

Song still shook her head at the mess. Everyone else, except Toph, had the same expression as Song. They were amused though.

"Found it!"

She handed it to Song. "Grand opening too! They said first week will be half off the original price planned for this place."

"Half-price, huh?" Aang commented. "That sounds like a good deal. When is its first opening night?"

"This Friday," Song replied as she passed the paper to Katara.

"Perfect day too," Teo said with a small smile.

Toph turned her head to him. "You think there'd be something there that Teo could have fun doing?"

"As a matter of fact, there are some," Katara answered. She passed the paper to Aang. "You have one in Braille for Toph, Jin?"

Jin shook her head. "I looked but they didn't have any."

Aang skimmed through it and passed it to Teo. When he finished reading it, he shrugged. Toph knew by his gestures that there was something he could do to have fun there. "So, are you suggesting we all go?"

"Yep," Jin said. "It'll be fun."

Katara, Song, and Aang all nodded in agreement.

"I'm only going if Toph's going," Teo stated.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "And why are you letting me affect your decision?"

"Everyone is agreeing but you haven't said anything. If you're not going, I won't go. That way you won't be left out alone."

"That was sweet of you, T, but I'll go," Toph replied. "I've never been to an amusement park."

"Great!" Jin exclaimed. She turned to Katara. "By any chance do you think Sokka, Zuko, and Haru can make it?"

"I'm sure Sokka would love to," she replied. "But Zuko and Haru don't have any vacations until their Homecoming. This is next week or so."

Jin looked crestfallen but she smiled. "Well, Sokka is still fun."

Toph played with her straw as Sokka's name was mentioned twice. She secretly felt excited to go but Sokka was mentioned. She felt so happy about the possibility of him coming that she could drop dead and go to Heaven.

Toph readied herself in some nice blue jeans and a random T-shirt. That was the number one thing she loved about blue-jeans. Anything could go with them. She came downstairs where her parents were waiting for her. Poppy had another worried expression. Toph gritted her teeth lightly.

"You go out too much, Toph," Poppy said.

"Agreed," Lao piped in.

"The last time I went out somewhere was when I went to Katara's sleepover and that was two weeks ago," Toph protested. "Don't tell me you're changing your mind. You'll be having Sokka and Katara coming this way for nothing."

Lao looked down at his lap and sighed. "Just...have fun."

Toph beamed and, for the first time she remembered, hugged her father. "Thank you! I promise I'll bring you something from the place."

"Wait," Lao said. "How long will you be gone?"

Toph shrugged. "We planned to get back before ten at night."

Ten was Toph's curfew so Lao relaxed. "OK."

They all heard a car beep. It was Katara and Sokka. Toph opened the door but faced her parents, "I'll see you two again tonight!"

Before they could respond, she was already opening the back door to the back passenger seat.

It was an hour drive to the town where the amusement park was held. During the ride, Aang and Toph argued over what rides they were gonna ride. Katara chuckled at their petty bickering. "Guys, we're gonna arrive there at ten o'clock, we'll have plenty of time to try out all the rides you want to try."

For the first time Toph had ever heard, Aang disagreed with Katara. "I doubt it, I'm sure it'll be crowded."

Katara shook her head. "You two are arguing over four rides. It won't take eleven hours to ride four rides."

Aang was then stumped. Jin was driving behind them with Song and Teo in the back. Jin was bored out of her wits. Both teens she was driving were sleeping. "You two make _great_ company."

When they arrived there, everyone was perked and acting like excited five-year-olds. There was a mix of everything in this place. As Aang had predicted, it was crowded but like Katara said, they had at no more than eleven hours to enjoy themselves. It was agreed that they do a mix. Since Aang was the Avatar, he got to pick first.

"How about the _Screeching Scream_?" he said.

Toph rolled her eyes since it was one of the rides they were arguing about. "You still have yet to tell me who came up with these names."

Teo whistled when he saw the ride for himself. "I'll watch you guys. I don't think they'd let a handicapped teen on that anyway."

"Then you get to pick something after this," Katara said sympathetically.

He could hear the sympathetic nature in her voice. "No worries, Katara. I'll just laugh my head off when you guys return."

"Oh come on," Toph said unconvincingly. "The _Screeching Scream_ can't be that bad...is it?"

They got in line. Katara chose to ride with Jin while Song practically clung to Sokka.

"You know, you don't have to ride it if you don't want to," Sokka said, trying to pry Song off him.

Song shook her head. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Me not being snapped in half."

"Funny."

Toph was next to Aang, who was grinning from ear to ear. She shook her head.

"You so love this, Twinkle Toes," she muttered.

Aang laughed. "More than you know."

All six of them were strapped in. Aang was almost laughing with excitement. Toph was trying to keep her breathing level at its normal pace.

"Mark my words, you are gonna pay tomorrow during training," she threatened him.

He was too excited to even hear her. Actually, she was glad he didn't. It would be twice the karma. The roller coaster slowly went up the steep ramp. Toph sighed in relief. If that's all this thing was going to do, why were people screaming their heads off?

"This isn't so bad," Toph said to calm herself down.

That, Aang did hear. "This is just the beginning."

Toph was about to reply but paused when the coast stopped at the tip. Now she had a good idea what this ride was going to do. "Oh...my..."

The coaster dropped back at incredible speed. "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD!"

When the ride was over, everyone had a roller coaster version of bed hair. Song was dizzy. Katara and Jin were laughing. Toph...Toph was shaking and clinging onto Aang tightly.

"Toph," Aang said as he tried to pry her arms off around him. "The ride is over."

She glared at him. "You don't think I know that?!...So...many...twists."

Her head collapsed on his shoulder.

"This is not how I imagined dying a peaceful death," Teo teased Toph with a laugh.

They were on those rides where one would drive the car on the tracks. Toph didn't look at him. She was too focused on the wheel, not mention she and he wanted to try this out.

"Just be glad they have it where you can't go off track," she shot back in the same manner.

BUM! Toph and Teo jerked to side. Luckily they had on their seatbelts. From that point on, he told her when to turn the wheel. She was happy to get it right. She paused and punched Teo in the arm.

"What was that for?!"

"You could've told me the directions from Jump Street!" she growled. Then she faked a sweet smile to tease. "But thanks."

Teo shook his head at her in disbelief and continued to rub his sore arm. Aang was driving with Katara as the passenger. He was driving at a perfect rate and with accuracy.

"You should try getting your permit this year, Aang," Katara said impressed.

Aang blushed. Inside, he was really happy that she was impressed. "Legal age is sixteen though."

Katara sat back. "I know but still."

Sokka wanted to drive by himself therefore; Song sat with Jin as she drove the car. This was something they actually all enjoyed. Toph left to get Teo's wheelchair as the gang decided who got to pick next.

Katara chose the next ride. She wanted to ride the _Water Canyon_. Toph stated firmly she'll laugh when they come back soaked. Teo agreed with her.

"Also," Toph continued truthfully. "I'm hungry. I'll go to the food court."

"OK," Katara said.

Teo grinned. "To the food court!"

Sokka gave Toph some money. "Could you get whatever has meat in it?"

"Sure thing," she said amused at his obsession with meat.

As they waited in line, Toph and Teo went for the food court. There they got light eating such as a slice of pizza and a bottle of soda.

"This place is fun," Teo said.

Toph nodded. "Even though, The _Screeching Scream_ scared the heck outta me."

Teo laughed. "_You, scared?_ I saw you holding onto Aang for dear life! If it weren't for my legs, I would've tried it and be your knight in shining armor."

Toph raised an eyebrow at him. "OK. Now you're being weird."

Teo shrugged with a grin on his face. Toph finished her pizza and soda and gathered all the trash. "I'm to buy Sokka's meat quickly before they come back and bend the water off them."

"OK."

Luckily for the two, they arrived back just in time. Every single one of them was soaked. Katara laughed.

"I'm glad you didn't try it, Toph," she said. "You would've drowned in there."

Toph smirked. "I know."

Song chose the _Swing-Go-Round_. This time, even Teo joined them on this ride. The man in charge just guarded his high-tech wheelchair. It was one of those rides like a swing and one goes round and round. Jin chose the _Bumper Ride_. Now that was a wreck. Toph was driving in every direction possible. Every person riding was bumped. Sokka was with her and he had fun.

"If we ever come here again, you're my permanent partner for this one!" Sokka declared.

In the inside, Toph could've melted. On the outside, she merely smiled. "That's only because you're the only one who can handle me!"

Everyone was waiting with apprehension if she was going to go for another round. Toph casually hopped out of the bumper car and exited out. The gang followed her. Aang had to carry Teo. Everyone agreed that they would part ways to check out other rides after Sokka chose. His pick was the_ Floor Dropper_.

Toph raised an eyebrow. "What the heck is the _Floor Dropper_?"

"I don't know," Sokka replied. "That's why I want to go check it out."

"Count me out," Teo stated. "If you need me, I'll be at the _Glider Line_."

Toph debated with herself whether she should join Teo or go along with this one. She sighed. "After this ride I'll catch up with you, Teo."

Teo smiled. "Great with me."

He wheeled off for the _Glider Line_. When the wait was over for them, the man strapped them to the wall. They all waited for the ride to begin. Slowly the wall ascended up the pole. So far so good...until the floor dropped from their feet.

"OK...what's going on?!" Toph was freaking.

Suddenly the wall collapsed midway and began to spin around. Everyone was screaming at the top of their lungs, but Toph was the loudest. At the end, none of them could walk straight. Sokka was holding his sister, Toph was holding Aang, and Jin was holding Song.

"Let's go find Teo," Katara said half dazed.

Everyone agreed.

For the last six hours, they did simple things such as petting animals in the petting section and playing carnival-like games. Toph won a lemur in an arm wrestling tournament. The lemur cuddled in her arms, but it took a special liking to Aang as well. So she let him have him. Aang hugged Toph, who pinched him in his sides.

"I told you to lay off the hugging, Twinkle Toes," she said.

Aang pondered but then grinned. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Toph, shocked, could only place her hand on her cheek where he kissed her. "Which one you prefer now?"

"Hug."

"Thought so."

At eight thirty in the evening, everyone was tired. "Back to hometown or else we're gonna collapse," Sokka said. "Since Katara and I are the most alert, we'll drive the cars."

Jin nodded half-asleep. She groggily gave Katara the keys. "Don't ruin her. I paid half for her."

Katara chuckled. "Trust me, Jin. I know how to drive."

With Sokka rode Toph, Aang, and Teo. Toph was in the front seat and fighting against her drowsiness. Aang and Teo already gave in. They slept towards the window of their side. Sokka chuckled at Toph. "Aang and Teo already sleep. You go ahead too."

Not having enough energy to protest, Toph nodded slowly and fell asleep in a few seconds. Katara was the only person awake. Well, of course since she's driving. Song was sleeping in sitting position in the front seat. Jin was lying in the backseat snoring in her sleep. Katara found duct tape and placed it over her mouth. She almost crashed into Sokka's car doing so though.

Sokka beeped an angry signal at her.

"Sorry!" Katara retorted. "You're not in here listening to Jin's snore!"

Sokka had to carry Toph to the front porch and knock on the door with his feet. Lao answered it and took his precious daughter out of Sokka's arms. He gave Sokka a dangerous look, causing Sokka to get sweat drops. He didn't say anything to him and closed the door with his foot.

Lao placed Toph delicately in her bed and tucked her in, something she would hate if she was up. He smiled when there was a smile on Toph's face. "Karma," she said lowly.

At that, Lao frowned. "Karma?"

Toph was dreaming about whooping Aang's butt during training for the _Screeching Scream_ incident.

The End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N.:** I hope that didn't bore you to death. I actually had fun writing this and will continue whether this gets reviews or not. Like I said in my other ones, constructive criticism is definitely appreciated especially for this one. Trust me; you'll be saving brains if you let me know if this is tedious before I start on Chapter Two. I give credit to Mom for some of the scenes and you all know that Week Three is practically a modern version of _Bitter Work _with some differences. Anyways, thanks for reading.


	2. October: Settling Changes

In Another World by Taiyo-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything associated with it. I'm just a fan suffering from AWS and writing to pass time by.

Shippings in this chapter: Sukka, Tokka, slight poke at Toko, slight Yukka, Taang, Kataang, and Zutara (kind of), poke at former Tyru, slight Jetara, poke at Azukka, a little Tetoph, slight Zujin, slight Soko, and a tiny bit of Maang

**Week One: Moving on and Gotta Move On**

Sokka was busy doodling on his spare notebook cover. It was a doodle of a boomerang. Morning announcements were mostly a waste of time. Something he should know being a senior and all. He heard someone sit next to him. It was weird seeing that he had always sat by himself at the desk that could fit two people.

"Interesting doodle," a female voice said with a smiling tone.

Sokka looked up to see a girl his age with short brown hair and lilac eyes. He smiled. "By interesting, do you mean nice or weird?"

"Just what I meant," she replied. "Interesting. I see you're a fan of weapons. That's something we have in common."

"Really?" Sokka smiled. "The name's Sokka. What yours?"

"Suki."

"Nice to meet you. So what weapons are you interested in?"

Suki was about to reply but the morning announcements ended and The Mechanist, Teo's father, began Honors Chemistry class. He started off by calling Suki to the front so she could be introduced. The class smiled at the girl's laid back attitude. She was allowed to sit down and The Mechanist began to review the compounds to make freezing solution.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph was working in her Braille notebook with haste as the two boys watched her in amusement.

"You should have done your homework last night, Toph," Teo teased. "Or else you wouldn't be in this situation."

Toph looked up and growled at him. "Oh shut up, Goggles!"

"Goggles?" Aang repeated with eyebrows raised up.

"I took her gliding on my wheelchair Sunday," Teo explained. He grinned. "I finally have a nickname."

"She called you "T" a couple of times," Aang pointed out. "That's a nickname."

"Finished!" Toph exclaimed. "Thank God!" Then she pulled out what appeared to be a choker in construction, and other supplies that appeared necessary for the task. She began placing the unidentifiable chunk of bead into the thread. It had one hole close to the end and another one across from it. Toph worked vigorously to get it lined up.

"Jewelry class?" Teo asked.

Toph nodded. Aang studied the necklace. "How did you know which beads were the same?"

The blind girl smirked. "You don't see beads as big as your finger lying around everyday. I'm just one of the lucky ones to find these."

Aang blinked and looked to Teo and said in a really low voice, "Good thing they're all the same color."

"Heard that, Twinkle Toes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, how fans help you in combat?" Sokka asked dubiously during study hall. "I mean, I know how the shields help. Who doesn't? Still, how does a girly fan make its use?"

Suki smiled a knowing smile. "Fans are more than they seem. Instead of "girly fans" as you put them, they're more like extended arms. The more length, the more you can take. I'll have to show you sometime."

Sokka, not really convinced, replied, "Please do."

Suki, knowing he wasn't convinced, replied with a devious grin. "Oh, I will."

Katara walked in. "Hey, Sokka. The Mechanist said you dropped this at his class." She handed him his notebook. She looked at Suki. "Who's your friend?"

"Katara, this is Suki," Sokka introduced. "Suki, this is my bossy little sister, Katara."

Eye twitching, Katara whacked him across the head. "Yes, I'm his little sister but I am not bossy. At least not all the time."

Suki chuckled. "Either way it was nice to meet you."

Katara was done smirking at the damage she did to her brother's head and smiled sincerely at Suki. "Likewise, Suki."

To be even more vindictive, she patted her brother on the sore spot, causing him to wince. "I'll see you later, Big Brother." She walked off with pride.

Suki shook her head with a smile. "Nothing cuter than siblings with deep love for each other fighting."

"Yeah," Sokka said as he rubbed his head, "that's us for you."

Suki took out her Honor's Chemistry book and got a piece of paper to start homework. "Wanna do the homework together?"

"Sure," Sokka said. He pulled out his Honors Chemistry stuff as well.

"When would ever be a good time for me to show you how fans can kick butt?" Suki teased as she read the first question.

"My dad is going to be home for once and he wanted to train me on more fighting skills," Sokka replied. "Maybe today, if that's OK. It would be neat if my dad got to meet you."

"Today would be great," Suki beamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Toph, you're taking the project just a little too seriously," Aang stated. "That's not like you."

Toph ignored him. She was trying to tie the knot in right to hold all of the beads into place.

"Don't you get it, Aang?" Teo scolded him. "It's for Zuko."

Toph looked up. "WHAT?!"

Aang stifled his laughing. "I agree...pfft...with her. We all haven't seen Zuko and Haru since last month."

"They say distance makes the heart fonder," Teo teased.

Toph was obviously not amused. "That is sick, Teo. He's a frickin' college student."

"Calm down. We all know you like So-"

Toph threw one of the extra beads at him; one that Teo barely dodged seeing that she threw it really fast. Aang had ignored them to drink some flavored water but spat it out on Teo in surprise. "What?! Toph, you like _Sokka_!"

Toph turned red and continued with her choker. "What gave you two that idea?"

"One, I've seen you around him with those dreamy, sea foam green eyes," Teo stated as he cleaned himself, "Not to mention you just chunked one of those large beads to shut me up."

"And what other guy you know whose name has "So" in it?" Aang concluded. "No offense, but isn't Sokka just a little old for you."

Toph narrowed her sightless eyes at the bald Airbender. "That's funny coming from someone whose crush is two years older than him!"

It was Aang's turn to blush. "Well...that's closer than the age difference between you and Sokka!"

"It's still an age difference!" Toph argued back. "Just like me, it's best you wait until your marrying age, which is eighteen. Me."

Toph smiled deviously. "I only have one more year."

Aang rolled his eyes. "Why do the girls get to marry younger than guys?"

"Because we're more mature than you, that's why."

"That's a bunch of stuff!"

The two continued to argue over such a petty issue. Teo found it amusing and ate his popcorn as the bashing went on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka was driving Suki to his home from school. For the first time today, there was awkward silence between the two.

"So, what's your dad like?" Suki asked in hopes to break the ice.

"He works for the Water Tribe enforcements," Sokka explained somewhat awkwardly. "So we tend to not see him a lot."

"It's something how they overwork men for something that's not happening," Suki commented.

Sokka chuckled. "You can never be too careful. It's best to be prepared for anything."

"I agree," Suki defended slightly, "it's just that families might not be necessarily close because of all the work their parents have to do."

Sokka was silent but then he sighed. "Katara and I don't mind. It's good for Dad."

Suki raised her eyebrow at Sokka. He didn't look at her.

"See, our mother died from a car accident and working seemed to take his mind off her," Sokka replied. "He's finally moved on with his life but-"

"A habit that can't be erased?"

Sokka actually shook his head. "He got promoted from his hard work during his grieving and just when he was ready to bond with us again, they took it away by giving him the promotion. He only took it because they promised good money and assistance in enrolling me and Katara for college."

"Oh," Suki said in a low voice.

She looked away.

"It's OK," Sokka said, sensing her tension. "I'm glad I told you."

Suki looked at him with a small smile on her face. "You just met me and you already can trust me?"

Sokka shrugged. "I confided with my buds from college, Zuko and Haru, about it. So, it's nothing new. It's just great to have a friend the same age as you, ya know?"

"I understand what you mean. Actually I live with it. Having ten sisters at my home." (**A/N:** Why so many siblings? It's to honor the Kyoshi warriors.)

Sokka whistled. "I'd die if there was ten Kataras living at home."

Suki laughed. "Sure you would."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It doesn't matter," Toph retorted on the bus. "I'll kick your butt during training!"

"I don't need you for training, remember?" Aang argued back. "I'm doing just fine in Sophomore Earthbending Class."

"It's hard to remember after training with you for the past month," Toph snarled. "Both way, they're both too old for us and girls own guys any day."

The first bus stop on the way home was Toph's signal to leave. She gathered her belongings. She smirked at Aang. "Case closed, Twinkle Toes."

Before Aang could argue back, Toph was already walking down the steps. He blew air at his forehead. "Girls do not own guys."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hakoda smiled as he watched his son and his friend training with each other. He shook his head at the metal fans she possessed. "What an interesting young lady."

Sokka aimed a blow for Suki. Smirking, she extended her arm with the fan and blocked the blow. While he was distracted by the block, she swirled the blocking arm to fully disable his attack, knelt down quickly and tripped him.

"AH!" he screamed.

Suki stood up, lending him a hand. "And that's how fans are good for weapons."

Sokka smiled. "I am deeply humbled."

"You should be."

He accepted her lending hand. She hoisted him up. When she did, he was only inches away from her face. Both young adults blinked, with a hint of pink on their cheeks. She quickly let go of his hand and took a few steps back. Hakoda was still watching from the kitchen window. He took his focus off them and stared at two pictures sitting on the stand. One was of a beautiful woman with brunette hair, looking almost like Katara. The other picture was also a beautiful young lady with unusual white hair. Both had sweet smiles on their faces.

"He's finally moving on, girls," he told the pictures. "Just as you would want him to."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph finished her homework and continued trying to get the hook ons at the ends of the choker right. When she did, she collapsed on her bed. "At last!"

She felt around her little jewelry work and smiled. "I'll have to see what Ai-sensei thinks." She laughed to herself. "The boys don't know I already finished my project for jewelry. This is..."

She paused and sighed warmly. "Just extra."

She lied there and fell asleep within minutes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, someone's got a girlfriend," Katara said half-teasingly. "And you only knew her for a day! What is up with you dating girls you only met for a day?"

It was the next day and Katara was in the kitchen, making breakfast. Sokka gave her a dull look from the dining room.

"The last girl I even dated was Yue," he pointed out.

Katara decided it was time to be serious. "It was just light teasing, Sokka. When you met Yue, both of you agreed to date on that same day."

Sokka only nodded. "I know."

Katara blinked, shook her head, and gave him his bowl of oatmeal. Sokka looked disgusted.

"Oatmeal again? Where's the meat?!"

"Oatmeal is good for you."

"So is meat!"

"Not as good as oatmeal."

"Katara!"

"Sokka!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the bus, Aang stifled his laughter when he saw Toph coming in holding a complete choker. She plopped herself next to him.

"I bet someone slept well after finishing that," he teased.

"As a matter of fact I did, thanks for caring," Toph replied lightly.

He watched her play with it. He smiled. "You did a great job on it."

Toph stopped playing with the choker and turned her head towards Aang's general direction and smiled. "Thanks, Twinkle Toes."

Aang merely nodded and looked to the windows. "Maybe I should make a necklace for Katara."

Toph then rolled her eyes. "Oh brother."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Sokka!" Suki greeted him during Honors Chemistry.

"Hey, Suki!"

They smiled at each other.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Sokka asked.

Suki looked to the ceiling in thought and shrugged. "I guess so, you?"

"So-so. All I thought about was you."

Suki blushed but still gave her new boyfriend a teasing grin. "You fall quick and hard, don't ya?"

Sokka chuckled nervously at the truth. "You make me sound pitiful putting it like that."

Suki kissed him on the cheek. "Never pitiful, Sokka, never pitiful."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph waited anxiously as Ai-sensei looked at it. She smiled.

"Excellent job, Bei Fong," she said as she handed it to her. "Who's it for?"

Toph pretended to act clueless in a polite way to say "Nonya". "Huh?"

"You put effort in the actual project but you did just a little extra on this one," the teacher pointed out. "Even if it is just thread and bead."

Toph cocked her head to her left. "Did I? I just thought I'd do something since I actually got done before anyone else."

Now how did a blind girl beat everyone in doing her project? Two words: No buddies. At least not in that class, thus no one could distract her. Ai-sensei knew Toph was keeping it to herself and got the point.

"Just chill for the rest of the period as everyone wraps up, OK?"

"Alright."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He has study hall while we have lunch," Katara told Toph during lunchtime. "Why?"

"No reason," Toph lied.

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Right. Just waste breath on a question."

"Ha ha," Toph replied dryly. She dashed out of the cafeteria. "See you guys later!"

Jin and Song blinked at Toph's behavior. Katara saw Teo and Aang shaking their heads. She placed a hand on her chin.

"Excuse me," she told Song and Jin.

She left their table and walked over to the boys. Aang blushed when she sat next to him.

"Hey guys," she casually greeted. "Call me nosy but do you guys have any idea why Toph is heading for Sokka's study hall?"

The boys looked at each other and looked back at Katara with a dubious expression.

"Does she have something for him or something?" Katara pressed on.

That, the boys felt it was safe to answer based on Katara's tone. They nodded. Katara blinked. "Oh. Just making sure. Thanks."

She left them alone and returned to her table.

"What was that about?" Jin asked.

Katara faced her. "I just had a sinking feeling as to what Toph was up to." She sighed. "I still do for some reason."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph felt like she could've kicked herself. She forgot to ask Katara exactly where his study hall is. She couldn't go back. Katara was already suspicious when she first asked. She sighed. She couldn't actually try to look for his study hall. She only had x amount of minutes for lunch. "I guess I'll just go back and eat lunch."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So more training?" Suki asked. It was the afternoon and Sokka was taking her to his place again by car.

"Not unless you want to," he replied. "I was thinking something wholesome. Doing our homework together, you know?"

Suki rested her head on his shoulder. "Sure. Why not?"

Sokka smiled. "Great."

When they got there, he made them some tea while Suki read through their textbook for Honors Chemistry. Suki shook her head. "I don't know why I let Oyajii convince me to take Honors Chem. I don't get half of this stuff."

"So that's why we're destined to meet," Sokka joked. "You were destined to have a hot boyfriend to help you with it."

Suki smirked. "You said that yesterday, but it never gets old."

"Good," he said as he came with the tray. "What do you need help with?"

"Everything under this whole chapter," she muttered. "The Mechanist made it sound a little easier than the crap I'm reading here."

Sokka laughed. "That's what makes him a great teacher. Let me help you out."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph told her parents that she had to drop off "something important" at Katara's house. Lao raised an eyebrow at his daughter. Toph remained stern. Inside, she was hoping he wouldn't see through her 'cause he had done so before. Lao sighed. "I'll drive you."

Toph preferred to walk but she didn't want to press her luck. "OK."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suki nodded intently as Sokka explained to her the different chemical compounds. She smiled warmly.

"And for this, there's-Oh man!"

Sokka had accidentally knocked over the note papers. Suki chuckled.

"You were a little too passionate about this weren't ya?"

"Heh. Heh."

They crouched down to get the papers. Just like the same ol' classics, their hands touched. The two paused and looked at each other in the eyes. Without knowing it, they both leaned towards each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph hopped out of the car and ran for their door. She paused when she felt vibrations go past the Water Tribe siblings' house. Sokka and someone were crouched down on the floor...and their faces weren't far apart. Toph refrained from knocking on the door, waiting.

"Aren't you knocking or what?" Lao asked impatiently.

Toph snapped out of it and faced her dad. "Sorry. I just zoned out." She would regret saying that as her father never understood figurative language.

She snapped back to the door. Her heart sunk. Sokka and whoever he was with, their lips met. Toph bit her lower lip and reluctantly knocked on the door. Part of her felt satisfied when the knocking interrupted their kiss but she still felt unexpectedly crestfallen. She felt Sokka opened the door. She took a deep breath.

"Toph?!" Sokka said. "Hey, I, um, didn't know you were coming. Katara went to Jin's house so if-"

"I came to drop this off," Toph interrupted bitterly. She handed him the small box containing the choker. "It's for you."

"Oh," Sokka said. "Thanks...Are you OK?"

Suki watched from the dining room. She saw it in the girls' eyes. She knew how she was feeling just from her blind eyes.

"I'm fine," Toph lied. "What gave you that idea?"

"You just didn't sound too happy," Sokka replied.

Toph shook her head, placing her cut off gloved hands into her pockets. "I'm good. I just wanted to give that to you. Now if you excuse me, Dad's waiting on me."

Before Sokka could say anything, Toph turned around and ran for the car. The farther away from him the better. "I'll see you later!"

Sokka stood dumbfounded. "OK." Toph and Lao were gone. Sokka closed the door and faced Suki with a troubled look on his face. Suki shook her head.

"I've only seen her for a couple of minutes and already know," Suki told him. "You're clueless, Sokka."

"About what?"

"Let her tell you that."

"She's not OK, is she?"

"No, Sokka. She's not."

"Well...I got that much."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph didn't talk on the way back. She didn't talk entering the house. She went straight to her room as if her parents had sent her there. She closed the door behind her. She needed a place to think. Her private bathroom was a great place. She wasn't about to cry. She just desperately felt the need to think. She sat alone in her bathroom.

_Why are you even upset? You already knew he didn't like you in that way. Not to mention he's three years older than you. I guess you want him to get in trouble with the law._

_No. I don't know why I'm upset, OK? You're right. I knew all of this from Jump Street. Maybe it was because I didn't care. Perhaps I didn't care because he wasn't with anyone at the time. Like I had all the time in the world._

_Well, that's sure not the case now is it?_

_No. It's not._

Toph only sat there and said as if dead, "I have no right to be feeling this way."

_I guess it's understandable. I mean, you did like the guy._

Toph waved her thoughts aside and exited the bathroom. She lied down on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. It, the pillow, had never been so welcoming. She fell asleep that way and it worried her parents because it wasn't even past dinnertime.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka didn't complain that Katara made oatmeal again for breakfast. He ate it silently. He was in thought.

"Did Toph talk to you the other day?" Katara asked.

Sokka looked up. "Yeah. Why?"

"She looked for you during lunchtime yesterday and you seem to have something on your mind," she said.

Sokka sighed. "She stopped yesterday and-"

He moved the choker around his neck. (**A.N. **'Pose to be the same one he wears on the regular show.) Katara examined it.

"Nicely made," she commented. "It looks like something a guy from the Water Tribe would wear."

Sokka nodded in agreement. "But you weren't there. Toph, she seemed...troubled by something. Even Suki noticed the bitterness in her voice."

Katara frowned. "Weird."

"I know."

"Maybe one of us should talk to her...preferably you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph sipped her drink soda quietly. The boys watched her. Teo was especially worried.

"You're prone to being quiet at times but this kind of quiet is tripping me out," Teo said.

"I agree," Aang pointed out worriedly. "What happened?"

Toph stopped sipping. "Guys, quit worrying. It's nothing major."

They blinked at this response. Sokka walked in and immediately found her.

"Toph."

She cringed at the sound of his voice but looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you?"

Both boys noticed he was wearing Toph's choker that she made for him. They were even more confused. Aang grunted. "And she said girls own boys."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they were outside of the cafeteria, Sokka pulled Toph into a hug. Toph tried to control it, but she couldn't. She was blushing.

"W-wh-wha-"

"Thanks for the gift, Toph," Sokka interrupted. "It means a lot that you made it yourself."

He let her go. Toph didn't face him and allowed her head to hang to the floor. Not only because she was red in the face but also because she had an uncharacteristically goofy grin on her face.

"N-no problem."

"I hope I didn't have anything to do with whatever offended you," Sokka continued. "That's the last thing I would want to do to one of my little sisters."

Toph looked up, her blushing gone. "Huh?"

Sokka nodded. "I see you as one of my little sisters. Along with Jin and Song."

He patted her on the head. "If you don't want to tell me, it's OK. I just-"

"Sokka," Toph interrupted.

He stopped. She smiled mischievously. "I'll tell you." She motioned for him to kneel down so she could whisper into his ear. After she was done, Sokka jumped a mile. "WHAT?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what made your friend upset?" Suki asked when Sokka returned, who was looking dazed.

"It's...it's..."

"What?"

"It's her time of the month."

**Week Two: A Step from Numbness**

There was a knock on the door at six in the evening. Poppy Bei Fong answered it to find an average-height, bald-headed kid with Airbending tattoos clad in a yellow T-shirt, red jacket, and beige, baggy pants standing at her doorway. The mother raised an eyebrow at him. Not the same way Lao would do Sokka when he sees him but more of curiosity.

"Hi," Aang said sheepishly. "'I'm a friend of Toph's. Is she home?"

"Twinkle Toes?" Poppy asked. "I've been meaning to ask if your parents were drunk when they named you."

Aang laughed. "No, my name is Aang. That's just her nickname for me because "I'm light on my feet"."

"Stay right there."

Poppy left the door open but she walked upstairs to get her daughter. She knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Toph asked. She was lying down reading a Braille fiction.

"A boy named Aang is here to see you," Poppy answered. "I thought his name was Twinkle Toes. Thank God I was wrong."

Toph shook her head with little energy. "Just a nickname. I'm on my way down."

Poppy rushed back downstairs and confirmed this to Aang. "Why don't you come in?"

Aang reluctantly took a step in. Not everyone had privilege to take a step into the Bei Fong's house. Poppy smiled at him sincerely. Aang returned the gesture. Both were silent. Aang looked away; silently wishing Toph would hurry and come down. Thankfully for him she did.

"Hey," Toph greeted him impassively. "What brings you here?"

Aang seem like he didn't want to say what he wanted to say in front of Poppy. "I was wondering if you would want to take a walk with me...if it's OK with your mom as well."

The second Aang said "mom", Poppy ran to get Toph's jacket and practically shot it at her daughter's face. Toph removed it out of her sightless view and laughed. "It's definitely OK with her. Sure."

He smiled at her. They both walked out of the door while Toph closed it.

"So, why did...hey!"

Aang had scooped Toph up in his arms. She frowned at him, but didn't thrash.

"What's the big idea?!" she scolded.

"I don't want you to see the place with your feet until we get there," he replied unabashed.

Toph frowned and said, "Whatever. You get a sore back it's not my fault."

Aang laughed. "You're not heavy...but you'll want to hang on tight."

Hearing the alertness in his voice, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and buried her face into it. "OK."

The Avatar took a deep breath and ran faster than the wind, causing Toph to scream.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph was slightly dizzy by the time they arrived where Aang wanted to take her. He slowly let him down. Toph stood there reading the vibrations with her feet. She folded her arms.

"Aang," she said. "We're at your place."

"You've never been outside of the yard," Aang replied. He pointed towards a peaceful field up ahead. Toph raised an eyebrow.

"Did you find something there?"

Aang shook his head. "I just thought it would be a nice place to clear the mind."

"Oh." She scratched the top of her head. Aang cocked his head to the left. "What's wrong?"

Toph blinked, and then sighed. "I thought you'd want to share open space with Sugar Queen or something. Why me? Not that I mind, it's just...I don't know."

"Well, ever since last week, you seemed like you were more down than usual," Aang answered. "Even after you talked to Sokka about whatever it is you talked about."

Toph stifled her snickering at the mention of the last time she talked to Sokka. "Let's just say I purposely scared him off so I wouldn't make him feel bad."

She walked closer to Aang and forced a smile. "I'll just walk around. You do what you want."

She then walked past him, heading into the fields. Aang followed after her. Toph placed a hand over her forehead and groaned. Aang didn't know what that meant.

"Am I bugging you?"

"No," she replied.

He continued to walk at her side. "Maybe I will let you walk by yourself."

Toph sighed. "OK."

Aang walked back to his place. Toph was all alone and she didn't have any feelings about it. She stopped when she was on top of a small hill. She sat down as the wind blew her bangs and downward bun with hair already sticking out of it. She closed her eyes.

"I feel... numb."

She felt something land on her left shoulder and lick her on the cheek. She blinked until she remembered it was the lemur she won during that arm wrestling match. She hadn't seen it since then until now. With her right hand, she scratched its head. "Aren't you suppose to be with your master?" she said.

The lemur only purred and continued licking her face. She didn't giggle at the feeling of it licking her cheek; she only smiled. "At this rate my face will be clean," she commented.

She heard Aang laughing from a not too far distance. She had been preoccupied with his lemur to have noticed him.

"He does everyone like that," he chuckled. "You should have seen him when Sokka had a peach with him and he stole it. Katara and I found it hilarious."

Toph smiled. "So the little rascal's a fruit thief."

"I guess you can say that. I named him Momo for that."

Momo flew from Toph to Aang, licking his bald head. The blind girl shook her head in amusement. Aang sat down next to her. He watched the sun settling down. Toph merely played with the grass.

"Thanks for wanting to help clear my head," Toph said to Aang.

He looked at her and smiled. "No problem."

Toph lied down with her leg crossed over the other. "Just so you and everyone else know, I'll be fine. When, I don't know."

"We're just worried-"

"I appreciate that you guys are concerned," Toph interrupted. "But like I said. I'll be fine."

Aang chuckled lightly. "You never do show your emotions that much."

"And I suppose that's a bad thing," Toph retorted.

Aang didn't reply. He stood up and held his hand out to his friend. Her head stared straight ahead. "What?"

"There's a lake," he replied.

"I can't swim, Twinkle Toes. Just go on without me."

Aang shook his head. "It's not for swimming."

Having saying that, she took his hand and allowed him to hoist her to her feet. She shifted them around to feel vibrations for the lake. It was down the hill on the other side. Aang smiled. "I bet I can beat you down there."

Toph folded her arms in defiance. "I'll bet it's a different story without your Airbending."

"Only one way to find out."

"You dare challenge me? You are on!"

The teens mounted themselves, ready for the race. Momo left Aang's shoulder to fly back to the stables.

"Three...two...one...GO!"

The teens were off down the hill. Toph laughed as Aang was ahead of her, despite losing.

"Dang, Twinkle Toes! You should be Track and Fields!"

Aang laughed and screamed, "Woah!" There was a splash. Toph couldn't slow down. "Oh crap!"

She fell in too. Aang was already swimming for the surface. Toph was oddly still as she descended down. Her eyes calm and blank. Aang wrapped his arm around her waist to let her know he got her. She calmly held on his collar as he swam them to the surface. They gasped for air. Toph began to laugh as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know that was _real_ smart of us to race down a hill," she laughed.

Aang only chuckled in agreement. "Yeah, real smart."

He paddled them to the edge and made sure Toph got out before he did. After she was out, he climbed out. Toph squeezed the water out of her hair. Aang pressed his fists together and airbended the water off him...and Toph. Her bangs and downward bun were fluffy and sticking in the direction that Aang's wind sent them. Aang laughed at her shocked expression.

"Sorry."

Toph ignored him to see if she could comb down her hair with her fingers. She managed to, but it was still fluffy. She growled at Aang but wore a smile.

"You better be."

Aang watched her as she worked on her bangs. She stopped.

"What?"

"When we fell in the lake, you were calm," he pointed out with a hint of suspicion.

Toph laughed. "I'm not suicidal if that's what you were thinking."

"Then why were you calm and still?"

"Because you were with me." She smiled at him wryly. "And I knew you wouldn't let me drown so what was there to panic about?"

Aang returned the gesture. "Toph...you're smiling more. Did you notice that?"

Toph's face turned impassive. "Is that a fact?" She pretended to ponder this and smiled once more. "Well whaddya know, I _have_ been smiling."

Aang narrowed his eyes. "You're cold, Toph."

"And how long did it take for you to find that out?" Toph teased.

Going along with the teasing flow, Aang rested his head on her shoulder. "Forever."

"Get off me, Twinkle Toes."

Aang laughed and obeyed. "Whatever you say."

He got a punch in the arm. "What did I do?!"

"That was a gratitude punch," Toph replied. "I thought you knew me a little better than that."

"There are other ways to be affectionate, you know."

Toph rolled her eyes. "I did say I'd try to go easy with the punches, didn't I?"

Aang forgot all about that. "Yes...yes, you did. Since I haven't lain off the hugging that gives you the right to punch me."

What did he say that for? She aimed for his arm and he dodged with swift Airbending. "Not now!"

Toph laughed. "OK...I'll wait ten seconds before trying again."

Before Aang could get a clever comeback, the natural wind brushed against them. Both teens shivered slightly.

"OK," Toph said loudly, "I think I better get home."

"Natural walk or Airbending ride?" he asked her.

Toph pondered this and her shoulders went limp. "Natural...I feel like talking more."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that's what happened?" Aang asked. "What did you tell him when he asked to talk to you?"

At that, Toph grinned. "I told him it was my time of the month."

Aang's face was still as stone and Toph knew that. She laughed. "Well, you have any other clever ways to cover up the real thing?"

"You could've just told him."

"If I did that he would've been more troubled," she objected. "I can't stand it when people are feeling troubled because of me." She shivered. "I get enough of that at home. So I figured ignorance is bliss and once I get over my crush on him, it'll be as if this whole thing never happened."

Aang blinked and looked ahead. "Never thought of it like that. That's a really kind thing you're trying to do, Toph, but--I don't know."

"He told me he saw me as another little sister," Toph said.

She paused and shook her head. "I should be happy with that. I mean, I am, but it didn't feel like it was enough at the time. I still like him and I still hated seeing them kiss and all. But it's something that can't be helped. As long as he sees me as a friend or something special...I think I'm good."

Aang held his arm out for Toph. She shrugged and moved closer to him, placing her hands into her jacket pockets. He wrapped that arm around her shoulder. She platonically laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for the walk," she said sincerely.

He rested his head on her head. "Your welcome."

"Remember to do this with Katara whenever she's down and you'll be lucky to have her in your arm as you have me right now," Toph teased.

Aang turned red. "Ha ha ha."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poppy looked out the window and found her daughter side by side the bald Avatar and smiled sweetly. Not only because she was in his arm, but because she was smiling warmly and laughing with him. Something she wasn't doing the past week. Lao would be home from his errands so Toph was arriving back just in time. She saw him give her a quick hug, apparently saying bye to her. By the movement of Toph's head, she was saying the same thing. He headed for home and she headed for the door.

Poppy backed away from the window, whistling lightly. The door was open so Toph didn't have to knock. She immediately took her sneakers off when she got in and picked them up.

"How was the walk, sweetie?"

"It was good," Toph replied truthfully and sincerely.

She moved her bare feet around to feel for Lao. She smiled. "Just in time."

She gave her mom a quick hug. "Thanks for letting me go out."

Poppy, shocked since her daughter doesn't hug her that much, patted her on the top of her fluffy hair. "Your welcome, sweetie."

Toph gently broke away and headed for upstairs. She stopped with a knowing smile on her face and looked back to her mother. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I know you were watching us through the window."

**Week Three: Homecoming **

Katara groaned when her private phone rung. Who in their right mind would call at this time of night?

_Someone better have been in an accident_, she thought sleepily and grumpily.

She picked it up and said groggily, "Hello?"

"Hey, Katara," a male voice said. "It's me."

Katara lied down. "Zuko?"

"Who else would be crazy enough to call you at this time of night?"

"You got that right," Katara grumbled. "I was having a sweet dream about Jet and you destroyed it."

"Really?" Zuko said. There was fire in his voice but satisfaction that he destroyed her dream about Jet. "And you're telling me this because?"

"Maybe it'll make you hang up and let me get some sleep," Katara retorted.

She rubbed her head tiredly. "Seriously though, is everything OK?"

"Yeah," Zuko said. "Except for Haru."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He and Ty Lee broke up," Zuko said, he didn't sound sad or worried about him one bit.

Katara pointed that out.

"It's not that I didn't like her, she just bugged the heck outta me with her denseness," Zuko retorted. "Haru's working himself to death with his earthbending but he'll be OK."

"And I'll assume your sister is still in her precious asylum," Katara laughed. "You didn't mention her."

"That's because she has developed a weird obsession for your brother," he replied. He shivered. "That took a year off my life."

Katara grimaced. "Great. It just took one off mine too."

Zuko only laughed. "We're coming down tomorrow for you guys' Homecoming."

"You hinted that you guys were gonna do that," Katara said. She covered the speaker and let out the yawn she was holding in. She heard Haru's voice in the distance.

"I guess I don't want to use it," Haru commented with sarcasm.

"I'm talking to Katara!" Zuko roared at him.

"It's frickin' three in the morning!"

"You have another clever time when I can talk to her?" he snarled at him.

"Zuko, I'm hanging up on the count of three," Katara said sternly.

"OK..."

"One."

"I'll see-"

"Two."

"Ya."

"Three."

"Later."

"Bye."

She hung up and went limp on her bed. "Now Jet calls me in my dreams."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Katara, are you OK?" Aang asked. They were in the library before it was time to go to homeroom. Fifteen minutes of freedom.

"Just sleepy," she replied as she flipped a page in a romantic novel she was reading. She let out a big yawn. "Love Zuko to death but he was an idiot for calling at three in the morning."

Aang glared. "Zuko called you?!"

Katara looked up at Aang, confused at the tone of his voice. "Yeah. Something tells me he was bored. Haru's in a grumpy slump from his breakup."

"Oh." Aang relaxed.

"Why did that bother you?"

Aang felt himself turning red. "N-n-no reason. I just thought it was strange for someone to call you at three in the morning."

Katara blew a raspberry. "Tell me about it. I'm going to kill him when he comes. I went back to sleep and Jet didn't return to my dreams."

Boy, put an egg on Aang's head and the next person would be getting an omelet. "That was a little too much information."

Katara blinked at Aang's steaming head. "Are you sick or something? Your head is like redder than raw meat."

Aang took a deep breath and he immediately cooled down. "I'm fine."

Katara resumed to reading her novel. "So this year it's Earth. Toph ought to love it."

Aang nodded. "I heard The Boulder is coming to do the same stuff every famous bender do; talk about their life, and then stress out key points in the elements and then challenge students to a duel."

Katara slumped in her seat. "Wonderful. My brother is a huge fan of The Boulder."

Aang laughed. "Maybe he won't scream like a maniac like he did last year."

Katara blew another raspberry. "He screams at any action. I feel sorry for Suki."

"Well, she wanted the headache," Aang teased. "She can handle it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph was with her Sophomore Braille classmates when everyone was called up to the fields where Sophomore Earthbending class was usually held. The class was walking down the hallway heading for outside to get to the fields.

"I see Toph," she heard a voice say casually.

She recognized that voice, even though she hasn't heard it for over a month. She turned to the direction to where the voice came from.

"She sees us."

"Hey, Zuko, hey Haru," she greeted casually. "If you're looking for Katara--"

"We're coming with your class to the fields," Zuko cut off. "Then we'll look for her from there."

"Alright," Toph replied.

The men followed her class.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"After a month we are finally going to see Zuko!" Jin squealed to Song.

Song giggled. "Yes, it seem like it took forever for Homecoming to come."

"You two better find him before I do," Katara muttered under her breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang looked around. They were at the bottom of the bleachers since Teo can't sit in regular chairs. Practically all the bleachers were filled. He sighed.

"Do you see her?" Teo asked.

Aang shook his head. "We might not find her. We do have a lot of kids at this school you know."

Teo blew at his bangs. Aang laughed. "It's OK. We'll see her at lunch...why are you obsessed with being with Toph?"

Teo lied against his seat in his wheelchair, grinning. "What can I say? I just love being around her."

Aang cocked his head to the side. "I love hanging out with her too but the way you said it is setting off a different vibe."

Before Teo could respond, the speakers squeaked. People moaned at the sound and quieted down. While that was going on, Toph used her earthbending to find Katara. Another rush from Zuko and everyone would've been seeing him singing for the sky. She was ecstatic when she found Katara. In fact, she even hugged her.

"Your boyfriend was getting on my last nerves," Toph muttered to her friend.

"Not my boyfriend," Katara replied truthfully. She laughed. "He's just excited to see us again."

Toph broke away from Katara and folded her arms, raising an eyebrow. "Define "us" because all I heard was Katara this and Katara that."

Katara ruffled Toph's hair. "You'd probably wanna stay with us. Where's your class?"

"They're across the whole dang field," Toph replied. "I'll take your offer."

Zuko and Haru gave Katara, Jin, and Song a hug before sitting down. Toph didn't care that they excluded her out. She had enough of Zuko pushing her to find Katara and she was sick of Haru's grieving. Of course, currently recovering from heartbreak herself, she wasn't going to complain. She felt Aang and Teo far a little far off but definitely closer to her than her Braille class. Sokka and Suki were kind of close by. She smiled when she felt no negative feelings welling up inside her.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Kuei-sama, the principal, called out in the middle of the field. "This year for Homecoming is in honor of Earth!"

Toph sat straight when she heard this.

"Our guest this year is the famous Boulder from Earth Rumble."

The students cheered and screamed. Toph covered her ears at the sound of over a thousand students screaming their heads off. Even with her ears covered, she could swear she heard Sokka screaming like a crazed fan. Wait, he already was one but Toph didn't know that. Suki was only shaking her head.

"I'm gonna hear this for weeks," she commented.

The speakers squeaked again, causing the kids to groan but quiet down. Toph released her pressing on her ears with satisfaction. "Thank you, speakers."

Principal Kuei gave The Boulder the microphone so he can begin his speech. Toph narrowed her eyes the second he started his speech.

"Narcissist," she muttered.

"Quiet!" Sokka scolded her from above.

Toph shot him a death glare. He had already focused his attention on The Boulder to even see her death glare. At the end of the speech, everyone cheered. Toph merely clapped.

"Now that that's aside," The Boulder announced, "Who here wants to challenge The Boulder to a duel?"

The field was silent. Toph couldn't believe her ears. A duel. She stood up enthusiastically. "You're on!"

Those close to her looked at her horrorstricken, especially Katara. "Toph...no! Have you ever seen this man in action? You'll get killed!"

Toph smiled. "You haven't seen me in action, Sugar Queen."

She waited for The Boulder's reply. He frowned at her, obviously conflicted.

"You're blind, little girl," he replied.

Toph shrugged. "That doesn't mean anything."

Teo watched them exchange words. "I've only seen her earthbend for small task. How is she in combat?"

"I've never seen her in combat, only training," Aang replied. "She's pretty good especially since I had to learn the basics from her...Teo...are you worried?"

Teo glared at Aang. "Who isn't? The man is practically on steroids!"

Toph moved her feet around to see if anyone else was gonna challenge him. "I'm being fair by waiting for someone else to challenge you... Seems like I'm your girl."

The Boulder folded his arms. "Alright since you want to fight so badly."

Toph walked to the arena as everyone continued to talk among themselves.

"It was nice knowing her."

"Dead girl walking."

Katara was in thought. Zuko looked at her. "Maybe she has a chance."

Katara nodded her head slowly. "I remembered her saying during the days we first met that she would sneak out to duel local earthbenders. So she definitely had some experience. But can she beat The Boulder?"

"Get his autograph for me, Toph!" Sokka screamed.

Toph shook her head in amusement and replied, "Sure, along with his bruises."

Suki looked at him in bewilderment. "How can you encourage her to her death bed?"

"Sure he'll kick her butt but he won't kill her," Sokka replied confidently.

In the field, two earthbenders standing across from one another.

"Are you ready, Squirt?" The Boulder asked. "I'll go easy on you."

Toph raised an eyebrow in indignation. She got in her horse stance. "Screw going easy on me. Do your worst, The Pebble."

Veins rising from annoyance, The Boulder did the same gesture. "The Boulder will."

He stomped his foot and a huge boulder shot up. He kicked it towards her way. Toph stood firm and placed her arms in front of her. The boulder made contact with her hands and she stepped forth with agility, slicing through it. At the end of it, she had spread her arms to show she had divided it with her own hands. Everyone were silent, stunned. Toph rolled her eyes at this. If they had seen her during last nine years of her life, this wouldn't be new to them. Of course, it wasn't their fault.

Glaring, The Boulder shifted his weight back to stomp the ground. Toph cocked her head to the side as she listened. The second his feet touches that ground, she will be launched high into the air. Not if she could help it. She stomped the ground lightly, making the earth crawl towards The Boulder's foot. He saw it coming a little too late. His foot met the crawling earth and made him slide, doing a complete split. He screamed in pain as everyone was still stunned.

Toph didn't hesitate to send a boulder crashing into his back, smashing his face into the earth. She folded her arms in defiance and waited for him to get up, if he could. He was shaking from the splitting pain. He couldn't get up. Toph then earthbended herself a transportation to get to his side. She forced the boulder off him with ease.

"What's she doing?" Katara commented.

"Showing him some...mercy," Zuko answered, being shocked himself. "I thought you said..."

"That she has no remorse?" Katara finished. "I was joking. She just doesn't open up a lot."

Zuko smiled warmly. "You must be rubbing off on her."

Katara looked at him, curious about the warmth in his voice. Jin and Song looked over his shoulder at her, pretending they were going to gang up on her after this. Katara rolled her eyes at them, leaving Zuko confused. He looked behind him and the two girls resumed their seating position adding whistles to it.

If it were possible, Teo's jaw could've hit the ground. "She...just...wounded...The Boulder."

Aang was torn in between. Having trained with her, he wasn't surprised. But he never saw her in combat so at the same time he was.

Toph waited for him to get up calmly. He still didn't rise. His eyes were filled with resentment towards her.

"Seems like...you beat...The Boulder, kiddo," he said through gritted teeth. It was because of the pain, not the resentment.

Toph grinned. "Nine years of earthbending, nine years of dueling."

She sighed. She earthbended him up from the ground, making the pillar under him like a bed. "Someone needs to get the dude some ice pack. Nothing major."

She walked off the field and headed back for her seat. Slowly as Sifu Xin Fu came to get the man to the nurse, people began to cheer. Toph acted as if the crowd didn't exist, she just wanted to sit down. But a thought crossed her. She ran for where they were taking The Boulder.

"Where's she going?" Teo asked.

Aang raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "I don't know."

When the crowd stopped, there was crying. Those close to the person crying looked at him. His girlfriend patted him on the shoulder. Katara slid into her seat. Zuko and even Haru were trying their best not to laugh at their grieving friend. It was the way he was sobbing that tickled him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Boulder was starting to recover from the strain in his upper legs from the split, with the help of ice packs.

"You have a visitor," the nurse said.

He looked up and grew puzzled when he saw Toph. "What are you doing here?"

He noticed she had a piece of paper and a permanent marker. She handed it to him. "It's for a friend. Apparently he's a really big fan or yours."

He smirked to himself, thinking it was really for her. "What's his name?"

"Sokka."

He signed it in English and then in classic Chinese and handed it to her. "Tell him, I said no problem." He winked at her, causing her to frown. After letting it sink in, she had to cover her mouth from laughing.

_What an idiot_, she thought, _I don't know what the heck he even wrote on here._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sure, you can stay with us for the weekend, Haru," Sokka said as everyone was leaving for class. "Come on, there's more foxes in the forest."

Haru sighed in appreciation. "Thanks bud."

Zuko rolled his eyes. Song and Jin stood by and watched the long-haired Earthbender with sympathy. Katara was off looking for Toph. When she found her returning to the field, she ran and hugged her.

"Why did you keep your skills a secret?" Katara asked in disbelief. "Everybody can't believe you took down The Boulder!"

Toph shrugged. "I told you before; I secretly dueled with local earthbenders for nine years. I've stopped recently though."

Katara shook her head. "Come on, everyone is leaving and we need to get back to Sokka and co."

Toph merely nodded. "I got a surprise for the Screaming Maniac."

Boy, if he wasn't a happy camper when he got his autograph. That earned Toph a kiss on the cheek. She rubbed it off. "Dang, Sokka, it's just an autograph."

"FROM THE BOULDER!" Sokka exclaimed.

He ruffled her hair. "I owe you one."

Toph shrugged, looking away. "Suit yourself."

Zuko tapped Katara lightly on the shoulders. She turned around to be greeted with a friendly smile. "It was nice seeing you again, but I'm going back to my dorm."

Katara folded her arms. "To get away from Haru's grieving? What kind of friend are you?"

"One who appreciates his hearing," Zuko replied.

He realized Jin and Song were watching him expectantly so he bowed politely to them. "I'll see you guys later."

Both girls, for the first time, calmly bowed back to him. "Yeah," Jin said solemnly.

"We'll see you later," Song finished.

With a smile he ran to get to his car. Katara shook his head. "Hopefully Haru isn't that bad, seeing how he's staying the night with us during the weekend."

"And your dad won't mind?" Jin asked with laughter in her voice.

Katara sighed. "He has to leave for the weekend, remember? Sokka's in charge of the house." She rolled her eyes. "Again."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was three in the morning and Katara opened her eyes with indignation. The phone was ringing again. She roughly picked up the phone and started her ranting, "Zuko, I swear, you call me again one more time and not only will I kill you, I'll hack you into little pieces!"

"Dang, it's just me," Jin said. She paused. "Wait...Zuko called you?!"

**Week Four: The Juniors Haunted House**

"So how's the haunted house project going?" Toph asked Katara.

They were at Katara's house. Katara sighed.

"We're almost done. Based on the theme that we've been doing, we just wish we could've cut off with the decorations," she replied.

Toph raised an eyebrow.

"We're going to be playing with the lights," Jin explained as she looked through some magazines. "We'd figured everyone would be scared if they can't see."

Toph was sipped her orange juice and stopped. "Yep, that's a living nightmare."

"Tell me about it," Jin agreed. She paused.

Toph laughed. Song was lost until she replayed the scene in her head. She gasped in amusement.

"Toph!"

"Jin started it!"

Katara shook her head. "Well, you won't get scared easily."

Toph shrugged. "Maybe I can help out. Be one of the guides, you know."

The girls brightened and glomped the Earthbender. "You'd do that?!"

"Yeah!" Toph replied alarmed. "Now get off me. I just can handle one glomping!"

They laughed and let her go.

"We can tell everyone tomorrow and ask Koh-sama," Katara stated.

Toph raised an eyebrow at the mention of Koh-sama. She didn't know him personally but she knew from students talking about him. He was the school's creepiest teacher. He wore different masks to school each day and had an eerie voice that could send chills up your spine. Toph, surprised herself, had a tiny bit of chills thinking about his voice. "Koh-sama, huh?"

The girls nodded as they shivered.

"He scares the crap outta me," Jin said. "The worst thing about him is that, to him, everyday is a time to celebrate...Halloween."

"So what's Halloween itself like for him?" Toph asked in disbelief. "Christmas?"

"Exactly," Jin replied.

Toph shook her head. "That's just freaky and sad."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So are you dressing up for Halloween?" Aang asked Teo at lunch. It was the next day.

Teo nodded. "More of masquerade, really."

"I'm just dressing up as a pirate," Aang replied.

"That's cool," he replied.

His eyes shifted from Aang to Toph, who was sitting across the cafeteria with Katara, Jin, and Song. They all seem to be in a serious conversation. Aang followed his gaze. "What caught your eye? Toph?"

"For once, no," Teo answered. "Just seeing them in a deep conversation reminded me about the haunted house that the juniors are supposed to plan."

"Hmmmm...are you going?" he asked Teo.

Teo nodded. "You."

"Katara's part of the juniors making it so you know I'm going," Aang responded.

Teo rolled his eyes but still wore a smile. "I wonder if Toph is going?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Toph Bei Fong," Koh-sama said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

He bowed politely to her. Toph bowed back awkwardly. The girls were in Koh-sama's classroom after school for the haunted house decorations. More juniors would be coming soon.

"Likewise, Koh-sama," Toph replied impassively.

Koh cocked his baboon-masked face to his left. "Impassive tone. Very intriguing."

Toph shifted her eyes. "Uh, thanks?"

Katara and the two bit their lower lip as he cross examined their sophomore friend.

"I'm glad you've volunteered to be one of the guides for this project," Koh-sama said as his voice eerily echoed through the room. "All of our juniors are busy working hard on the junior wing. We need someone with...your vibe for the job."

Toph frowned. "My vibe?"

"Your impassiveness and dry sense of speech," Koh-sama explained. "It'll only make your role more intriguing."

Toph nodded as she listened intently. "OK. So what do I do? Do I have to know where everything decorated is?"

Koh-sama chuckled. "No you don't. You just need to practice the way you walk because you'll guide the first coming people."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This robe is just too long," Toph commented. She was in a completely black robe that covered every part of her body except for her hands and face; obligated to wear a faceless white mask and hold an axle in her left hand.

She walked down the hallway slowly. Jin chuckled. "You're doing fine. All you have to do is walk around and show people through. Remember, you can't talk."

"Right," Toph said low and slowly.

She pretended to zip her lip and continued her slow walking. She got it down packed by the time it was time for the students to go home. As an after school assignment, Koh-sama wanted Toph to go a day without saying anything.

"So talk like a parrot lizard before midnight tonight," he instructed, he lowered his voice. "I will have my eye on you."

Toph made a face. Katara wrapped an arm around Toph. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph rushing through her homework as Lao checked on her every few minutes. He shook his head disapprovingly.

"I don't like how this is cutting into your homework time," he stated firmly.

"I'm almost done," Toph replied truthfully. "Besides, it's only for the rest of the week. After that I'm a free teen again."

Lao sighed. "If you say so."

He closed her bedroom door behind him and headed for bed. Toph only had to write another paragraph and she collapsed on her bed; her face buried in the pillow.

"Tomorrow I lose my voice," she muffled. "Just like that red haired half fish in the sea."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls watched as Toph ate her lunch in silence.

"You're doing great, Toph," Jin complimented. "That would've been impossible for me."

Song stifled her giggles. "We know."

That caused Jin to flick a piece of cantaloupe at her with a spoon. Song dodged as Katara laughed at them. "We're in high school, girls, not elementary!"

Toph rolled her eyes, actually in amusement. She felt the urge to make a comment but determination stopped her.

Aang and Teo watched them from across.

"She's not talking," Teo observed. "I wonder why?"

Aang grabbed for his backpack and gave Teo a note. It was written in Braille.

"She gave it to me on the bus this morning," Aang explained.

Teo nodded intently as he read through it. He shrugged. "Weird school assignment."

"Why do I get the impression that Koh-sama might have been the one to have given her that assignment?" Aang said as he shivered.

"Maybe 'cause we saw her go to his classroom after school?" Teo suggested. "I hope she doesn't have to skip tomorrow talking. I miss her voice."

Aang looked at Teo. "And why am I getting the impression that-"

"You're delusional," Teo interrupted with a grin.

"Right," he replied slowly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koh-sama nodded in satisfaction as he looked at Toph. This afternoon, he was wearing mask of one of the other teachers in the school.

_I wish he would stop staring_, Toph thought.

She stood her ground. This time she was alone with him for the girls were needed to test out the music for their haunted house. Behind the mask, he smiled.

_She's good_, he thought. _That's a shame. I was hoping she would slip_.

He left her alone. She stood still. She didn't even sigh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Friday Halloween evening and Katara, Song, and Jin picked Toph up from the house in Jin's car. Toph was already dressed in her costume. Katara was dressed as a vampire, and so were Song and Jin. They still looked pretty.

"Let's scare some suckers," Jin said as she drove.

Song shook her head and looked over at Toph. "Teo and Aang are coming to the haunted house."

"Aang told me," Toph replied.

"Did you tell them that you were helping us out?"

"Nope."

"You weren't obligated to keep it secret, except for when you couldn't talk. How come?"

Behind her faceless, white mask, Toph smiled. "I just thought it would be interesting."

Song smiled wryly. "I see."

Fifteen minutes later they were at the school. Toph only had to stand at the door to wait for the costumers. Katara gave Toph a quick hug. "We'll see you inside."

Toph patted her on the back but still in a sisterly way. "See you then."

As soon as they went inside to start, Toph held her axle tight and resumed her role. Slowly, cars were pulling in the driveway. She didn't move; it was as if she didn't feel them coming in. She felt The Mechanist coming out of his car and going for the trunk. He was getting Teo's wheelchair. Aang was with him too. Toph could've smiled to herself. Even though she was with Aang during Sophomore Earthbending class and the bus rides, she still missed him and Teo at lunch.

She could tell they were in costumes but she was never too good with discerning the exact detail of clothing. She assumed Aang was a pirate based on the hat, sac pants, and fake swords. Teo...she had no idea what he was. He just seemed to have a mask over his face. It felt, based on her vibrations, like it was heavy for a mask. As soon as Teo was seated into his wheelchair, The Mechanist drove off and the boys approached Toph, of course not knowing it was her. She didn't face them.

"Hi," Aang said awkwardly. "Are you one of the guides?"

Toph turned her head slowly at Aang and nodded her head in the same fashion. He looked at Teo dubiously. Teo nodded as if mentally being tagged to ask the next question.

"Can we go inside or do we have to wait?" Teo asked. His voice was a little more firm than Aang's but there was still some hints of awkwardness.

Toph raised her left arm holding the axle to signal they were not to go any further.

"So when do we go in?" Aang asked.

She pointed behind them. Some more people, seven to be exact, were finally getting out of their cars. When they arrived at the door, she lowered her axle and signaled for everyone to follow her. Teo and Aang were right behind her. The hallway lights were dimming in and out. The school was already dead looking throughout the week because of the juniors working on it, but it looked like a graveyard on top of a graveyard. The lights went out for a split second, causing someone in the crowd to yelp.

People started murmuring. Aang was holding on to the back of Teo's wheelchair.

"The Juniors put a little too much effort into this," he murmured.

"No kidding," Teo said as he stared at the guide, Toph of course, leading them around the school.

Aang saw that he had his eye on her and was about to ask him a question until he saw Katara. She was standing there, apparently supposed to be playing dead He turned red because even as a vampire, she still looked pretty. She had her hair down, obviously newly washed. She wore a black dress that had knee high slits at the sides. He smiled dreamily at her until she turned her head toward his way. He snapped out of it and waved to her.

She smiled slightly, because she's not supposed to be showing positive emotions, and waved back.

"Welcome to the Demonic World," she said in an eerie voice. She smiled evilly. "Enjoy your eternal stay here."

"Uh...I wanna live," Teo objected, teasing.

She gave him a playfully evil look. "Of course you do. We serve food here. Does anyone want something to eat?"

She pulled out a small notebook. Toph found it funny that Katara had scared the folks from wanting to eat. Aang gulped before taking a stand.

"I'll order," he said. "What would you recommend?"

Katara pondered and smiled maliciously. "We have the eyeballs and intestine special. And for snacks, the grave dirt." (**A.N. **Suppose to be spooky version of spaghetti and meatballs and chocolate pudding with some crumbled chocolate graham crackers in it. That's all.)

If she were allowed to, she would've laughed at Aang's face. He looked as if he was going to throw up. Then she mentally wanted to kick herself. She had momentarily forgotten he was a vegetarian.

"I'll have that," Teo and several other people spoke up. Teo added, "But anything for the veggie pirate?"

"Again, the grave dirt," Katara replied, not losing character, "and there's the dead garden special."

Aang sighed in relief. "Then I'll get dead garden special."

Katara nodded intently as she wrote this down. She turned to Toph with an evil smile. "Make them feel at home in the Deathly Sanctuary."

Toph merely nodded and motioned for the nine people to follow her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Song and Jin were lurking in the dark, waiting for rebellious victims to come their way. The visitors are supposed to be with the guides and if they break away from the group, they will pay the consequences. They heard someone coming. By the sound of the footsteps, they were alone. The two stifled their giggles, nodded to each other, and surprised the person by wrapping around him/her and dragging him/her to a dark photo room. Jin covered his mouth. She could tell it was a guy because of his muffling voice.

They closed the door, locked it, and Song grabbed a camera.

"Smile!" Jin said loudly. Her face fell into shock as she quickly made it lighter in the room and Song snapped the picture.

Zuko blinked from the camera's light flash. Song's face fell too. They looked at each other in horror.

"Uh," Jin said. "We can explain, it's part-"

"I just gathered that," he interrupted. He smiled to show he was lightening up. "That's what I get for wandering on my own, huh?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang ate his dead garden special with no problem. Teo didn't eat all of his food. He stared at their guide, or as we know her, Toph. Aang saw him looking at her.

"You've been staring at him since we got here," Aang said, there was suspicion in his voice.

Teo looked at Aang and made a face. "First, I don't stare at guys. Second, that's not a guy. She has a chest."

Aang looked at her again and turned red at Teo's broadness. "Perv."

"I wasn't looking to be perv!" Teo protested. "And besides, you just looked so that makes you one. I feel as if we know her."

"Well, it's not Toph," Aang said. "She's at home."

Teo sighed. "I guess not then."

The music played eerily throughout the school as the lights continued to dim. Aang ignored that and continued to eat his salad until he felt someone cling onto him. He knew it wasn't Teo because one, Teo doesn't scare that easily, and two, Teo was on his right not left. When the lights brightened slight, he looked to see a girl two years younger than him with two pigtails clinging to his arm.

"Uh, it's just the lights," Aang said, but he asked sincerely, "Are you OK?"

"I just hate darkness," she said. "I shouldn't have let my sister convince me to come here."

"Where's she at?"

"With her Panda lily boyfriend," she replied with bitterness.

She buried her face into his shoulder. Teo looked around Aang to see the girl and stopped himself from laughing. He knew her because she lived next door to him.

"Hey, Meng," Teo said. "I thought you said you weren't coming."

Meng looked up to see him and replied impassively, "Thanks to Onee-chan, I did."

Teo shook his head. "Aang, the girl clinging onto your arm is Meng. Meng, the dude you're clinging on is Aang."

She looked up in Aang's face and smiled. "Hmm...our names rhyme. Cool!"

Aang smiled politely. "Yeah, that's really something."

Toph had been watching her guests, particularly Aang and Teo, during the whole thing. Katara came from the senior wing, smiling.

"We may not be getting the screams but everyone sure is satisfied," she told Toph.

Toph gave her a sincere thumb up. Katara smiled at that. "Thanks. Watching the guys, huh?"

She cocked her head to the side the second she saw Aang talking with Meng. "Aw, she's cute."

Toph scratched her head, or hood rather. She felt as if she was connected with that girl. It was weird since she never met her. She shrugged. (**A.N. **Sad attempt at referring to Jessie Flower). Katara yawned a little bit.

"I'm thirsty," she said out loud. "You want anything?"

Toph handed Katara her axle and dug for her wallet under her robe. Katara stopped her. "Everything's free, remember?"

She ceased her searching and gently took her axle back. She nodded to Katara.

"I'll be right back then," she told her. "Blood and guts, here I come!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin and Song were finishing on developing the pictures.

"How's Haru?" Song asked Zuko sincerely.

"He's doing a little better," he replied. "He's still driving me crazy with the silence and staring at her picture. I might burn it when I go back."

Jin smiled thinly. "You'll be a wreck if you keep driving up and down from town just to stay for a couple of hours with Katara."

Zuko blinked and squirmed a little. "I come for you guys. Especially since all three of you worked on this place."

He whistled. "You guys did a great job."

Song looked over Jin's shoulders and saw the pictures fully developed. She grabbed them and gave them to Zuko. "Thanks."

Zuko nodded. He stood up. "I am getting hungry. Are you guys serving food?"

"Yep," Jin replied. "Want one of us to go with you?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine."

Song smiled lightly. "OK, but you'll only be getting dragged again. Nami and Iwa are more than glad to give you a heart attack."

Zuko chuckled. "I think I can handle them."

"Suit yourself."

He nodded and closed the door behind him. Both girls sighed.

"He likes Katara, doesn't he?" Song asked sadly.

Jin nodded. "Yeah, I think he does."

Song was silent. Jin gave her a pat on the back. "Come on, we'll scare some more people into their pictures."

Song smiled. "Yeah, we go out there like this and we'll be hearing it from Koh-sama."

Jin shivered. "I don't wanna think about it!"

They both laughed at this and resumed their occupation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph turned her back on everyone in the cafeteria to get her last sip of the Blood and Guts, also known as cherry slushy. When she was finished and readjusted her mask, everyone seemed to be ready. She nodded to Katara and bowed for the slushy. Katara smiled and patted her on the head.

"No problem," she told her "little sister".

They followed Toph out of the Deathly Sanctuary. Aang and Teo were right behind Toph. Meng went back to her sister and her boyfriend but all she looked at was the Airbender. Aang knew she was staring at him and...it scared him.

"I wish Toph was here," Aang grumbled.

Teo snickered. "Who misses her now?"

Before Aang could reply, Toph in front of what looked like black rags hanging from the ceiling. With her axle, she pulled part of the rags away. She grabbed Aang's hand and motioned with her hand that everyone else does the same. Aang, with his free hand, grabbed the arm on Teo's wheelchair while Meng got the other arm. Everyone was linked. Toph nodded in approval and she pulled Aang with her, starting to make the line move.

They moved through the rags and it was pitch black dark. Alarmed, Aang squeezed Toph's hand and the arm on Teo's wheelchair. Everyone was whispering in the dark.

"How does that guide know how to get around here?" someone whispered. "It's darker than black in here!!!"

The question hit Aang. He leaned forward, close to resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Toph?" he whispered only low enough for her to hear him.

She ignored him altogether. There was a loud creak and everyone jumped, except Toph.

"Something better not pop out at me," a girl said, "or I'll scream."

Nothing did. Instead, they heard sounds of electric waves. It was straight ahead and it was purple. Everyone held their breath as they inched closer to the purple shock waves. If they had it their way, they would've taken their time getting there. Toph, however, was the leader of the line and she was walking with normal pace. Aang held Toph's hand firmly. It wasn't out of fear. He was simply following.

Smoke began to rise from the corners at the end of the hallway. Footsteps approached. The figure appeared from the smoke and revealed, Koh-sama. He had on what looked like a woman's face with beautiful brown hair. He included a costume that made him look like a centipede.

"Good evening, everyone," Koh-sama said in a low voice. An eerie music began to play as the purple shock waves faded in and out. "I hope you enjoyed the first session of the night and we shall enter the second half. You are free to travel on your own to any room you like. You no longer need your guide."

The people murmured in relief and they followed on out. Aang and Teo remained with Toph. She loosened her grip on Aang's hand to signal for him to let go of her hand. Koh-sama headed back for the dark and done so in a creepy way that sent chills up the guys' spines. They looked over to Toph, who bowed to them and prepared to leave.

"Toph," Teo called out.

For the first time, she stopped. She faced them again. Aang folded his arms. "So, when Teo points you out you acknowledge him but when I did-"

She lifted her mask up, sweating slightly from being under it for almost two hours. "We were with too many people for me to respond, Twinkle Toes. Sorry. And what? You're jealous about that or something?"

Aang raised his eyebrow at her to see if she was kidding. Teo shook his head in amusement. "Come on, Aang. We can't disturb her job."

Aang grinned mischievously. "Wanna bet?"

Toph returned his grin with the same fashion. "Try it, Twinkle Toes, and see what happens to you."

Teo watched his two friends jokingly rant at each other. He shook his head. "You guys love to argue with each other."

They stopped and shouted, "We do not!"

Teo rolled his eyes. "Sure, I'll repeat that on Monday if Toph sits with us." He looked at her directly. "We missed you."

Toph folded her arms this time. "I was only away from the lunch table for five days, Teo." She gave his shoulder a squeeze. "But I missed you guys too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara was getting more food until she saw Zuko.

"Zuko!" she said in surprised. "What are you doing here? Where's Haru?"

"I came to see you guys' work," Zuko replied. "And Haru is back at the dorm room still to himself a little bit."

"Oh," Katara replied. "Did you see Jin and Song yet?"

Zuko laughed. "I got abducted first."

Katara blinked at first and then grinned. "You were wandering by yourself before it was time."

He showed her the pictures. "If it weren't for the scar I have, they would've been nice."

Katara sighed. "Zuko, it already looks nice."

He looked at Katara. "You really think so?"

Katara nodded. He smiled. "Thanks."

She nodded again. "And trust me; Song and Jin think the same."

Zuko looked kind of shocked. Katara grinned. "See? The scar doesn't hinder anything. Do you want anything to eat?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the rest of the program, there was only half an hour left, everyone just started socializing. Toph, for reasons unknown, insisted on wearing her mask. The boys shook their heads at her.

"Well, I'm looking forward to next year's haunted house with Toph around," Teo laughed.

Aang laughed. "Yeah, me too."

That was one time that Toph was glad she had put the mask back on for no reason. She looked down and muttered to herself, "I might not even be here next year."

The End

**A.N.** OK, I would like to thank Bittersugar and Ayami Lee for reviewing Chapter 1. Even though I was going to continue this story without reviews that touched me, and motivated me even more to write this. Thanks you two. Overall, I personally like Chapter 1 better but this will do. Again, constructive criticism is most welcomed. Thanks for reading.


	3. November: More Changes to Come

In Another World by Taiyo-Chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it.

Shippings in this chapter: Zutara, Jinling (kind of platonic though), Tetoph (sort of), Taang (sort of), Soru, former Tyru, Kataang, Sukka

**Week One: Amendments**

"Hey, Toph, wake up," said a male voice.

Toph groaned in her sleep, slowly opening her eyes. What good did that do? Nothing, she just woke up. "What time is it?"

"It's just two in the morning," the male replied.

Toph glared, grabbed a pillow, and chunked it at his head. She could hear his muffled laughter through the pillow. He pulled it off his face.

"Come on, Toph! It's me, Ling!"

Toph smirked grumpily. "I knew it was you. You know better than to wake up somebody at two in the morning! I got school!" She buried her face in her pillow. "How are you though?"

Ling ruffled her hair. "I'm OK, Shorty. Just coming by to stay for a little bit."

Toph looked up, wearing a smile. "Really? How long are you staying?"

"For the rest of your school year."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang blinked when he saw Toph with a guy who looked like he was at least two years older than her. The bus stopped and the two got on. The young man sat behind Aang and Toph plopped herself next to the guy. Aang turned around and greeted Toph, "Morning. Who's your friend?"

"Ling," Toph said to Ling. "This is my friend Aang also known as Twinkle Toes and Twinkle Toes, this is my cousin Ling."

Aang smiled politely. "Nice to meet you."

Ling bowed the little he could sitting in the bus seat. "Likewise, Aang."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ling walked into his first period class and everyone looked at him. A girl with a spiky ponytail slumped in her seat but in a teasing way with a smile on her face.

"Man, this is the year for new students," she greeted him.

Ling let out a somewhat nervous laugh and sat next to her.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"I'm Ling."

"I'm Jin. I like your name by the way, even though it's common."

"Thanks."

They had fifteen minutes to talk before the end of the homeroom bell would ring. Ling smiled sincerely whenever Jin talked and joked with him.

"God, I talk too much," she chuckled. "So, what brought you to this town?"

"I'm here to live with my uncle and his family while my parents go on their expedition," Ling explained. "Usually I'd be traveling with them but when I heard my little cousin convinced my uncle to let her attend high school, I wanted to come here."

"Cool," Jin said seriously. "Must be nice to travel though. Who's your little cousin? Toph?"

Ling's dark eyes went wide. "How did you know?"

Jin smiled. "She's the only one I know who had to convince her father to let her come to school."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ling arrived into Junior Japanese Class seconds before the bell rung. He stood there when he met the teacher's gaze. The teacher smiled warmly at Ling. "You must be Ling Bei Fong."

Ling nodded solemnly. "Yes, um," he looked at his schedule real quick and brightened when he found the name, "Kinu-sensei." He bowed respectfully to Kinu-sensei.

Kinu-sensei bowed back and pointed to the middle of the classroom. "Take your seat by Miss Jin."

Ling waved to Jin, who smiled and waved back. Ling nodded to the teacher before dashing for his seat. Jin chuckled at his speed.

"Long time no see," she said. "To think I'd see you two periods later."

Ling laughed. "Back at you."

They both stopped. Kinu-sensei was at their table. "Please don't start your first day here talking during class."

"Sorry," both teenagers said simultaneously.

Kinu-sensei nodded his approval at their response and returned to the front of the room.

"Today we begin a new lesson-"

Ling was already lost when he saw Jin out of the corner of his eye writing on American loose leaf paper. He quickly redirected his attention back to Kinu-sensei's lectures. Ling's face dropped slightly. He already knew what Kinu-sensei was doing. Apparently his mother had taught him too much too soon, not that it was a bad thing. It was just slightly boring for Ling. He felt a gentle jab at his arm.

He turned his attention to his right. Jin was handing him a note. He furtively took it and pretended as if he was writing down notes. He looked at the note.

**Kinu-sensei's not a bad guy. You wait until Friday, that's when he's the coolest. Reply, if you want, at your own risk. -Jin**

He began writing as he looked up every few seconds at Kinu-sensei and the board. He passed it back to her with stealth.

**What does he do on Friday?**

With haste, Jin scribbled her last response and handed it back to him.

**Study Hall**

Ling smiled. He was going to like this class. For the rest of class time, they both paid attention to Kinu-sensei's lectures.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, I'm going to be convinced that we're destined to be buds or something," Jin commented with a giggle. "You're in my homeroom, Junior Japanese, and Study Hall."

Their study hall was the auditorium. There were rows of seats lined up and Jin was already sitting down. Ling plopped next to her.

"Is that a bad thing?" he teased.

"No," Jin replied. "It's just something. I look forward to getting to know you more."

"Thanks."

"No prob."

Ling placed his backpack on his lap and unzipped it to get out his schedule. He gazed at it. "I have lunch after this period."

He looked over to see Jin's face. Her mouth was hanging slightly open.

He put it away. "You have that next, don't you?"

"Yep,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So there's this Fall Festival next week and I was wondering-" Teo said slowly to Toph.

"If I'm going to go?" she finished for him without looking up from her Braille textbook.

"Yeah."

Toph looked up and shrugged with a small smile, "With you? Sure, why not?"

Teo waved his fist in the air. "Score!"

"Wow, I sure feel included," Aang teased them two. "Right before my eyes, my two buddies are hooking up."

"Uh...no," they both replied to Aang simultaneously.

"Just friends," Toph said truthfully. "Besides, I have enough of Teo pairing me up with random guys at this school. I don't need you doing it too." She grinned deviously at Teo. "Not that you're a random guy."

Teo shrugged, grinning as well. "Yeah, Aang, that's my job. I guess Sokka, Aang and I are the only guys not random, huh?"

"I know a lot of guys around here," Toph said. "I'm just closest to you two."

She placed her bookmark in between the pages she got done reading and packed it into her backpack.

"Since I'm going with Teo, if my parents let me, are you going to ask Katara?" Toph asked Aang.

Aang turned red. "I - I don't know."

Toph rolled her eyes. "You need backbone, Twinkle Toes."

Aang turned redder. Teo whistled.

"Sheesh, man. All you have to do is ask!" Teo said with amusement.

Aang took a book out and started reading it, covering his burning face. Toph shook her head.

"Nothing's more thrilling than hearing your friend's heart beating against his chest like a cave man with a club," she muttered sarcastically.

Ling was sitting with Jin, Song, and Katara.

"So, what places have you been to?" Katara asked Ling.

Ling shrugged. "Too many to list."

Jin set her arms on the table and rested her head on them. "Sounds to me it bored you."

Ling smirked. "More of annoy. I mean, I like the places I've been to. To be doing that constantly, not so much. I wanted to settle down for a bit."

Song chuckled in a friendly way. "Gaoling is definitely a place to settle down in. So much room at that...so how long are you staying?"

"For the rest of the school year," Ling replied.

"Too bad it isn't for the rest of high school," Jin stated truthfully and sincerely. "I already like ya."

Katara and Song looked at Jin. She didn't move. Resting her head on her arms, unabashed at what she just said. Judging her face, she wasn't going to take it back. The two girls actually smiled. Ling beamed at her. "Thanks. I already like you too."

"Aw," Song said sweetly, then sincerely, "I think you'll like it here, Ling."

Ling snapped his attention from Jin to Song and nodded, "Yeah, I think I will too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you want me to drive you to Zuko and Haru's?" Katara asked Song uncertainly.

Song and Jin had told Katara that Zuko had feelings for her and they needed to move on. Lastly they both had told her that if she had feelings for him, not to hold back. Ever since then, Katara felt uncomfortable mentioning Zuko to them. Song restrained from opening her side of the car door and nodded with determination.

"Somebody gotta reach Haru," Song replied firmly. "I'm sick of Zuko having to talk about his grieving."

"Oh," Katara said dumbly.

Song laughed heartedly. "Still uncomfortable, huh, Katara?"

Katara sighed as she slid into the driver's seat and Song slid into the front passenger seat. "After what you and Jin told me, you got that right."

"Well we saw you and him at the cafeteria, also known as the Deathly Sanctuary, and what we saw was cute," Song replied. "Guess that was a sucky way to start ourselves off as matchmakers, huh?"

Katara nodded without saying anything. She started the car up and they immediately left the school grounds. Song sighed.

"I guess a tiny bit of it was out of spite but we honestly thought what we saw back there was cute," she restated. "I'm sorry."

Katara shrugged. "It's OK." She smiled sincerely at Song. "I understand. Really." She focused back on the road. "Besides-"

She took a turn at a four way. "I think Jin's starting to move on."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How was your first day, Ling?" Lao Bei Fong asked Ling during supper.

Lao handed Lao the bowl of rolls. Ling smiled in appreciation. "It was great, Uncle Lao. Thanks!"

Lao smiled but then grew serious. "Would you consider staying there for the rest of the high school years?"

Toph paused from taking a bite out of her chicken noodle soup. She laid down her spoon. Ling noticed this. He faced his uncle again.

"Of course," he answered truthfully. "I already made friends here. If that's OK with Mom and Dad, that is."

Lao waved it off. "It was just a question. We can't guarantee anything."

Ling's face fell slightly. Toph was silent. Poppy stared at her husband with uncertainty. "Kind of early to be telling this, don't you think?"

"Toph already knew," Lao reminded her.

Toph restrained from rolling her eyes in annoyance. Not at her mom, but at her dad. "Yes, Mom, I already know about it." She resumed eating her chicken noodle soup.

"Things can change by then," Toph said confidently between bites.

Lao shook his head tiredly. "I'll be the judge of that, Toph."

"I know, I know," Toph replied coolly. "I've stuck to my word, Dad."

"Let's just forget about all of this," Poppy interrupted. She threw a disapproving glance at Lao.

The family ate in silence until Ling was able to bring the family table to life with souvenirs from the last place his parents and he went to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't think staring at her pictures will make it any better," Song said softly.

Haru sighed as he lied on the couch. Song was sitting in a chair from him. They were in his and Zuko's dorm room. While they were talking, Zuko and Katara went out for a walk.

"I know," he admitted, "But-"

He paused. "I can't stop thinking about her. We haven't talked about it ever since it happened."

"Maybe that's all it's going to take," Song suggested. "You and her need to talk. Weren't you two friends before you dated for two years?"

"Yeah," Haru said.

"Then perhaps you two go somewhere and talk...as friends. Technically, isn't that what you two are right now?"

"We agreed to be friends," Haru agreed.

He sighed. "I dunno."

Zuko and Katara came back in, both smiling lightly. Song smiled at them and rose from her seat. She faced Haru again.

"Try it some time and then, if you want, you can tell me what happened," Song offered.

Haru looked up at Song, nodding his head slowly. "Fine. I'll try that and call you."

Song, satisfied, smiled. "Great."

"Ready to go home so we can get our homework done?" Katara asked.

"Yeah."

Song grabbed for her coat and put it on securely. "Let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Aang's room, Teo yawned as he finished the last page of the boring book assignment. He threw it into his book bag without remorse. Aang laughed at him.

"You hate the book that much?"

"You'll see when you read it," Teo replied gruffly. "I just don't get politics."

Aang grimaced. "Not one of those Utopian books."

"Exactly the kind," Teo said. "Seriously, just see for yourself. You might like it. Everyone else does."

Aang smiled wryly. "We're not everyone else, Teo. Our heads are too in the clouds, according to Toph."

Teo smiled at the sound of Toph's name. "I didn't know she said that."

"She read the book too for Braille class and hated it," Aang explained. "I told her what you told me and that was the response I got." He shook his head and imitated her voice horribly "Twinkle Toes, you and Goggles have your head too much into the clouds."

Teo pretended to gag. "Don't try to mimic her voice again. That sucked ostrich-horse eggs."

Aang shrugged. "Well I apologize that I don't have Toph's cute voice. I'm a guy, remember?"

Teo grinned. "I wonder how she'd respond if-"

"You better not."

Teo laughed. "I was kidding. You two said it yourself when people ask you; you two are nothing but friends. Nothing wrong with complimenting a friend, Aang. It doesn't restrict to love interests."

Aang lied across his couch and pulled the covers up. Teo had Aang's bed. "Whatever."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara quickly greeted Suki and Sokka when she arrived home and headed straight for her room. Sokka frowned as he watched his sister run up the stairs. Suki tilted her head in confusion at Sokka.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," Sokka answered truthfully. "It's just Katara's smiling that smile she hadn't worn since she met Jet."

**Week Two: The Fall Festival**

Song kissed her mom good-bye before heading for school.

"Are you still planning on going to the Fall Festival?" her mother asked.

Song nodded. "And are you still going to sell roasted duck?"

Her mother laughed merrily. "Of course."

Song grinned. "Great. I'll see you later."

"Bye, dear."

Song closed the door behind her and walked the normal route to school. She smiled at the trees losing their leaves and sighed.

"Aang needs to walk to school some time and enjoy his season," she commented. "Teo too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang grinned from ear to ear at the scenery surrounding him. Toph, how he convinced her to walk with him to school would remain a mystery, growled at him.

"Quit your smiling, Twinkle Toes, it's starting to get contagious!" she yelled at him.

Aang looked at her deviously. "How do you know that I'm smiling?"

Toph pretended to muse about this. "Hmmm...I guess seeing with vibrations doesn't mean anything to you." She proceeded to pinch his cheek. "Plus your smile is just too wide."

Aang rubbed his pinched cheek lightly but that didn't stop him from smiling. "Sorry, it's fall."

"It's been fall," Toph pointed out. "Winter's not too far away."

Aang shrugged. "So?"

"So aren't ya kinda late on the happy go lucky attitude?" Toph retorted,

"Hanging around you made it late for me," Aang teased.

Toph was about to send Aang flying until he hugged her. "I was joking!"

"I know," Toph replied coolly. She pushed him off her. "And you better had been joking."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teo soared through the sky on his wheelchair glider. He took a sniff of the fresh air and smiled to himself. "We've been having fresh weather lately."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara and Sokka finished their breakfast, much to Sokka's pleasure, which Hakoda made.

"Thanks, Dad," Sokka said. "Breakfast had some filling to it, unlike the Queen of Oats'."

Katara folded her arms. "Well, since you hate my oatmeal you'll get jack squat when it's my turn to make breakfast."

Hakoda shook his head at his children. "Don't start an argument, you two. Just get to school."

The siblings nodded and bowed slightly to him. "We will, Dad."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin was shocked, yet pleased, to see Ling at her doorstep. She folded her arms with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

Ling rolled his eyes, smiling himself. "My little cousin bailed on me to walk with her boyfriend to school."

"Teo?"

"No, Aang."

Jin shook her head. "Katara always thought they make a cute couple."

Ling rubbed his chin. "Hmmm...And to think it was just me."

Jin shrugged. "So if you're waiting for me, I just need to get my book bag."

She ran back into her house to get it. Seconds later she was back. "Ready?"

Ling nodded his head. Side by side they headed for school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haru stepped out of bed and replayed last night over and over again in his head.

_"There's the Fall Festival on Friday," Song told him. "Did you want to go?"_

_"As a date?" Haru asked uncertainly._

_Song turned pink and exclaimed, "No! Just as friends. Everyone's going. , Even Zuko. Really you should've heard it from him not me."_

_Haru shrugged. "I'm sure it's because he's going with Katara. He's always secretive when it comes to Katara."_

_Song stifled her laughter. Haru smiled at her. He just noticed that she was even prettier when she smile or laugh. "Sure. I'll go with you. Eight o'clock, right?"_

_Song nodded. "Yep. Eight o'clock."_

"Eight o'clock," Haru found himself repeating.

He sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. Ever since he took Song's advice and talked to Ty Lee, and he was glad for the advice because it worked, he found himself thinking about Song frequently. When he didn't think about her, it felt weird.

"I wonder if she ever thinks of me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Song?" Katara said uncertainly at lunch.

Song rested her cheek on her fist as her elbow rested on the lunch table. She appeared dazed. Jin snapped her fingers in front of Song's face. Song shook the daze off and looked at everyone. "What?"

"You spaced out again," Jin said flatly.

Song blushed. "Oh. Sorry."

Ling grinned. "Thinking about someone?"

Song turned even redder.

"Oh snap!" Jin screamed.

Katara and Ling covered their ears. Jin jumped out of her seat and ran around the table to get to Song. She immediately gave Song the Noogie and exclaimed, "Song likes somebody other than Zuko!"

Song pried herself out of Jin's tight grasp. "Calm down, Jin. Dang! Didn't you just move on yourself?"

"Yeah," Jin said unabashed.

"Oh," Song said lowly.

Jin returned to her seat. "So two days from the Fall Festival. You guys excited?"

"Duh," Ling said with a smile.

Jin gave him an evil, yet playful, look. Katara giggled at them. "Of course, Jin. Hopefully, it'll be like it was last year."

Toph, sitting with the boys as usual, was busy reading a Braille novel. Teo rested his chin on the table.

"What's it about?"

Toph smiled wryly. "Go check it out at the school library. There's another copy."

Teo rolled the wheels of his wheelchair and exited the cafeteria, heading for the library. Aang, even Toph, watched him go.

"Dang," Toph commented. "He really does want to know how this book is keeping my interest."

Aang laughed. "You and him do have the same taste in reading."

Toph turned another page. "So, did you ask Katara?"

That's when Aang slumped against the table. "Yeah."

"Going with someone else, huh?"

"Yep," he replied bitterly.

"Hmmmm," Toph said in thought.

He looked at her. "Do you and Teo have enough room for one more?"

At last Toph put her book down but in a What-Do-You-Think? attitude. "Duh."

Aang chuckled. "Thanks."

Toph resumed to reading her novel but not without punching the Avatar in the arm. She smiled to show it was a friendly punch. Aang only rubbed his arm, though he himself couldn't stop cheesing.

"I'm back and I got the book!" Teo announced.

Second time Toph placed her book down. "I think you'll like this one. Not too mushy and has a lot of action in it."

Aang frowned. "_You're_ reading a romance novel?!"

Toph turned her head straight at him. "Yeah, but it's more of general." She resumed her reading.

Teo started reading it too and Aang sighed. "Do they at least have it in actual text?"

"Yep," Teo replied.

Aang shrugged. His friends were reading it, why not? He excused himself and left for the school library.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next day and Lao and Poppy allowed Toph and Ling to leave with their friends to go shopping for the Fall Festival after school. Toph left with Katara, Jin, and Song while Ling met Sokka for the first time and went with him, Aang, and Teo. Toph sat next to Katara in the front seat while the other girls sat in the back of Katara's car. Ling and Sokka were bonding over violent video games while Aang and Teo merely listened to them.

"So we have to wear a kimono?" Toph asked reluctantly.

Katara nodded. "Tradition."

Toph relaxed into her seat, blowing at her bangs. "Informal but yet it's formal. Great."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teo wheeled around in the men's section and found a brown and green kimono. He nodded intently at it. "Come to Papa." He had asked one of the workers to give him a stick so he could get the clothes by himself. With success, he was able to get it off the wall.

Aang found a red men's kimono with golden yellow sash. He smiled. His favorite colors. Ling and Sokka agreed to get black kimonos.

"This is the start of a beautiful friendship," Sokka said.

Ling grinned. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Darn," Jin said as she examined a green women's kimono. "Green looks well on you too, Toph."

While Jin was studying that, Katara had gone to go find a nice one for Toph. Song patted Jin on the back.

"Katara went to find one, remember?" Song told her.

"Yeah," Toph joined in. "Look for yourself."

"Well, heck, I'm getting this bad boy," Jin retorted.

Song and Toph shook their head in amusement. Katara came back with two beautiful kimonos. One was sapphire blue, obviously for her and the other one was emerald green. Jin and Song whistled.

"Great choices, K," Jin complimented. "Now I think Song is struggling."

Katara shifted the two kimonos into one arms and tapped her chin in wonder. "What about pink and white? Those are your favorite colors."

Song smiled. "I thought you would say that."

Right next to her was a pink and white kimono. It was Jin's turn to shake her head in amusement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom!" Toph shrieked, water overpowering her speech.

Poppy was washing Toph's hair with coconut lime shampoo. Poppy turned off the faucet with concern.

"What?"

"You were drowning me!" she screamed, taking in deep breathes. She was too close to collapsing into the sink water.

"Sorry, sweetie," Poppy apologized sincerely. "I just wanted your hair to smell nice for that Aang fellow."

Toph went limp. "You got to be kidding me."

Poppy didn't say anything and turned the faucet back on. Toph held her breath for the next round.

Toph could've died from happiness when her mother finished washing her hair. "It's a miracle!" She rubbed the towel repeatedly across her thick, wet hair.

Ling came from his guest room and laughed. "You lived through Aunt Poppy's washing, eh?"

"Barely!" Toph screeched. She walked past him to her room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara examined herself in the mirror while Jin and Song were helping each with the make-up. She wore her hair in curls that spread across her shoulders gracefully. Like the other girls, Katara didn't need a lot of make-up to look pretty. Just eye shadow and light tint of lipstick.

Song wore her hair in a braided bun with her pink and white kimono. Again, superfluous make-up was not needed. Jin had her hair in a ponytail that was pinned to the top of the back of her head, allowing some hair to fall out giving it the spunky look. The trio was satisfied. They walked downstairs to see Suki come in. She had her short hair in a ponytail and wore a lilac kimono.

"Wow, Suki," Katara admired with a smile. "You look pretty."

Suki smiled at Katara. "Thanks. When you have ten sisters, it's hard to go out messed up."

The three girls, including Suki, laughed at that. The laughter ended when Sokka came down the stairs. Sure, he kept his warrior wolf tail but the black complimented his "smexiness" as he called it. Suki folded her arms.

"Who are you and what did you do with Sokka?" she teased.

Sokka feigned hurt. "Suki! I _am_ Sokka!"

Suki giggled, walked over to her guy, and linked arms with him. "Shall we all?"

Sokka smiled. "You girls heard the lady; let's move!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph was waiting for Ling to come downstairs so they could leave. She wore her emerald green kimono and her hair down. Thanks to Poppy's vigorous washing, it was shiny and looked like silk. Shortly Ling arrived down wearing his black kimono and his short, black hair normal.

"Ready, Shorty?"

"Yep."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haru and Zuko leaned against the poles. Zuko dressing in flame colored kimono while Haru wore greenish-yellow. Zuko smiled sincerely at Haru.

"It's great to have you back, man," Zuko told him.

Haru shrugged. "Thank Song."

"Trust me, I will."

Silence pierced the atmosphere until Zuko thought of something else to say. "So you like Song, huh?"

Haru didn't look at Zuko. "Well, she did help me repair my friendship with Ty Lee. I'm grateful for that."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I've seen how you act around her. You act like you can't speak and then whenever she laughs, if seems like you warmed up inside."

Haru found himself turning red. "OK, so I like her a little bit. That doesn't mean I jump straight into a relationship with her! I just found this out myself and I don't even know how she even feels about me!"

Zuko raised his hands in capitulation. "Calm down. I was just saying. I know where you coming from."

Haru breathed and replied quietly, "I know. You had feelings for Katara for two years."

He looked up to give a comforting smile. "Seems like Jet's memories are getting less in her way of moving on."

Zuko nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

"Zuko!" Katara's voice called out.

The two freshmen college students looked over towards Katara's way as the others followed her. Zuko smiled. Katara smiled back and stopped one foot away from him.

"You look great," Zuko told her.

Katara looked down in embarrassment. "Thanks." She faced him again. "You look great yourself."

Song waved shyly to Haru as he approached her. With a small smile, he bowed to her. "I am privileged to be under your presence."

Song felt her cheeks grow pink and bowed in return. "Likewise."

Jin looked over her shoulders and beamed. Ling was coming towards the gate with Toph. She ran to him and almost knocked him over with her monster hug. Toph had move over and laughed.

"Thank God you're here!" Jin said. "It's getting fluffy where I was standing."

Ling laughed as he balanced himself and her. As soon as he did, he returned the hug. "Well you don't have to worry about that now, huh?"

"Nope!"

She platonically linked arms with him. She looked at Toph. "Wanna take his other arm?"

Toph shook her head. "I'll be waiting for Twinkle Toes and Goggles right here."

Jin smiled. "OK."

Shortly after the platonic couple left, Toph heard Teo whistling. She turned red at the way he whistled and turned to his direction. He and Aang had just arrived.

"You look astonishing," Teo said in awe.

Aang was looking at her too. "Yeah, you do."

Toph's head hung low. "Whatever. Thanks. So, what do ya'll want to do?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For hours, all they did was walk around and enjoy some activities that the Fall Festival had to offer. During so, Aang had seen Katara with Zuko a couple of times with arms linked but shook it off. He didn't want his friends to see him down. Toph already picked it up, quietly wondered how the night was going to turn if they see the "Zutara" couple again tonight. Alas, the lantern lights dimmed and the DJ began to play some slow music. Teo left to get some snack as the two teens stayed behind.

Zuko detached his arm gently from Katara and offered a hand. "Will you dance with me?"

Katara looked at Zuko's hand and reluctantly took it. She didn't regret doing so. She was just nervous. "Sure."

Toph felt their vibrations and paid attention to Aang's. She sighed. At this rate, he was going to be gloomy.

"Let's follow Teo," she ordered. "I'm hungry."

"I'm not," Aang replied quietly.

"Too bad," Toph retorted. "You're paying for it."

Aang, finally, faced her with shock on his face. "What?!"

Toph pretended to be timid by placing a finger on her mouth. "I forgot my wallet."

He sighed. "Fine."

Together they headed for where Teo was. Aang attempted to look back at Katara and Zuko but Toph roughly grabbed his chin and made him face her.

"The crab puffs," she said slowly and loudly, even her eyes were big and wide when she stressed the words.

"OK! OK!" Aang replied, annoyed.

Song had her head resting on Haru's left shoulder blade. She couldn't look at him. Haru didn't seem to mind. They just danced slowly to the slow, instrumental music.

"Thanks for helping me with my friendship with Ty Lee," Haru said in her ear.

Song turned redder and felt her heart speeding up. She let out a small laugh to calm her heart down. "Y-you're welcome."

"It means a lot to me," he said.

All Song could do was smile sweetly, still with her head on his shoulder blade.

Jin and Ling followed everyone else's lead but theirs was more relaxing.

"Have you ever slow danced with anyone?" Jin asked casually.

Ling nodded. "Too many times really."

Jin shook her head. "Pimp."

Ling laughed. "If that's the case, you made me settle."

Jin paused and looked into Ling's dark eyes. They were smiling yet serious. Jin proceeded with a grin. "Well, I'm glad 'cause I'm the only girl you'll be dancing with around here!"

Ling looked deep into Jin's eyes with his own grin. "OK."

"I was kidding, you know."

"That's too bad. I meant what I said."

Jin blinked. "Oh." She collected herself and moved her arm from over his shoulder to over his neck. "This is where I'll shut up and just dance."

Ling nodded intently as he pulled her a tiny bit closer. For a while, they really were silent.

Toph, Teo, and Aang returned to the slow dancing arena. Teo and Toph spotted Katara slow dancing with Zuko before Aang did. The two nodded at each other. Just as Aang was about to look up, Toph stood in front of him and threw her arms around his neck. Aang had to do some airbending to keep them from falling backwards. Her face was inches from his.

"Wanna dance?" she asked.

Aang looked over to Teo uneasily. Teo shrugged.

"The crab puffs didn't fill me up," Teo said, actually it was the truth. "I'm going to get Song's mom's roast duck."

Teo wheeled off to get his grub on, officially leaving the other teens alone. Aang faced Toph again and gently loosened her grip around his neck. "Sure."

"Can't believe I'm saying this but lead the way."

At that, Aang had to laugh. "OK."

During their dancing, Toph took over every once in a while but only to make sure Aang wouldn't face Katara and Zuko. Luckily for her, she didn't have to worry about that eventually. He focused on her and they talked as if they were at the cafeteria in school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph and Ling made it back to the house just in time before the curfew. Lao, for once, actually smiled at them for almost being late.

"I was going to ask if you had fun but your arrival answered that," he commented heartedly.

Toph let a small laugh. She had her arms wrapped around her cousin for support. "I'm beat."

Ling laughed as well and placed a supportive arm over Toph's shoulder. "Yeah. I'm beat too, kiddo."

"Night, Dad," Toph said.

"Night, Uncle Lao," Ling joined in.

Lao nodded and replied, "Good night, children."

He headed for bed as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph was too tired to take her kimono off. She collapsed on the bed, lying on her stomach. Ling shook his head. He figured he'd better put the covers on her or else she'd catch a cold.

"Say, Toph?"

"Hmmm," her voice muffled through the pillow.

"How was your dance with Aang?"

Toph sleepily turned her way towards Ling's way. She barely nodded her head. "It was OK."

Ling smiled lightly as he placed the covers over her shoulder. "That's the biggest compliment you're going to give for dancing, huh?"

"You bet."

Ling ruffled her hair. "See ya in the morning, Shorty."

"OK."

Ling left and closed the door behind him. Toph closed her eyes and replayed the scene over and over in her head. She was too deep in thought to notice her lips curled into a smile. "It was nice."

She hugged her pillow closer to her head, slowly falling asleep with the scene stuck in her head.

**Week Three: Raking the Final Leaves**

"Thanks for coming to help me out with this," Aang told Toph.

It was a Saturday afternoon and Aang had come over to Toph's home to ask if she and Ling could help him with raking the leaves. He would've asked Sokka and Katara bur their father took them out for the weekend. It was the same thing with Teo and his father. Ling...

_"Whaddya mean you can't help Aang and me rake the leaves?!" Toph bellowed._

_She had taken Ling to her room so Aang couldn't hear them._

_Ling grinned. "Honestly, I have a lot of weekend homework. I'm not a procrastinator like you."_

_Toph blew a raspberry. "You just want me and him alone."_

_"That too," Ling replied. "That too."_

_He got a pillow thrown at him as his reward._

Toph was ten feet away from him, stashing leaves into a trash bag. She looked over at him and nodded. Appa was airbending the leaves with his mouth. Toph knew the leaves were flying in the hair because she felt his currents and the leaves fell all over the two. They burst into laughter.

"OK, Appa," Aang said. "It's time for you to go back to the stables."

Appa growled lazily and licked his owner's face. Toph walked over and patted the bison on the nose.

"See ya later, Fuzz Ball," she said teasingly.

The sky bison growled at that nickname, causing Toph to laugh. Aang smiled and patted Appa on his front leg.

"Come on, boy," he said warmly.

Appa obeyed and headed for the backyard stables. Aang looked over his shoulders at Toph.

"I'll be right back," he assured her.

Toph held the rake handle close to her with a grin. "You better."

Aang smiled lightly and nodded. He led Appa on back to the stables. Toph resumed to raking the leaves. The wind blew through. Toph didn't stop to take it in. It wasn't long before Aang came back. She smiled and pointed that out to him.

"Well, I told you I would be back," he said with a laugh.

Toph smiled lightly. Silence. Aang took out a bottle filled with lemonade and handed it to Toph.

"You want to sit for a couple of minutes?" he offered.

Toph wasn't tired and she could tell Aang wasn't either. Why did he want to sit? She shrugged and took the bottle. "Sure."

There they sat and the leaves scurried around them.

"Were you and Teo trying to stop me from seeing Katara?" Aang asked.

Toph groaned. They had been down this road all the past week. "Aang let it go."

Aang shook his head. "I know what you two did was weird."

"I guess it was wrong of me to want to dance with you as a friend and for Teo to have the munchies for roast duck," Toph argued.

Aang raised an eyebrow. "I've known you for two months and you never mentioned any interest in dancing."

"We were at the festival," Toph pointed out. "And Teo really was hungry for roast duck. Trust me; I felt sorry for the duck that was Teo's dinner."

Aang laughed a little about the duck, and then sighed. "I know she was dancing with Zuko. I just wanted to know if that's what you were trying to prevent me from seeing."

Toph lied down in capitulation. "Does that answer your question?"

Aang nodded his head. He lied down on the grass too.

"So whatcha going to do?" Toph asked. "There's more than one girl in the world you know."

"Who says she's with Zuko?" Aang replied.

"Good point," Toph agreed. "I was just saying."

Aang shook his head. "Katara is the only one for me."

Toph shrugged. "If you say so."

"I know so."

To that, Toph rolled onto her side and faced Aang. "How do you know?"

Aang looked over at her eyes. They had no emotions for him to determine her motive for that question. "You just do."

Toph clicked with her tongue, not convinced. "Not enough, Twinkle Toes. And that's sad 'cause I never been in love and know that."

"Maybe not enough for you," Aang retorted.

"I apologize for being one of those who don't fully believe in love at first sight," Toph replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry too," Aang said with the same tone.

Toph sat up. "I'm going back to raking."

She stood up, grabbed the rake and started working again. Aang sat up and resumed his work as well. They worked in silence, and with tension, for ten minutes. Aang sighed.

"Why do we always have petty fights?" Aang asked.

Toph shrugged. "I guess 'cause we don't have a lot in common."

She smiled lightly. "Teo did say we enjoy arguing with each other."

Aang shook his head at the memory. "But not these kinds of arguments."

"Show me someone who does and I'll bury them before sending them to therapy," Toph agreed.

Aang laughed. "You can count me in on that one."

Toph stopped and pondered. "Hmmm...we _do_ make a great team when it comes to Earthbending, huh?"

She was referring to the partner sparring in Sophomore Earthbending Class.

Aang looked over at her and nodded eagerly. "Yeah we do! They haven't beaten us yet!"

"And they're not going to!" Toph said with a grin.

Aang grinned back. "Toph-"

"I know," Toph interrupted. "We're weird teens, aren't we?"

Aang chuckled. "And that's why we love each other...as friends."

Toph placed a hand on her hip. "You didn't have to clarify that, Aang. I know what you mean."

Aang rubbed the back of his bald head nervously. "Sorry."

Toph rolled her eyes and tossed Aang a full bag. "Full Bag Number Five."

Aang caught it. "Are you looking forward to winter?"

Toph shook her head. "I can't stand winter!"

Aang laughed. He put the bag down. Toph frowned.

"What the heck are you about to do?"

Aang untied the knot and came towards her. Toph's eyes enlarged. "Twinkle Toes, you better not-"

POOF! Aang had already dumped the leaves on her.

"Enjoy autumn while you can," Aang laughed.

Toph blew some leaves off her face. Seconds later, she tackled him to the ground. She grabbed some leaves and threatened to shove them down his throat. Aang, with incredible strength, was able to keep her hand from even coming near his mouth. He grinned at this. Toph couldn't help but laugh.

"Let go of my hand, Twinkle Toes!" she told him.

"So you can shove the leaves down my throat?" he asked in disbelief. "I think not!"

In truth, Aang wasn't going to hold for long. "OK! I surrender! Show mercy!"

Satisfied, Toph rolled over. She let out a laugh. "Dang. You have much more endurance than I thought!"

Aang laughed. "I learned from the best, didn't I?"

"Aw," Toph replied dryly, "So sweet of you, Twinkle Toes. The last time I trained you was what, two months ago?"

"You still taught me," Aang replied seriously. "Therefore I learned it from you."

Toph punched him in the arm. Aang winced.

"Seriously, what was _that_ for?"

"One, I'm touched," Toph replied. "Two, we gotta re-rake 'cause you just had to dump the leaves."

Aang continued to rub his arm. "You said you can't stand winter. So I figured 'let's enjoy autumn while we can'."

Toph sat up. "OK."

She grabbed two large handfuls of leaves and dropped them over Aang's face. He immediately jumped up. The leaves gracefully flowered down his face and he grinned at Toph. "You're on."

The teens stood up and began the war of the leaves. Gyatso watched them through the window and shook his head in amusement.

"They'll never get the leaves done at this rate," Gyatso said. The elder man shrugged. "Aang could've just used Airbending." He looked at them again. They were still throwing leaves at each other. Gyatso shrugged again. "As long as they have fun."

By evening, the teens collapsed on the ground. Toph's head rested on Aang's chest. From bird's eye point of view it looked like they made a ninety degree angle.

"That was fun," she said. She sighed tiredly. "I'm worn though."

Aang laughed and patted her on the shoulder. "Same."

"It's too bad the others weren't here to enjoy this."

Aang nodded. "But they're probably having fun at where they went. Especially Teo."

Toph nodded as well. She smiled.

"It would be cool if we all can do it next year," Aang said.

"Yeah, it would," Toph agreed. She played with her cut off gloves. "It really would be."

**Week Four: My Moments with You (Thanksgiving)**

"Wake up, Shorty!" Ling announced.

Toph jumped out of bed screaming. Ling covered her mouth.

"You don't want to wake Uncle Lao and Aunt Poppy up," he muttered.

Toph pinched his hand so he'd take his hand off her mouth. "What time is it?" she asked threateningly.

"Four in the morning," Ling answered unfazed.

Boy if looks could kill.

"It's frickin' early Sunday," she said through gritted teeth. "Wake me up in four frickin' hours."

She buried herself under the covers. Ling pulled them off and threw them to the floor. Toph growled and sat up. "What do you want?"

"To get to the store," Ling replied.

"What store is open at this time, Ling?!" Toph asked, her voice none too low.

Ling sighed tiredly. "Don't people here know how to shop?"

"Ling," Toph said in a low voice. "You forget that you're talking to a girl who couldn't freely step outside of her home for fifteen years until school started."

"Oh, right. Anyway, Mom and Dad always go to a store right when it opens so they won't have competition for holiday food," Ling said.

Toph nodded her head. Not in agreement, but sleepiness. She was about to fall over until Ling caught her.

"Come on, Toph," Ling pleaded. "I was hoping you could help me surprise your parents for Thanksgiving."

Toph sighed tiredly. "Fine. But you'll suffer a penalty."

"What's that?"

"I'm leaving the way I am right now."

Toph was wearing sweatpants and a football jersey for pajamas. Her hair was in every direction possible. Ling shrugged.

"OK."

"Darn. My morning look scares the crap outta Mom and Dad," Toph muttered.

She got off her bed and put on her slippers. She shook her head in attempt to shake off the sleepiness. "Let's get that dumb rabbikey." (**A.N.** rabbit and turkey since rabbit supposedly tastes like chicken.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Mechanist was driving his car to a nearby store at four in the morning. The store was lit like a Christmas tree. Teo yawned. The Mechanist made it a habit as well to get to stores early in the morning so Teo was used to it and kept complaints to himself. Life seemed to spark in him when he saw another car come into the parking lot.

"What the doodle?" The Mechanist said to himself. "The tactic's out!"

Teo laughed. "We'll see about that, Dad. It's probably just one person."

The riders got out of the car. Teo beamed.

"Dad! It's Toph!"

The Mechanist narrowed his eyes and chuckled. "I see that now. Who's the guy with her? A family member?"

"Yep. It's Ling."

The second Toph stepped on the concrete, she laughed. "You're not the only one to use this tactic, Ling. Busted."

Ling got out. "Ha ha."

"So what are we getting besides the rabbikey?"

"Just the normal stuff you'd get for Thanksgiving," Ling replied. "The macaroni, dressing-"

"Can we add salad?" Toph asked. "If you and I are actually going to make the food, that's the only one I can do without poisoning anybody with my suckish cooking skills."

Ling nodded and then frowned. "Wait, I'm going to be doing the other work?!"

"Relax. I can stir the stuff when you need me to."

"Sounds good to me."

"Hey, Toph!" Teo shouted from across the parking lot.

"Not so loud, Teo!" The Mechanist scolded in panic.

Teo and The Mechanist were out of the car and Teo was comfortable in his wheelchair. Toph turned to Teo's direction and waved. "Hey, Teo!"

"Shut up, Toph!" Ling said.

"I talk when I darn well please!" she growled at him.

"You don't want to wake up the nearby neighborhood!" he shot back.

Teo shook his head in amusement. He wheeled his way over to where his friends were. He looked over to Ling.

"Traveling tactic?" he asked.

Ling nodded. "You too, eh?"

"You bet. Dad and I are going to Mom's family for Thanksgiving."

The Mechanist joined up with them. "Well, I don't see the harm in us shopping together. I hope no one else know the "Nomadic Tactic"."

"If everyone around here is just like the places I've been too," Ling replied, "I don't think so."

Together they entered the store and got their Thanksgiving food. If they be dogged, Aang was there with Gyatso. Aang laughed nervously when he saw them. "I already know about Teo but Toph?"

Toph scoffed. "Don't look at me; look at Ling."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At ten in the morning, the Bei Fong couple was shocked and astonished when they entered the kitchen. It was in half-fit shape.

"Oh my-"

"Good morning, Aunt and Uncle!" Ling greeted them.

He was wearing a black apron, which was practically caked with flour. They watched Toph calmly stir up a mix for corn bread. Poppy placed her hands on her hips.

"I don't remember buying anything for Thanksgiving," Poppy said with a frown.

Ling laughed. "Don't worry. I used the allowance Mom and Dad gave me. You two get ready. Toph and I got this under control."

The couple turned pale at the mention of Toph preparing some food. They crossed their heart. They headed back upstairs to get ready for Thanksgiving Day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang placed the fruits into the blender and put the top on the blender. He pressed the button and held the top in place. The fruits spun from solid to liquid in seconds. He released his hold on the bottom and examined his vegan work. There wasn't a single chunk. Satisfied, he got three glasses. One for him, one for Gyatso, and one for Momo. Appa, smoothie for him was going to be labor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara took a look at the blubber seal jerky. She could tell it was thoroughly cooked. She took one piece and bit into it. With a few tugs, she was able to rip it off and chew. She shrugged.

"A whole lot better than last year," she said to herself. "At least Dad and Sokka like it this way."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko sighed before knocking on the door.

"I'll be right there," called an elderly, but wise, voice.

Seconds later, the door opened to reveal a short, elderly man with an image similar to St. Nick. There was love in his eyes when he saw Zuko.

"Nephew!" the old man cried out before hugging him.

Zuko chuckled and hugged him back. "I'm glad to see you too, Uncle Iroh."

Iroh let go of Zuko and allowed him in. "Your father is on his way down here."

"Could Azula make it?" Zuko inquired as he hung his coat on a nearby coat hanger.

Iroh shook his head. "The asylum doesn't think it's safe yet for her to see the outside world. Mai and Ty Lee are going to pay her a visit."

Zuko shrugged. "At least she'll have some company." He saw Iroh's expression. "Don't worry, I'll visit her on my way back to the dorms."

Iroh nodded his approval. "Sit down. The food's almost ready."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haru laughed merrily when his parents welcomed him home with open arms.

"I missed you guys too," Haru told them. "What did I miss?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Song squealed teasingly when she saw that Thanksgiving dinner wasn't going to be roast duck.

"Now I'm scared to try the stuffed rabbikey," she teased her mother lovingly.

The woman smiled. "I've made stuffed rabbikey before. Trust me, you'll love it."

Song squeezed her shoulders. "I know, Mom, I know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin watched the cake rise in the oven. She felt proud of herself. "She was actually making something without it blowing up.

BOOM!

Alas, the narrator talked too soon. Jin, shaking, screamed at the ceiling.

"DANG! DANG! DANG!"

Her mother rushed in and tried to muffle her giggling. "It's all right, Jin. You tried."

Jin looked at her mother wide eyed. "Trying isn't good enough. If I'm going to marry someday, I have to learn how to cook!!!!"

"Step into the two thousands, Jin, men cook too," the mom replied.

Jin looked away at her mother and sobbed over the exploded cake. "Why?! Why?! Why?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poppy had an attack right at the top of the stairs.

"Poppy, breathe," Lao said calmly. "Ling's in there with Toph and he's great cook. We're not going to die."

Poppy started breathing again but it came out shaky. "She's still in there with him."

"And he's watching what she does."

At that, she took a deep breath. "All right, but the second I choke you rush me to the hospital."

Lao shook his head. "Sure thing, sweetie."

"Great job with the stirring, Toph," Ling said down at the kitchen. "Not a chuck in there."

Toph couldn't help but smile as she handed him the bowl.

"Now you can get to work on the salad," he told her. "I'll do the rest."

Toph sarcastically, yet lovingly, saluted her cousin military style. "Aye aye, sir!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here you go, boy," Aang said to Appa at the stables.

Aang collapsed to the side. Dragging a hundred liters of smoothie was overkill, especially in a metal bowl that weighed a good three hundred pounds. The other three bison were already slurping their smoothie. Appa's was last because Aang made Appa's favorite; strawberry smoothie with the shredded chunks in it. Gyatso prepared dinner and desert since Aang had to labor for the bison.

He had half an hour to enjoy some rest and he took advantage of it. Momo flew in and perched himself next to Appa. He screeched at him. Appa growled positively. Momo sat at the edge of the bowl and took a few licks. The merriment didn't last long when it took Appa five seconds to drink the rest. Momo glided over to Aang and started begging from there.

"I'll make you some later, Momo," Aang told him tiredly. "I've been beaten to the pulp."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara watched earnestly as Sokka tried her blubber seal jerky. Sokka nodded.

"This is actually good, Katara," Sokka said. "A lot better than last year's. You're already a good cook so I know the rest is going to be good."

Katara, happy, hugged her big brother. "Thanks, Sokka."

He returned the affection. "Your welcome, lil sis."

They separated and Katara got to work on the sea prunes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko bowed respectfully when Ozai entered the house.

"Hello, Father," Zuko said.

Ozai didn't bow back rather; he patted his son's shoulder. "Good to see you, son."

Iroh watched his brother and nephew interact with each other and shook his head. "Hopefully they'll talk more than this."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was already ready and Haru's family helped themselves to a bit of everything.

"I hardly ever get to eat like this," Haru said to his parents. "Thank you."

Tyro nodded with a smile and handed the bowl of corn to him. "We're grateful that you came, son. Thanks for sharing this day with us only."

"Your welcome, Dad," Haru replied.

Haru's mother smiled mischievously. "So...who's the girl that you've been talking about for the past week over the phone?"

Haru looked down at his plate. "Mom! You know who it is!"

"I know. I just want to hear you talk about her again so I can see your face."

Haru tentatively looked up and sighed. He repeated to her what he had said over the phone for the past week. She stared at his face and listened. What she saw, she liked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aw man," Song said in between bites. "This _is_ good!"

"Told ya," the mother said proudly.

The two women laughed at that. They calmed down as the mom played with her food.

"Funny," she said. "Your father complained about too much stuffed rabbikey and so I started cooking roast duck. Now it's the opposite."

"Well, I know what I'm getting you for Christmas then," Song said with determination. "A cookbook. That way you won't scar any future taste buds."

She laughed. "All right, will do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After cleaning up the mess, Jin resided to making some tea.

"Thank God for Iroh-sama," Jin commented gratefully.

Her mom laughed. "Yes, thank God for him. Come on or else the food will get cold."

Jin, smiling, brought in the tea tray. It was just the two of them. The table full of food begged to differ. Jin sat across from her mom and her mom looked at her. They smiled and said at the same time, "Bon appetite!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poppy and Lao meticulously took a bite out of their salad. Everything else they were good with. Toph had her cheek resting on fist, rolling her eyes. "Come on, who can possibly mess up a salad?"

Both adults swallowed and sighed in relief.

"You honestly don't see my family enough," Poppy replied. She took another bite.

Ling took a bite out of the roasted rabbikey. "Ouch."

Lao tried not to laugh. "At least it was the thought that count when her sisters tried to cook."

Toph forked a piece off her rabbikey and chewed quietly. Poppy looked at her daughter and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Toph," Poppy apologized.

She patted her on the shoulder. "We really do appreciate the salad."

Toph shrugged. "Who said my feelings were hurt over a salad?"

Poppy took her hand back and answered, "No one, I guess."

Toph nodded. "Exactly."

Lao watched his wife and daughter's actions and thought it would be good to bring up another topic. "What do you guys want for Christmas?"

The family table came to life after that question. Whenever Toph didn't talk, she thought about everyone at her school. She thought about next year and wondered what would happen by then. Right after pondering about that, Toph's mind drifted to Aang. He was, after all, the first person she talked to after stepping away from home schooling, from prison, and from isolation. She met Aang and everyone else primarily because of her parents.

The thought came to mind again before heading to bed that night. She took a breath and knocked on the door to her parent's room.

"The door's unlocked."

Toph opened the door. Lao and Poppy were doing nothing but reading a book. They grew concerned about Toph's facial expression. She looked serious and firm with determination.

"What's wrong, Toph?" Lao said with alertness.

He sat up. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," she said.

He blinked at her tone of voice, even she was shocked. It was unmovable and stiff worse than a rock. She took a deep breath.

"Mom. Dad," she began, "obviously I don't do this a lot but I just wanted to say thanks."

They looked at each and back at their daughter. "For what?"

"For allowing me to persuade you into letting me go to a regular high school," she replied. "I wouldn't have the friends I have now if it weren't for you."

She paused and sighed. "Like I said, I don't do this a lot because I have nothing else to say but good night and that I do love you, even if I don't act like it all the time."

She didn't give her shocked parents time to collect themselves. She opened the door and closed it behind her, heading straight for her room. She entered in and collapsed on it. She didn't feel like facing anyone, particularly her parents. That was probably the nicest thing they heard from her and she felt odd after saying what she said. At the same time, she felt relieved.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teo was well tucked in bed. He looked over at the dresser where his mother's picture lied. He smiled a bittersweet smile and ran his fingers against the frame.

"I barely knew you," he said to the picture. "But the way Dad talks about you, you were an amazing woman. I say this every year but I don't care about that. I just care about thanking you for saving my life during that flood, even if it cost the feeling in my legs. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. Thanks, Mom."

With that, Teo turned his back on the dresser and closed his eyes. He drifted into a deep sleep and had a sweet dream. A Nomadic life and possibility of his two best friends being at his side.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All through the night, there was little tension. Zuko, Ozai, and Iroh had a healthy game of Uno. Zuko smiled. For once, he was getting along with his father. For once, he was cherishing his moment with him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang and Gyatso decided to make more smoothies, much to Momo's pleasure. Aang and Gyatso laughed when they gave Momo his glass. He immediately took some licks.

"First the leeche nuts and now smoothies," Aang commented.

He patted the lemur on the head. Gyatso watched his adopted son patting the lemur with warmth. Without warning, Gyatso hugged Aang. Aang looked up at the elder man and hugged him back. They didn't say anything nor did they need to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara was more than tickled when she saw Hakoda and Sokka arm wrestling for the last piece of blubber seal jerky.

"You've gotten stronger," Hakoda commented. "But that jerky is mine!"

"In your dreams!" Sokka replied.

Katara snuck around and got the last piece. The men saw her and stopped their arm wrestling.

"Hey!" they both exclaimed.

"What?" Katara said. "I haven't had a piece all this evening!"

She took a bite off and headed for her room. Sokka and Hakoda looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, that was fun while it lasted," Sokka said.

Hakoda nodded. "Wanna go for another round for the sake of strength?"

Sokka grinned. "You bet."

They began their arm wrestling. The job that Hakoda had, he couldn't have much time like this with his children and he wanted to take advantage of this. Both men smiled at each other. It was obvious that Sokka waited for these kinds of days too.

The End

**A.N.** Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story. I apologize for using the name "Ling" for Toph's cousin but I couldn't imagine any other name for him. That name sure is common in the fandom world. If you see anything I can improve on, don't hold back on telling me so. Thanks for reading!


	4. December: More to Love

In Another World by Taiyo-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it. This is just medication to Avatar Withdrawal Syndrome and another Avatar-related syndrome.

**A.N.** Sorry about the long delay. I had writer's block for Week One. Be warned, week one is kind of a filler only for emotional development as a result from the writer's block.

Shippings in this chapter: Kataang, Taang, Tetoph, Jinling (still platonic though), Zutara, Soru, a little Sukka

**Week One: Snow Day **

Aang's eyes tightened in frustration when his private phone began to ring. He forced himself to open them. Through the window, he could tell it wasn't long he had to get ready for school anyway. He picked it up and muttered, "Hello?"

"Hey, man, it's me," he heard Teo's voice said.

Aang sighed. "Snow day?"

Teo laughed. "You know that's the only time I call you in the morning."

Aang chuckled tiredly. "Thanks bud."

"Always welcome," Teo replied. "You really should check outside. The school would've been crazy if they decided to make us go to school."

Aang nodded his head despite the fact that Teo can't see through a phone. "I'll go see."

"OK. I'll talk to you later."

"All right. Have a good snow day."

"You too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Aang forced himself out of bed and walked sluggishly toward his window. He pulled the curtains apart and immediately closed his eyes. The snow was that white and it covered a good feet and a half. "Geez. It's not even winter yet."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The alarm went off, causing Toph to wake up. She muttered in pig Latin as she searched for the clock. The alarm magically stopped ringing. It was because Ling had come in and turned it off.

"Go back to sleep, kiddo," he said tiredly. "We're off today."

Toph lazily allowed her body to collapse against her soft, comfortable pillows. "What happened?"

"We just got a lot of snow," Ling answered. "Too much to be driving in."

"Dang, it's not even winter yet."

Ling chuckled. "I know. Isn't it great?"

Toph nodded her head, her eyes closed. "Uh huh."

Ling ruffled her hair. "I'm back to sleep too. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Sure, OK."

Ling closed the door behind him softly and headed back for his guestroom. The house was silent, meaning that Poppy and Lao already were back asleep. Toph smiled to herself. "Some rest at last."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang had rested for a couple of hours before waking up again and getting ready for the day. He had just put on his yellow sweater when his phone rang again. He picked it up with a more alert attitude. "Hello?"

"Hi, Aang!" Katara whimpered.

Aang was glad this was over the phone because he felt his cheeks burning. "H-h-hi, Katara! A-are you OK?"

"I'm fine," she replied amused. "I was just calling to talk to a friend."

Aang's subconscious mind wondered why she couldn't just call Jin or Song or even Toph, but his heart had no complaints. "Is that so?"

"Uh huh," Katara said. "Sokka and Dad are down with the cold so I'm fixing soup for them. How about you? What are you up to?"

"Nothing," Aang answered. "I just got some good sleep."

Up until Katara had to leave and give the men of the house their soup, the two friends only talked about different topics. Aang hung up with a smile on his face and collapsed against his back on his bed.

_"There's more than one girl in the world you know."_

Aang shook his head at the thought of Toph's words back when they were raking. Well, attempted was a better term. His subconscious mind questioned the reason of his thinking of those words. He himself ignored its question. "Only Katara, Toph. Only Katara."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whatcha doing?" Toph asked lazily, leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed in similar fashion. It had been three hours since she woken up.

Ling stopped typing and smiled teasingly, "Couldn't you knock first?"

Toph placed a finger on her lip in mock remorse. "Gee, I'm sorry. It was hard to remember when the door is open!"

Ling laughed. "I'm IMing with Jin."

Toph nodded in understanding. She plopped herself on Ling's bed without even asking him if she could sit there. She lied down on her back comfortably.

"Do you guys start Christmas shopping around this time?" Ling asked. "Aunt Poppy and Uncle Lao, rather."

Toph shrugged. "I've only seen the world of this town for what? Three months? I dunno. They always hide the gifts in the car so I couldn't feel the vibrations. Being a prisoner in my own home and all."

She snapped her fingers a split second later. "I take that back. They usually get gifts off the Internet. I found that out last year."

Ling smiled. "Great."

He was silent as his fingers did the talking. Toph smirked.

"I'll go and leave ya alone," she said. "I'm going to be a good girl and work on my homework."

Ling laughed. "Poor, Toph. You must be bored."

"More than you'll know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang insisted that he take care of the snow on the driveway. He wanted to have more moments to himself. To think about Katara and their phone conversation. He was outside waterbending the snow to both sides of the driveway. Momo rested on his shoulder and chattered as the snow moved gracefully like white pixie dust. Momo decided he'd fill himself up with snow. Aang laughed at this. "You'll eat anything, huh?"

Momo chattered positively. Aang shook his head. He looked ahead of the untouched portion and thought, _"I wonder what would happen if I waterbend Earthbending style?"_

He smiled to himself and took a deep breath. His feet stood firmly and he leaned forward, stretching his arms to the opposite sides with force and concentration, his hands bend inward in the Southern Praying Mantis style. The untouched snow was corrupted and clear off the end of the driveway. Aang beamed.

"That was awesome!"

He paused. Toph flashed through his mind for a split second and chuckled to himself. "Being her partner in Sophomore Earthbending class, of course I'm bending like her."

He grew somber. Thinking about Toph's earthbending made him think about Katara dancing with Zuko at the Fall Festival. Why?

_She and Teo tried to keep me from seeing her with him,_ Aang thought. He sighed. His mind told him to think positive. The positive thing? It was his platonic dancing with Toph. Or, at least, it was platonic to him. He shook off the thought. "That's enough thinking for me. I love her." He was talking about Katara.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph looked up from her Braille textbook. She frowned. "Why did Twinkle Toes just cross my mind?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teo finished his drawing of a glider and smiled. It made him think of the day he took Toph gliding.

_"You're really going to show me what gliding feels like?" she asked him with a hint of excitement in her voice._

_Teo nodded. "Uh huh."_

_Toph stepped away from her front doorstep and said bye to her parents before closing the door. The glider was already set on his wheelchair; she could tell that. She felt it with her pale hands with a grin on her face. Teo watched her with a smile as she checked it out. Toph paused and turned her head towards Teo's way. "What?"_

_Teo blinked and replied, "Nothing. I just spaced out."_

_Toph said, "Oh...you don't space out while gliding?" She added a little tease to it. "Do you?"_

_Teo caught on. "Half of the time."_

_"Then how are you alive?" she asked in mock disbelief._

_Teo laughed. "I just have the wind on my side." _

_They grinned at each other._

_"Are we going to tease each other all day or are we going to glide?"_

_Teo grinned once more. "We'll glide."_

_During the whole time they were gliding, Toph held onto Teo's arms tight and her head buried into his shoulder. Teo smiled at the closeness but was sincerely concerned about whether she was comfortable with this._

_"Do you want to go down?" he shouted over the wind._

_Toph looked up. "You must be joking! Where's the fun in that?"_

_Teo laughed. "OK. If you say so."_

Teo found himself finding his way back to reality. He smiled warmly at the flashback. "It was fun," he said to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin was still listening to her music as she continued IMing Ling.

Ling: Have you started getting gifts for Christmas yet?

Jin: Yep. I got simple but cool gifts for all of ya. I saved the extra special for Mom.

Ling: Awwwww. Your mom will feel special.

Jin: LOL. Thanks. Whatever you do, I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong and Toph will feel happy. Especially after what you told me about Thanksgiving. BTW, how's the little Shorty?

Ling: blushes Thanks. She's bored so she's doing her homework.

Jin: Bad Toph. LOL. I have some I have to do too.

Ling: ROFL. We're all such bad students today. I do too.

Jin: Your aunt and uncle don't know that, do they?

Ling: Nope.

Jin: Neither does my mom.

Ling: Then we better log off and do our homework then, huh? It's bad when Toph's beating us. XD

Jin: LOL, you're telling me! I'll ttyl after I finish my homework.

Ling: OK, ttyl.

Jin: Bye.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Song was in her room with the door locked. She was wrapping her present for her mom. The cookbook she had promised. She thought occasionally about Haru and wondered how he was doing. She chuckled shyly but that didn't last long when she accidentally cut herself with the scissors. She calmly got up and went to get the general First Aid kit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko was in Metal working class, calming down after the mutiny of his college's decision to make them go to their classes. What calmed him down was the fact that his metal brooch was just about done. He already been in danger of messing it up daydreaming about Katara but with will he concentrated. He didn't want her Christmas gift to be made of crap after all.

Haru was with him too and endured the same, emotional hardship. Funny. If was as if they were dating these girls. There was something between them. No denying that. Still, for the sake of those who just moved on, they all felt it was best for it to happen naturally.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poppy and Lao heard the phone ringing in the living room. Poppy smiled sweetly at her husband. "I'll go get it."

She walked gracefully over to the small table where it lied and picked it up. "Bei Fong residence."

"Oh," revealed Aang's voice. "Um, hi. Is Toph there?"

Poppy beamed. "Hold on just a minute."

Lao looked up when he heard the giddiness in Poppy's voice. He was even more puzzled when he witnessed her running up the stairs like that guy in Alabama. "What the..."

"Toph!" Poppy shouted.

She practically busted the door down, even Toph had to jump.

"What?!" Toph asked in alarm. "Is something wrong? Did I do something?"

"Aang wants to talk to you!" she said, she was practically gasping for air from the running.

Toph tried her best not to growl at her mother. She struggled to keep a straight face and replied as controlled as she could, "OK, Mom."

She walked downstairs and picked up the phone from the table. "Hey, Twinkle Toes. What did you say to my mom?"

"All I said was 'hi' and 'is Toph there'," Aang answered. "Why?"

Toph could feel Poppy coming back down and Ling following her with a puzzled look. "You don't wanna know."

"Oh," Aang said simply.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing much," Aang replied. "Just thought I'd enjoy the day better but, too much snow to be doing anything."

Toph laughed. "Either way, I hate snow."

"It's because you can't see in it, huh?"

"Ditto."

"So much for inviting you to snow fights in the future," Aang commented. There was some smile in his voice.

"Aw, you'll live," Toph replied. "When you and everyone else go out to play in the snow just pretend you've never met me."

Aang frowned. "Why would you say something like that?"

It was Toph's turn to frown. "I was kidding. I guess it did sound stupid. Why the work up?"

Aang was silent on the other end.

"Twinkle Toes?"

"Oh, uh, I just...thought it was a weird thing to be saying," Aang said hesitantly.

Toph rolled her eyes. "My bad, I guess."

As the teens continued to talk, her family watched from the dining room. Lao shook his head. "They're going to talk for a while aren't they?"

Ling chuckled. "I think so."

Poppy smiled sweetly to herself as she listened to her daughter talk to the Avatar. "Good. Good."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, if anyone watched, the dusty part of the snow danced in graceful swirls against the wind for any one who watched. Teo watched. And next door, so did his friend Meng.

**Week Two: The Walk in the City **

_"Is it OK if Toph went with me to the downtown Gaoling tomorrow to do a little shopping?" Katara asked Lao Bei Fong._

_Katara was there that day to help Toph with a jewelry project. Katara started talking about the beads they have in downtown Gaoling and Toph made a comment about wanting to go there. Lao pondered._

_"Is your brother going with you?" he asked in a powerful voice._

_Katara shook her head tentatively. "No, sir."_

_"Then it's fine." _

_Katara smiled. "Great!"_

_Ling came down the stairs. Katara looked up and said, "Hey, Ling!"_

_Ling smiled at her. "Hey."_

_"Toph and I are going shopping tomorrow," Katara told him. "You want to go with us?"_

_"Is Sokka going?" Ling asked._

_With Lao standing right there, Katara had to reply, "Uh uh."_

_"Then nope," Ling answered._

_Katara laughed. "If Jin wasn't sick with the cold, I'd made a bet that you come if she went with us."_

_"I would bet you I wouldn't," Ling teased._

_"I second Sugar Queen's bet," Toph spoke up._

_That only boosted Katara's betting ego. "What you got to say about that, Ling?"_

_"Um, I just got owned by my so called cousin," Ling said with mock disgust._

_The girls laughed. _

_"I own a lot of people, Ling," Toph retorted. "Don't you forget it!"_

_They laughed some more leaving Lao confused._

_He blinked. "What in the world do you mean by 'own'?"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph laughed at the flashback as she rode on the bus Friday morning. She was excited for the afternoon. Aang watched Toph.

"You look excited," he said, pointing out the obvious.

"Downtown Gaoling this afternoon," Toph replied.

"Girl's day out," Ling added from behind.

Aang turned his attention over to Ling. "Oh. So it's safe to say you're not going?"

"Exactly," Ling said.

Toph grinned deviously. "If Jin was going, you'd been saying you'll go in a heartbeat."

Ling narrowed his eyes at his little cousin. "Katara already influencing on you, I see."

Toph rolled her eyes. "It's the truth, Ling. Admit it. You and Jin are practically inseparable."

"Like you and Aang and Teo," Ling retorted with a smile. "You little pipette."

Toph laughed. "Pipette? I like that one!"

Aang shook his head. "I'm in love with Katara. Besides, I think T-" He stopped dead in his tracks.

Toph looked over at him. "What?"

Aang waved it off. "Nothing."

Toph narrowed her eyes. She had felt his heart react. _Lying' wonder_, she thought to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're going to downtown Gaoling?" Sokka asked in surprise as Katara drove her car to school. "I'm coming too."

Katara clicked her tongue with regret. "Sorry, big brother, but you can't come with Toph and me."

Sokka frowned. "Why not?"

"I told Mr. Bei Fong that you wouldn't be coming," Katara explained hesitantly. "He just doesn't like you for some reason."

Sokka smacked himself on the forehead. "He thinks I'm some kind of predator."

"What did you do?" Katara asked.

"I picked up Toph while YOU and the other girls went to get those darn tickets," Sokka grunted. "It sucks I can't go because of Papa Sherlock."

Katara stifled her giggles the best way she could without her hands. "Papa Sherlock?"

"He asked me every question under the sun!" Sokka exclaimed. "I'll never hear an original question again!"

Katara whistled. "Well, that's how most dads are. Especially Mr. Bei Fong. He just cares about his daughter."

"I know that," Sokka replied. "It's just the way he went about it."

"Again, dads do that," she repeated. "Though I do agree with you. I can't wait to take her out. I think she'll love it."

Sokka wasn't paying too much attention to his sister. All he was thinking about was a plan to go to downtown Gaoling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You get to go to downtown Gaoling?" Teo asked at lunch.

Toph nodded. "Katara's taking me."

Teo shook his head. "First Jet, now Zuko, and currently Toph."

Aang and Toph looked at him and said simultaneously, "Huh?"

Teo grinned. "You are always having some competition for Katara's heart, man. First there was Jet. You're dealing with Zuko and now you gotta compete with Toph."

Toph made a face but then collected herself and grinned. "Yeah, Twinkle Toes...I just might get to her before you do."

Aang turned green. "You got to be kidding me."

Teo took Toph by the shoulder. "I'm sorry, Aang, but it's true. Toph had feelings for Katara since the day she took Toph away from us."

Toph added a fake giggle to add to the drama. "Sorry."

Aang rose from his seat. "I am NOT competing for Katara's affections with a GIRL!!!"

Teo and Toph tried not to laugh. They said at the same time, "Aang, calm down. We were joking!"

Aang blinked and sat down.

"Thank God," Aang said as he returned to his normal color. "That still gonna give me nightmares."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Ling, my main man," Sokka approached him during lunch.

Ling looked up and said, "Hey."

They did their "gangster" handshake, making the girls roll their eyes.

"What's up?" Ling asked.

Sokka placed an arm over Ling's shoulder. "I'd prefer we talk about this in private. Away from the ladies, you know."

Ling shifted his eyes from the girls to Sokka and shrugged. "OK."

Ling stood up with Sokka's arm still around his shoulder. Katara watched Sokka's movements. She could tell he was scheming. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Sokka if you want to go to downtown Gaoling then darn it just go!" she called out to him. "You just can't go with Toph and me!"

Some attention was on Sokka. Ling raised an eyebrow. "You were gonna use me!"

"I was gonna treat you!" Sokka shot back. He turned serious. "Seriously, now that that's out of the way, you wanna go?"

Ling nodded. "Why not?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is a waste of gas," Sokka muttered.

School had ended for the day and Katara was driving herself, Sokka, Toph and Ling to her and Sokka's house to get Sokka's car.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Sokka? I promised Toph's dad that you weren't coming with us," Katara said exasperated. "Suck it up."

"That's my saying," Toph said simply.

Katara laughed. "I've been hanging around you a lot, haven't I?"

"Is that a bad thing?" Toph inquired.

"Nope. Not at all."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh God, it's cold!" Toph exclaimed the second she stepped out of the car.

Katara chuckled as she closed her door and walked around to meet Toph on the sidewalk. "You forgot that quickly?"

"I blame your heat conditioner," Toph growled.

Katara shook her head. "Aang did say you can't stand winter."

"Technically it's not winter yet," Toph replied, "and since when did I become a topic between you two?"

Katara shrugged. "He's been doing that lately." She smiled mischievously. "Not that I mind."

Toph forced out a laugh but then asked seriously, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

That was when Katara grew serious as well. "Him talking about you? I guess-"

"No!" Toph interrupted. She shook her head. "I don't think so."

Katara closed the door to Toph's side. She shrugged casually. "It can happen."

Toph shook her head. "Not gonna happen. It's impossible."

Katara took one good look at Toph's face and saw that there was a hint of a disappointment of some sort. She was gonna ask another question but the crowd picked up. She grabbed Toph by the arm.

"I know you can see OK with your feet but the city is crowded so stay close," Katara instructed.

Toph reluctantly tugged on the sleeve of Katara's coat as more people passed by.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ling had to catch up with Sokka once again because of the crowdedness. He showed no emotions to it seeing that he traveled all over the world. Sokka looked back and shook his head.

"You're used to this, huh?" Sokka asked in disbelief.

"I've been to worse," Ling replied.

Sokka's eyes grew wide. "You gotta be kidding!"

"I'm serious as tuberculosis," Ling confirmed in the most serious voice he had ever used with his peers.

Sokka whistled. "So...how bad was the city that was worse than this?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll assume the great part of downtown Gaoling is its shops," Toph commented when they finally were able to get to the first one.

Katara nodded. "Yep. And the food. You know how much Sokka loves that."

They both started giggling after she said that. The second it died down, Katara watched Toph try on a huge hat with a feather sticking out of it. Toph turned towards Katara's direction. "Makes me look silly, huh?"

Katara nodded. "Yep."

Toph grinned as she pulled it off but then noticed how Katara was silent. "What?"

"My mind's still stuck on what you said before the crowd started picking up," Katara said. "About you and Aang being impossible-"

Toph unexpectedly felt her cheeks warm that the mention of the possibility of her and Aang. But a man passed by, bumping into Katara and thus interrupting what she was gonna say. Actually, Toph was grateful for that man. She didn't feel like talking about feelings. She didn't have any, or at least she thought she didn't.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Food court!" Sokka exclaimed.

Ling rolled his eyes with a smile but that rolling stopped when he heard his stomach growl. "At first I thought you were insane, but now food court sounds righteous."

Sokka patted Ling on the back. "That's the spirit! Now let's get our grub on!"

Both young men nodded to each other and dashed for the food court that was twenty feet away from them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next the girls were in a shoe shop. Toph found some sneakers and asked, "How do they look?"

Katara looked and tried to keep a straight face. "Nice...if you like having baby goat gorillas with big green eyes on them."

Toph shook the sneakers off so quick that they knocked out the nearest customer. Both girls grimaced. Everyone turned their attention towards Toph.

"Wasn't me," Toph lied.

Katara hid half of her face in one hand. "Toph, they saw you do it."

"Not helping," Toph hissed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ling stared in frightening awe as Sokka scoffed his third plate of spaghetti. Sokka looked up. "What? I'm hungry!"

"Obviously!" Ling said. "You need to go to the doc and check for tapeworm!"

Sokka narrowed his eyes. "I did. The doc said I just have high metabolism."

Ling shook his head. "I do as well except I don't take advantage of it like you do."

Sokka ignored him and finished his bowl. "Now I'm thirsty. Want anything to drink?"

Ling handed Sokka a five dollar bill. "Some hot green tea please."

Sokka took the five and replied, "I'll bring the change back."

Ling shrugged. "Keep it. It's just five dollars."

Sokka looked reluctant but shrugged. "OK."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls were at a place that both found rather interesting; a charm and jewelry store. Katara looked at what seemed to be a bison whistle. Katara smiled. "I bet Aang would like this one."

Toph was at the other end. She looked up and walked over to Katara.

"What?" Toph asked in curiosity.

Katara looked over at Toph knowingly. "You're interested?"

"It was directed at me, I could tell," Toph mumbled.

Katara sighed in capitulation. "All right. You got me. Sheesh. It's a bison whistle and I know Aang would like something like that."

"Then get it for him," Toph said simply. "For Christmas."

Katara shook her head. "I already saw another charm that I know for a fact he would like. I'm going to get that one."

Katara walked off to go get that charm. Toph frowned. She picked up the bison whistle. "Hmmmm..."

"That'll be twenty dollars," said a gruff voice.

Toph looked up. It was the owner of the store. She had her arms folded. Be rich, Toph wasn't concerned about the price but the woman's attitude. She decided to let it go. It wasn't worth making a scene. "OK. Hey, Katara! I need you for a second!"

Katara looked over from where she was and came over. "What's wrong?"

"I'll get the bison whistle," Toph said, there seem to be a hint of guilt in her voice. "As you know, I can't see fine print and-" she bended low whispered low enough for only Katara to hear with a dead serious expression, "I don't trust people in stores."

Katara straightened up and nodded in understanding. "How much is the whistle?"

"Twenty dollars," the owner stated again.

Katara stood by Toph as she got her wallet out. She pulled out a twenty dollar bill. Katara smiled. "You got the exact amount, Toph."

Toph nodded her head slowly. "Good."

She handed it to the woman, who took it roughly. Then Katara paid for hers. They happily left after getting a velvet box and bag for the charm and whistle.

"Who put soy sauce in her frickin' tea?" Toph commented.

Katara shook her head. "I don't know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do you like to do here besides eat?" Ling asked.

"There's the arcade," Sokka replied, "And the weapons store. You have to be eighteen to go in there and.."

He patted Ling on the shoulder. "You are just too young."

Ling rolled his eyes. "Only by a year."

"Still too young."

"Let's just go to the arcade," Ling said with a grin. "I kick butt in arcades."

"We'll see about that!" Sokka declared.

The young men raced for the arcade. Ironically, Ling had to lose to Sokka unless he wanted to end up lost in the crowed coldness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph continued shifting the bag in her left hand. Katara cocked her head in interest.

"OK, what's bothering you?" Katara asked.

"The bison whistle was your idea, I just think I should get Twinkle Toes something else for Christmas," she replied.

Katara patted her on the shoulder. "I like to think of it as a tidbit for a friend of mine."

Toph's shoulders rose. "Tidbit for what?!"

Katara could tell by the look on Toph's face that she didn't want to talk about Aang and her. She sighed. She was just going to have to drop it altogether. "Never mind."

Both girls cringed at the sound of a cry of a young boy.

"What's wrong with him, I wonder?" Toph cried over the noise.

"I don't know!" Katara replied. "But we can find out!"

Before Toph could even agree, she was, Katara pulled her by the wrist and off t hey were to find the screaming child.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NOOO!" Sokka screamed in anguish.

"HAHA!" Ling exclaimed out of joy. "I told you that you can't beat me!"

"Three more rounds!" Sokka challenged.

"Bring it," Ling trash talked. "I'm always ready."

"OK, now you're dead meat."

"Now I should be scared. You're practically a carnivore."

Sokka laughed for a moment forgetting that they were competing. "I _do_ eat things other than meat."

"You'll have to prove that to me," Ling said calmly and then loudly, "After I kick your butt on this arcade game!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls found the kid standing near a store for fur coats. Of course he was still crying. He looked no older than four. Katara let go of Toph's wrist and rushed to the boy. She knelt beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"There, there," she cooed. "Calm down. We're going to help you. First you need to calm down or else we can't do anything for you."

Toph simply stood there and watched Katara work her motherly magic. Katara handed him a handkerchief for him to blow his nose and wipe away his tears.

"Now, can you tell me why you were crying?" Katara asked softly as he eventually calmed down.

"I want Mommy!" he screeched.

He started crying all over again. Katara gave him a hug and didn't let go. She looked over at Toph.

"I wonder where his mom went," she told her.

Toph shrugged half-heartedly. "I don't know. Crowded as this place is, this probably happens a lot."

Katara nodded. The boy's sob turned into shaky gasps as he clung onto Katara's coat. Toph sighed as she sat next to the kid and Katara. She awkwardly gave the boy a pat on the head. He turned his attention to her and wiped away one tear. Toph didn't turn her attention to him. Her thoughts reflected about the crowd.

"You know," Toph thought out loud, "it's weird no one tried to help the kid. Is it always like that here?"

Katara nodded her head with disgust. "That's one bad thing about this city. You're pretty much on your own here. No one to help you because they feel they have something better to do than help people."

Personally Toph had no problem with that but for this to happen to a little kid, which was sort of disturbing. Katara saw it all in her face.

"Sasuke!" a woman screamed in relief.

Katara looked up to see a tall woman sporting a huge fur coat rushing toward them. "Sasuke" lightened up and ran to the woman.

"Mommy!"

"Mommy" scooped Sasuke up into her arms and looked over apologetically at the two girls. "I'm so sorry. I got separated from him in the crowd and...I really am sorry."

Katara shook her head. "It was no problem."

The woman smiled and bowed respectfully to both of them, particularly Katara though. "Thank you."

Katara bowed back and the woman left. Toph stood up and dusted the little bit of snow off the back of her coat. She shook her head with an unreadable smile on her face. Katara looked over to Toph and raised an eyebrow at this. "What?"

Toph faced her friend. "I envy you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm starting to get broke!" Sokka said in disbelief. "I forfeit! I need the rest of the money for gas!"

Ling laughed. "Deal!"

"Should we call Katara and Toph?"

Ling shook his head. "No, no, no, no. The less you interact with Shorty but better for your physical being."

Sokka's face fell in defeat. "Oh, right."

He perked up. "Wait, doesn't he know I'm dating someone? Particularly my girlfriend Suki?"

Ling shrugged. "I don't have ESP. I can tell him for you though."

"Much appreciated," Sokka said. "I don't want the title "Predator" sticking with me. I need a job and I can't let that ruin it."

Ling nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'll definitely tell him."

"Thanks, Ling."

"You're welcome."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara and Toph returned to the car. Both silent.

_"I envy you."_

"Why?" Katara said out loud in sincere disbelief.

Toph didn't look at Katara. "I have my reasons. They're even unknown to me."

"Then how do you know that you feel the way you do?"

Toph faced her. "I can just tell. I feel it."

Katara started up the car. "Oh."

Toph could hear hurt in Katara's voice. "It's not the angry kind of envy, just so you know."

Katara got out of the parallel parking space. "Oh yeah? Then what kind is it?"

Toph pondered for a moment. "It's more of "I-wish-I-was-more-like-her" envy, I guess."

Toph stopped right there. There was something else to it as well. She sighed. "But you're you and I'm me and I don't have any hatred towards how I am or how you are."

Katara clicked her tongue. "It's also because of Aang, isn't it?"

Toph, instead of protesting, merely shrugged. "I don't know."

Katara took out her cell phone to call Sokka. Toph rested back against her seat with mixed thoughts and emotions going through her head. Confusion, frustration, and envy. The sole reasons were that Aang was in love with Katara and why she would be such a likeable person to a lot of guys. Toph sighed and shrugged. It didn't matter if she would ever be appealing to some guys and she shouldn't compare herself to her friend.

She leaned over and rested her head on Katara's right arm. Katara had just finished talking to Sokka and saw Toph laying her head on her arm.

"Man, I feel like that kid in this book I had to read for Braille English," Toph muttered. "Difference is I love ya too much to be pushing you off a tree."

Katara chuckled. "I had to read that book in sophomore year too. Depressing it was."

Toph smirked. "Yep. The kid had some issues."

The stoplight turned red, giving Katara time to lay her head against Toph's for a split second. It was more like an armless hug.

"Know that you have no reason to envy me, OK? I love you too, kiddo."

Toph nodded her head slowly, still resting on her friend whom she considered a sister's arm. "I know. Sorry."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nighttime and Ling was eating a little snack with Lao while Toph and Poppy were already asleep.

"So...Uncle Lao..." Ling started out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka heard his cell phone ring right next to him. He picked it up and answered it. "What did he say?"

"Predator," Ling said flatly. "Sorry."

"Aw, come on!"

**Week Three: The Teen Bash**

Toph listened to Ling's constant talking about the Bash at the Teenage Centre as he carried a medium sized box and she carried a small velvet case back to the house. They had left the post office that was two blocks away from their home. The afternoon winter wind picked up a little bit, causing Toph to tighten her scarf with one hand.

"You know Dad thinks we go out too much," Toph said resignedly.

Ling shook his head. "Uncle Lao's an indoor person. Aunt Poppy will most likely back us up."

Toph nodded. "Especially if Aang's going."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teo looked at the gifts Aang presented him. Teo examined them impassively. They were at Teo's house and Aang came over to see if Teo had finished his Christmas shopping before the winter break. Teo nodded his head slightly.

"I know for a fact that Katara, Jin, and Song would like this," Teo said firmly. "Toph...she might have never heard of it but she'll appreciate it."

Aang raised an eyebrow. "How and why is it going to work like that?"

Teo shook his head. "I can just tell.,,,,, Anyway, are you still going to the Bash?"

Aang shrugged. "Are you?"

"Uh huh," Teo replied. "Meng wants to go and I promised her I would take her."

Aang paled at the mention of Meng's name. He had nothing against the middle school kid. He liked her...just not the way she liked him. The days he visited Teo's house, she was there. It was as if she knew he was coming. Today just happened to be a lucky day. Teo saw Aang's pale face and chuckled.

"I'm responsible for her so don't worry," Teo assured him whole-heartedly. "Like she did me when we were little I made her promise to stick by me."

Aang sighed resignedly. "I'll get her a Christmas present. I feel bad that I left her out."

"Well, you can get her what you got the girls," Teo pointed out. "She likes these."

Aang brightened. "Great! The store closes in a couple hours. Your glider this time?"

Teo nodded. "You know good and well I can't go on yours."

Aang blinked and then rubbed the back of his head. "My bad."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara wiped the small sweat beads off her forehead. She lifted the lifer to release its pressing hold on the fabric. She pulled the fabric off, pulling thread with it. With her right hand she grabbed some nearby scissors. With them she was able to cut the thread off the fabric. She shortened the surplus on her project even more. She folded it inside out to reveal a hoodie.

She smiled contently at her masterpiece. Nothing was out of place. The sleeves were divided into two sections. The top halves were black and the bottom halves were red. The chest and stomach area was black. The bottom was trimmed with flames of red, orange, and yellow and so were the edges of the hood.

She rested back against her sewing chair. Sokka opened the door without knocking. "Hey, Dad's home!"

Hearing the mention of their father made Katara forget about giving Sokka a lecture for his intrusion. "I'll be down in a sec."

Sokka saw the hoodie and rolled his eyes with a smile. "For Zuko?"

Katara turned a shade of pink and barked, "Who else? You know I've been working on this for a week!"

Sokka leaned against the wall with arms folded and one leg crossed over the other. "When are you two ever gonna start going out and end my misery?"

Katara stood up and laid the hoodie on the bed. "I don't know, Sokka. I mean, I definitely have feelings for Zuko and I know he feels the same way about me but-"

"You're not ready to be someone's girlfriend again?" Sokka suggested.

Katara sighed. "I don't think that's the word I was heading for."

"Then you're scared?"

Katara looked away from the hoodie and refused to face Sokka. "It's not really that either. We just want things to happen naturally. I'm letting go of Jet while Song is letting go of Zuko."

Sokka moved his head up and down understandingly. "I see."

He left to go join his dad in the kitchen. He looked back. "You coming?"

Katara was in a staring state and shook it off. "Yeah, I'm coming."

She followed her brother so they could go greet Hakoda.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin was lying on Song's bed as Song came back up with slices of fresh pumpkin cake. Jin sat up.

"I never get sick of these cakes!" Jin exclaimed.

Song chuckled. "Enjoy as much as you want 'cause I saved Haru's."

"Don't mind if I do," Jin replied.

She grabbed a slice and lied back down. "Speaking of Haru, I thought I heard you talking with him."

Song smiled slyly. "You did. He and Zuko are coming down just for the Bash tonight and then they're going to their families for the winter break."

Jin smiled. "Great! Did Zuko tell Katara yet 'cause you know she's planning on driving to his dorm to give him the hoodie she's making."

Song shook her head. "He wants to surprise her."

"Aw," Jin said sweetly.

She took a big bite out of her slice of cake. With a swallow she said, "Ling's not sure if he and Toph can come. He predicted Poppy will say yeah."

Song placed the tray down on her computer table and faced Jin with a light frown. "Why Mrs. Bei Fong and when did you use such informality with the Bei Fong?"

Jin giggled. "Poppy likes Toph with Aang. And Poppy insisted I call her that the couple of times I've been at their house to corrupt Toph with music. I think she likes Ling with me or something."

Song rolled her eyes. "You and him _do_ hang out a lot."

"We're only buddies," Jin replied.

"Uh huh, sure," Song said sarcastically.

"We are!" Jin insisted.

"You're right. Sheesh. I over analyzed your relationship."

"Don't make me throw a pillow at your head!" Jin laughed.

In response to that, Song moved the cake tray out to the table in the hallway and came back into her room. She got into a fake stance. "Bring it on!"

Jin threw a pillow at Song and a pillow fight started. There was screaming and laughing until Song's mom shouted, "You two need to calm down!"

"Sorry, Mom!" Song shouted apologetically.

Song couldn't really move. Jin had her arm wrapped around her neck.

"You know," Song said as she tried to wiggle out of Jin's grasp. "We are a little old for this, huh?"

"Not really," Jin said coolly.

She proceeded to ruffling Song's hair. "We're just too loud!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph and Ling could've fallen out of their seat when they heard the words leave Lao's lips. Poppy wasn't home and left to go get some tea. They decided to risk asking Lao.

"I think I had wax in my ear," Ling said, still in shock. "Did you just say 'yeah'?"

Lao looked up from his newspaper and gave his nephew a light smile. "It's the Holidays. We keep you to ourselves after tomorrow anyway."

Toph unexpectedly hugged her father around the neck. "Thanks, Dad."

Lao placed the paper down and hugged his beloved daughter. "You're welcome, Precious."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haru looked out at the car window. "Great, it's starting to snow."

"Thanks for the obvious," Zuko said sincerely. "It's a wonder Katara isn't dancing for joy out of this."

The men were in Zuko's car and Zuko was driving. It wasn't entirely dark but the sun was setting behind the mountains. It was a beautiful sight really, especially when you were driving on a bridge. Haru sighed in content. "It's pretty."

Zuko nodded in agreement. "Yeah, nature is."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang and Teo returned to Teo's house with Meng's gift. Gyatso called to tell Aang to come home and do some quick lawn work before going to the Bash. Aang was going to take the present with him but Teo offered to give the present to Meng for him. Aang smiled in appreciation. "Thanks, Teo."

"No problem, man."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph quietly placed her hair in a ponytail with a black scrunchie. She meticulously pulled it through and made sure no strand got tangled in it. She looked for some hair pins on her dresser. When she did, she held the ponytail with her right hand straight up but still brushing softly against the back of her head. With her left hand she slipped the hair pins in the middle of the ponytail, connecting it to the back of her head. The rest of the ponytail fell gracefully over the pin giving a spiky look.

"Ready, Shorty?" Ling called out from downstairs.

"Yep!" she replied. "I'll be right down!"

She grabbed her coat and gloves off the bed and ran for downstairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nighttime and the snow still fell like sloth. The snow that had hardened from days ago dared not to move. Slothful snow became the pixie dust for the hard snow. Katara found it beautiful actually. Then again her passion was water and Waterbending. She tried not to daydream about Zuko. After the Bash she would have to go to his dorm to give him and Haru her presents. She exhaled deeply at the anticipation rising in her. The Bash, fun as it was going to be, was going to feel like forever to Katara. Sokka, he on the other hand, was calm as he drove the car with Suki resting her head on his shoulder with a sweet smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bash was to take place at the Teenage Hangout. It was more of an enlarged cabin lodge. Of course, it was a cabin because it was located near the mountainous parts of Gaoling. Several teenagers from the school were already there. Teo and Meng arrived first of the gang. The Mechanist told them he would come back for them at ten o'clock. Meng barely heard him, she wanted to find Aang and thank him for the Christmas present.

Teo chuckled when his father left. "You're going to have to calm down," he told Meng.

Meng looked over to Teo. "You're going to talk to Aang when he gets here, right?"

"Yeah," Teo said. "He's my buddy."

"Then I'll thank him then," Meng said calmly. "See, I can be composed about the situation."

Teo patted Meng on the shoulder. "Seriously, you keep doing that."

Meng pretended to pout. "You're so mean, Teo."

Teo rolled his eyes. "Yep, that's me. Teo the meanie."

"Now you're made of suck," she retorted.

Teo had to laugh. "Who's mean now?"

The playful, sibling-like argument would've continued but Toph, Ling, and Aang arrived. Meng beamed at Aang who waved a friendly hand at her. Toph raised an eyebrow at the fast beating of Meng's heart and Aang's awkwardness. She shrugged it off, took off her coat, and hung it on the nearby coat hanger.

"So you two are the first ones to show up?" Aang asked Teo and Meng.

Both nodded. But then Jin and Song popped in.

"Hey, Ling!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind him.

Ling gagged, not because he didn't like her hugging him but because she was unintentionally strangling him. "Hey...gag...Jin."

Jin saw her tight grip around his neck and loosened her arms. "Sorry."

Ling started breathing again. He turned around to face Jin with a warm smile. "It's OK."

He pulled her into a bear hug, not caring if the present gang was watching. Jin slowly hugged him back. Toph grinned deviously.

"Awww," she mockingly cooed. "That's sooo sweet."

Ling and Jin blushed furiously and separated. Aang shook his head. "You're cruel, Toph."

"How long did it take you to realize that one?" Teo teased.

Toph feigned insult. "Wow, Teo that hurt. You're gonna pay for that."

Teo leaned forward, resting his arm on the arm of his wheelchair in defiance. "Oh yeah? How so?"

Toph rested her hand on her chin briefly pondering the best kind of torture. A thought came to her and she grinned evilly. "This."

She strolled within inches from him and threw her arms around his neck. Teo blinked in surprise, turning light red. Then again, could be because she was purposely squeezing him to cause a little pain. Aang snickered lightly.

"Oh yeah, Teo, I was delusional," Aang teased. "Back at the Homecoming. Oh yeah, I was just thinking the whole thing up."

Teo narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Be glad it's the holiday."

Toph let go of Teo and faced Aang with her arms folded in a demanding way. "And what are you talking about Twinkle Toes?"

Aang grinned. "Just a little tease between us guys."

Despite no changes in his heart rate, Toph couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "O...K."

"Well while you three are flirting, I'm getting something to eat," Ling said. "That means you and Aang, Toph."

Toph bit her lower lip and screamed with Aang simultaneously, "We are NOT flirting with each other."

Ling merely shrugged it off and he and Jin headed for the vending machine. Teo watched them go off. He faced Meng with a smile. "So what do you want to do, Meng?"

Her eyes were on Aang but she replied, "I'm kind of interested in playing the DDR but-"

"Then go ahead," Teo interrupted.

Meng looked at her friend with sincere reluctance. "Are you sure?"

Teo nodded his head. "Like Ling, I'm a little hungry so I'll hang out with my best friend the Vending Machine."

"OK," Meng said happily.

She squeezed his shoulder and then faced Aang with a smile. "I'll see you some time later, Aang. And thanks for the present. I look forward to opening it on Christmas." She added a little chuckle to it.

With that, she dashed for the hallway down to where the DDR room was located. Toph shook her head with what one would guess was sympathy. "She likes you."

"No duh," Aang replied.

"You guys are seriously stealing my sayings," Toph retorted.

She gave him a hard pat in the back. "I know you know. I just felt like torturing ya."

"Come on," Aang replied, "it's the holidays."

Toph shrugged. "OK, I don't blame her for having a crush on you. Satisfied?"

Aang blinked, taken aback. "You mean that?"

Toph grimaced. "Don't make me go mushy, OK? Take it or leave it."

"I'd take it," Teo said seriously, "that's probably the nicest thing you're gonna get from Toph in a different style other than her own."

Aang chuckled. "I guess I'll take it."

"Good," Teo and Toph said at the same time.

"Now I'm going to meet the Vending Machine," Teo said. "I'm a little hungry."

He wheeled himself to the vending machine at the corner of the main lounge. Toph and Aang shook their heads.

"Just like the Fall Festival," Aang commented.

"Sad thing is he's dead serious."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara sat up from her slump in the seat when she saw a black-trimmed, red Mini Cooper coming its way into the parking lot. It parked right next to Sokka's car.

"It can't be," Katara said in disbelief, a little bit of happiness and anticipation.

She hurriedly opened the door and jumped out. Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, fine time to decide to be a Rabbiroo," he joked.

"It's because it's Zuko, silly," Suki said, rolling her eyes as well.

"I'm in love with you and you don't see me jumping to see you."

"Not according to what Katara be telling."

"What she tell you?!"

Katara waited as a tall figure stepped out of the car He turned around revealing himself to indeed be Zuko.

"Zuko!" Katara cried out.

She ran to him and jumped into him, wrapping her affectionate arms around his neck. Zuko had caught her and held her close. "Hey, Katara."

She tightened her wrap around his arms. They stayed that way until Haru came out of the car and said, "Is Song here?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for the ride, Mom!" Song said.

"Anytime, sweetie!"

She drove off as Song walked in to be calmly, and happily, greeted by Haru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang blushed when Katara gave him a hug. Toph smiled almost to the point she was grinning to keep from snickering at the still fast beating of his heart. The grinning stopped when Katara hugged her. She gave her a pat on the back as a hug which was enough for Katara. While the girls were talking, Zuko gave a nod towards Aang.

"How's life treating you?" he asked the Avatar.

Aang's expression of blissful embarrassment changed to unintentional bitterness. "OK. You?"

Zuko shrugged while exhaled through his nose. "Good."

"Wonder why," Aang muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

Katara and Toph left them to go find Song and Haru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you never heard of a DDR!" Jin screamed over the now crowded noise. "What kind of traveler are you?!"

Ling laughed. "You tell me!"

"A suckish one!"

"Now that hurt!"

"Then I'll make it up to you by taking you to the DDR room!" she replied.

She grabbed his hand and led him to the DDR room, where Meng was beating everyone in sight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Too many things to do!" Song said as she grasped some of her hair, appearing as if she was going insane.

Haru chuckled heartedly and patted her softly on the back. "Don't worry; we have a couple of hours to do everything."

Song shook her head, her hands still in tact with her clutched hair. "Still too many."

"You need help," Toph commented dryly.

Katara covered her mouth to muffle her laughter. She removed it once she calmed down, which didn't take her long. "I feel like going into a snowball fight."

Song stopped shaking her head and looked up. "Snowball fight? OK, I'm in. Haru?"

Haru shrugged. "As long as Zuko agrees. I'm not getting outnumbered by girls."

"Toph, you wanna join?" Katara asked.

Toph folded her arms. "I hate winter for a reason, Sugar Queen, and one of them is because I can't see in frickin' snow."

"Sheesh," Katara retorted with an amused smile. "You hate winter with a passion, don't ya?"

"Yep."

"What about Jin and Ling?" Song asked.

"You can't hear Jin from here?" Toph asked in sincere disbelief.

"It's all loud in here Toph, I can't hear her," Song replied.

"She and Ling are screaming their butts off in that room!" Toph returned. "You can check it out if you don't believe me!"

"Knowing Jin," Katara started out tentatively.

Song nodded. "Oh yeah...Let's just see if Zuko and Aang want to join. What are you going to do, Toph?"

"I'll hang with Goggles," Toph said relaxed. "He's done grubbing at the vending machine, I can tell."

With that, they were assured and left to go find Aang and Zuko.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko raised his eyebrows at Aang's somewhat tenseness. "Is something bothering you?"

Aang made a small smirk at the side of his mouth. "It's nothing."

Zuko frowned until Katara, Song and Haru showed up.

"Hey, guys!" Katara greeted them. "We're going outside to have a snowball fight. You want to join?"

Zuko eyed Haru's silent plea. Haru had his hands clasped in an exaggerated desperate way, like a desperate prayer. Zuko shrugged. "Why not?"

Katara grinned mischievously but it switched to friendly when she faced Aang. "You?"

Aang shook his head. "I'm good."

Katara cocked her head to the side, curious by the tone in his voice. "Are you OK?"

Aang faked a smile. "I'm fine. Just...tired, I guess."

"Oh," Katara replied tentatively.

"Have fun," Aang told her. "Really."

Katara proceeded to give him a hug before leaving with the others, who were also tentative by the expression on the Avatar's face. When they had left, Aang went for the video game room.

"Hey," he heard Teo call out.

Aang turned to his right to see Teo and Toph standing. Apparently they were watching him.

"I'll play ya," Teo offered.

"And I'll watch," Toph teased.

Aang frowned. "Toph, no offense, but you-"

"Can it," Toph interrupted. "It'll be like a baseball game. Have no idea what's going on I'll sure as heck know whose winning."

Both boys looked at each other. Toph rolled her eyes.

"Ling and I went to a baseball game last month," she explained.

"Oh," they said slowly.

"So are we going to the games or not?" she pressed.

Teo laughed. "Bossy when you want to be."

Aang silently agreed but Teo was one of the few people who wouldn't get beaten to the pulp for saying something like that. He supposed her philosophy was that it would be cruel to beat up a kid in a wheelchair. Toph wasn't heartless, just a little mental. Toph smiled wryly.

"I know."

She grabbed Aang by the sleeves and held onto one of the handles on Teo's wheelchair. "Now let's get our game on!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Song screamed when a snowball flew at her head. She knelt down; it barely missed her. Haru was laughing in the distance.

"You are dead when I catch you, Haru!" Song shrieked at him.

"If you can!" he replied.

That was the playful straw on a rabbit camel's back. "Now you asked for it."

She hopped out from behind her fort and ran for him. Katara was hiding behind a tree, waiting for the right moment to spot Zuko and let him have it.

"AH!" she screamed.

Snow balls landed on her head from above. She heard laughter. She looked up to spot Zuko in a tree still laughing. She shook her head in determination. "OK, now you're in trouble."

She fell backwards, landing on the snowy ground. She waterbended a snow fort in an acute angle, covering over her. Mimicking a move she saw Toph and Aang do in sparring (she was sent by the teachers to give Xin Fu a message); she punched repeatedly into the fort. Snowballs were rapidly pumping from the opposite blows of the fort. Zuko kept getting hit repeatedly. During each hit, he was climbing down to get off the tree.

Katara, unaware that he was out of range, continued to keep pumping those snowballs. Zuko smirked when he observed this. He casually walked over to her fort and lied down next to it. He smiled and said nonchalantly, "Boo."

"Woah!" she jumped in shock.

Her body hit the fort, making it collapsed on her. Zuko was literally rolling on the ground laughing. Katara, being the person prone to vindictiveness, waterbended the snow off her and transported it on Zuko. It was Katara's turn to laugh at the shocked look on his face.

"I have to give it to ya, Zuko," she said as she folded her arms defiantly, "you fight great for a firebending trying to own a waterbender in snow. During a full moon too."

She pointed up to the sky to show that there was indeed a full moon. Zuko calmly hopped up and walked close to Katara.

"You know what I do on a full moon?" he asked slyly.

She stood where she was defiantly, arms crossed. "What?"

"This."

He kissed her on the cheek. Katara blinked in shock. He pointed up. They were under a tree and there was natural mistletoe. Katara looked up to see that. Smiling, she shook her head.

"Slick one, Zuko, real slick."

She pulled his by the collar gently and kissed him on the lips. Zuko's eyes grew wide in surprise. Katara stopped the kiss and smiled. "Like you said full moon."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang was losing big time to Teo. They were playing Super Smash Bros. Toph merely sat back and listened to their trash talk. Occasionally she would zone out on them. Thoughts drifting to Aang's vibrations. It was hard to describe. It seemed to be a mixture of hurt, sadness, acceptance, bitterness, and strangely, love. Platonic love.

Aang felt himself have a smile on his face. He handed Toph the controller. "Wanna try it just for the heck of it?"

Toph came back to reality and snatched the controller from him. "You bet I do!"

Teo whistled. "This is gonna be interesting."

"Aw, who asked you?" Toph retorted.

Teo laughed. "OK. I warn ya..."

Toph had already started working on the controller. Aang made a face in attempt to not laugh. Teo stopped talking to keep himself together.

"I just killed myself, didn't I?" Toph asked dryly.

Teo exhaled deeply and patted her on the shoulder. "Big time."

Toph gave the controller back to Aang. "Excuse me while the amusement and shock leaves my sightless face."

Aang accepted the controller and recalled her words. She was right. Amusement and shock was written all over her face. He smiled and found himself ruffling Toph's hair. Toph turned her head to him. Instead of scolding, she let out a small laugh.

"What was that for?"

Aang shrugged. "I just felt like it...I love you guys."

Warm silence entered between the three despite the noises around them. Teo smiled.

"We love you too, man."

Toph was about to affectionately punch Aang in the shoulder but stopped herself. It was the Holidays. She had to do something different. She squeezed his shoulder. "Teo pretty much took the words outta my mouth."

"That's new," Aang teased. "Ow!"

Toph had punched Aang in the shoulder with a devious grin on her face. "I've wanted to do that. Thanks for giving me an excuse."

Toph listened to his vibrations as he rubbed his arm. She sighed.

"You ought to know by now that-"

"Your punches are signs of friendly affection?" Aang suggested.

Toph smiled. "Yeah."

"Trust me, we all know by now."

"Good...Aang, I have something to tell you."

"What's that?"

"When you go home; go to the fields and scream until you can't scream anymore."

Aang looked over at Teo for explanation. Teo looked at Toph, who remained still in position. She lightly punched Teo in the arm. It was one of their secret communications. Teo then nodded in understanding. He looked back Aang. "What Toph said."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Song laughed in triumph when she caught up with Haru and pinned him to the ground. Haru couldn't help but laugh too. Song was actually a formidable runner. Probably the longest Haru ever had to run.

"OK," Haru chuckled. "You win."

Song, in a playfully arrogant way, threw her hair back. "I told you I'd get you."

Haru allowed the back of his hoodie to fall back into the snow. "Can I get up now?"

"After I live up my glory," Song teased.

Snow began to fall. Song let go of Haru's wrist and stood up. She held a hand out to him. "We better go inside, huh?"

Haru nodded as he accepted her hand. She pulled him up. He placed a hand on her shoulder to keep himself steady. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other.

"Happy Holidays, Haru," Song said softly.

Haru placed a gloved hand behind her head and leaned to kiss her on the forehead. "Happy Holidays to you too."

Haru held his arm out for her to link in his. It was a gesture that Song gladly accepted. They turned to see Zuko and Katara heading for inside too. Zuko looked back and smiled at his dorm room buddy.

"How did you make it?" he shouted to Haru.

Song chuckled as Haru shook his head. "She owned me."

Zuko shook his head at him; mock disgust evident. Katara laughed. "Wait till I tell Toph!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin fell off the mat laughing when she saw Ling strung out on a nearby sofa. She walked over to where he was much to Meng's delight. Meng hopped back on.

"Your queen is back!" she declared. "Who dares to challenge me?"

Surprisingly, some still wanted to play the game with her. Jin knelt down and ruffled Ling's hair.

"You did great for a beginner," Jin congratulated.

"Thanks," Ling could barely breathe out.

He closed his eyes in pain. "It hurts."

"Hmmm...playing for an hour and a half. Yeah, especially for a beginner that was gonna hurt."

If Ling could, he would've laughed at that. Jin patted him on the shoulder. "I'll get you some water."

Ling gave her thumbs up as thanks. She nodded and ran off for the vending machine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was time for everyone to go home. When The Mechanist came to pick up Teo and Aang, Aang hugged Toph.

"I'm going to try what you said," he whispered to her.

Toph nodded her head. She patted him on the back. "Good. It'll help."

He let her go and left with Teo. Toph waved good-bye to them and then went to go get Ling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tonight was great," Haru commented.

Zuko was driving Haru to his family. They had stopped by the girls' place to get their gifts and were now ready to visit their families for the break. Zuko smiled.

"It was great." His eyes shifted into annoyance. "Even though we got owned by girls."

"Aw, come on; don't get me started on that!" Haru exclaimed.

For the rest of the drive they did nothing but scold each other about the snowball fight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin and Song giggled as Song told her about the snowball fight and Jin told Song about the DDR incident.

"You do have an extra set of lungs, Jin," Song teased lovingly.

Jin grabbed a pillow and whammed it against Song's head. Song reached for her own pillow and a pillow fight erupted. This time there was no interruption because Song's mother was sleep and she was a really deep sleeper.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll be back," Aang announced. "I'm going to the fields."

"Just be careful, Aang," Gyatso shouted to him from the kitchen.

"I will."

Aang closed the door behind him and walked for the fields. Aang grew solemn at each step he took. He had a lot of good memories on this field. With Gyatso, Appa, Momo, Sokka, Teo, Katara, Jin, Song ...and Toph. He remembered when he used to train with Katara in the same lake that he and Toph tumbled in while racing. She made everything sound easy.

It was easy. It came to him as quick as air, his natural element. His best moment with her was when he finally mastered it. Katara was proud of him that day and he was sure she was also proud of herself. She just trained the Avatar, her friend, into mastering Waterbending. He smiled bitter sweetly at the memory. He stopped when he was at the top of the hill.

The snow still came down gently but the wind picked up.

_"There's more than one girl in the world you know."_

Aang felt himself tense. He hated those words. Most of all, he hated having Toph in his mind (whatever reason it may be) when he was trying to focus on Katara. Focus on getting over the fact that he wasn't the one she loved. At least the way he loved her. He would have to move on. Somehow, it was as if he didn't really want to. He felt as if he couldn't imagine not loving her in that way. Toph's words repeated itself in his mind until he finally just snapped.

"OK, I get it!" he shouted. "I get it that I'm in love with her and that she doesn't have feelings for me! But you've never been in love, Toph! It's not easy!"

He felt some of the stress being gone. He supposed he might as well lay it out in the open.

"It's not easy seeing her with someone else! Especially when he feels the same way about her! What I'd give to switch places with him! The thing that I don't get is; why do you constantly enter my head? What's the purpose of it?!"

He felt it in his lungs, He stretched his head to the sky and screamed, "WHY DO I FEEL THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT?!"

"Fault" echoed repeatedly in the winds. Aang allowed himself to fall against the snow. Momo landed on his shoulder. Gyatso must've let him out. Aang scratched Momo's head sadly. Aang's head hung low. Even Momo reminded him of Toph. She did give Momo to him after all.

"Because she's right," Aang concluded softly, "and I didn't want her to be."

Now that part was off his chest. He still felt unresolved in one area. He felt free in another and that was enough for him. At least, enough for him tonight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph was standing on the end of the porch of her home. She had heard a scream of blame. Of confession. Despair and loss and bitter acceptance, she knew it was Aang. Unexpectedly, it made Toph feel kind of sad. Especially knowing that somehow, she felt that way too.

**Week Four: A White Christmas to Love**

"You shake me and you're dead meat," Toph said half-asleep.

Ling couldn't help but laugh. "I have news. It's important!"

His tone had genuine excitement in it. Toph sighed and sat up. "Shoot."

"Mom and Dad are on their way here for Christmas!"

Toph smiled genuinely. "Great. Haven't seen them in a while."

Ling ruffled his cousin's already messy hair. "I'll be going back to sleep myself."

Toph moved away from him and lied down at the other side of her bed. "You can save a trip and sleep here if you want."

Ling shrugged. "OK. Thanks, cuz."

"Mm hm."

He slept on the left side of her bed, his back facing her and her back facing his. Obvious it was too early even for Ling to be up opening presents. They could wait.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Mom," Jin gently shook.

Yuki (**A.N. **Yes I finally decided to give her a name. Constantly writing "Jin's mom" can get kind of tiring, you know?) opened her eyes to see her daughter's face. She smiled.

"Good morning, dear," she greeted. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too," Jin replied warmly.

"What time is it?"

"Only after eight. I couldn't sleep. Sorry."

Yuki snorted. "Same thing every year. You just can't wait to open presents."

Jin's lips curled into a smile. "For once in my life, it's not that. You gotta look outside."

"I don't feel like getting up right now, Jin. Just tell me what it is."

"Snow."

"So?"

"_On Christmas_. A White Christmas! It's what you've wanted for years."

Yuki smiled. "Hopefully it'll still be snowing when I wake up."

Jin rolled her eyes. "OK. Whatever floats your boat."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Merry Christmas, man," Teo greeted Aang on the phone.

Aang smiled. "Merry Christmas! How was your birthday the other day?"

"It was great," Teo answered. "Remind me to kill you and Toph when I get back."

"For what?"

"For spending so much on me!"

"All we got you was a thumb ring with your name engraved on it," Aang said nonchalantly. "It wasn't much."

Teo let out a small laugh. "Know that I appreciated it."

"I know you did, Teo. Otherwise you wouldn't be talking about killing Toph and me." Aang paused. "Though I doubt you can even put a threatening finger on Toph."

"So do I," Teo agreed. "I plan on calling her later. If you let her, she's a late sleeper."

Aang raised an eyebrow. Of course Teo couldn't see that over a phone. "How do you know she's a late sleeper?"

"Remember the one time I took her gliding?" Teo asked.

"Yeah?"

"That's how."

"Oh."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Song sat down and wiped the sweat off her face. It was natural for a kitchen to be hot when one was making tea.

"Good morning, dear," Maru (**A.N.** Name for Song's mom.) yawned.

Song looked over to her mother and smiled. "Good morning, Mom. Merry Christmas."

"Did you look outside?" she asked. "We're having a White Christmas."

Song smiled. "Yes, I saw. It was beautiful."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hakoda woke up to the smell of hotcakes and warm syrup. He looked to his bedroom door. Katara was standing there with a breakfast tray. "Merry Christmas, Dad."

"Merry Christmas, Katara," he replied. "You shouldn't have."

Katara approached his bed and handed him the tray. "We wanted to surprise you guys."

"We?"

"Gran-Gran and I," Katara clarified.

She chuckled. "In fact, she's the one who woke me up."

A short, elderly woman came down from the hallway and entered the room. She gave her son-in-law a warm smile.

"Merry Christmas, Hakoda," she said warmly.

Hakoda smiled at her. "Merry Christmas to you too, Mom...where's Sokka?"

The women looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Snoring until his heart's content."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haru and Zuko woke up when Haru's mom opened the blinds on the windows. Zuko pulled his covers over his head. Haru did the same.

"Too early," Haru mumbled.

"Nonsense!" she scolded. "Besides, Zuko needs to get ready to go see his family."

"I'm afraid I won't be visiting my family this Christmas," Zuko replied. "Uncle Iroh left to have Christmas with his girlfriend and Dad had business to do."

"Oh, I see," she said. "Well, at least you visited Azula last night. How is she doing by the way?"

Zuko came from under the covers. "At this rate, she's never going to get out."

Haru blew at his bangs. "I feel bad for the soul."

Haru's mom sighed. "All right. Since it's only eight, you can sleep. I'll wake you up in a couple hours."

"Thank you, ma'am," Zuko said sincerely.

"Thanks, Mom," Haru chimed in.

Both men buried themselves in their beds under the blanket.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph scratched her hair as she entered the living room. Everyone else was near the Christmas tree, including Aunt Risa and Uncle Mao. They stood up to hug their niece.

"Long time no see, darling," Aunt Risa said sweetly.

"No kidding," Toph said with a small laugh.

Except for Ling, she hadn't seen them in two years. The embrace lasted little. Toph didn't mind. Ling was the only one she was ever close to on Lao's side of the family. They rejoined Lao, Poppy, and Ling around the Christmas tree and began to exchange gifts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang laughed the second Momo chipped at his Christmas cookie Aang made for him. He petted the little lemur. "Glad you liked it, Momo."

Aang sat down on the couch. After giving several bison, including Appa, a big bison treat; it could get tiring. There were some presents on the table. Aang waited for Gyatso. When Gyatso returned, they began to open the gifts that they got each other and what their friends made for them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki laughed when she unwrapped her present. Song merely smiled.

"You said you were going to get me this book!" she continued to laugh. "I didn't think you'd go through with it!"

"You know I usually keep my word," Song chuckled. "I couldn't resist."

Yuki reached over and planted a big kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Thank you, sweetie."

"You're welcome, Mom," Song said softly.

With that, Yuki handed Song a box. In it contained all what Song ever dreamed of: an herb kit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teo stared at his thumb ring while his father and aunt talked. He had already called Aang so he couldn't wait to call Toph. They had already opened all of their gifts. While his aunt and father continued to talk, he silently hoped everyone at home loved what he got them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara smiled at the brooch Zuko got her. It was red-orange flames but the ends of it were shaped like ocean waves. Gran-Gran smiled at the expression on her granddaughter's face.

"It is indeed pretty," she told her. "It's obvious that he put a lot of work on it."

Katara nodded contently. "I hope he likes what I got him."

"I'm sure he will, sweetheart, I'm sure he will."

Even Sokka, for the sake of the Holidays and his sister, agreed. "You put too much effort on the hoodie for him not to like it."

Katara smiled at her brother. "Thanks, Sokka."

"You're welcome, sis."

Hakoda sighed merrily at his family. This didn't happen a lot. Like Thanksgiving, he was gonna cherish this day. Including the morning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko stared in awe at his hoodie while Haru finished the rest of his cake that Song had made for him.

"Wow," Zuko said touched.

Haru looked over at the hoodie and chuckled. "Giving you a gift shows she thought of you to begin with but the designs-"

"I know," Zuko replied quietly. He ran his fingers across the fabric. A warm smile shined on his face. "I'm gonna go see her today."

"Just be careful with the car," Haru teased.

Zuko let out a laugh. "I will. But I'll see her on New Year's night."

He looked at his dorm buddy. "Right now, I'm here to cherish Christmas with my second family."

Haru paused, a smile slowly crossing his lips. Zuko returned the smile. They punched each other lightly in the arm, a symbol of their brotherly love for one another.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph tried her best not to laugh. What the heck did Twinkle Toes get her? All she knew was that it was soft and had lots of hair.

"It's a teddy bear," Ling said, answering her thoughts.

"Oh really?" Toph commented. "Hmm..."

_This is different. I normally don't like fluffy stuff._

She held it firmly in her arms. She felt that was the closest she could do without anyone gaining access to interpreting her expression.

_It's from Twinkle Toes so this one makes an exception._

Ling watched his cousin hold the bear with interest. He read all that he could from her face. He wondered if the only reason she appreciated it was because Aang got it or because it was a gift. Looking closer at her face; it appeared to be that it could be both.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gyatso leaned forward, resting his elbows on his lap. His adopted son had just opened to what appeared to be a whistle. From a friend, particularly Toph. Gyatso knew Aang had a slight downer at the beginning of the winter break, but Aang was fully cheerful again. What was the problem? He asked Aang this. Aang enclosed the bison whistle in his fist softly.

"I'm just shocked," Aang said truthfully, "and feel guilty."

Gyatso moved from his side of the couch and sat next to him. He wrapped an arm around Aang's shoulder. "It's the time of giving, Aang. She was only thinking about you."

Aang sighed. He knew that. That wasn't the reason he felt guilty. He had felt bad for placing blame for his restlessness on Toph but he got over the blame on her. Now he felt bad because she got him what he wanted, truly wanted. He wondered if Katara told Toph because she was the only one he had told that to. It didn't matter. Toph bought it for him when she didn't necessarily have to. Aang smirked to himself.

"I know...and you're right," Aang said with a smile. "It's just..."

He knew what he was going to say. He had been thinking about it for the past minute. But now it had slipped his mind. The guilty and its explanation were apparently not worth the feeling. "...nothing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sweet!" Jin exclaimed. "Awwww, a choker! Katara and Ling got this together!"

Yuki smiled warmly. "Katara always had good taste for your fashion."

Jin nodded in agreement. She reached over for a left over slice of cake Song had made for her and Yuki. "I love these guys, I really do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sweet! I finally reached you!" Teo laughed when Toph greeted him with a hello.

"Glad to hear your voice too," Toph commented sincerely but still in her typical voice. "How are you doing at your aunt's?"

"Pretty good," Teo answered. "My aunt and Dad have been talking away." He chuckled. "That's what happens when they both have extreme love for science. Anyways, I miss you guys."

"I'm sure the same can be said here," Toph replied. "But we'll live. We have...how many days exactly?"

"We have a week left of vacation," Teo replied.

"Dang! So you mean we go back to school right after New Years?! Sheesh!"

Teo laughed. "Welcome to high school, Toph, where vacation is the enemy."

Toph snorted over the phone. "You can say that again."

Teo smiled. "I'd be more than glad to but then I'll be losing focus on why I called. I just wanted to say, thanks for the thumb ring."

Toph rolled her eyes, also forgetting he can't see that over the phone. "Anytime, Goggles. Just don't start blubbering on me."

Teo smirked. "Trust me, I'm nowhere near blubbering."

"Good. Just making sure."

Teo smirked again. "How are you and Ling?"

"Ling's catching up with his parents. And besides having a nice conversation with you, I'm enjoying this time with my family. It's something different."

"What? You never did before?"

"I did. It's just this time, it's different. I just feel a little closer to my parents in some way."

"I see," Teo said sincerely. "They know that, right?"

"I would hope so. Especially after what I told them during Thanksgiving."

Teo heard Toph sigh. "It's weird. I can't tell whether what I said fell on deaf ears or not."

Teo straightened himself up in his wheelchair. "Are you OK, Toph? You sound a little troubled."

"Eh, it's nothing. Not worth your aunt's phone time."

"I understand."

"Thanks."

They continued to talk while Ling looked at his parents dead in their eyes.

"I know I've only been here for a month but I like it here and I wanted to know if I could finish the rest of my high years here," he told them.

The smile on his parents' faces fell and turned solemn. They looked over at each other, forming a conversation with their eyes. Risa sighed. "We'll see."

"For selfish reasons," Mao added.

Ling held his somewhat disappointment in and nodded. "OK."

Lao felt his stomach twist from his brother's conversation with his son. Poppy saw and said, "Why don't we go outside and enjoy the White Christmas?"

Everyone looked at the young mother. The look on her face, she was dead serious. Toph reluctantly put the phone down after finishing talking with Teo. Toph hated snow. She made that obvious to everyone she met. By her mom's heartbeat, Poppy was only trying to bring joy to the family after an uncomfortable incident. Toph sighed.

"Why not?"

Everyone now directed their attention to Toph. She had her arms folded lightly. Poppy left her seat and walked over to give her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks, sweetie," Poppy whispered.

Toph nodded to her mother. Poppy squeezed Toph's shoulders with her hands and rest her head against Toph's hair. She began to work her charm. "Come on. You don't want to hurt Toph's feelings."

Toph had to keep a grin to herself and replace it with a fake pout, including enlarging her eyes. It made Toph realize something. She and her mom made a great partner in crime when it came to luring people to feel guilty and do what they want because the family were now getting up and getting ready.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AH!" Jin screamed.

Song and Maru had come over to Jin and Yuki's to visit. Especially since the moms were as close to each other as the girls were. Now they were outside playing in the snow. Even Maru and Yuki.

"This is pitiful that we're in our late thirties and playing like teenagers," Yuki laughed, satisfied that she pelted her own daughter with a snow ball.

"Well they say everyone still has the kid in them," Maru joked.

Song came from around the corner and giggled. "At least you have guts to go against your own mom, Jin. Mom pelts me sometimes too."

For that, Jin threw a snow ball at Song for letting her deal with the moms on her own. They all laughed at this. Particularly because the girls were starting their own snow ball fight. Yuki calmed down enough to ask Maru if she and Song would like to stay for dinner. Maru smiled. "It's all right with me. Song?"

Song stopped throwing snow balls at Jin and looked up. "Yes?"

"Would you like to stay here for dinner?"

"Love to!"

Jin grinned. "Sweet." She fell against the snow, simply stared up. Ling crossed her mind but she would see him some time before winter vacation was over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph smiled to herself as the family worked on the igloo. They hardly did anything like this. It was a nice feeling. If only she could see in the snow would she look over in her father's direction. It was obvious what the results were from her abandoning the home school lifestyle. She could only hope it was obvious to him. Her thoughts ended when she felt Ling guiding her hand to fix the sides. She exhaled through her nose. Only time would tell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara was already wearing her brooch with pride. Gran-Gran and Hakoda were chatting away while Sokka left to the room to go talk to Suki on the phone. Katara made up her mind that she would talk to Zuko on New Year's Day. That was when she had planned on coming where he was. She couldn't wait to see him again but she brushed that thought aside. She was staying with her family and was enjoying what she had wanted for a long time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was evening and Zuko and Haru lied on their beds with their hands tucked under their heads. They stared at the ceiling in silence. Both were close to falling asleep anyway.

"Merry Christmas," Haru yawned.

"You already that," Zuko also yawned.

"I know but I'm about to go to sleep."

"I know. Me too. Merry Christmas then and good night."

"Good night."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Funny how Maru and Song were also invited to stay the night. Song and Jin shared Jin's bed since it was big enough.

"Try not to knock me off with your constant moving," Song teased.

Jin rolled her eyes. "Sure thing." She laid her head on her pillow, immediately closing her eyes.

Song mimicked her adding, "Today was great."

"Mm hmm."

"We don't get these a lot, do we?"

"Well, it's obvious that we love each other. It's the moment to show it that doesn't happen all the time."

Song nodded her head in agreement. "True."

"Yeah, I don't know about you but I'm tired."

"You and me both, my friend. You and me both."

Minutes later it was so quiet that one could hear a penny drop. Katara had always said they made lousy company when it came to staying up late.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang sat on the roof of his home. He held close to him a flute that Teo got him for this day. He gazed towards the way where he'd take the route to Teo and Toph's home. He directed his eyes back to the flute and began brought it close to his mouth. He knew how to play the flute; he was just ashamed to ask Gyatso for one. As he began to blow into it, everyone in his life entered his head. Only thoughts of love and appreciation filled it up.

It was something. The wind seemed to dance to his music.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ling sat on Toph's bed. He had made sure to close the door before sitting down so he wouldn't have to whisper. Toph knew it was him. Only Ling would close the door whenever they wanted to have talks that they didn't want the adults to hear. Not to mention sit at the end of the bed. "Hey."

"Hey," Ling said seriously.

"You want to talk about their decision, huh?" Toph asked.

Ling chuckled. "Yeah."

"OK. You think we'll be able to continue to go to high school?"

"As far as reason goes, yes. But it's like what my parents said that personal reasons are blocking it."

"I think it's the same thing for Dad," Toph said quietly.

Ling patted her on the ankle. "I'm sure it is. Hey."

Toph looked up.

"No matter what they decide, remember they do love us."

Toph frowned. "I'm not that crazy, Ling. I already knew that."

Ling smiled lightly. "Even when they don't say it a lot, huh?"

"You don't always need words to know," Toph replied.

"I know."

He stood up from the bed and walked to Toph's side. He ruffled her hair. "I love ya, Shorty. You have a good night."

Toph smiled in amusement. "You already know how I feel. I love ya too."

Those words prompted Ling to ruffle her hair again. Just when he was about to head for the door, Ling stopped. He thought he heard some music. "You hear that?"

Toph nodded. "Sounds like some kind of blow pipe."

"A flute."

Toph let out a small laugh. "Then it's Twinkle Toes."

Ling faced her. "How do you know?"

"Teo's the one who got him the flute. He told me when he bought it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Mechanist smiled softly when he saw his beloved son asleep in his wheelchair. "I'm tired myself."

"Then head off for bed," his sister said. "I'll see you two in the morning."

He nodded to her. He stood up from the couch and began to push Teo to the bottom of the stairs. There lied a wheelchair that would carry Teo up the stairs. The Mechanist scooped Teo in his arms and placed him in the stairs wheelchair. Teo stirred slightly as he went up. The Mechanist was right by his side. At the top, he carried him all the way to his guestroom.

He easily tucked his son into bed and gave his arm a squeeze.

"Good night, Teo."

He kissed him on the forehead. "You are my one and only precious gift."

He gave his arm a squeeze once more before heading to bed. He closed the door behind him. A cold hand rested on Teo's cheeks. Teo's eyes tightened in his sleep. The hand caressed his cheek lovingly, motherly. Teo relaxed. It was a familiar hand that he had always felt everyday Christmas night. It was the ghostly hand of a lost loved. And soon the ghostly figure would go to see her beloved husband and see that all is well for him too.

The Mechanist had expected a cold hand to feel his cheek. In fact, like his son, he always welcomed it. Some would be depressed to be constantly reminded of a sad past. The Mechanist admitted he would feel sad when she visited but her company comforted him more. Life was not entirely bitter for him and his son so what reason was there to be depressed? None for them at least.

The figure's hand ceased caressing her husband's face once he fell asleep. She disappeared. The two men she loved continued to sleep as if the incident did not occur but the memory would always be in their heart. Not as a mournful memory, but a comforting memory.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End

**A.N. **Again, sorry for the delay. Great news, Chapter 5 already has a mini outline so it shouldn't take me as long, especially if I don't laze around. XD Since I took so long, feel free to flame. As always, if you're in a good mood, constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated.


	5. January: New Start

In Another World by Taiyo-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it. I do. It's just fun, friendly writing to pass AWS by. Got it?

Shippings in this chapter: Taang, Zutara, Tetoph, Jinling, Sukka (not really but definitely interaction), Tokka (Not really in one scene but you can interpret what Sokka says in Week 3 as flirting if you want)

**A.N.** OK. Technically the beginning is still December but after midnight it's January so...yeah. Also I warn ya, this can be viewed as somewhat of a filler chapter. XD Also, week two and four are based on actual events at my school during my sophomore year with some twists of course. Anyway on with the story.

**Week One: Thankful for the Present**

"We're here!" Poppy announced to the family with an excited tone.

They were in the Gaoling fields. There were several firebenders standing there in the center with a firm, but not stern, expression on their faces. Lao parked the car in the parking lot. Ling eyed the firebenders.

"What do they do?" he asked his uncle.

"With the Avatar, they make confetti," Lao informed him. "They firebend and he airbends it."

Toph, who was wearing a somewhat bored look on her face and leaning on her door at her side, lifted her rested chin from her fist. "Twinkle Toes?"

Ling looked over at his newly alert cousin and rolled his eyes. "Now you're interested, huh?"

Toph stuck her tongue at him real quick with a devious smirk. "I've been interested. Aang being part of the night is new."

"I'm sure he would've told you if you guys had talked over the break," Ling commented.

Toph shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"Is there internal conflict between you?" Poppy asked Toph.

Toph was just about to open the door. She raised an eyebrow. "Huh?

"You and Aang?' Poppy clarified.

"I knew that part but what do you mean internal conflict between him and me?"

Poppy shrugged. "When you came back from the Bash and stayed outside, you looked troubled."

Toph waved it off. "I can't say it's nothing but everything is fine." She even smiled at her mother to assure her. Poppy stared at her daughter's eyes and nodded slowly. "OK. I believe you."

She turned to face Lao only to find an empty car seat. Poppy looked back and saw Ling was gone from his seat too. Sounds of laughter made her face the right direction. Lao and Ling were at a nearby stand getting themselves some roasted nuts. Poppy blew at the parts of her hair that was hanging with a smile.

"They really were excited for the roasted nuts," she commented.

Toph let out a small laugh as she opened the door and hopped out. Poppy followed Toph's lead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang held on tight to the rein tied onto to Appa's horns. The other three bison followed with Gyatso riding one of them. Aang was already in a deep thought until he saw the lights.

"Down there, buddy," Aang pointed.

Appa grunted in reply and flew down there. Aang found himself surprised when he saw Toph standing near a food booth with her mom.

"I didn't know she'd come," Aang said to himself.

Then again he hadn't talked to her since the Bash.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara had instrumental music playing softly on the radio. She drove in silence. Well she should've since no one was with her. Katara would talk to herself every once in a while but this was not the case. On her winter jacket she wore the brooch. Unless she wanted to crash into another car and possibly die, she couldn't stare at it. She smiled to herself. She was only heading for Zuko's to give him a warm thank you and possibly go for another walk under the stars. It was what they agreed on.

She turned on the knob on the radio and she heard a somewhat old love song that began to play. She listened to it in content for it was the only thing that would calm down her anticipation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poppy spotted Aang, Gyatso and their several bison descending to the ground. She squeezed her daughter's shoulders. "I'm going to get some more funnel cake."

"OK," Toph said casually.

Lao and Ling were already at a bench nearby. She was heading towards their way until she felt vibrations of Appa and the other three bison landing. She turned around and waved at Appa's direction, knowing Aang was riding on Appa's head. Aang waved back and jumped off Appa's head with smooth airbending.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm doing well," Toph replied. "You?"

"Great."

"Hello Toph." Gyatso had just hopped off. Toph bowed to him respectfully. "Hello, Gyatso-sama."

Aang folded his arms and muttered, "Showing off again, aren't ya?"

"You better be glad it's still the holidays," Toph replied through her teeth.

Gyatso bowed back and walked over to Aang, placing his hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to help Iio and Malu with the cakes. You have fun until it's time for you to do your jobs."

Aang nodded to his adoptive father. "OK. I will."

Gyatso squeezed his shoulder and smiled at Toph one last time. "Good to see you again."

"Likewise."

He left the two teens alone and headed across the field with swift airbending to help the girls with the cake. Toph raised an eyebrow at Aang. "You have more than one job to do?"

Aang nodded. "One is with the confetti and the other is letting the kids ride on Appa."

Toph moved her head up and down slowly in understanding. "Oh...So...how was Christmas?"

"It was good," Aang replied. "Yours?"

"Fine. My aunt and uncle came to visit Ling and us so it was nice."

"Cool."

Silence of no particular kind evolved between them until Toph sighed impassively and started out, "Aang, I w-"

"Hey, Toph! Aang!" Ling called to them from the food booth. "They have fried pentapus! You want to try some?"

Aang turned green at the thought while Toph looked plain disgusted. Apparently, Ling forgot Aang was vegetarian. It was actually weird how folks were forgetting that like the group would occasionally forget Toph was blind, especially Sokka. Weird it was.

"What else do they have?" Toph replied.

"Let's see," Ling said. He turned his back on them to read the vendor's display. "There's that funnel cake Aunt Poppy got, fire flakes, sugar canes, crab puffs-" The list went on. Toph and Aang looked at each other. He smiled.

"Your family. Do you care if I join?"

She grabbed his coat's sleeve. "Come on."

Aang allowed her to pull him with her to her family. There they enjoyed a simple funnel cake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara laughed when she found Zuko standing out in the university's campus. It was pleased her though that he was just as excited as she was to see him and thank him. She parked the car into the parking and gracefully hopped on out. A strong, firm hand closed the door for her. Katara smiled and faced the man who possessed that strong, firm hand.

"Hey, Zuko."

"Hey, Katara."

"I see you're wearing the hoodie."

"And I see you're wearing the brooch."

They smiled at each other.

"So," Zuko started out, "you want to go for a walk?" He held his arm out for her to link if she wanted to accept. She giggled as she slipped her arm through his. "That's what I planned on doing, Zuko."

"Good."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph and Aang had decided to just walk around. It would be thirty minutes until midnight. Toph decided to try again since they were alone minus the people walking around. The last thing she felt she needed was her mother swooning over the incident and Ling teasing her. Lucky for her she could always tease him back about Jin. Poppy was another story.

"What I was about to tell you before Ling called out-"

"Hey, Avatar Aang!" a kid called out from Appa's head. Aang was listening to Toph but was currently laughing merrily at the sight. Appa and the three bison' saddles were filled with kids. "We were waiting for you. We're ready to ride!"

Toph blew at her bangs in partial amusement. "Kids."

They were indeed kids. The youngest age was six and the oldest was eleven. Aang looked to his blind friend. "You want to ride with us?"

Toph folded her arms and shook her head. "I'll pass, Twinkle Toes."

Aang wondered to himself why she showed no deathly signs of being afraid of flying with Teo. Well based on what she and Teo told him that is. He shrugged somewhat in disappointment. "OK."

Toph smirked. "I know what you were thinking. It's not that I'm that uncomfortable with flying"

"It's fine," Aang replied. "I never took you flying so it's natural that you're used to Teo taking you."

Toph restrained from groaning in frustration. This had nothing to do with her and Teo's occasional flights. This had something to do with wanting to tell him something. In private. She supposed it could wait.

"I'll be back at midnight," Aang told her. He turned to go for the kids and the bison. Toph felt her chest tighten slightly. Maybe it couldn't wait after all.

"Aang!"

Aang stopped and looked back. "Yeah?"

Toph unfolded her arms and approached him with a determined smile curling at the end of her lips. What she was about to do, for some strange reason, she didn't care if the kids saw. She placed a hand on Aang's shoulder, stood on her toe's tips, and kissed him lightly and quickly on the cheek. Aang blinked as her hand's weight on his shoulder left. He straightened up his standing and looked at Toph with shock, who merely grinned deviously. "Thanks for the teddy bear."

In realization Aang smiled warmly at her and placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "You're welcome, Toph."

"We're waiting on you, Avatar Aang!" one of the kids cried impatiently. "We're still waiting." It was obvious that they didn't see the kiss or they were too impatient to care. Knowing them it was probably option two.

Aang looked back without letting go of Toph's shoulder. "I'll be there in a minute." He faced Toph once more, who patted him on the upper arm with a friendly smile. "Get going, Twinkle Toes. That was all I wanted to tell you."

Aang chuckled lightly. "I will but I never did thank you for the bison whistle so-" He pulled her into a bear hug. Toph felt herself hold her breath but she started breathing again once she rested her chin on his shoulder and patted him on the back. "You're welcome but you should thank Sugar Queen." Aang figured Katara helped Toph out with the gift and Toph had just confirmed that theory. She broke the hug, leaving them both holding each other by the upper arms, and told him firmly, "Now get going or you'll have some angry kids to look forward to."

Aang nodded. "Yeah." His hand reluctantly left her arms as her hands left his in the same manner. "I'll see ya later then."

"Yeah. I'll see ya."

Aang airbended himself over onto Appa's head and took the reins. He saw that Toph didn't leave from her spot. It was almost like she was a lover waiting for her beloved to return. That thought unexpectedly made Aang feel...weird but not in a bad way but still. He ignored the thought and smiled at her. "Toph...it's always the thought that counts."

Toph smiled as she slipped her gloved hands into her pockets. "Whatever, Twinkle Toes."

Aang shrugged but he still wore that warm smile. He looked down at his favorite sky bison and said, "Appa, yip yip!"

Toph felt Appa and the three bison levitate. She took one hand out of her pocket and gave a short wave blankly at the sky. Despite Toph not being able to see him in the air, Aang waved back. Somehow, he still wished she'd come. He didn't know that Toph felt the same way as well. Another thing that stopped her, besides wanting to tell him thanks in private, was the fact that this was part of his jobs. She didn't really want to distract him. Both knew that they would see each other at midnight so it wasn't like one was going away on a long vacation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph remained impassive as her mother held her close to her side. Everyone was sitting on the ground waiting for the last part to celebrate the New Year that had just arrived. The firebenders that the Bei Fong family saw when they arrived still stood in their place. Aang stood across from them, ready for them to firebend. The firebenders took a deep breath and began to bend what looked like dragons.

Everyone watched in awe. Toph knew they were bending fire. She knew what direction they took but the actual detail was where she was lost. She just did what she did best and that was listening. It was enough for her. Meanwhile, Aang watched too. He had to. There was a certain time where he would have to airbend it into confetti and he couldn't be distracted not even by thoughts. Thoughts such as time he and Toph shared after he came back from taking the kids on a ride. He had fun. He always did, even with some bumpy moments they had.

Like all his friends, Toph was fun to hang with. He was glad he met her. He had said that before. He meant it back then but it meant even more in the present. Sometimes he wondered if she felt the same way. Other times he didn't wonder because her actions showed that she indeed felt the same way for all of them. He didn't want to know how this year would have been if her parents hadn't agreed to allow her to go to high school. Aang looked blankly as one of the dragons came for him. He shook the thoughts from his mind and immediately shot a strong force of airbending towards the flaming dragon.

The confetti came out like a harmless explosion. The people gasped and giggled as the wind brushed past them swiftly with confetti following its very whim. Toph blinked when she felt the paper all over her body. A smile graced her face. Ling laughed alongside here. "Was it just me or something extra fueled him?"

Toph punched Ling in the arm, scolding under her breath, "Don't be giving Mom ideas!" She could've groaned when Poppy gave her a small hug. "Someone was probably on his mind." This time, Toph did groan. "NOT me!" Poppy chuckled to herself. "Whatever, sweetie."

Another splash of confetti swarmed past the audience, causing them to laugh once more. Toph paused when she felt Aang shift in his direction. He was looking at her. Mysteriously, that brought a tiny shade of pink to her cheeks. Being the stoic chick that she could be, she shook it off by flashing a grin at him. He grinned back. With that, he resumed his attention to more fire dragons.

Toph listened contently for his wind to contact with fire while everyone else began to murmur their resolutions for the year. She snorted to herself briefly. She never made resolutions. Master Yu used to ask her to make one during some of the years he had home schooled her and she would reply with the same answer; she didn't have one to make. This year was no different. It went against one of her personal beliefs; never make a promise that you can't keep. No one really expected someone to keep his or her resolution throughout the year. It was possible, but Toph never wanted to take such a thing lightly.

Poppy rested her head on top of Toph's. "Happy New Year, Toph."

Toph blinked her thoughts away and replied, "Happy New Year to you too, Mom." The last fire dragon was blown into confetti.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In her bedroom, Toph sat on her bed and in her arms laid the teddy bear. Her chin rested lightly on the bear's head. She looked up when the door opened. "Hey, Toph."

"Hey, Ling."

"Winter vacation went fast," he commented as he sat on the edge. Toph nodded slowly. "Wanna skip tonight; err today, for studying for midterms?"

Toph shook her head. "I don't care."

Ling raised an eyebrow. When he first started encouraging her to study for the midterms, she begged him for a day off. Here he was giving it to her and she didn't care. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine...I just have some stuff on my mind is all."

Ling eyed her grip on the teddy bear and rolled his eyes with amusement. He ruffled her hair before getting up. "Whatever you feel like doing when you wake up. I'll see ya the next time I wake up."

"Okay."

He closed the door behind him. Toph sighed and placed the teddy bear back on top of the drawer. In her mind, she decided that she would study some more. After all, good grades could fully persuade Lao to allow her to complete high school.

**Week Two: Day One of Four Days of Midterms **

"Okay, how are we doing this again?" Toph asked the girls. She, Jin, Katara, and Song were in the library and fifteen minute homeroom was going to start in ten minutes.

"After we take our second exam, we go to Kinu-sensei's room," Jin explained. "He's a cool teacher."

"Are you positive he wouldn't care if I came with you guys?" Toph pressed. "He's not my teacher."

Katara waved it off with her hand. "Trust me, Toph. As long as you're in a room, the administrations won't care."

"They used to let us just hang out in the cafeteria," Song informed. She exhaled sorrowfully. "But some dummy just had to ruin it for all of us."

"Bummer," Toph said sincerely yet flatly.

They nodded. "Since Kinu-sensei teaches Japanese and that's a language class, we'll be having second lunch."

Toph nodded. "Sounds good to me. So we hang out there for the rest of the day?"

Katara nodded. Toph raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you guys can drive. Why stay here?"

The girls smiled mischievously. "So our parents will think we want to study."

Toph made tsk noises at her friends in awe. "You three are wrong...I'm game with that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We should have planned this yesterday while our minds were calm," Teo commented. "We have to be in our homerooms in five minutes."

"Okay, we'll go to Koh-sama's room," Ling randomly picked.

Sokka, Aang, and Teo looked at him with horrified expressions. "No way in heck we are going to his classroom!"

"I heard he was a cool teacher," Ling said confused.

"Whoever you heard that from was hypnotized," Sokka replied.

"Are you serious?"

"That's the rumor," Aang answered. "All in all he scares the stuffing out of a lot of people. Halloween is his Christmas. Every other day is Halloween."

Ling looked back at the paper. "Maybe Kinu-sensei's?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph relaxed in her seat after finishing her Braille midterm. There was ten minutes left for this class and she would head down for History, in Braille of course. For the time being, she would play with the trinket attached to her choker that Katara got her for Christmas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kinu-sensei was cleaning his boards. He was surprised when he saw eight teens crashing through his door. He chuckled when they all minus Teo fell to the floor.

"Goodness," he mused. "Should I be flattered that eight teens want to hang out here? Half of you can drive."

Jin lifted herself off Ling and Sokka and grinned at her teacher. "Be flattered, Kinu-sensei. Be very flattered."

They composed themselves by standing on their two feet. They moved out of the way so Teo could wheel on in. Kinu-sensei folded his arms. "Well make yourself feel at home. Just make sure not to break anything." They all nodded and found their seats.

"Is it okay if I took my i-Pod out?" Jin asked.

Kinu-sensei smiled. "Like I said make yourself feel at home." He winked at her. "Besides you and I have the same taste in music."

Jin nodded her thanks. Toph leaned forward with interest. "Did you find any more good songs?"

"So you can add some more to your i-Sound?" Jin asked.

"Yeah."

"Actually I did," Jin confirmed. "Some of them match you as well." So the girls listened to Jin's i-Pod while everyone else did something. Sokka and Ling were arm wrestling. Aang and Teo were discussing some event coming in February.

"At least I won't be alone this time," Teo said. "Kinda selfish, huh?"

"Not really," Aang assured him. "While Toph is still a girl, she won't bombard ya with girly stuff."

Teo rolled his eyes. "Thank God for that."

Aang nodded. Katara and Song were talking about arts and crafts. Stuff like that. With almost all of your main friends there and a really cool teacher, a dull moment never existed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You gonna be gone for the first two weeks of February, huh?" Toph repeated flatly at lunch. "What are we going to do without you for two weeks?"

Aang shrugged. "Knowing you and Teo, you'll come up with something."

"Yep. We're partners in crime when it comes to activities."

Aang raised an eyebrow. "What did you two do this time?"

Teo raised his hands in the air. "It wasn't me this time. It was all Toph's idea."

"All we did was roll around in a parking lot," Toph said lacking concern. "That was all."

Teo looked at her with mock horror. "You rolled me around as if I was a mere shopping cart!"

Toph placed a finger on her lips, activating the playfully guilty face. "I did that?"

Teo folded his arms with a fake pout. "Yes, you did."

"Aw, will a hug make you feel better?"

Teo, much to Aang's amusement, turned red. He chuckled whole-heartedly. "Nah, I'm good."

"Then noogie for ya!"

Toph leaped from her chair and seized Teo's neck in her arm. With her free hand she ruffled his hair. Teo laughed as he tried to pry her strong grip off his neck. "Okay! Okay! I'm not sulking anymore!"

Aang felt a sense of warmth in him watching his two friends being playful like that. It was their way of bonding. But Aang was troubled as well, troubled by the fact that seeing them together made him feel...odd.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Kinu-sensei's everyone decided to do a _tiny_ bit of studying. Kinu-sensei was grading first period's scantrons. "So, you kids are actually studying? The teachers will feel loved."

"Not mine," Jin corrected him shamelessly. "The only one I studied was yours."

Kinu-sensei looked up. "Jin, you did not."

"I like Japanese and you're my favorite teacher," Jin replied. "Go figure."

Kinu-sensei smiled. "I appreciate that, Jin, but I encourage you to study the other teacher's subject."

"Okay, Sensei."

Ling felt Sokka rib him in the rib cage. "Your girlfriend's flirting with the teacher."

"Not my girlfriend," Ling objected. "Plus why would I care?"

Sokka rolled his eyes and Ling knew the signal, narrowing his eyes. "Have you been hanging around Toph lately?"

Sokka shrugged. "I see her every once in a while in the hallways. Why?"

"Never mind." He muttered under his breath, "Where's Suki?"

"She's sick," Sokka answered. "I feel sorry for her. Making up for midterms is murder."

Ling grimaced. "I imagine it being so."

"Miss Bei Fong, Cibi," Kinu-sensei called out.

Toph and Aang placed down their books and gave Kinu-sensei their attention. "Yes?"

"Could you two take the cart full of books to Room 213 and place the books there?"

"Sure," Aang said. Toph sported a devious grin. "Can Teo join us?"

Teo caught on immediately. It took all strength in him not to grin. Kinu-sensei appeared to have caught the hint as well and shook his head with a smile. "Just make sure there are no teachers in the hallway."

"Will do," Toph replied.

Teo placed his papers down, allowing the grin to reveal his mood. "Let's roll."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Watch out you loons!" Teo laughed out loud in the hallway to his friends.

Toph and Aang were rolling on top of the cart with extra help from Aang's airbending screaming like maniacs. They were heading for the wall full of lockers.

"Hold on!" Aang told Toph. He wrapped one arm around her waist and with his free hand he airbended forward. This move made the cart move backwards...and back towards Teo.

"Not this way!" Teo screamed. He turned his wheelchair around and wheeled for his life. "I did not plan on going out like this!"

"Hang on, buddy, I'm on it!" Aang shouted.

"The cart says otherwise!"

Aang looked over his shoulder and saw that the cart they were riding on was indeed catching up with Teo. Suddenly Teo made a right turn and the cart brushed past him. Teo sighed in relief as he thanked the Lord for that other part of the hallway. All he could do now was watch them crash into the wall. Thankfully Aang airbended himself and Toph off the cart, landing in a kneeling position. He turned around and pulled the cart into a screeching halt with airbending. Everyone sighed in relief and began laughing.

"That was close!" Aang chuckled.

"You're telling me!" Teo said as he rolled over to them. "I thought I was going to die!"

"I'll never wheel you around like the way we handled that cart, Goggles," Toph laughed. "I apologize for the past."

Teo snorted. "What for? I had fun!"

"You're weird, Goggles."

Teo grinned deviously. "But that's why you love me."

Toph rolled her eyes. "On with the teasing again." She smiled at him. "But yes I love ya for that."

Aang shook his head in amusement, ignoring the odd feeling that was rising.

"As for you, Twinkle Toes." Aang looked at Toph. "Could you let me down?" Aang looked down and saw that he still had his arm around Toph's waist. He actually felt kind of stupid that he didn't feel Toph tugging on his sleeve. He turned red and immediately dropped her. "Sorry!"

Toph sat up and punched him in the arm. "I said let me down, not drop me!"

Aang rubbed arm with a sheepish chuckle. "Sorry."

Teo rested his elbow on his chair arm, chin resting on his fist. With a grin, he walled his eyes to the ceiling. "Smoochy, smoochy, smoochy."

"Shut up, Goggles."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Had fun?" Kinu-sensei asked with a raised eyebrow. "You three look a wreck."

Toph, Aang, and Teo laughed.

"Toph, what did you do?" Ling asked.

Toph rolled the cart over to Kinu-sensei and faced her older, favorite cousin. "Just rolled around."

"And took pleasure in trying to kill handicapped people," Teo added teasingly.

Ling narrowed his eyes at Toph, who merely shrugged and defended herself with, "He said he had fun so I guess he doesn't fear death."

"She's awesome when it comes to bumper cars," Sokka told Ling. "If you didn't know that already."

Ling turned his attention over to Sokka. "Are you kidding?" Sokka shook his head. "She defined bumping that day."

"I'm his bumper partner for life," Toph explained. She rolled her eyes with a sly grin. "Unless Suki is your new one."

Sokka leaned back against his chair. "There's enough Sokka for two ladies, right?"

Toph and Ling gave Sokka a disdained look with Ling saying, "And that is why Uncle Lao thinks you're a predator."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Time to go, kids," Kinu-sensei said. "One minute until the bell rings."

"I know," Jin teased. "You need to rid of us so you can rest your excitement for our next visit."

Kinu-sensei smirked whole-heartedly. "Yeah that's how it is, Jin."

"She's flirting with the teacher again," Sokka whispered to Ling, elbowing him in the ribs. "And being at marrying age too, it's almost perfectly legal."

"For the last time, why should I care?" Ling asked exasperated.

The boys argued with each other on their way out. Song was the last one to exit the door. She looked back. "You don't mind us coming for the rest of the week, do you?"

Kinu-sensei shook his head. "The friends you, Jin, and Katara hang out with, I'm positive there's never a dull moment."

Song chuckled. "Yep, you can say that again. See you tomorrow!"

"See you later, Song."

Song closed the door behind her and caught up with Katara and Jin. She heard the last bit of their conversation. "Teasing Kinu-sensei doesn't seem to faze Ling. You should try something else."

Song surprised them with a snort. "And to think I overanalyzed your relationship."

Jin looked over her shoulder at Song. "Just rub it in why don't ya?"

Song grinned. "I will. Thank you very much."

Jin groaned as soon as Song began her little rub in. Katara covered her mouth so Jin couldn't see her laughing. When Jin started getting loud with her protests, Katara shifted her eyes towards Toph and the boys. She smiled at the closeness between Toph and Aang. What made her happy about them the most was that they seemed comfortable. She then looked over at Teo. He seemed comfortable as well, joking merrily with his two friends.

Katara couldn't figure out why but, she actually felt sorry for Teo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, no studying," Jin groaned. She flopped against her pillows on her bed.

"As your tutor you do it or I'll have Yuki confiscate your i-Pod," Song threatened shamelessly.

Jin's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."

"Try me, Jin," Song said unmoving.

Jin rose to her bottom reluctantly. "Okay, light me up with Astronomy."

Song smiled as she brought out the notes and textbook. "That's what I thought you'd say."

**Week Three: New Semester**

Aang cocked his head to the left when Toph and Ling boarded the bus. There was something really different about Toph. One thing, the gorgeous long hair she had was long no more. Instead it was chin length. She still looked cute, she just looked even more like the tomboy she is. Another difference was her way of dress. Instead of the baggy pants and hoodie, she was wearing camouflage pants. Her coat hid whatever she wore under it but he was positive that was different too. Ling shook his head at Aang checking out his cousin. Toph sat down, appearing to take no notice of it.

"Nice haircut," Aang complimented.

"Thanks," Toph replied simply.

"Aunt Poppy was scared you wouldn't like it, Aang," Ling said from behind.

Toph's hands balled into a fist. "Liiiiinnnnngggg."

"Shutting up," Ling replied.

Aang sighed. "There was something I have held in my chest and now I have to let that out."

"Oh yeah, what's that, Twinkle Toes?"

"Your mom kind of scares me."

"She kind of scares us too," Ling and Toph agreed simultaneously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's your schedule?" Aang asked as they entered the school. Ling had already left them to get to his homeroom.

Toph ran her fingers through the Braille on her paper. "Sophomore Earthbending Class, lunch, and the other academic classes are the same periods. I just now have Haiku Class and Rock Evolution."

"You'll love Rock Evolution," Aang said. "Being the music lover that you are, you'll get an A in that class without effort."

"Hmmm, I just might like this class," Toph commented.

"You're taking Rock Evolution?!" Jin squealed from the junior hallway.

Toph nodded towards Jin. "Are you?"

"You bet. What period is yours?"

"Nine."

Jin grinned. "This is going to be an interesting semester for us."

"Should I feel sorry for Kiku-sensei?" Aang asked sheepishly.

Jin physically joined Toph and Aang. She and Toph shared a glance and said at the same time, "Nah, we ain't that much of a threat."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You already know how to sew, Katara," Song said as they headed for their fifteen minute homeroom class. "I'm still shocked that you signed up for Clothing and Textiles."

"Easy A," Katara lazily explained. "Also, I'm running out of ideas for what to take so why not take what I already know?"

Song placed a finger on her chin, pondering for the moment. She eventually concluded, "Good point. Guess it's not my fault that Herbing has so many levels."

"Exactly," Katara said.

"You know, you _do_ need a model for that class," Song said.

Katara slapped herself in the forehead. "Oh no, I forgot about that! When's your study hall this semester?"

"Sadly, it's the first period," Song replied. "Ask Jin at lunch or whenever you see her in the hallway."

Katara nodded. "I will."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Same study hall?" Sokka asked Suki. She nodded. "Same study hall."

"Nice."

"I'll say," Suki agreed. Sokka allowed her to see the rest of his schedule. "Ah, I see you're taking lessons for the Sai sword. I'm surprised you'd choose to take lessons on a defensive sword."

"Dad suggested I take it," Sokka said indifferently. "Have you taken it?"

Suki shook her head. "Nope. I only learned defenses and offenses with the metal fans. I'm learning more about the shields and swords this semester."

"Have you ever considered joining the Earth Kingdom Army?" Sokka wondered out loud.

"Yep, specifically the Kyoshi warriors group," Suki replied. "Avatar Kyoshi is my idol."

"What? She used metal fans too?"

"Exactly." She paused. "Didn't they teach you about the Avatars before Aang?"

Sokka's eyes shifted. "Yes, I just didn't pay much attention."

Suki rubbed her eyebrows. "Sokka, learning about the past Avatar lives is like learning history. It's a necessity!"

"I know I know but that was in middle school. They don't teach much in high school."

Suki looked over Sokka to see the clock saying they have five minutes to get to fifteen minute homeroom. She grabbed Sokka by the sleeves and led him on. "Whatever. Let's get to homeroom."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teo smiled at his schedule, especially looking at Nomadic History. That was always his favorite class. This was semester level two. He saw a change in his study hall. It was period ten. He wondered to himself if Toph and Aang's changed as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean you don't have study hall on the same period I have Clothing and Textile?!" Katara screeched in desperation. She had reached Jin in the hallway on her way to third period class.

Jin lifted her hands apologetically. "I'm sorry Katara, but I don't. I have it right after Rock Evolution."

Katara groaned, raising her arms at the ceiling. "My teacher is going to kill me!"

"Ask Ling or Sokka," Jin suggested.

"I asked Sokka and he said no."

Jin's eyes grew big in surprise. "Being "the ladies' man" I thought he'd say yeah."

Katara rolled her eyes. "He claimed he's saying no for the sake of my classroom."

"Huh?"

Katara rolled her eyes again. "He's supposedly so hot he'll set the classroom on fire."

"Tell me you're joking."

"I'm serious as cancer."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At lunch, Katara didn't get much luck asking Ling either.

"Sorry, Katara," Ling replied. "But I don't think the girls can handle me there."

Jin spat out her soda in disbelief.

"Excuse me?!" her and Katara said at once.

"You heard me. Another solid reason is-" he winked at Jin. "I'm happily stuck with Jin."

Jin looked away from Ling so he couldn't see her red face. "Just don't kill me, Katara."

"Last thing, I don't have study hall the same period you have that class," Ling said seriously. "Toph does however."

"Toph?"

Ling nodded. Katara was already at Toph's side. Which was amazing considering that Toph, Teo, and Aang were sitting across the cafeteria from them?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dang, Katara! You're invading personal space!" Toph exclaimed. "Back it up a notch!"

Katara impatiently stopped hugging Toph and backed away two steps. "I've hugged you before!"

"The way you went about it gave wrong feeling, friend," Toph explained. "Enough of that; what's bugging ya?"

"I need a model for the rest of the year for Clothing and Textile," Katara answered, "and you're my only hope."

Toph raised an eyebrow. "You couldn't ask the others? How does that even work anyway?"

"You have study hall when I have the class," Katara lectured. "It has to be someone who has study hall during the time of that class and you're the only one."

Katara clasped her hands together with extreme pleading. "Please, Toph." Toph was looking unconvinced. "If you love me you'll do it!"

Toph pounded the table with her fist. "Darn that saying!" She faced Katara with narrowed eyes. "Be glad I love you."

Satisfied Katara hugged Toph and gave her a grateful kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Toph, I'm in your debt!" She ran back to her table fully content.

Toph heard sobbing coming from her right. She looked over at Teo. "Teo, you are not crying!" His head was buried in his arms.

"Oh yes he is," Aang said somewhat horrified.

Toph didn't know how to take a crying Teo. "What pressed your buttons?!"

"That Toph stealer," Teo muffled through his arms.

Toph raised an eyebrow and grabbed Teo's paper. It was written in regular print and Braille. Toph grimaced when she saw that she and Teo were going to have the same study hall. She patted Teo on the back. "Maybe some afternoon gliding will make ya feel better?"

Teo gave her thumbs up without looking up. "Just let me finish grieving."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are really going to owe me if you make me wear something frilly," Toph warned as the teacher talked.

Katara nodded absently. Her mind was focused on the teacher. Toph slumped in her chair. Being a model, she didn't have to listen. What did catch her attention was the fact that the models would have to wear the outfits for the rest of the day whenever they were finished.

"Okay, you really owe if you make me wear something frilly," Toph declared for the final time.

"I know," Katara said urgently. "Don't worry; I'll make it up to ya."

Toph folded her arms. "You better."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still can't believe you cried," Toph told Teo as he handed her a pair of goggles.

Teo laughed out loud. "First she takes you away from Aang during first day of school and then she takes you away from study hall." He smiled at her. "I guess that's karma for that joke we played on Aang last month."

Toph finished fixing her newly short hair around the band of the goggles. "Heh, I guess so."

Teo watched Toph tug at her cut-off gloves. "Long hair or short hair, you still look pretty."

Toph let out a small laugh. "That was random." Her tone switched to sincerity. "But thanks, Teo."

"It's the truth. It's just a shame you don't hear that a lot."

Toph shrugged carelessly. "It doesn't matter." She readied herself on the back of his wheelchair and held on firmly to Teo's sweater. By the looseness in his shoulders, Toph realized that it did bother him somewhat. She rested her head against her fist and his shoulder. "Come on. Don't make me go mushy. Fine, you and Twinkle Toes' compliments are more than enough for me. There I said it. Satisfied?"

Teo let out a small laugh. "Okay, if you say so. Ready to glide?"

Toph nodded. "Been ready."

"Okay. Hold on tight."

**Week Four: The Army Drill**

Suki looked around as she and Sokka headed for study hall. "What's with the Non Bending Army being here?"

"Sign ups to join," Sokka explained. "Also some troops from the same group are going to be drilling those in regular Gym."

Suki whistled. "By the looks of those guys, I think I'm glad I had Gym last semester."

"If we're still planning on joining the military we'll be going through that regardless," Sokka informed.

Suki rolled her eyes. "I knew that. I'm talking about the drill sergeants and leaders." She sighed in what seemed to be exasperated capitulation. "If I keep talking I know where this is heading. Never mind."

Sokka looked at his girlfriend in genuine horror. "Don't tell me you've changed your mind. Suki I need you!"

Suki laughed replying, "Of course not! When I decide my future I stick to it." She rested her head on Sokka's shoulders. "I know you need me and I need you too." She added a kiss on his cheek, causing the soldier-to-be to blush. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. His cheek met with her forehead. With a smile he replied, "Glad to know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin and Song's hearts could've stopped when they saw two drill sergeants heading for the gymnasium.

"Kill me now if they're here for what I think they're here for," Jin told Song.

"I'm not getting arrested for homicide," Song refused, still horrified. She grabbed Jin's hand and faced her. "Jin, you have to remember; we're women and women are strong! We WILL get through this. It's only for forty-five minutes. Think about the troops training for the world. They train FAR longer than forty-five minutes. Remember Mr. Hakoda."

Jin huffed. "True when you put it that way." She squeezed Song's comforting hand. "Like you said, we're women. We'll make it through this."

"That's the spirit!" She lifted her free fist in the air. "We're strong women prepared to die!"

Jin paused and snatched her hand out of Song's. "Speak for your fricking self!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ladies and gentlemen rise to your feet!" the drill sergeant screamed.

The teens, all four grades, stood up immediately. Only ten seconds and they were already intimidated. The drill sergeant smiled, pleased. "I am Drill Sergeant Dai and this man right here is Drill Sergeant Li! We are here to show you what our men go through to make sure that everything is still in balance. As we all know, the Avatar is only a teenager and takin' his good ol' time mastering the elements. Slow and steady wins the race so the world can wait for him for now to master those elements. He's one of the lucky ones. He can bend elements. You kids before me cannot even bend a twig!

"I am not that weak," a freshman girl muttered.

Drill Sergeant Dai stopped and faced the girl who talked. "What was that you said?"

"Nothing, sir," she lied.

"I heard you say something," he said calmly.

"Okay, I said I wasn't that weak," she confessed. Big mistake.

"I see. Would you mind standing out?"

The freshman girl reluctantly took three steps out of the line.

"Hold your arm out and turn them slowly clockwise." She slowly obeyed asking, "How long do I do this?"

"Until I say stop."

Her mouth hung open for a split second but she closed it. Drill Sergeant Dai faced the teen line again. "This is what happens when you think you're special enough to make a comment while I'm talking. Anyone else have something else smart to say?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Look, I'm a nice guy," Drill Sergeant Dai told the kids. "The man you really should be worried about is Drill Sergeant Li. He's not as patient as I am and can get grumpy so don't mess with him."

Drill Sergeant Li nodded his head in agreement. His arms were folded and he wore a scowl.

"This is how we're going to work it," Drill Sergeant Dai continued. "There are several different units in here. I can only say is one, you do it, and two, when you switch units you RUN to them NOT walk. Now, who here likes running?"

"I do," said a sophomore male.

Jin slapped herself on the forehead. "Idiot."

"Then do some laps around the gym," Drill Sergeant Dai instructed.

Song almost nudged Jin so she could talk but if she valued her physical state, she was going to stay quiet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have new respect for anyone in the military," Jin declared while doing her seventieth push-up. "Even Drill Sergeant Dai and Li 'cause they probably had to do this too!"

"Oh yeah!" Song panted. "I'm about to crumble."

"You crumble and you're done for," Jin warned. "ADRENALINE, GIRL! USE SOME ADRENALINE!!!"

Song sighed in a tired state as she did some more push ups. She could've collapsed when Drill Sergeant Li blew the whistle. "Get to the next station!"

"Jump ropes for us," Jin said cheekily. "That shouldn't be so bad."

Song, not in the mood to talk, gave her the thumbs up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wanna hear you scream!!" Sergeant Dai screamed.

The teens, fully aware of what to do and NOT to do, began screaming. Drill Sergeant Li shook his head. "That ain't anything. LOUDER!!!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The loudest was, you guessed right, Jin. Song came in second. "THE PAIN!!!!!!" For twenty minutes of workout, they were lying down but holding their legs and heads up.

"You thought that was horrible," Drill Sergeant Dai said, "you should see how the men are when they train all day. Appreciate your men, kids. While nothing is going on, they are still dedicated to making sure you all are safe. The drill's over!"

They plopped their legs to the ground while the sophomore male collapsed to the ground. Remembering the fact that they have five minutes to change, they forced themselves to get off the ground and head for the locker rooms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara whistled when Song and Jin plopped into their lunch seats. Ling shook his head. "That is the reason I told Dad I would never go into the military."

Jin punched him in the shoulder. "You try forty-five minutes!"

"Yes," Song dangerously agreed. "Not. Another. Word."

"Okay, I'll change the subject," Katara offered. "I only have to hem the sleeves and Toph is ready to go."

"What do you have the poor soul wearing?" Jin asked.

"Rock Star," Katara answered. "Blue jeans with stars cut out of them and a Bedazzled tee-shirt."

Ling smirked. "Toph's fine then."

Song and Jin rested their head on the table. "Yeah. Most definitely."

"Anyway aren't you two getting something to eat?" Ling asked. "As you can see, Katara and I already have our plates ready."

Jin handed him four bucks, enough to get Song and her some lunch. "Just water for me."

"Same."

Ling gave Jin back two dollars and headed for the vending machine.

"When I get home I'm taking a nice, long, hot bath," Song declared.

"That's a good idea," Jin agreed. "Just to sooth away the gruesome pain."

Katara patted Jin on the head. "You guys know I _do_ have healing powers."

Jin and Song shook their heads. "Baths are on our minds right now. Don't mess up our future bath tub."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Okay, I offered."

"And we appreciate it."

Katara leaned back against her table. For some cruel reason she felt like playing a joke on them, particularly Song. She looked over to the large, long window that separated the cafeteria from the hallway and gasped sarcastically. "Oh my God! Song! There's Haru!"

Song's head shot up. "Where?!"

Katara fell out laughing while Jin stared at Song in disbelief. "You mean to tell me that Haru is your source of adrenaline? Why didn't I think of that back at the gym?"

By the look on Song's face, it was a good thing she didn't have any food on her plate. She relaxed her chin back on the table. "I am SO gonna remember that."

Katara took a bite out of her Artic hen sandwich. "You always say that."

"You got Haru involved in this," Song argued. "I will NOT forget this one."

Katara whistled to herself. "Note to self; don't mess with Song when it comes to Haru."

"I'll remember not to mess with her about Haru too," Jin agreed.

Ling came back with the water bottles and handed them to the tired girls. "Is this the first time they came to this school?"

Song and Jin shook their heads. "We were just lucky to miss them last year and the year before."

Ling grinned. "Look like they decided you were gonna do it sometime."

Katara nodded. "See we benders have this kind of thing year round so we have military similar training. Only it's easier because of bending."

"Katara."

"Yes."

"No more please."

The End

**A.N.** Sorry for the rushed ending but I felt if I didn't stop it somewhere that dialogue was gonna go on and on. I wanna take it to notice that i-Sound is supposed to pretty much be i-Pod except for the blind. Voice activation, that's how it supposedly works. -. Anyway, gotta work on Memory Lost Chapter 3 and I think I'll take a hiatus on that and try to finish this fanfic up before summer ends. We'll see. I took recent tips for this fanfic and tried to stick to it. Hopefully I did a little better on this chapter than the first four as far as writing and grammar goes. If not, just let me know. XD

P.S. The names I picked out for the drill sergeants, I did NOT do that on purpose! XD I just picked random names and when I read over them...yeah. XD


	6. February: Some Kind of Love

In Another World by Taiyo-chan

**Disclaimer**: Crazy fan girl here. I don't own anything related to Avatar: The Last Airbender and never will. I'm more than happy to continue the role of being a fan. Nothing more, nothing less. You get the point now, right?

Shippings in this chapter: Taang, Tetoph, a special crack ship, Telu, tiny bit of Sokkla, Zutara (somewhat), Soru (somewhat), Sukka (somewhat)

**A.N.** First off, I am really sorry for the delay. I really was working on this as soon as I finished uploading Chapter 5. Well I got lazy but then when I started back writing...I was getting partial writers block (a. k. a wasn't sure how to get to where certain scenes were) and when I _did_ get the scenes down...I wasn't satisfied so I rewrote some parts. Better to fix it for you guys then give you a crappy writing, right? Anyways, you're free to flame me for the delay.

**Week One: The Air Nomadic March (Aang's Birthday)**

Aang Cibi was caught in the middle of a group of Air Nomads treading along the road. Gyatso was probably somewhere in the front. It didn't matter. The whole thing was a march among all the Air Nomads. The first two weeks was called the Air Nomadic March. The purpose was to celebrate the important days to travel like the old days seeing how the young Airbenders these days were going to school and school meant attachment to worldly concerns. These were the days for them to live the life they can once they graduate from high school. It was something really good for Aang especially since he was the Avatar.

He was gonna have to travel around and make sure the world was in balance, no matter how peaceful it was right now. Another plus was that he always got to skip school for his birthday, which was on February the third. Aang looked up. They were only a hundred feet away from the mountain on which they were going to climb.

"Happy birthday, kiddo!" a tomboyish, young adult voice interrupted his thoughts.

Aang gazed at his friend, whom he considered a big sister, Malu and smiled. "Thanks, Malu."

She patted him on top of the head. "Ain't nothing like climbing a mountain to celebrate your sixteenth birthday, huh?"

Aang laughed. "Yeah. I love climbing these mountains."

"If you didn't I would have to ask what kind of Air Nomad were you," she agreed. "Anyways, how was Teo doing when you last talked to him?"

"He's doing fine," Aang replied. "You know I could just give you his number so you could talk to him."

Malu turned pink. She looked away from Aang. "I don't think I should be talking with a minor like that, Aang." She briefly got over her shyness for Teo and winked at Aang. "I'll just talk to him through you."

Aang tried his best not to laugh. "We'll have it your way, I suppose."

"It's not my fault you guys are considered adults at eighteen and we girls get privileges at sixteen," Malu shot back with a wicked smile. "Right now a sixteen-year-old and a nineteen-year-old don't mix."

"You know what they say, true love waits," Aang assured her.

Malu shifted her backpack slightly as she stuck out her bottom lip briefly to show consideration to his words. "I suppose that's true. Is that what you're doing with the raven-haired, blind girl I saw you with during New Year's Eve and Day?"

Aang stopped in his tracks. The other Airbenders smoothly walked around him with a sweet smile directed at him as they passed along. "What?"

"Are you waiting for the raven-haired girl?" Malu repeated. "To return your feelings or something?"

While Aang was turning a light shade of pink, he genuinely had no idea what she was talking about. "Malu, I just got over Katara."

"I know," Malu assured him. "There just seems to be something between you and the blind girl."

"There is," Aang confirmed. "And that's friendship. Nothing more, nothing less. Besides even if I did I couldn't because T-" He stopped and bit his lower lip. "Never mind."

Malu moved her head to the side in curiosity. "Teo likes her?"

Aang bit his lower lip. It was worth a try to make it go somewhere else. "What makes you think I was talking about Teo? I know some other kids whose name starts with 'T'."

"Well if it was another kid you would've just finished blurting it out because I wouldn't care," Malu observed. "Being the sweet little guy you are you just didn't want my feelings hurt." She gave him a one-arm hug. "It's not a big deal, so nothing to worry about."

* * *

"Aang sent a postcard," Teo told Toph at lunch.

Toph stopped sipping on her smoothie with an amused smile. "Already? This is only his third day of being gone. How's he doing?"

"He's doing well," Teo answered. "He's just glad I have company this time."

"You were by yourself during the times he would leave for two weeks?" Toph asked.

"Not all the time. During the first year of middle school I was though."

"That sucks. I know that feeling."

"Oh right, home schooling and the whole deprived from the world thing," Teo commented seriously.

Toph nodded. "Uh huh. Really, the whole Air Nomad March sounds like one heck of a time."

Teo nodded. "The summer here is dedicated to Nomads in general traveling. It is fun."

"Can anyone go?"

"Of course."

Toph smiled lightly. "Well if I can't check that out this summer, perhaps I can in adulthood."

* * *

"We're supposed to be free of emotion, right?" Aang asked Iio.

"Free of worldly concern," Iio corrected him with a smile. "Is something bothering you?"

Aang scratched his head. "I wouldn't say bothering. It sounds wrong saying something is bothering you when you just have some friends on your mind."

Iio patted Aang on the back of his head. "As long as it doesn't ruin the fun you'll be having, you don't have much to worry about."

Aang slowly bobbed his head up and down. "Okay."

"Hey, Aang!" Malu called out from the front of the group. Aang looked up at her. The other teens were with her too. "We're going to play a childhood memory game of twilight to night tag! You wanna join us?" Aang beamed, "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

He left Iio's side and headed for the teens.

"The one rule for you still is the same," one of the teen guys said. "Only airbending."

Malu rolled her eyes. "He doesn't cheat, Sharin. Aang's too honest of a guy to do such a thing."

"Most of the time," Aang added sheepishly. "But never on something like this."

"Whatever," Sharin said dismissively. "Let's begin playing!"

* * *

Malu and Aang hid under a large log as Sharin passed by them. Malu lifted her head to gaze through the log's opening. He was a least fifty feet away from them now. Her ears perked at the sound of metal moving around in a young man's soft hands. She chuckled. "You really love that bison whistle don't ya?"

Aang stopped moving it around in his hand. "I've always wanted a bison whistle and Toph got it for me."

"Toph's the girl from New Year, am I right?"

"Yes."

Malu kept her eyes out for a possible returning Sharin. "I'm sure that makes the gift even more special."

Aang felt like coming up with something to discredit her theory. The funny thing was he couldn't. He placed it into his pocket but his fingers never left their grip on it. Malu grinned. "You're not trying to defend yourself, I see. Finally you admit to something."

"It would be wrong," Aang muttered.

Malu looked at Aang with an interested look. "Hmm?"

"It would be wrong," Aang repeated.

"What would be wrong?"

"To have feelings for Toph," he cleared out. "Teo, sorry, has feelings for her and maybe she has feelings for him too. I don't know but a noticeable amount of people keep asking me if there was something between Toph and me. I always told them it was nothing beyond friendship. Of course, they didn't believe me." In a quiet voice he added, "And sometimes I don't believe me either."

Malu's shoulders slumped. "Confused you are, Aang. Confused you are. I'd tell you what I think you're going through but that probably would only add to the confusion."

"How? Maybe it can help me."

"Maybe, Aang. But try meditation first," Malu replied.

"Fine, I will," Aang obliged. "I want to ask, how did you feel when I accidentally slipped on Teo?"

Malu moved a piece of loose strand away from her face. "Eh, I wasn't surprised really that he'd like someone his age. The best word I can use is disappointment." She winked at Aang. "But hey, I can still dream and I can still wait."

Aang sighed. "I should have done that with Katara. Instead I gave her up."

"I don't think you should feel regret for that, Aang," Malu said sisterly. "That's just something that happens. Besides, who got hurt from you moving on with your loveless life?"

"Loveless?" Aang repeatedly in dismay. He decided to get over that and answered her question. "No one."

"Exactly. Keep walking forward and find that next girl. There is more than one girl in the world."

Aang banged his head against the wall of the log. "Now you're sounding like Toph."

* * *

Toph sneezed as she worked on her homework.

* * *

Aang hid his face in his hand as everyone sung happy birthday to him. This was embarrassing. As much as he appreciated their enthusiasm, he wanted it to end. He was never the Leo type, those supposedly who "shined when they were in the center". He felt like digging into the dirt when they all started clapping, signaling that they had finished singing.

"Time to open your presents, kiddo!" Malu told him as she plopped next to him on the log seat.

"You want the gifts from us first or the gifts from your friends?" Gyatso asked.

Aang's eyes widened in shock. "From my friends?"

Gyatso chuckled softly. "Yes, they snuck them to me before we left there."

"I see," Aang said somewhat quietly. He smiled. "I'll open what you guys gave me first."

One round gift wrapped up was handed to him and a medium sized box came along for him too. Aang ripped the wrapping off the round one first and smiled. It was a glass orb but more like a lantern. There was an opening at the top and gold string was tagged onto it. It was a lantern and elegant too. "This is awesome!"

"It better be!" Malu teased him. "We the teens, okay technically I'm an adult but ignore that, worked our butts off making that!"

Malu was met with a bear hug from Aang. "It's great. I love it."

"Remember to hug us later, Cibi," Sharin said with a friendly smirk.

Aang laughed. "You know I will, Sharin."

Someone in the group shushed everyone who was talking urgently. "Let Aang open his next one." They obeyed and waited for the sixteen-year-old to open the box. Aang slowly took the lid off. He blinked slowly as he pulled it out of the box. It was a prayer bead necklace. It looked somewhat old. He brushed across it. There were a few scratches here and there so it was definitely used. Somehow, it felt familiar to him. Like he knew someone who wore this. Aang noticed there was another one in there. The difference was that the beads on it were red instead of the blue.

Aang smiled. "Thanks, everyone."

They smiled back at him and began to hand him presents that his friends at home got him. At the same time, some people were murmuring, "You think he knows?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

"You think Gyatso's gonna tell him."

"Most likely. Look at his face."

Gyatso indeed wore a serious expression.

* * *

Everyone, minus Aang and Gyatso, were asleep on the ground. Aang stared at the two prayers bead necklaces. Gyatso placed a hand on his shoulder. "Aang, I'm sure you're wondering why you feel a connection with those prayer beads." Aang nodded his head solemnly. Gyatso bobbed his head slowly in understanding and braced himself ever so calmly. "These necklaces belonged to your parents." Aang looked up at Gyatso with a curious face. Gyatso continued. "When your parents died, they had left a will, no? I didn't read all of it to you six years ago because they didn't want you to have these necklaces until you turned sixteen. They are like heirlooms. Your father's necklace was passed down for only two generations and the same can go for your mother."

Aang's grips on them tightened lightly. "Well, that's makes this even more meaningful, more special."

With a warm smile, Gyatso hugged Aang close to him. "I thought it would be. Happy birthday, Aang."

"Thanks, Gyatso."

* * *

In the morning, Aang woke up earlier than anyone else. He took out his father's necklace and placed it around his neck. He needed to go to a proper place for alone time and meditating time. He figured sixty feet away would give him enough space. Enough space to recollect his thoughts and clear his mind.

During the walk away from the Air Nomadic, Aang held his mother's necklace close to his chest in his palm. In his other hand, he toyed with the bison whistle. Funny how he never saw his parents wear these. Should he preserve them like they did? Especially his father's? He thought about Katara's necklace. It was an heirloom as well. She wore it to feel connected to her mother. Then again she was good at taking care of her stuff while wearing it. Aang couldn't really do the same, take good care of stuff while wearing it that is.

He gently placed his mom's prayer bead necklace into his pocket. For now, for the rest of the two-week travel, he was gonna wear his dad's necklace. He made up his mind that when he returned home, he would put it in his treasure box. There would it be safe.

* * *

A couple of hours later, everyone else got up, ate breakfast, and resumed traveling the mountains. Aang and Malu were in the middle, walking as usual side by side.

"It looks good on you," Malu complimented. "If only I had my camera."

Aang laughed. "If you want I can come to your place when we get back so you can take a picture."

"Thanks, but it'll depend on what time we return home," Malu said with a smile. "You know me; when I'm at home I scrapbook."

"I think you could've brought it," Aang pointed out. "No one would have scolded you for it."

Malu shrugged. "I don't mind going practically empty handed." She winked at him. "We're getting away from _worldly_ concerns, remember? The camera can wait."

"How about people?" Aang inquired slyly.

Malu took a deep breath through the nose. "Different story, sweetie pie. I can't wait to see my friends again." She added teasingly in a whisper, "And Teo."

Aang laughed. "I can't wait to see my friends again too." Unlike Malu, he didn't add anyone. He didn't want to admit it to Malu but Toph came to mind. He partially did what Malu told him to do. He had meditated but not about her. It was more on his parents because of the heirlooms. In the back of his mind, he wondered if meditating was what Malu did when Teo came to her mind.

"Malu."

"Hmm?"

"You know it is okay to at least _date_," he told her. "So if you were to ask Teo out in the future, you wouldn't get arrested for it."

Malu shifted her bag. "Heh, I'm not going to waste my breath on asking him now. Like you said, maybe in the future."

Aang shrugged. Malu stared at him knowingly. "You're still not sure, huh?" She patted him on the back. "Just take your time, kiddo. Don't rush anything. You gotta be straight with yourself before being straight with someone else."

Aang gave his "sister" a grin. "All you have to do is be straight with Teo now. Am I right?"

"Wrong," Malu objected, adding with mock resentment, "thanks to you, I'm back at square one!"

Aang rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry. You shouldn't have that much to straighten out with yourself."

"But I do," Malu mused dramatically. "I have to continue to deal with unrequited love."

Aang blew a raspberry. "Been there, done that and possibly going through that again."

"Well it's fifty-fifty for ya," Malu encouraged. She ran her fingers through her hair. "You said you don't know if she's returning Teo's feelings so there could be hope."

Aang sighed. "It doesn't matter. I'm not betraying Teo."

Malu paused and quietly pondered to herself. Her thoughtful expression changed into a crestfallen look. "Hmmm...a triangle. No square." She chuckled sadly. "I guess you just wait and see. Same goes for me too. But at the same time we have to remember that Teo doesn't let things affect him the way we fear it will."

"I still don't wanna risk it," Aang agreed. "Friends before love interests, you know?"

"Ah, then if that's the case we really should wait and see," Malu replied thoughtfully. "Toph is your friend and Teo is my friend. So it's all good." She wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "How about this, we stop focusing on our romantic feelings for our friends and focus more on our friendship with them." She winked at him. "We're supposed to be detached from worldly concern."

"Worldly concerns have something to do with feelings?" Aang asked, scratching his head.

"More so conflicts I say," Malu answered. "Internal and external." She winked at him again. "That's why I'm saying let's focus more on the friendship. There's nothing wrong with friendship and there's nothing wrong with feelings either but obviously it's in conflict especially for you. Can you do that? Focus on the friendship until you get home?"

Aang sighed with a smile. "It's worth a try."

She rubbed the top of his bald head. "That's the spirit, little one. That's the spirit."

Aang smiled. _Toph and Teo would probably kill me if I was to be restless for any reason whatsoever._

Seriously, at least they did have friendship. With that in mind, they dropped the subject of feelings period and joined the other adolescents in heading down for a river a few miles away.

**Week Two: Buddy Date**

"Not bad, Goggles," Toph commented as Teo brought back the arm wrestling battle to neutral.

Teo shrugged, causing him to lower his wrestling arm and Toph heading slightly for victory. "Wheeling around twenty-four seven, yeah you'll get arm strength from that."

Toph let out a smile as he, once again, brought their clasped hands to the center. At this rate, it was gonna be a draw.

"So do you have plans for Friday night?"

Toph shook her head. "Nope. I assume you don't either otherwise you wouldn't have asked me."

"You're good," Teo replied with a smirk. Their arms were starting to tense from the draw. "So how about it?"

Toph shot her head up at him, Teo briefly having chances of winning this arm wrestling. "About what?"

Teo grinned. "We go on a date."

Toph's eyes went wide. "Huh?!"

Teo rolled his eyes. His smile, however, was unwavering. THUMP! His hand was on top of Toph's, which was on the table. Teo had won. Toph narrowed her eyes. "You...cheated!"

Teo laughed. "I did not!" He let go of her defeated hand. "It's not my fault that you got distracted!"

Toph growled. "That's it. I want a rematch!"

"Toph," Teo said as he rubbed his wrestling arm, "another round with you means our arms will snap off."

"Yours maybe but not mine," Toph replied stubbornly. "How about tomorrow then?"

"I can do that," Teo agreed. He rested his arms on the table. "Since I 'cheated'-"

"You did!"

Teo laughed. "How about I make it up to you?"

Toph leaned across the lunch table, arms folded. "What did you have in mind?"

"Downtown Gaoling."

Toph shrugged. "I've been there before, remember? Katara took me."

Teo grinned. "But you've never been there at night."

* * *

"Buddy date, eh?" Katara commented. She briefly stopped measuring the fabric and smiled at Toph, who was standing on the chair. "Sounds like you guys are going to have a good time. Where to?"

"Eh, Downtown Gaoling," Toph replied. "The way he talks it's different at night."

Katara grabbed for the patterns and nodded. "Yep, it's quite different at night. People selling additional charms and stuff in the street. If you're lucky, you'll find native groups coming to perform their music."

"Nomads?" Toph asked, referring to the native groups.

"Some are, some aren't," Katara answered. "It all depends. I guarantee you one thing; their music is beautiful all the same."

Toph shrugged. "Hmmm, hopefully they will be there."

Katara was trying to think of other things that happened in Downtown Gaoling during the night as she pinned the patterns to the fabric. Mentally, a light bulb came to light. With a smile she said, "Also there are artists who like to draw newcomers."

"I bet that's where you'd find Teo most of the time, huh?" Toph smirked.

Katara chuckled. "Yep. He has a somewhat fascination with art."

Toph let out a tiny laugh. "That's one of the few times I wish I could see. Is Teo good at it?"

"I personally think he is," Katara stated, "but Nomadic culture and flying are more of his style, you know?"

Toph nodded. "Seems more like him. Yeah."

"So will your dad be okay with it?" Katara hinted with tease. "You, Ling, and I all know how he feels about Sokka."

Toph blew a raspberry. "Dad trusts Teo. Otherwise the times I flew with him wouldn't have happened."

Katara blew some strands of hair out of her face with an amused smile. "Must be the three-year age difference."

Toph shrugged. "Once Lao Bei Fong doesn't trust you, it takes a long time to gain it."

"Is that a fact?" Katara meticulously went around the edges with the scissors. "Well, at least Sokka finally gave up."

Toph actually laughed. "Yeah that is a plus."

"Any idea what you're going to wear?"

"Katara, it's a buddy date," Toph replied bluntly. "I'm only going to change into another shirt and those baggy pants with the chains Teo gave me for Christmas."

Katara shook her head. "You wear his chains everyday."

"And I wear this choker you gave me everyday too," Toph objected with a sly smile, holding the trinket attached to the choker.

Katara chuckled as she took the pins out, pattern no longer needed. "That is true. You make us feel special doing that, you know."

Toph shrugged again. "They're from you guys so naturally Toph Bei Fong will wear it." She was silent when Katara stopped pinning the newly shaped fabric and proceeded to giving her a hug. Being used to people hugging her, Toph patted Katara on the shoulder. "Okay, okay, I love you too."

Katara laughed as she separated from her sophomore friend. "You're officially used to us hugging you."

"It's not my fault that I appear cuddly to you guys or something," Toph retorted.

Katara shrugged. "Whatever. You just have fun Friday."

Toph folded her arms. "Being with Teo there's never a dull moment, Katara."

Katara smiled. "Yeah, fun kid." Another thought came to her. Didn't couples normally go to Downtown Gaoling at night? For the sake of secrecy, Katara decided ignorance was bliss.

* * *

On the way back to home by bus, Ling couldn't help but ask his favorite little cousin questions.

"How long are you staying out?"

"Till curfew probably," Toph replied.

"What parts of Downtown Gaoling are you going?"

"I don't know we haven't talked all that out yet."

"Is he paying?"

Toph shot Ling a questioning look. "For what?"

"Wherever you two are going," Ling clarified.

Toph rolled her eyes. "Teo and I always went Dutch, Ling. You knew that. Why the questions?"

"Because my little cousin is going out at night," Ling replied. "Normally you and he go out during the day. I'm starting to think this isn't a buddy date but a regular date."

Toph shook her head. "Buddy date, Ling. For cheating at arm wrestling, and he still insisted he didn't cheat, he's merely showing me the stuff that happens in Downtown Gaoling during the night. That's all." She folded her arms. "Besides, aren't you and Jin going out somewhere Friday too?"

"To the movies," Ling said with a nod.

Toph faced her cousin again this time with annoyance. "Then why are you worried about me going out at night when you're going?"

"Because Jin and I are actually going on a date," Ling argued. "And I don't know what happens in Downtown Gaoling at night."

"I've talked to Katara about this whole thing and the way she talked, it's just more shopping opportunities and cultural events," Toph retorted. "Nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about?"

Toph nodded her head. The bus stopped in front of the two's home. Ling rose from his seat and walked back one step so Toph could get out in front of him. She walked down the isle and hopped off the stairs onto the concrete sidewalk. Ling came along by merely walking.

"I actually look forward to it," Toph informed Ling. "It'll be another fun hangout."

Ling snorted, giving Toph an affectionate pat on the head saying, "I know Teo looks forward to it too."

* * *

"Nervous, Teo?" The Mechanist asked.

Teo stopped reading an Air Nomadic tale textbook, placed it down, and looked at his father, who leaned against his room door. Teo wore a confused expression. "Be nervous about what?"

"Going on a date with Miss Toph Bei Fong," The Mechanist pressed. "Going to Downtown Gaoling at night. That's during the time a lot of couples go, you slickster."

Teo rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. He picked his textbook back up and resumed reading. "There's nothing to be nervous about. It's just a buddy date to make up for 'cheating' in arm wrestling."

"Then why at night?" The Mechanist asked knowingly.

Teo froze momentarily. The Mechanist nodded. He knew his son wouldn't be able to avoid that one. Teo laughed lightly and sighed. "While I told her I'd make it up to her, I've always wanted to go to Downtown Gaoling with her at night. Take her to the other parts I know she never been to. Stuff like that." He faced his father with a smile. "We're just friends, remember?"

The Mechanist took a seat on Teo's bed. Teo rolled one wheel to make his wheelchair move around to face him. The Mechanist shook his head. "But I can tell you're in love with her."

Teo bit his lower lip. "I wouldn't say in love, Dad. I'm only sixteen."

"It's possible to be in love at that age you know."

"For some maybe," Teo replied, "but I don't think for me. She likes someone else and-" he looked at his thumb ring that she and Aang bought him for his birthday in December. "-it doesn't bother me at all." He smiled at The Mechanist. "As long as we're friends, I'm more than okay."

The Mechanist rose slowly from Teo's bed and ruffled his handicapped son's head. "Then I'll say that you really do care about her."

Teo nodded his head. "Yeah, I really do."

* * *

"Hello, Jin," Poppy greeted with a smile at the front door.

"Hey, Poppy," Jin replied.

The two women hugged each other. At the same time they broke apart. "Toph just finished her homework but Ling went out with Lao to get some ink for the printer."

"No worries," Jin waved it off with her hand. "I was gonna show Toph some more decent songs I downloaded into my iPod." She laughed at Poppy's face. "Don't worry; some of them only have one swear word in the chorus. That's it."

Poppy nodded her head slowly. "I can handle that, I guess."

"Thanks, Poppy." Jin gave her a pat on the shoulder before heading up for the stairs. The door to Toph's room was already open, Toph lying on the bed doing nothing in particular. "Hello, Top Model."

Toph smirked at the new nickname since the fresh semester. She sat up. "Hey. What? You found more songs again?"

Jin grinned. "You know it."

Toph reached over to her dresser and pulled out the first drawer. In there inhabited her iSound. She pulled it out and said, "iSound on." The machine immediately turned on. Jin plopped herself on Toph's bed.

"Let's see," Jin said as she went through the list in her precious little iPod. "I got my current favorite, _Breakin' Dishes_."

"That one sounds like it's an angst song," Toph stated dully.

Jin laughed. "That's because it is but I like it 'cause of the lyrics. It's comical in a way."

Toph grinned. "Then let's play that one."

Jin obliged eagerly. Toph rushed to close the door while it played. "Just in case there's swearing."

"Only one word in the bridge," Jin admitted casually.

"Oh. Mom can handle that." She opened the door right back. She plopped back on her bed, nodding her head to the music. "Not bad."

"Is it worth downloading to your iSound?" Jin asked.

Toph nodded.

"Sheesh, the song is barely halfway."

Toph laughed. "You and I both know I know when I like or dislike a song before it's even over."

"Now that is true," Jin agreed. She lied down against the soft sheets. "So, Top Model, I heard you're going on a date with Teo."

Toph narrowed her eyes. "Katara told you?"

Jin laughed. "Yeah."

Toph rolled her eyes and grabbed for her iSound. "It's just a buddy date."

"For you maybe," Jin muttered real low under her breath. Actually it was a miracle that Toph didn't hear her. She talked her normal volume. "Ah, I see."

"You don't believe me," Toph said. "I can tell by your voice...Download _Breakin' Dishes_." The iSound replied, "Downloading." Toph lied down as well.

Jin shrugged. "Well, you and Teo are pretty tight."

"Yeah. Tight as friends. First you guys "pair me up" with Aang and now you're accusing me of Teo. What gives?"

"To be honest, Toph, I'm not really accusing you of having feelings for Teo. I'm saying-"

"If he did I think I'd feel rapid heartbeat, Jin," Toph interrupted. "Like Zuko did with Katara, Song with Haru, and you with _my cousin Ling_."

"Toph, Teo's not normal," Jin replied with a smile.

Toph rolled her eyes. "True but in this case it's not what you think."

"Download complete," the iSound announced. Both girls ignored it. Jin turned on her side to face the blind sophomore. "About rapid heartbeats, did you feel Aang's whenever he was around you?"

Toph huffed in thought. She never really paid attention to that. She merely felt her own quicken in its own way. All she felt from his vibrations when it came to her were confusion. In the beginning, she knew deep down that Aang felt resentment towards her when it came to Katara and Zuko. She knew it was because she gave hints for him to move on and he didn't like it. It stayed normal around Katara ever since she heard his voice in the wind after the Bash. By the time New Year came, the resentment was gone and confusion replaced it. So she could never be sure. "I have and I don't know."

Jin frowned, perturbed. "What do you mean?"

"I've felt his heart rate and...I don't know," Toph repeated. "He's confused."

Jin snorted and resumed to lying on her back. "I've been there with the confusion."

Toph let out a chuckle. "You and me both."

"It's like when you like someone and they don't like you back, for some odd reason you feel you should cling onto your feelings to them instead of letting it go and move on," Jin continued. "Well, sort of like me and Song when we liked Zuko."

"I could tell at the sleepover," Toph understood. "How long did you two know it was unrequited?"

Jin placed a finger on her chin. "Let me think...About...eh, since Zuko first graduated from high school, I think. It was a while ago."

"I see," Toph commented slowly. She moved a strand out of her chin length, raven hair. "With Sokka, I knew since Jump Street. I just continued to like him because of his insanity. Funny and crazy guy he is."

Jin blinked and looked over at Toph. "You liked Sokka?"

Toph slapped herself in the forehead. "Crap."

Jin shot straight up. Toph laughed. "Calm down! It barely even lasted a month thanks to Suki!"

Jin's eyes grew in realization. "So THAT was why you were gloomy that week!"

Toph breathed heavily. "Yes but fresh air with Aang numbed it down."

"And that's why you like Aang," Jin concluded with a grin.

"Actually...no. Weirdly it all started at the Fall Festival."

Jin cocked her head to the left. She was about to make a comment until she saw Toph's expression change. The sophomore was smiling lightly; obviously reliving whatever that happened there that meant so much to her. Jin lied back down. She couldn't really talk. When Ling first came to Gaoling, she took an immediate liking to him. She was interested but wasn't romantically interested at the time. In the back of her mind, she knew she'd end up having feelings for him. It was funny though how he didn't hesitate to show his affections for her recently. She let out a chuckle. "In a way it started around that time with Ling too."

Toph merely nodded her head. "It's something about the season of change."

* * *

It was the next day at lunch, the duo were arm wrestling again.

"So what parts are we going to?" Toph asked. The match was even like yesterday.

"That's supposed to be a surprise," Teo replied with a smile.

Toph shook her head. Somehow this was making her have the advantage in the match. "Well thank God Friday is tomorrow."

Teo laughed as he was losing. "I can't wait to for you to see the stuff there myself."

"You mean on ground, right?" Toph teased with a grin.

Teo rolled him eyes. "You know what I mean."

Toph's muscles in her wrestling arm tensed as she pushed her hand towards victory. Teo grunted lightly, slowly bringing it back to a draw. Toph smirked. "What? Nothing to try and distract me with today?"

Teo blew at his bangs in amusement. "You are not going to let that go, are ya?"

"Not for a while, Goggles," Toph replied triumphantly as she edged their hands closer to Teo's losing side. Teo grunted while attempting to bring it to a draw. Toph could tell he was going to snap soon.

_Three...two...one..._

"Okay, okay, you win!" Teo exclaimed with a painful chuckle. He relaxed his arm and allowed her to win.

Toph released his hand. "Apparently your arm was still sore, perhaps next week and it ought to be good then."

Teo shrugged. "I definitely ought to be ready then." He massaged his arm. "Dang, you're vindictive!"

Toph patted him on the sore arm. "You still put up a good one." Momentarily forgetting that his arm was sore, she punched him in it. Teo winched slightly but smiled. She moved her hand back coolly. "My bad."

"I'll live," Teo brushed it off.

Toph watched him continue to massage his arm with her feet. She folded her arms over the table and rested her head on them. "You know, Teo; I really am looking forward to this."

Teo stopped and looked up at her. He smiled. "Same here, Toph. Same here."

* * *

_Friday evening. Six o'clock. Downtown Gaoling_

"What the hey," Toph said under her breath in disbelief the second she stepped out of The Mechanist's car.

Almost everyone was walking in pairs. Almost like a _couple_. Toph looked over her shoulder, sensing Teo wheeling over to her side.

"You kids have fun and come back to this spot at nine o' clock sharp," The Mechanist said. He winked at Toph. "I don't want her to get in trouble with her parents and that curfew."

"Sure thing," the teens replied simultaneously.

The Mechanist hopped back into his car and started the engine. Smoke erupted from the bust, slightly making a breeze towards their way. He drove off with medium speed. Toph cough slightly from inhaling the smoke; so did Teo.

"Dad needs to change cars," Teo commented.

Toph hacked deeply before replying, "Oh yeah." She silently thanked God for her mom advising her to take with her two bottles of water in her Earth Kingdom sac bag. She pulled out one and handed it over to Teo. He took it with thanks and took a few sips as did Toph. He ripped the paper off the plastic bottle so they could distinguish their bottles. Toph placed them back into her sac bag. She shifted her feet around. Still a lot of couples roaming the street.

"Man, must be Couple Ville of Downtown Gaoling," Toph said bluntly.

Teo laughed. "That's normal for at night."

Toph folded her arms. "And you wanted to take me here at night?"

Teo knew where this was going. "Not like that, Toph. Just to see the different side of Downtown Gaoling excluding the couples."

Toph let out a small laugh. "I figured that. So what was the first place you had in mind?"

* * *

Teo smiled at Toph's widening eyes as the music picked up.

"Is that-"

"Music from the Nomads?" Teo finished. "Yep."

The Nomadic band came from around the corner, beating their drums with steady rhythm and strumming their stringed instruments with graceful delicacy. Teo wheeled backwards towards the wall with Toph following his lead. The band slowly passed by them, however, a teenage boy stopped and smiled at Toph. He motioned for her and Teo to follow them. "Come and join us."

Teo looked over to Toph and shrugged. "You want to?"

Toph shrugged back. "Why not?" She grabbed the handle of Teo's wheelchair and wheeled him into the crowd. The teenage boy pulled out of his large pouch a flute and handed it to Teo. A girl their age gently took Toph's hands off the handle and took over in pushing Teo. At the same time she continued her graceful steps to the music. The teenage boy then handed Toph a small drum and drumstick. He winked at her. "Just go with the beat."

Toph nodded. "I can do that." She didn't play right away; she listened for the exact rhythm the beat went. She smiled to herself hearing Teo already playing the flute. He and Aang had always been flute buddies. She pushed that momentary thought of Aang to the side and focused on the beat. She took a breath and said to herself, "Okay."

Bum...bum...bum...bum. That was the rhythm now she needed to put feeling to it and for someone like her, the best way to do it was with her feet.

_Katara and Nami would move with their whole body_.

Slowly, steadily, she began to move her hips along with her feet and shoulders swaying opposite the direction her hip went. It felt weird. Besides slowing dancing (darn Lao and his insistence that she would learn slow dancing from Master Yu back in the day), she didn't really have much experience. At the same time, it was fun; walking and playing at the same time, going where ever your feet took you. No one telling them where to go, folks merely watched. The band didn't care. For them it was the night for music and Toph and Teo were lucky tonight to be a part of it.

She smiled to the point it seemed she was going to laugh out of enjoyment at any moment. Teo smiled whenever he took quick glances at her. That was the purpose of tonight; for her to have fun. He felt guilty of the fact that he relished her being with him. A part of him shrugged. He knew who had her heart and whose heart she had. He wasn't going to do anything about it. His friendship with her was all he needed. It was too precious to him to tarnish it with unrequited feelings. Every once in a while he did question himself on why he continued to harbor feelings for her knowing they weren't returned. Another look at her reminded him why.

Her thrive for independence.

_Teo was wheeling down the hallway, heading for class. He stopped when he saw a short girl with raven pony tailed hair walking down toward his way. She seem like she was new to the school. He smiled at her eyes. _

_Strange but pretty color, he thought. She must be blind…_

_Her head turned towards him. He blinked yet lifted a hand and waved. "Hey."_

_"Hey."_

_"You're new here, right?"_

_"Yeah," she replied and added flatly, "Is that a bad thing?"_

_Teo chuckled. "No. It's not. It's just the first time I saw you so I figured you were new."_

_He noticed her shifting her feet on the floor, her head hanging low with a look that showed she was listening or looking for something. She stopped shifting and faced him again. "This is a big school and there are a lot of students. I'm sure there are a lot of students you haven't seen."_

_He nodded his head slowly. "True. True. What's your name?"_

_"Toph," she replied. "Yours?"_

_"Teo," he answered. "Pretty name you have." He looked at the clock. "Oh, um, nice talking to ya. Two minutes until the bell rings. I'll see ya later."_

_"Okay, see you later," she replied._

_He nodded to her and pushed the wheels with incredible force. He heard her chuckle to herself saying, "Hmm, no wonder no one pushing him."_

Teo, surprising still in tune with the music, continued to play the flute. The teenage boy and girl looked at each other and smiled rather sadly. A smile because of Teo's cheeriness while playing and sadness because of his "love aura". Glancing back at his smiling face, however, made it go away. Half an hour later the Nomads were heading out of Downtown Gaoling meaning Teo and Toph had to leave the group. The girl let go of Teo's wheelchair and he wheeled himself out of the band's march.

"Oh I forgot!" he muttered to himself.

The girl chuckled knowing he was about to come back with the flute. "It's a gift." She looked over to Toph. "That means you too."

Toph froze but held the drum to her side and drumstick in her fist. "Oh. Thanks."

She smiled at them and waved. "Nice meeting you two."

"See you if we ever cross paths again," the teenage boy added.

Teo and Toph nodded to them and waved. They stood in their place until they were out of Teo's eye view and halfway out of Toph's vibrations zone. She faced Teo. "That was fun. I wonder what they found intriguing about us to want us join them."

Teo shrugged. "I don't know." He leaned over to the side and carefully slipped the flute into the pouch located on the back of his wheelchair. "But like you said, it was fun."

"So that wasn't part of the plan, huh?" Toph said with a grin. She placed her fist holding the drumstick on her hip. "You lucked out."

Teo laughed. "You're right; I did. Though I was hoping a group would show up and you saw how that turned out." He bobbed his head. "Yep. Lucked out indeed I did." He eyed the small drum in her arm and said, "You can put that and the drumstick into my back pouch until we meet up with Dad."

Toph shrugged. "Okay. Thanks." She knelt down and placed it in there with no problem. She faced him. "Hey. Are you hungry? I know I am a little bit."

"Yeah, I'm getting there," Teo admitted. "Any place in particular?"

"As long as they don't sprinkle squirrel rat poison on the food, doesn't matter to me."

"Okay, then let's try Planet Ba Sing Se," Teo suggested.

* * *

"I forgot to say Aang sent another postcard," Teo told Toph after they finished eating. "He'll be coming back soon."

"Well that's good," Toph replied. "I miss that bald monk."

Teo chuckled. "Same."

"Though," Toph spoke up. "I'm not complaining about spending more time with you."

"Good because I'd be heartbroken if you didn't enjoy seeing only me," Teo said with a fake pout.

Toph rolled her eyes. "You and I both know that that's impossible. You're one of my best friends."

Teo cocked his head to the side. "Really? For some reason I thought it would've been the girls."

Toph shrugged, playing with her possum chicken Caesar salad with her fork. "Yeah I'm close with Katara, Song, and Jin but you and Aang embraced me first so I'll feel the most connection with you two."

Teo smiled and winked. "Especially Aang, right?"

Toph turned very light pink. "Shut up."

"Struck a nerve?" Teo teased.

"Keep talking and you'll be having some food in your face," she replied mischievously. "Who you feel the most connection with then, Smart Guy?"

Teo paused. "Romantic wise?"

"Yeah," Toph clarified. "As far as friendship goes it's obvious that Aang is your best friend."

"And you too," Teo added.

Toph placed her fork down. "Right but still, feeling wise since you had to bust me out. Or unlike the rest of us you're immune to crushes."

Teo laughed. "Trust me, Toph. I'm not immune to crushes. I know you guys don't think I'm entirely normal but I do have humane emotions you know."

"Light teasing, Teo," Toph said coolly. She took a bite out of the lettuce stabbed with some possum chicken and swallowed. "You know that."

"I know," Teo replied. "I was being light as well."

"Wow, you actually fooled me," Toph replied. "And that doesn't happen a lot." She sighed. "I have to say, Teo, you're lucky."

"Because of what?" Teo asked.

"That you're not preoccupied with emotions for the opposite sex," Toph answered. "Unless I'm wrong."

Teo's hand curled into a light fist, hiding bubbling emotions. "Yeah, you're wrong...and right."

It was Toph's turn to move her head to the side. "How's that? If you don't mind me asking."

Teo bit his lower lip. "Well, I do have feelings for her but I'm not necessarily harboring too hard on them."

Toph nodded her head slowly. "I see."

"Yeah. All I'm doing is watching her. Watching her have a teenage life and waiting with her for him to acknowledge his feelings for her."

Toph frowned in thought. "Really? Does she know about him having feelings for her too?"

Teo shook his head. "Not really. I just know I'm not getting in the way. I'll let them find out on their own."

"That's smart," Toph commented. "It's like how I handled the last bit of my crush on Sokka. What he didn't know didn't affect him."

Teo let out a smile. "Yep that's what I plan to do myself. Though-" his expression turned strangely serious. "It seems like these feelings, even though I don't harbor too hard on them, won't go away anytime soon."

"Are you in love with her?" Toph asked with interest.

Teo blinked. His father had asked him this before and he had said that in love wasn't the word. However, looking straight at her, especially aware of the fact that Toph had just asked about his feelings for her without knowing it, made him feel a little different to the previous answers he told his dad. He smiled and said seriously and softly, "No. I'm not but..." Toph moved her head to the side at his serious tone..."I do love her."

Toph stayed still, unsure what to say. Teo had always be cheerful like Aang was but it was normal to see Aang serious. Well it wasn't scary to see Aang serious but hearing Teo being serious was something rare. Just when she was about to utter something, Teo resumed talking. "I'm sitting back watching it all play out for her and him because I care too much about my friendship with her-"

_And him_, Teo silently thought to himself. "-to feel anything negative. And-"

_All that matters is that they know how much they mean to me._ "I just hope that she knows how much she means to me." Teo looked away, eyes narrowed. He waited to see, to see if she had figured him out.

Toph leaned back against her chair and folded her arms. "Heh, it's obvious that you love her to be putting her happiness over yours."

Teo faced her and was met with Toph's serious expression. Teo was relieved when she grinned. "Just don't hurt yourself too much in the process, okay?"

Teo chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't."

"Good," Toph said. She lowered her head. "She's lucky to have someone like you love her like that you know."

Teo smiled, particularly because of the irony right before them except he was the only one aware of it. "Thanks."

Toph nodded. With a sincere smile, Teo added, "And everyone here is lucky to have you as a friend, Toph; especially Aang." He noticed the look on her face and tried not to laugh. "Trust me, it's nothing mushy. It's the truth. We're glad to have you in our lives."

Toph took a deep breath in surrender. With a grin, she replied, "I know that, Teo." She took the time to get up from her seat and gave him a bone crushing hug. Teo was only able to grip her arm affectionately. The next thing really shocked him; she proceeded to kissing him on the forehead. He limply allowed his grip to collapse against his lap and turned his head towards his friend. She broke away from the hug and kiss with a mischievous look. She then ruffled his hair and walked over back to her seat. "You're the second guy outside of the family to get a kiss from me. Consider that rare."

Teo smiled. "I will. Though I bet the next person you kiss will be Katara."

Toph raised an eyebrow. "Why the heck do you think that?"

He leaned against the table. "I don't know if you notice or not but...you two have a platonic yet intimate relationship going on." He had to dodge a piece of possum chicken coming his way. He looked up and saw Toph was preparing another aim.

"You're just mad because she took away our time together in study hall!"

"Darn right I am!" Teo replied with a laugh. He swiftly dodged the second possum chicken bit. "And I won't let it go until the end of the year!"

* * *

In the Mechanist's car, Toph was asleep on Teo's shoulder; his head brushing against hers. They had both gotten hennas (Teo on the arm and Toph on her ankle), posed for a sketch (of course Teo was going to keep that) and a lot of other miniature souvenirs for themselves. The Mechanist shook his head at him looking into the car mirror.

At the stop in front of the Bei Fong residence, he turned on the light to the car; causing Teo to squint his eyes and take his head off from Toph's. Toph moved because of the lack of weight against her head.

"Wake up you love birds," the Mechanist teased. "We're at your place, Toph."

Toph nodded her head slowly but not without muttering something under her breath in pig Latin. "Okay. Thanks for the ride you two."

"Anytime," the Mechanist replied.

Toph placed a hand on Teo's shoulder and gave it a friendly, but hard, squeeze. "See you later Goggles." Teo patted her hand squeezing his shoulder. "Yeah I'll see ya."

She let go of his shoulder and gathered her stuff. The Mechanist got out and walked over to her side of the door and opened it for her. He chuckled at the disdained look on her face. "Your arms are full."

Toph blew at her hair. "Thank you."

He nodded to her and moved to the side; she hopped off. She turned back. With a somewhat free hand, she waved to Teo and he waved back. Satisfied, she headed for the door and knocked on it. Seconds later, Poppy answered the door and allowed her daughter to step in. The Mechanist closed the passenger door and walked over to his driver side and hopped back in.

"I know you two had fun," the Mechanist teased.

"Yeah, we did."

"TOPH BEI FONG! WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR ANKLE!" they heard Poppy and Lao shriek simultaneously.

The men froze.

"Floor it!" Teo exclaimed.

"I'm on it!" the Mechanist replied. He crashed his foot against the pedal and they were gone.

Lao came out a little too late to try and confront them. "Get back here!"

**Week Three: Roses for Language** (feat a special crack ship XD)

A seventeen-year-old teenager, incredibly young to be in an asylum, sat by herself grumbling about an eighteen-year-old senior. There was no explanation on why she grew obsessed with him but he was all they'd hear her talk about in her sleep or whenever she was by herself. This moment was no different...until a man with a mask resembling a Geisha sat across from her on the cafeteria table. She raised her eyebrow at the mask.

_And they say that I'm insane_, she thought to herself.

Irritated by his mere presence, she closed her eyes and asked with a voice full of authority, "What do you want?"

The masked man, whose arms were tucked under the table, pulled out a single, red rose with a tag attached to it. "To give you this."

She opened her eyes with a glare and narrowed them at the sight of thing. She smiled. The red reminded her of blood. For that, it was a beautiful color. With her pointy and long fingernails, she graceful took the flower away from him. "What was it about me that caught your attention?"

"Your aura," he replied.

The teenager smirked. "You sound like a friend of mine saying that." Without hesitation she set the rose on flames, burning it to a crisp. "I appreciate the thought but-" her gold eyes flashed at his mask, "I am not concerned with romance."

"Well, that's too bad," the masked man replied. "My contact numbers were on that tag you burnt along with the rose."

She leaned in a sadistic way across the table. "Humor me on why I would be interested in calling you in anyway."

"Excellent question," he replied with a chuckle. "I'm not entirely sure myself, just light flirting."

"Okay," she commented. "This is the first time I have seen you, how did you know about me?"

"Oh, I've been watching you for a while, Azula," the man said, ignoring Azula's widened eyes. "My sister has been recently sent here after that incident she had in another asylum. Two weeks ago to be exact. I saw you and fell in love at first sight."

"Stalker," she said dangerously.

"Koh to be exact," Koh-sama corrected her.

One of the nurses passed by. Koh-sama raised a hand and said, "Miss?"

The nurse stopped and turned around, sporting a pen hanging by her chest pocket.

"Can I borrow that pen?"

She walked back towards him and handed him the pen. She eyed his mask and then switched back and forth from Azula to Koh. Azula shrugged. "I don't know what he's doing." That only made the nurse even more suspicious. Koh-sama nonchalantly wrote his home number, cell phone number and fax number on an empty index card. He handed it to Azula. Judging by the movement his mask was going, he had winked at her.

Azula smirked and balled her hand holding the index card into a fist. "I admire your persistence, I'll think about it."

"Thank you, Miss Azula," Koh-sama said. He rose from his seat. "I will be visiting my sister now. One day early Valentine's Day to you."

Azula merely nodded to him. When he was out of sight, she stared at the index card. Persistent guy he was. Men, let alone teenage boys, rarely had the guts to even glance at her. She liked that insane and gutsy attitude. One question she felt she would never know, "But what's up with that mask?"

* * *

_Valentine's Day_

In homeroom, Toph rubbed her fingers across the tag attached to one of the two roses she got this morning. She shook her head. One of them was from Teo, leaving his name and a small message on it in Braille.

_Friends for life, pal. -Teo P.S. Are you off from being grounded yet? XD_

The "XD" part made Toph raise an eyebrow. "What the heck does XD mean?"

The teacher, hearing her question, answered, "It's supposed to resemble an amused face."

"Oh." She gently placed Teo's rose down and picked up the second one. She ran her fingers across the attached tag and frowned. It wasn't in Braille but there was definitely something written on it, feeling the imprint on the back and all. In the back of her mind something told her the second rose was from Aang. She ignored the hopeful elements rising in her heart and gently placed it down. Though she was more than sure, she was going to ask him at lunch if he was the one who had this rose sent to her.

* * *

Zuko was waiting in Azula's room for her to comeback so he could say a quick happy Valentine's Day and hit the road jack. Being the type to bore easily, he rose from his chair and paced around the room. He stopped right at her desk, an index card catching his eye. Particularly the three different numbers. He picked it up with one hand and eyes widened the second he saw Koh-sama's name.

"KOH-SAMA!" he shouted in shock.

* * *

"Zuko and Haru will be able to come tonight, eh?" Jin commented carelessly as she popped some fries into her mouth.

Katara nodded with Song adding, "Now Katara and I won't be alone."

"But poor Teo, Aang, and Toph are still left out," Jin said genuinely. She shook her head. "Toph just had to get a henna."

"She said she was caught up in the moment, remember?" Katara defended with a chuckle. "She said she wouldn't come anyway. The guys didn't seem interested either so it's just us older teenagers."

At the other side of the cafeteria, Aang was rubbing the back of his head chuckling, "Sorry."

Toph shrugged. "I figured it was you. No big." She turned her head towards Teo's general direction. "I have one week left."

Aang leaned to the side of the table to glance at his friend's ankle. The henna still there. It looked like a bunch of dots to him. Knowing her, it was probably something Braille. "What did you ask the guy to put again?"

Toph bit her lower lip and replied seriously, "Same answer as before. For me to know and you to never find out." She jabbed a finger towards Teo's way. "And if you translate it for him you're good as dead."

Teo merely raised his hand up in the air and replied amused, "Relax, I won't translate."

Aang scratched his head. Normally Toph wouldn't physically beat Teo to a pulp because of his inability to feel his lower part of his body. What the heck did the henna say for her to go against her personal code for Teo? Aang shrugged.

"Well now that you've found out your secret admirer-" Teo began.

"Sender," Aang corrected.

"Whatever," Teo replied with a smile. "I'm trying to figure out who sent me this white rose."

The handicapped teenager was indeed holding a white rose in his hand. It wasn't Toph or Aang since they both made theirs known to him. Aang tried his hardest not to grin. "Oh...a girl."

Teo narrowed his eyes at Aang. "Do I know her?"

Aang nodded. "No more hints after that."

Teo stared back at the white rose, only able to say, "Wow. I'm flattered."

"Maybe it's the girl you told me about at Planet Ba Sing Se," Toph said teasingly.

Teo bit his lip to keep from grinning and turning red. "Ha! I know it's not from her."

Aang felt like he himself just got stabbed in the heart until he focused more on Teo's face. The teenage wasn't bitter at all about it. He seemed more so amused, not hurt.

_"...we have to remember that Teo doesn't let things affect him the way we fear it will."_

Aang had to smile. Malu was right. It wasn't affecting Teo the way he feared. Well the little bit he saw of a chance for Toph to admit any feelings for Teo, if she had any for him that is. What he was puzzled was that he knew that Toph was talking about herself without knowing it. It was odd really. Knowing Teo, that was probably what he was finding amusing at the moment.

"So, Teo, any plans tonight since our friend is grounded?" Aang asked with light teasing.

Toph shook her head slowly and said, "Just rub it in why don't ya?"

Teo held in his snickering and faced Aang. "I have none 'cause I'm not in the mood to going anywhere."

Aang chuckled. "I guess that's why we're not interested in going to Katara's place, eh?"

Teo nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

_Evening_

"Hey, Zuko! Haru!" Katara greeted them at the door. She gave Zuko a bear hug and Haru a quick hug as soon as Song came to the door to greet him.

Katara raised an eyebrow at the sight of Zuko's face. Beneath his bangs, she saw a tiny scratch. She lifted his bangs up with one hand, revealing three more scratches. "What happened?"

"Azula," Zuko replied bluntly.

Sokka, who was sitting on the couch with Suki, looked up at the mention of Azula's name. Last time he heard her name he had received the scarred news about her being obsessed with him. This time was different since Zuko had scratches on his forehead. Sokka frowned.

"What exactly did you do?"

"I burned her index card," Zuko stated bluntly.

Silence. Katara placed her hands on her hips. "Why in the world did you do that?"

"It had Koh-sama's numbers on there." Zuko shivered slightly. "It had to burn."

It was silent; obviously everyone was scarred, until Sokka broke it with, "That's just wrong."

**Week Four: Toph's Discernment (Meet Amai)**

"Free at last!" Toph exclaimed the second she took a step out the door.

"But you're not getting your iSound back for another week!" Ling reminded her from the living room. Just when she was about to close the door behind her.

She dangerously stepped back in and stared blankly at her cousin. "Why are you taking unprovoked pleasure into this?"

"Because," Ling replied with a grin. "A severe weakness of yours, besides air and water, has been revealed from this grounding. You're attached to your iSound."

Toph raised a fist and shook it at him. "You watch, I'll make sure you pay when you do something wrong!"

"Just be glad they didn't plan on having you grounded until that henna of yours came off," Ling replied. "It's still on there as if the dude just painted it." He cocked his head to the left. "Are you _sure_ it's not an actual tattoo."

Toph tempted to growl at him but that would only give him his suddenly "big brother" satisfaction. "Yes I'm sure. The henna's legit is all." She turned her back on him and said before closing the door, "And I'm leaving even if you say one more word."

"Bye, Shorty."

* * *

Toph had her hands in her hoodie pocket casually as she strolled along the sidewalk. The late snow had finally melted and evaporated into the sky, leaving the area somewhat cool.

"I can't wait for spring to start," she said to herself. "That's less than a month away."

A few yards away, Malu was heading towards Toph's direction holding a little brown-haired girl's hand. She looked no older than four. Malu stopped talking to her when she momentarily looked up and saw Toph. She smiled and waved, "Hey, Toph!"

Toph looked up and casually waved back. "Hey."

Malu chuckled. "You don't remember me, eh?"

They stopped when they were two feet apart. Toph shook her head. "No I remember you, just not your name...how did you remember my name? I don't remember us exchanging names at the New Year thing."

Malu began to sweat just a tiny bit. "Oh, um, Aang told me your name a while ago." She faked a pout. "Apparently he doesn't talk about me to you-"

"Malu?"

Malu beamed. "Okay, maybe he does."

"Hi," came from the little girl sporting a shy, quiet voice.

Toph turned her head to the girl and replied, "Hey."

Malu squeezed her hand. "Toph, this is my little cousin Amai. Amai, this is my friend Toph."

Amai smiled at her.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Toph," Malu said genuinely. "I need to get her back to Uncle's before he has a fit."

Toph let out a small laugh. "I've been there before. See you later."

"See ya."

They moved around each other and walked their separate paths. Amai looked over her shoulder at Toph and said, "Nice to meet you!"

Toph turned her head over her shoulders and replied with, "Likewise."

Amai smiled and focused back on her older cousin, resuming the conversation they before briefly chatting with Toph.

* * *

Aang was sitting on the porch with Momo sitting on his shoulder eating some leeche nuts out of Aang's hand. Aang heard footsteps and looked up to see Malu and Amai coming to his porch. He waved to them. "Back already, Amai?"

"I missed you!" Amai protested. She let go of Malu's hand and ran to hug Aang, who hugged her back with his free arm. She let go of him and asked, "Can I feed the rest to him?"

"Sure thing."

He gave her the leeche nuts and off she ran with them so Momo could follow her. Malu shook her head with a smile as she planted herself next to Aang. "I took her back to Uncle's. She only stayed for three minutes."

Aang chuckled. "I guess she wants to do as much while staying here for a little bit."

"I guess so." She flashed Aang a knowing look. "Amai's showing interest in getting to know another person."

"That's good that she wants to get to know more people," Aang said.

Malu nodded. "It's Toph."

Aang froze. "T-Toph?"

"Yeah. Apparently she's finally ungrounded."

"Well this was her last week."

Malu shook her head in mock disgust. Aang raised an eyebrow and scratched his head. "What?"

"Your friend is finally free from punishment and you don't even go to her place to take her out on a walk to celebrate," Malu said dramatically. She exaggerated her heavy sigh to make the magic more effective. "But instead she's all by herself."

Aang rolled his eyes. "If Toph wanted someone to come with her, she would've had Ling called."

Malu shrugged. "Looks like you're not falling for my dramatic teases anymore." She turned serious yet continued to sport a grin. "Still, she strikes me as the person who waits."

"That's how she mastered earthbending," Aang said bluntly.

"I know," Malu replied. "But I'm not talking earthbending."

* * *

Toph returned home and headed for the backyard. There were two trees not that far apart. Between it hung a hamlet. She approached it slowly and ran her hand across it. It was dry enough for her to relax in it. Being a short girl, hence the darned nickname Ling had given her since childhood; she had to hop repeatedly to get in. Four tries to be exact.

When she got in, she lied on her back, crossed her legs, and tucked her hands under her soft hair, which was heading for shoulder-length.

"I wonder if I'm going to get it cut again," she murmured to herself.

She closed her eyes, thinking about nothing in particular. She was merely relaxing.

* * *

"You know where Toph lives?" Amai asked Aang, inches away from his face. She had appeared right in front of him the second she heard Toph's name mentioned.

Aang blinked. "Yeah. Why?"

Amai glowed. "I wanna ask her some things."

Aang glanced over at Malu, who shrugged. "Is Toph allowed visitors?"

Aang nodded. "Pretty much."

Malu shifted in her position on the porch steps and addressed Amai, "Okay, you can pay her a little visit but _be back here before the street lights come on_."

"Yeah, yeah," Amai replied dismissively. "I won't be gone that long."

She grabbed Aang's hand and tugged. "Come on, Aangy. Take me to Toph's."

Aang allowed her to tug him to his feet with a small smile. "To Toph's."

* * *

"Well, I saw her heading for the backyard," Toph heard Ling tell somebody. "Knowing her, she's most likely lying on the hamlet."

"Okay! Thanks!" she heard Amai said.

Toph sat up with a curious look on her face. _How did she find out where I live?_

"Amai! Wait up!"

Toph shook her head. _Twinkle Toes._

"Toph!" Amai called out to her.

Toph smirked while slowly shifting her weight where she would have her legs dangling over the side of the hamlet. She hopped off and said, "Hey, Sweets."

Amai, who was apparently running towards Toph's way, stopped and scratched her head. "Sweets?"

"Amai means sweet, doesn't it?" Toph replied.

"Yeah," Amai replied slowly, "but...oh."

Aang smiled and looked at Toph, "She wanted to see you."

Toph casually folded her arms. "I kind of gathered that."

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you a question," Amai said, gray eyes sparkling with interest.

Toph cocked her head to the side impassively. Amai figured that meant to go ahead and ask. "What's wrong with your eyes?"

Toph raised an eyebrow while Aang hid his face behind his hand, "Amai!"

"They're pretty," Amai continued, completely ignoring Aang's scolding. "They're different from any eyes I've seen in my life."

Toph let out a small smile. "I'll have to take your word for it." Amai blinked until Toph continued with, "My eyes are probably different because I'm blind."

Aang smiled at Amai's surprised expression. "She doesn't act like it, huh?"

Amai shook her head. "No, she doesn't." She circled Toph, who turned her head to follow Amai's direction. "If you're blind then how do you know where I am right now?" Amai asked with curiosity.

Aang was about to tell her until Toph replied, "I'm an Earthbender so I see with the vibrations in the earth." She continued to follow Amai's steps with her head to get the point across even further.

"That's neat," Amai said with admiration. "But you can't see anything if it's in the air, huh?" She stopped circling Toph, waiting for the answer.

Toph nodded. Amai's shoulders hung low. "That's too bad." However, they came back up when she beamed at Toph. "But at least you can do things on your own with your earthbending, right?"

"Exactly," Toph agreed.

Aang blinked when he saw a smile of admiration grew on Toph's face. Amai, however, grabbed Toph's hand with those of her small ones and said, "I want you to be my friend. I like you...Will you be mine?"

Aang's head was facing Amai's height but his eyes rested on Toph, waiting for her to say something. The blind, earthbending sophomore shrugged. "Sure, I don't see why not."

Satisfied, the four-year-old Airbender let go of Toph's hand and hugged her around her waist. Aang chuckled lightly to himself at Toph's shocked expression. Sure she had gotten used to those close to her hugging her, but someone hugging her in less than one day (five hours to be exact) was a different story. Aang thought to himself that he might need to explain to Toph about Amai's personality...when they're alone. While he was thinking to himself, Toph was patting Amai lightly on the back; signaling that the hug still didn't rub her the right way exactly.

Amai let go with a smile, "Thank you." She faced Aang, "I'm ready to go now."

Aang smiled at her. "Good. That way Malu won't have to worry about getting in trouble with your dad."

Amai grinned mischievously. "Okay." She ran off past him, "I'll race ya back to your house!"

"That's fine with me," Aang replied. He looked at Toph and asked, "Is it okay if I come back after your dinnertime?"

Toph ignored the change in her heartbeat, mostly because she didn't sense any change in his, and placed her hands in her pockets. "Sounds all right. You want to sit on the hamlet when you come back?"

Aang smiled. "Actually...that's a perfect spot."

"Aangy!" Amai called from a distance. She was at the front of the Bei Fong house.

"Great," Toph said hastily. "Now get going before Sweets beats ya to your destination."

Aang chuckled. "I will...I'm coming, Amai!" He dashed after her, causing her to resume in running.

Toph sighed as they left out of her range of vibrations quickly. She felt Ling coming out from inside and coming into the backyard. "She's cute."

"Being blind, I can't tell," Toph replied to her cousin with a smile. "However, she does have a cute voice."

Ling feigned horror. "You saying something is _cute_?"

Toph wore a confused expression. "What? She's a little kid."

Ling whistled. "I thought I knew everything about you, Toph. You've proven me wrong."

Toph rolled her eyes. "Oh please."

Ling stood next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and rested his head atop of hers. "So what did Aang say to you before leaving?"

Toph smirked at him. "None of ya business, Lanky."

"Ahhh, so it's some kind of date?" He grinned widely the second he felt her shoulders arched up. "Ohhh, I've struck a nerve."

"It's not a date," Toph said through gritting teeth.

"So he's coming?"

"Yes," she replied, getting slightly annoyed.

"When?"

"Ling..."

* * *

Aang and Malu were walking back from the hotel in which Amai and her father were going to be staying in for a little bit. Well, at least until spring ended. They were personal reasons.

"Toph might see a little bit of Amai from now on," Malu warned Aang. "Is Toph okay with that?"

"I think she can handle it," Aang said. "Though Amai's hugging her threw her off."

Malu chuckled some. "So Toph's not exactly the most affectionate person out there."

"Yeah," Aang replied. "She's getting used to us hugging her and stuff but getting hugged by someone she barely knew is apparently a different story...That's why I want to go back and tell her about Amai."

"What? For her to pity Amai?" Malu asked, frowning slightly from confusion.

Aang shook his head. "Just for her to understand her a little bit."

"And get close to Toph in the process?" Malu teased, elbowing Aang in his sides.

"Not that, Malu," Aang protested with a hint of red warming in his cheeks. He was met with his bald head getting rubbed teasingly.

"I know, Aang," she told him coolly. "You're just so easy to embarrass."

* * *

Toph, since her parents were in the dining room, wiped her mouth off with the napkin and asked, "Mom, Dad, can I be excused?"

"To your room?" Poppy inquired.

Toph shook her head. "Outside."

"What's going on outside?" Lao inspected authoritatively.

"Her little date with Aang," Ling answered slyly.

Toph flashed a dangerous look towards Ling's way. Ever since her grounding, he had really been asking for her to beat him to the pulp. Even if he was her favorite cousin. "For the last time, it's not a-"

"You're excused," Poppy interrupted without a care.

Toph blew at her bangs; not surprised at all thanks to Ling's answer. "Thanks, Mom." Silently, she wondered to herself how she was going to punish Ling without getting into trouble. Brainstorming a devious plot, she headed for the door, opened it, and closed it behind her.

"I wonder if I should limit her time outside," Lao wondered out loud.

By the look on Poppy's face, she clearly disapproved. "She had been locked up for two weeks, Lao. Let her enjoy outside again."

Both men at the table stopped eating and raised their eyebrow at the woman. Lao was especially affected. A few years ago, Poppy Bei Fong would've agreed with him with no question. What was about this school year that had changed his wife's mind? When the time would come, it was obvious to Lao where Poppy's opinion stand. He stared at his plate in thought. If he could let go of his fearful thoughts, where would his opinion stand?

* * *

Toph showed no change in her impassive mood when Aang showed up, despite her heart being a little hopeful. "Hey."

"Hey," he replied.

It was silent between them. They walked over to the hamlet. Aang being of average height was able to get on with one hop. Toph...well, it was already known that it would take her a few tries. Aang chuckled when she was finally sitting next to him after try three. "I knew you were short but not that short."

Toph blew a raspberry at him. "Funny, Twinkle Toes, very funny."

The silence that was briefly gone reentered their atmosphere. Toph shifted her weight a little bit. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Amai," Aang stated.

Toph smiled lightly. "Nice kid."

Aang nodded, temporarily forgetting that Toph couldn't exactly see since her feet were dangling above the ground. "She is."

"Hey," Toph started out.

Aang faced her.

"Did she lose somebody?" Toph finished.

Aang blinked. "Yeah. How did you know that?"

"From the way she hugged me today," Toph answered. "It was like I was one of the things she was going to hold precious and hopefully never lose. She had a tight grip."

That caused Aang to laugh a little as he smiled solemnly. "Yeah...her mom died right after she was born."

"Childbirth death?"

"Yeah."

"Oh," Toph said simply. "Well...it's good to see she's not letting that darken her life."

"I think it's thanks to her dad for not blaming her," Aang agreed. "He loves her like two parents should love their child...but...even growing up, she knew someone was missing. So she developed this way about her where she wants to meet more people and learns to love them. That's what she did with you."

"Oh really?" Toph said half absent-mindedly. With a smirk, she said, "then I'll learn to love her too."

"Sympathy?"

"No, admiration," Toph corrected him. She faced him. "She'll be a strong girl as she gets older. I can sense it in her that she may get looked upon as too affectionate or soft, I probably would agree, but she won't let it bother her. She'll stay herself and I admire her for that."

"Like you don't have a problem being yourself," Aang concluded. "I think you saw a soft version of you in her."

Toph tucked some hair behind her left ear. "You can say that I suppose."

Aang smiled as he leaned back a little. "She admires you for almost the same thing. Being blind but yet able to see." He laughed a little saying, "She still talks about your eyes. They remind her of a gemstone she says."

"Is that a fact?" Toph reflected.

"It is," Aang confirmed. He slowly leaned further back. Toph, noticing this from the hamlet moving slightly, slowly moved her legs up to her stomach and held them with her arms.

"You can lie down, you know," Toph told him.

Aang sat back up and shook his head. "It's okay. I'm not staying that long."

Toph relaxed her legs and allowed them to dangle over the edge again. "I see. So you just wanted me to fully understand Sweets?"

Feeling unexpectedly guilty, Aang replied, "Yeah."

Toph hopped off the hamlet and turned around and faced him. "Actually, I'm glad you did. Now I don't have to keep relying on what the vibrations tell me alone."

Aang airbended himself off the hamlet, feeling uncertain He landed on the ground gracefully. He straightened his standing and looked at Toph with serious eyes. "Can you really tell how people feel precisely?"

Toph felt his heartbeat change slightly; it wasn't enough to allow her to make a solid theory. She looked away from him, replying with the same mood, "Yeah...most of the time."

"Oh," Aang stated. He looked down at the ground until he was able to muster up the next question. "Can you tell what...Teo and I feel?"

"Teo already told me what's going on in his head," Toph told Aang. "He loves someone and all he wants is for her to be happy with whoever she has feelings for." She placed her hands in her pockets. "I asked him if he was in love with her and he said no. He just loves her and their friendship."

On normal circumstances Aang would have found this amusingly ironic but...it was just ironic. It was obvious while he was gone that Teo had poured out his heart to Toph but in a way where she wouldn't know. It made Aang feel like pure crap despite the fact that Teo himself wasn't bitter about it at all. Perhaps he felt like crap because he never thought to be cheerful when he first saw Katara with Zuko. The feelings he had for Katara may had been gone but he was still certain he was in love with her when those feelings were present. Teo just loved Toph in a different way.

Still, he wondered how Teo was able to keep all that bottled in. Then again, he must not have been. He did spill it to Toph after all. Aang could only smile sadly. "I see."

Toph sensed sadness in Aang's voice. "He'll be fine."

Aang could tell in her voice that she didn't sound one hundred percent positive. A tiny bit held her back. "You're watching out for him, huh?"

Toph sighed in capitulation. "Only because he said the feelings he has for her feels like they're not going to go away anytime soon. I mean I'm sure they will but Teo was really serious when he said that."

Aang could see clearly now why she was a little concerned. "For him to be serious...wow."

Toph nodded. "Besides...I done the same thing for you...or at least tried."

Aang smiled a less solemn smile. "You did a good job at that."

"Well we are friends, aren't we?" Toph replied with a shrug. "I care about you because of our friendship."

Aang looked down at his feet. "Even now?"

Toph rolled her eyes. "Yes, even now you moron." She moved closer to him and jabbed him in the chest. "What's holding you back?"

Aang looked up. "Huh?"

"What's holding you back?" Toph repeated. "Before you left us for two weeks you were as confused as a colorblind donkey looking for some colored plant."

Aang raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask," Toph said bluntly. "Anyways, you came back partially resolved but you still seem conflicted about something else. I thought you Airbenders were skilled at resiliency."

"We are," Aang defended. "It's a little complicated...and against my moral code." He watched Toph narrow her eyes. "It has nothing to do with Katara. I'm completely over my old feelings for her."

Toph bobbed her head slowly. "Hopefully you can find closure in the conflicted feelings then, Aang."

Aang looked away. "I don't know if I ever will."

Toph wore a confused expression. Aang moved around her before she could even ask anything else. Without facing her he said, "I'm sorry."

Now Toph was frowning. "Sorry about what?"

"I have to go!" Aang replied. He didn't run off rather he leaped and airbended to his way home, leaving Toph even more lost than before. She took her hands out of her pockets and balled them into fists. "What the heck is going on with you, Aang? Even I can't tell what's bothering you anymore."

* * *

Aang sighed in relief as he closed the door behind him.

"You were out quite a while," Gyatso said from the kitchen. "I even finished making dessert."

Aang rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, Gyatso."

He heard the old man chuckle. "Just make sure to take your cell phone the next time."

"I will," he told his adopted father. He walked upstairs at normal speed. The last few minutes of his talk with Toph continued to plague his emotions. He wanted to shut them out. Guilt for what he's feeling for Toph, sadness for the knowledge that Teo rather she be with someone else for her sake than him, and regret for not leaving after they had finished talking about Amai. "Why did I have to ask her that question?"

His clean room welcomed him home with a neat bed ready to get wrinkled by his weight. He collapsed against his bed, head first against the pillows. "This is more complicated than what I felt for Katara."

* * *

Too lost in thought, Toph didn't say anything to anybody. She lied on her bed, face looking straight up at the ceiling and her bear, T.T she finally named it, in her arms. Coming to the conclusion that she wouldn't be able to tell Aang's feelings with vibration alone, she growled and said, "This is more complicated than the day Sokka kissed Suki."

And the thing was...it was no one's fault.

**Bonus Scene: Aang Returns Home (And Shares a Sight of His Future)**

Aang walked through the neighborhood, yawning lightly. It was past midnight and the Air Nomadic group was getting smaller as they were passing by their respective homes. He slowly closed his eyes but opened them back up when Malu patted him on the back. "I'll talk to you later, kiddo. I'm going to hit the hay."

She left the group and walked towards the condominium she lived in. Aang barely whispered, "Talk to you later."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Aang was alert when they were in the street that Toph's home resided in. More importantly, he could see Toph had her window open. She appeared to be taking in the breeze since she couldn't really decipher anything at the moment. Gyatso saw Aang's lock on her and chuckled. "She appears to be awake. You can say hello. Make sure to catch up though."

Aang snapped out of it and nodded to Gyatso. "I won't be long."

Gyatso smiled knowingly. Aang would be longer than he anticipated, not that it would be a bad thing to Aang.

Toph blinked when she suddenly felt someone land on the roof underneath her window pane and sounds of clinging into the tiles with earthbending. Only one person she can think of could and would do that.

"It's about time you came back, Twinkle Toes," she said with a smile.

Aang laughed. "I missed you guys too. Did a lot happen while I was gone?"

"Hmmmm," Toph pondered. "Teo and I pretty much spent half of our time talking about you, we went on a buddy date, and I'm grounded."

"What did you do?" Aang asked, letting go of the roof with one arm to scratch his head in confusion.

Toph rolled her eyes. "I got carried away and got a henna. I didn't think I'd get in trouble for a bunch of dots on my ankle. At least Mom and Dad changed it from 'until the henna wears off' to 'two weeks'."

Aang couldn't help but chuckle. "How long is the henna supposed to last?"

"Six months."

Aang whistled. "Oh yeah, it's a good thing they changed it to two weeks."

Toph nodded. "And they confiscated my iSound for an extra week but enough about me; how was the march?"

"It was fun as always," Aang answered. "Seeing different places every year for two weeks is refreshing."

"Something tells me you'll be doing that for life when you graduate from high school or whatever the last thing you'll take," Toph commented.

"You know me well, Toph," Aang said. "That's exactly what I plan to do with my life. Though I might have to go to the Firebending Academy after high school."

Toph rested her chin on her fist. "You seem to be near mastery on earthbending to me."

"I'm still not a master like you," Aang objected. "Besides nothing major is going on so it's not like I have to rush and master it in a snap."

"I suppose that's true," Toph said simply. She placed her hand on the roof and commented, "I sense you're wearing something extra on your neck. A necklace?"

Aang looked down at his father's prayer bead necklace that he was wearing. "Yeah. It was my dad's."

"Something for the age of sixteen, huh?"

Aang nodded. "Like I shouldn't have found out I was the Avatar until now but..." he turned red. "That day I decided to mimic Katara's waterbending for fun, I started bending the water."

Toph made tsk sounds. "So pretty much you made yourself get into the pressure of learning the four arts. At least it's better early than never."

Aang nodded. "Someday, I'm going to give this to my son when he turns sixteen. Whether he be an Airbender or not. Same for my daughter since Mom left her prayer bead necklace."

Toph folded her arms against the window pane and rest her chin on her arms. "I see someone has mapped out parts of his future."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Aang asked clueless.

Toph shook her head. "It's only me stating the obvious."

Aang smiled. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the narrowing group was gone. "Uh oh. I have to go; the group left me...Ow!"

Toph had whacked him hard on his hand. "Then what are you doing talking to me?!"

"So it's a bad thing to want to say hi to you?" Aang retorted.

"No but knowing you weren't going to be talking to me briefly sure should have told you to talk to me tomorrow on the bus," Toph replied. Aang was about to protest again until he saw her smile. "I like talking to you too...now get on. We both should be running for our beds anyway."

Aang huffed with amusement. "Good night, Toph."

"Good night, Twinkle Toes."

He released his grasp on the roof and airbended himself off to the ground. He dashed for the group with airbending. "See you on the bus!"

Toph merely waved blindly. She lifted her upper part of her body off the window pane and closed the window. She crawled into her bed and closed her eyes. "He seems more awake than before...but there's still something holding him back...I wonder what it is?"

* * *

**A.N. **As if the Author's Note at the beginning wasn't enough. XD I just have some things to say.

1. The lame sentence with Toph sneezing (yet I refused to delete it XD) is merely me taking a shot at what CLAMP do for their works such as Cardcaptor Sakura and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. In Japan it's said that if you sneeze then it means someone is talking about you. Hopefully that's a compliment to folks with allergies.

2. Obviously I didn't finish this fanfic before school started. XD I start in less than two weeks. My fault. Even if I get bombarded with homework, I won't forget this fanfic. I'm having too much fun writing it, even if I do get lazy on it, and I want to finish it as my first multichapter fanfic.

3. To be fair, I'll give you a heads up on Chapter 7's main theme. It going to be focused on decisions and most of them will be influenced by dreams. So expect a conclusion on Toph and Ling's conflict with their parents as far as school is concerned.

Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews/favorites/alerts! They made me feel special. As always constructive criticism is welcomed and/or appreciated and like I said in the first Author's Note, you can flame me for the long delay. XD Peace.


	7. March: Dreams and Decisions

In Another World by Taiyo-Chan

Disclaimer: I've developed a bad habit of forgetting the disclaimer. Not good. Anyways, we all ought to know who owns Avatar: The Last Airbender by now and it isn't Taiyo-chan (Thank God too 'cause they don't need my corruption. XD).

And I absolutely do not own any of the Beatles' songs. Shucks I don't even listen to them and my friend is not happy about that. She made me listen to this song and I thought it would be cool if...you'll see when/if you read.

**A.N. **Okay, half of this chapter is plagued by dreams so if you find the reading slightly bizarre than what I normally write, you know why. So if you have questions about it I'm more than happy to answer/explain.

Shippings in this chapter: Ehhhhhh...you tell me. XP

**Week One: Course Selections (Akubi's Tactic)**

Toph was busy chewing on her eraser while the announcement was going on. Something important was supposedly taking place for everyone to be in homeroom today. Sometimes those "important" things would merely be something for the juniors or seniors and everyone had to go to homeroom just for that. Today was most likely no different. The announcements went off and the homeroom teacher for the blind stood up from her desk and grabbed a handful of thin books from the large pile sitting on her desk.

"You heard the announcements," she told them.

_I did not_, Toph thought lazily.

"We'll be here for thirty minutes for you to look over the course selection books," the teacher finished.

Toph stopped chewing on her eraser and looked up with suspicion.

_Course selection? I didn't have to do that for this year until my parents had me enrolled. What the heck?_

Knowing she'd get the unneeded lecture about paying attention if she asked the teacher, she leaned to the side and asked a classmate instead. "Why are we selecting courses in the middle of the school year?"

"We always get course selection books sometime in March," the classmate replied casually, mostly because he knew Toph was still new to the school. "During the seven days, you select the courses for next year and one of your parents has to sign the selection sheet."

Toph began to turn pale. _For...next year? _The teacher stopped at Toph's desk to hand her a book. She blinked at Toph's ghastly face.

"Miss Bei Fong," she said, "are you all right?"

_Dad said he would decide at the end of the year,_ Toph thought to herself, completely oblivious to her homeroom teacher calling her. _He has to make up his mind in a week._

"Toph!" the teacher shouted.

Toph jumped a little bit. "Huh?"

"Are you all right?" she repeated. "You're paler than usual."

_Gee thanks._ "Oh...I'm okay," Toph lied.

The teacher reluctantly handed Toph the course selection book with the selection sheet tucked inside. Toph gripped the book tightly frowning intensely.

_What if Dad says no?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In their homeroom, Jin passed a course selection book to Ling. The teenager frowned. "What's this for?"

Jin looked over at him with a grin, "You weren't paying attention to the announcements, eh?"

Ling looked away. "Maybe."

Jin shrugged. "It's just a course selection sheet. You choose your classes for next year and have your parents sign it." She paused when Ling paled, and she even had to admit she thought that was impossible for him and Toph.

"You've got to be kidding me," he sputtered.

Jin blinked. "What's wrong?"

Ling took a breath and replied, "I thought we do this stuff at the end of the year or something. I guess not."

Jin frowned until she recalled to what Ling had told her and the girls when he first met them. Now she was wearing a worried look. "Are you still leaving when the school year is over?"

Ling shrugged sadly. "I don't know." He looked her in the eye. "I asked Dad if I could stay here for the rest of the high school year terms. He only said 'we'll see' for selfish reasons."

He stared back at the book.

_Really, I'm more worried about Toph._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During lunch, Toph ran her fingers across the hunched up dots. She still wore a frown and was completely lost in her own mind.

_A week to decide. What should I say when I get home? Or should I wait a little bit?_

Her fingers stopped in the middle of the page. She came across a course that sounded interesting.

_Well, that's one class I wouldn't mind taking next year...if I can._

She ran across the information to get the code number for that course and proceeded to recording it on her paper with her Braille equipment. Aang and Teo were busy going through their course selection books. However, neither boys could help but to look up at Toph every once in a while, especially Aang. During Sophomore Earthbending class she had that frown on her face. It even scared him to notice she was distracted in her bending. She made it through the training as expected but there was a different vibe to it. She wasn't in her usual stoic mood this morning.

Teo looked over at Aang. "Was she like that this morning?"

Aang was surprised that Toph didn't look up to give Teo a smart remark for asking a question like that as if she wasn't there. She was too focused into that book and Teo knew it. Aang faced his friend. "No, she wasn't. She was like this last period though."

Teo nodded his head slowly. "It must be anxiety then."

"Toph never struck me as the type of person to worry about the future," Aang commented. "Unless something's wrong."

"My thoughts exactly," Teo agreed.

Toph found another class and stopped to record that next.

_I'll just plan it all out just in case,_ Toph planned out in her head. _After I do that, then I'll tell him. I'll give myself two days to finish this list out. Two days._

From across the cafeteria, Katara blinked at Toph's ambitious state. Without taking her eyes off Toph, she asked Ling, "Is Toph okay?"

Ling placed down his sandwich and gazed over at his cousin. He was tempted to shake his head. Knowing Toph never told them about her agreement with Lao, he replaced his actions with a shrug. "I don't know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you want us to walk back home?" Toph asked somewhat annoyed. "The bus is quicker and you know that."

"Because I want to know what you're up to," Ling answered. "And I couldn't ask that in front of Aang knowing you didn't tell him or anyone about this agreement you made with Uncle Lao before school started."

Toph allowed her shoulders to slump. "So I didn't want any drama added to that pact I made with Dad." She faced him. "Besides, remember what happened during Christmas?"

"I remember," Ling confirmed, "but that was when we were thinking they had six months to decide. It's down to a week and that's a pretty big time change for decision making."

"You don't think I know that already?" Toph grumbled.

Ling could tell a frustrated rant was going to follow. "I'm just saying, Toph."

Toph sighed with resentment. "I know." She added, "I'm giving myself two days to fill the sheet out though."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did something happen?" Poppy asked Ling in the kitchen. They were washing some lettuce.

Toph hadn't left her room since she and Ling arrived home and that was three hours ago.

"She's just doing homework," Ling replied, feigning nonchalance.

"I asked if something happened," Poppy pressed firmly, "not what she was doing."

The water in the sink stopped rippling when Ling froze in his spot. Poppy was _somewhat_ good at keeping some things confidential. Then again, over the period of this school year, she had changed considerably. Ling sighed. "The school's giving us a week to decide courses for the next school year."

Poppy stepped back. "A week? That's pretty soon."

"Exactly," Ling agreed.

Now Poppy was wearing Toph's frown. Ling was going to get sick of that after a while. "Hmph, well, Lao will just have to decide, won't he?" She fell silent and focused on the lettuce. Ling sighed. Two disturbed women in the house; it wouldn't go unnoticed by Lao if they kept this up by the time he returns home.

"Last time I checked on her," Ling spoke up, "she was working on the selection sheet. She doesn't plan on telling Uncle Lao until she's done." Seeing Poppy look up with a worried face, he added, "She's halfway done."

Poppy's expression, much to Ling's dismay, refused to vanish. She looked back at the lettuce and continued washing them. "I wish Toph would've made that agreement with me instead," she muttered bitterly.

Despite the recently annoying frowns, Ling smiled to himself mentally. It had always been obvious for a while that Poppy already had a strong opinion on Toph's status. If it were Poppy, Toph wouldn't have anything to worry at all.

"What about your parents?" Poppy interrupted his train of thoughts.

Ling blinked and shook the thoughts out of his head. "Oh, um, I haven't talked to them about it yet. First day we got the selection sheet, you know?"

Poppy was silent but Ling knew she understood. He continued, "No offense to Uncle Lao but Dad is less worrisome about me being away from him.

"But you are worried," Poppy stated, not asked, stated with confidence.

Ling looked away. "Yeah. A little bit." He eyed her as she drained the water out and placed the lettuce into the bowl residing on the counter. "Please let Toph and I tell our dads."

Without looking at Ling, Poppy held up two fingers. "Two days. That's all I'm giving you two."

Ling smirked to himself. _That's how many days Toph gave herself anyway. I suppose I better give myself that many as well._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lao eyed his family suspiciously at the family table. The look on their faces said they were hiding something. But what? Lao hated not knowing what was going on. Not to mention it was dead silent in the room. Ling knew Lao was speculating everyone's expression.

_Crap. Somebody say something._

"How was school, Toph?" Lao spoke up.

Toph shrugged, took a bite out of the salad and answered after swallowing, "It was okay."

"Ling?"

Ling forced a smile. "The same."

"And how was your day, Poppy?"

Poppy faced her husband and replied, "It was fine, Lao. Yours?"

Lao looked down at his plate. "It was all right."

Obviously he wasn't going to get anything out of them at this rate. Toph finished the rest of her salad and asked her parents, "Could I be excused? I still have homework to work on."

Lao and Poppy nodded to their daughter. Toph nodded her thanks and headed upstairs.

_Oh yeah, just leave me alone with them. Thanks, Shorty,_ Ling thought to himself.

"Ling," Poppy called to his attention.

Ling faced her. She wore an impassive look. "Why don't you talk to Jin on the Internet or something?"

Genuinely grateful, Ling nodded and said, "Yes, Aunt Poppy." He left the table without hesitation but at the same time he had to restrain himself from running with glee.

Poppy stood up without saying a word and started cleaning up the table. Lao couldn't take it anymore. "Are you three hiding something from me?" he demanded.

Poppy faced him coolly. "Toph will tell you eventually."

"Tell me about what?" he pressed.

"You'll see, Lao," she replied. "It's best if you heard it from her anyway." Responding to his annoyed face she calmly held up two fingers. "Two days, Lao. Give her two days."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two days later_

Toph had been finished her selections a day ago; she had decided another day would help to brace herself. At lunch all she did was hold it in her hands firmly, blocking out sounds from everybody. Apparently she grew tired of this state because she closed her eyes and the next thing she knew she heard Aang calling her.

"What?" she snapped.

Aang didn't flinch from her snapping. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she muttered. She reached for her selection book and tucked the sheet in there. "I just have to get this dumb thing signed."

Aang studied her face. If Teo was here, doctor's appointment, he would've said something was definitely bothering her. Aang knew this as well. Really, it made him feel kind of hurt that she didn't want to talk about it. Then again, this was Toph he was looking at. She may be coming around to showing some compassion for those close to her but confiding in someone about troubles or whatnot might remain the same. Still...

"Do you trust us?" Aang wondered out loud. It was weird. Half of him couldn't believe what just left his lips but the other half could care less because curiosity had a grip on him.

Toph looked up at him with narrowed eyes. She closed them and sighed, a small hint of regret. Small. "It has nothing to do with that, Aang."

Being used to being called Twinkle Toes half the time, he knew she was being serious. Dead serious. Toph picked up her backpack from the side, unzipped it, and placed her folder in there. "Really, it's not worth your time."

Aang lowered his once tense shoulders in capitulation. He wasn't going to force her to tell him. It wasn't in his nature and his friends being comfortable mattered to him. If she didn't feel comfortable telling, so be it. Reluctantly he replied, "If you say so."

Toph could tell what he said was half-hearted. He continued before she could actively respond to that.

"Just as long as you're comfortable," he concluded with a sad, forced smile.

Toph slowly placed her backpack back down on the ground and leaned over the table with her arms folded and head resting on top of them. She didn't directly face him but she addressed him outright with, "If I were to be gone, how would you guys feel?"

It was Aang's turn to narrow his eyes.

_What is she getting at?_

"Are you moving or something?" he asked.

"Answer the question," she scolded. "And, no, I'm not moving."

"Well, we would miss you of course," Aang answered reluctantly, still trying to figure out the purpose in her asking this question. He thought these things were obvious to her. By the look on her face, it didn't surprise her what he said. Maybe she just wanted to hear it. Still, that was unusual for Toph Bei Fong.

"Oh," she said quietly. She shifted her head slightly and closed her eyes.

Aang sat up to see if she was asleep. They had fifteen minutes of lunch period left. "Toph..."

She didn't respond. He only received light snoring as a response. He couldn't help but smile at her. She looked like she needed a nap. Fifteen minutes wouldn't hurt.

"I'll watch out for you for the rest of the period, Toph." He rested his chin on the table. "I'll watch out for you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph sat opposite her father, waiting for him to say something. He looked over the sheet and sighed. "How many days do you have left of this thing?"

"Four days," she stated, head still facing the ground. Poppy watched from the kitchen.

"I see," he said calmly. "I'll use those four days to think about it."

Poppy raised her arms into the air in exasperation. Toph calmly took a breath, nodded, and headed upstairs. Stepping foot into the upstairs hallway, she could hear Ling talking to someone on his cell phone. By his tone it must have been Uncle Mao. He seemed to be having the same anxious face now. She walked into her bedroom and lied down face first. Her homework was done so why bother staying up engulfed in anxiety? She briefly looked up, only briefly, to stroke T.T.'s paws. Slowing bringing her hand back next to the side of her face, she closed her eyes. Was her old man really going to take his time?

"I need a miracle," she muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poppy crawled into bed without saying a word. Lao was in the master bathroom washing his mouth out with some mouthwash. Minutes later, he joined her silently. Poppy looked at Lao with concern.

"She's been silent since the conversation, you know," she pointed out. "And Ling..."

"It's not like Mao and I didn't warn them," Lao interrupted. "I told her it wasn't guaranteed that she'd go next year. Or for the rest of the high school years for that matter."

Poppy looked away. "I think she had prepared herself for that at first, Lao. Look at the teenagers she met."

"I know who she's friends with, Poppy," Lao told her sternly. "Nice kids but-"

"She's attached to them," Poppy pleaded. "Especially-"

"I'll decide in four days, Poppy," Lao interrupted tiredly. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Look, I have a bit of a headache and I don't think thinking about it will help it. Good night, Poppy." He let go of her hand and turned off the lamp on the dresser to his right. He slid down to get deeper under the covers and closed his eyes. Poppy closed her eyes and sighed sadly. She was going to let him choose. It was the deal made between him and Toph. But if he chooses no in the end, she was going to sign that sheet herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lao opened his eyes and realized he couldn't see. He moved around in vain in the darkness.

"Where am I?" He muttered to himself. He rubbed at his temple. The headache was still there apparently.

"You are dreaming," a somewhat dreamy, strong voice answered him.

Lao turned in the direction where the voice came from. A little light had surrounded the talking figure. They wore a cloak that was misty like the fog. Her hands, however, were solid pale flesh. Lao raised an eyebrow. "And who are you?"

"Obviously someone didn't study spiritual figures," she muttered to herself. She addressed him with, "Akubi, Spirit of the Dreams."

Lao frowned. "Can I help you, Akubi-sama?"

She chuckled to herself. "I never ask for help, Lao Bei Fong. I invaded your head in order to see if I can lead you in the right direction."

Lao blinked. "Lead me in the right direction to what?"

"Deciding whether or not to sign the paper," she confirmed. "Your daughter is in her room waiting anxiously."

Lao sighed. "I told her I'll decide in four days."

"I'm aware of those things," she replied flatly. "Now I really know you didn't study anything about me. My triplet sisters, Riyu and Dokusha, tell me everything I need to know to invade the mind of you people. Let's cut the chase, why are you delaying on this decision, Lao Bei Fong?"

"Delaying?!" Lao replied in disbelief. "What do you mean by delay? The timing for the decision was changed from three months to four days!"

"What I mean is that all three of us know that you know how she feels about her life in school," Akubi answered. "What's the hesitation? Are you really considering the negative side?"

Lao bit his lower lip. He looked away from her light. "It's...it's for selfish reasons that I'm hesitating."

"What's the hesitation?" she repeated, clearly not satisfied with that answer.

"I'm worried that things will change permanently and not for the better," he confirmed. "What if I allowed her too much freedom? What if she drifts away?"

Akubi snorted. "I thought that everyone knew things change." She motioned for him to come to her.

He reluctantly obeyed. He stopped when he was ten feet away from her.

She looked up at him and revealed her face. Like her hands, it was pale but so hallow. Her eyes were piercing silver. Looking at them was like taking shots in the eyes. Lao looked away. She lowered her hood to hide her face again. With a wave of her left hand, a vision appeared from the darkness. The view was watery like a person looking down a shallow well. Lao could see himself and a tiny blind girl standing next to him. He was holding her hand. She looked unhappy.

"That was from the banquet party we had in our house," Lao commented to himself.

Indeed it was. _Relatives were walking over to greet him and his daughter. Poppy was talking to her sisters. Toph looked away when she felt vibrations of seven-year-old Ling Bei Fong coming her way. He approached her with a smile._

_"You want to go outside, Toph?" he asked. _

_Toph looked up at Lao with pleading, blind eyes. He nodded slowly. She slid her hand out of her fathers' and ran off with Ling to go out in the backyard to join their other cousins. _

"Cute," Akubi commented. "Sadly she didn't see her cousins that much. Who could the poor little girl play with when they weren't there?"

Lao was silent. Akubi made a smug face underneath her hood. "She didn't have much of a childhood I can tell."

The vision started swirling like spin art until it dissolved into black, blending into the dark surrounding. Another vision appeared above them. "I was quite...how should I say this, disturbed about this memory. It made me curious."

Lao looked up to stare at the current vision. He saddened at the sight of his daughter. It was from his point of view looking down at her. She was still short for her age but in her younger days, she was tiny.

_"What's out there?" five-year-old Toph questioned. "Outside of the fenced yard?"_

_"Nothing," Lao lied. "That's why you're here."_

_Toph blinked and moved her head to the side. _

_"There's nothing for you out there, Toph," he continued. "That's why you're locked up. By doing so your mother and I are protecting you." The vision moved, meaning Lao had looked away from Toph. It focused on an abstract picture. He muttered to himself, "Being blind, I don't think you'll be all right in that world."_

Lao frowned when another vision appeared next to it, showing Toph from the same vision on its left.

"That vision is showing merely focusing on her," Akubi explained. "So you can hear her thoughts and see more of her actions that you never saw before."

_Toph's ears moved to Lao's whispering._

_"He must think I can't hear," her thoughts rung in the distance. The five-year-old sighed and said, "I'm sleepy. Can I go to bed?"_

_"Of course. You want me to lead you there?"_

_No, she thought bitterly. "No, that's fine. Good night, Dad."_

_"Good night."_

Lao watched the vision showing his point of view vanish and Toph's remained dominant. She headed for upstairs with a frown on her face.

"He's lying," her voice echoed.

Lao cringed at the echoing. For Akubi to say they were inside his head was now sounding like an insult to him. It was like they were in the middle of nowhere instead of a solid setting. The vision swirled around until it turned black.

"The same night while you and your wife were sleeping," Akubi announced before a vision appeared between her and him.

_Toph opened the door to her window with little struggle. Pretty strong for a five-year-old. Then again, she had always been strong for her age. She lifted her feet from the wooden chair that helped her reach the window in the first place and moved her leg over the pane, hitting the rough texture of the roof. She did the same with her right foot. She slowly brought her tiny hands out and dug her little fingers into the roof. The vibrations told her it would be a nasty fall if she slipped and fell. She shifted her weight carefully to the point she was positioned like a jaguar. She carefully made her way to the wall and clawed her way down to the ground._

"So that's where the holes came from," Lao said rhetorically.

_His face fell when she dashed for the driveway. She slipped easily though the gates and ran off towards nowhere in particular._

Lao, now panicking despite the fact that this had already happened, faced Akubi. "Where is she going?!"

Akubi shrugged unconcerned. "Somewhere."

Lao narrowed his eyes. Of course by values he couldn't say anything to her since she was a spirit and his parents taught him and his brother to not disrespect spirits. However, her dryness was getting on his nerves. It seemed like he had no choice but to watch anxiously as his daughter strayed further and further away from home.

_Toph stopped at the top of a hill. At the bottom lay a cave. She moved her tiny toes in interest, studying the vibrations. She heard grunts erupting from it. Interested, she slid down the hill gracefully with earthbending. She halted at the entrance. The noises were still sounding out. Toph knew what was in there. Master Yu had just started describing animals to her and the first thing he described was a badgermole. Despite their supposedly ferocious nature, Toph had always wanted to see, well feel, one. Mostly because they both had some things in common. They were blind Earthbenders._

_She stepped into the cave and trotted for what seemed to be a good ten minutes._

Lao couldn't see the cave in the vision. The inside was too dark. All he could hear were the badgermole's growling and Toph's tiny footsteps. Akubi was leaning lazily against something invisible to the human eye.

_Toph stopped when the growling got to its loudest. She felt several approach her menacingly. Toph sat down and did nothing but wait. The badgermoles waited for her to make a move. It was silent._

"Smart girl," Akubi commented. "With no music on her it was best to sit still."

Lao raised an eyebrow at Akubi. He couldn't see a thing. He only heard Toph land softly on the ground. Akubi rolled her eyes under her hood. "I'll enhance the vision for your human eye."

With a wave of her hand, the vision indeed brightened up more for Lao to decipher what exactly was going on. Toph was sitting there unafraid. Lao looked down. "I didn't know she snuck off."

Akubi snorted. "Wait till we get done with this vision. This wasn't the only time she did."

_The badgermoles, deciding Toph was harmless or had no interest in fighting them, left her alone and began stomping their front paws. Toph looked up with keen interest. They were earthbending. Toph slowly stood up and cocked her head to the left. The way they stomped their front paw looked unique to the little she felt Master Yu did. If you asked her, she would say the badgermoles' were more interesting. She began to mimic them using her arms like front paws and shifted parts of the cave wall in the process. Toph smiled with satisfaction but the badgermoles stopped to look at her._

_She paused, waiting for them to make another move. Testing her, they stomped their back feet. Toph stomped her right foot back. They placed their leg back into the correct position and Toph did the same. _

_More, she thought. More_

_As if they had read her mind, they resumed earthbending and Toph followed the best she could. When she messed up, they would start over._

Akubi glanced over at Lao's stone face. She chuckled. "Yes, she learned actual earthbending from the badgermoles. Totally explains why her earthbending was so different from Master Yu's, no?"

Lao reluctantly nodded.

"Ever since then, she snuck out every night to learn from them," Akubi continued. "Until someone caught her." She waved her hand and the vision changed.

_Now Toph, a year older, was coming from the cave dirty. A kid of nine years was strolling about the hill until her dusty appearance caught his eye. He narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger at her._

_"Hey, kid!" he shouted. "What's a tiny girl like you doing out here at this time of night?"_

_Toph glared at the tiny comment. "Really, I can say the same thing about you."_

_The boy snorted. "I'm nine so that makes me half a man. I have the right."_

_Toph rolled her eyes. "Is there something you want? If not, buzz off and leave me alone."_

_She would've walked up the hill but that was where he was and she didn't feel like being bothered with someone. She needed to get home before her parents noticed she was missing. Even though she had been sneaking off for a year she knew better to let overconfidence get to her head. She walked to the right. The boy followed her in a parallel fashion._

_"Were you hanging with the badgermoles?" the nine-year-old asked her._

_Toph kept on walking. "Yeah. Why?"_

_"You can get killed by them," he said seriously._

_Toph shrugged. "I've been there for a long time so they must like me."_

_The boy, jealous, narrowed his eyes at her. "Hey, you wanna have a match?" _

_Toph stopped and glanced towards his way. Her eyes seemed to gleam with fire. "A match?" She grinned, always loving a challenge. "When?"_

_"You're just in time," he told her proudly. "It's tomorrow afternoon. It's a secret youth event. First, I gotta know your name."_

_Toph paused. She pondered to herself with a curled finger resting against her lip._

_I don't want to give him my real name, Toph thought to herself. Eh, I'll just tell him what Misaki-neechan calls me._

_"It's Blind Bandit," she told him. She smiled to herself. Misaki had always called her a blind bandit for being able to sneak food when no one was looking. _

_"Weird name," he commented. He shrugged. "I'll let them know you're coming."_

_"Sounds fine to me," Toph agreed. "Now I have to get home. Later."_

_"Later." _

_They peacefully parted ways._

_The vision went into time skip. It showed Toph underground somewhere surrounded by kids and teenagers alike. Then it skipped to her battling the kid himself. Surprising to everyone, she beat him. He was famous among his peers for digging underground and knowing when to surprise his opponents. By the look on their face after the match, a case of rivalry formed between them. Each time skip showed them a year older and...it seemed the kid, now fifteen, was leaning against the wall suggestively talking to the twelve-year-old._

"Is he trying to flirt with her?" Lao asked with narrowed, angry eyes.

"Calm down, Pops, she didn't reciprocate them," Akubi said lazily.

Indeed, she had only the look of desire to kick his butt, not start some kid love relationship. He seemed fine with that. The vision dissolved.

"You were worried she was going to drift away?" Akubi asked.

"Yes."

"Well, during those times she was drifting away."

A vision appeared. _Toph, just turning fifteen, was sitting on a boulder in the backyard, hugging her knees and her face buried in them. She looked up when she heard voices. She slowly stood up from the boulder and walked over to the wooden fence. Some girls were talking. _

_"School starts next week," one girl told her friend. "You think we'll be in the same classes?"_

_"I don't know," the other one replied. "We'll get our schedules in two days."_

_"I know that but I forgot what I even signed up for."_

_Toph walked away from the fence. "School." She said out loud to herself. "School." She ran inside her house._

Lao knew what happened after that. "Are you going to stop here? I know where this is going."

"Oh?" Akubi said with genuine interest. "You don't want to hear the same thing again?"

Before he could answer, she made the vision skip to Toph talking to him pleadingly.

_"I'm learning everything except social skills," she had pleaded with Lao and Poppy. "It's the only way I'll learn."_

_Lao looked away. Toph walked over in front of him so he could look at her._

_"Please, Dad. I want to know what being around people is like."_

_He was silent and Toph's eyes had determination in them. "You told me when I was little that there was nothing out there. I know that was a myth."_

_Lao looked at her at last. She had a determined frown. Poppy wore a worried look and waited for Lao to decide. He sighed._

_"Very well," he capitulated. "But...you'll agree that I decide at the end of the year whether you go next year or not."_

_Toph's victorious face fell at the last statement but she nodded, apparently desperate. "It's a deal."_

_They shook hands on it. _

"And who did Toph meet first?" Akubi asked Lao.

Lao shrugged. "The Avatar?"

Akubi smiled. "Correct."

Not one, not two, but many visions began to appear and surround the two; even under their feet. They were showing simultaneously the times Toph had with Aang, Katara, Sokka, Teo, and everyone else; including family. Soon they all merged into one to show Toph's face.

"What do you see in her eyes in this part?" Akubi asked.

Lao didn't have squint to see what was in his daughter's eyes. They were filled with happiness...and appreciation. The vision zoomed out to clarify exact where she was at. It was at the family table. Judging by the food this was during Thanksgiving.

"I didn't know she wore that face," Lao commented.

"You three were too busy talking about Christmas," Akubi retorted. Then seriously, "But yes, she was thinking about everything. You admitted that you're afraid that she might drift away from this freedom."

She placed her hand on the top of his head and made him face the vision directly. It swirled into Toph at his and Poppy's doorway with serious expression.

_"Mom. Dad," she began, "obviously I don't do this a lot but I just wanted to say thanks."_

_They looked at each and back at their daughter. "For what?"_

_"For allowing me to persuade you into letting me go to a regular high school," she replied. "I wouldn't have the friends I have now if it weren't for you."_

_She paused and sighed. "Like I said, I don't do this a lot because I have nothing else to say but good night and I love you, even if I don't act like it all the time."_

"Does that sound like a child threatening to leave?"

_"I can't tell whether what I said fell on deaf ears or not," _Toph's voice echoed throughout the realm.

Lao looked around as if waiting for Toph to appear. He only received the emptiness that the dream realm contained. Her echo grew distant and everything was silent.

Lao sighed. "I guess it did, Toph."

"On yours you mean," Akubi muttered.

Lao saddened. He hid his face with one hand. Akubi cocked her head to the side. Lao whispered to himself, "I feel like an idiot."

Akubi, feeling uncharacteristically sorry for him, replied, "If it makes you feel better, she's too grateful for the school year to think of you that way."

Lao looked up and towards her. She continued, "All she wants is for you to understand her. She knows you and Poppy love her but understanding was a different story."

"Was?"

Akubi chuckled. "If you ever wondered why your wife changed before you did it's because my sisters and I plagued her dreams earlier." She folded her arms. "They figured it'd be healthy to convert the following figure to affect the leading figure." She waved her hand again and, to Lao's surprise, Aang appeared before them.

"My sister Dokusha showed your wife your daughter's future," Akubi explained. "Something that we learned is that your wife is easy to sway but can have a firm opinion if she actually thinks."

"What does the Avatar have to do with my daughter's future?" Lao questioned.

Akubi smiled at the edginess in his voice. She knew that he knew the answer. "Why are you asking me? You want me to lie and say it's not going to happen?"

"But...but she doesn't love him...does she?"

Akubi hummed slowly. "Well..."

The vision dissolved into the New Year's Day when Toph placed a kiss on Aang's cheek. The image froze right there like a photograph that was taken. Lao blinked, making Akubi laugh. "Yes, that did happen." She grew serious. "I can surely say that she cares about him. Deeply. Love? Well, I'd say she's definitely heading towards that route."

"And him?"

"While there are some internal and external conflicts going on with him, it goes the same for him as well."

Lao exhaled deeply. "So someday I'm going to lose her to him."

"A lot of children leave their family in adulthood to be with the one they love, Lao Bei Fong," Akubi pointed out. "You and Poppy did. I don't see why Toph makes an exception."

Lao was shocked when she placed an arm around his shoulders. "She'll be with you guys for at least five more years. If I were you, I'd accept that fact like your wife gladly did."

Lao snorted. "So that's why she's so supportive of her and him."

Akubi nodded. "You two finally gave her a life, Lao. After what I showed you...are you going to take it back?"

Lao stared at Toph kissing Aang on the cheek. Then it turned into the night they went to the baseball game. Ling was giving her a noogie. Lao remembered Toph fussing at Ling to stop messing up her hair but right there; she was grinning. It transformed back to Toph's serious eyes during Thanksgiving. Lao blinked when he heard laughter. It sounded like it came from children. He turned around to see a girl no older than five with black hair and gray eyes. Her hair draped over her shoulders. She was holding a baby, presumably her baby brother, in her arms firmly. Her baby brother had dark brown hair and a boy her age, looked like they could go for twins, followed behind her. Like her, he had black hair but he had green eyes.

The twins stopped with the baby in the girl's arms. They seemed to be smiling at Lao. With one arm, the girl waved affectionately while the boy waved more like a soldier about to leave home (macho). Even the baby smiled at him. Lao couldn't help but wave back. Small tears were about to form in his eyes. They were beautiful kids. All three of them were. He faced Akubi.

"Are they...?"

Akubi nodded. "Yep."

The twins ran to Lao and tugged on his pajama shirt. Akubi lifted her arm off Lao's shoulders so he could kneel and hug them. He was careful not to crush the youngest one. Akubi took a step back and looked at what seemed nothing to the naked human eye. To her it looked like a clock.

"Okay," she said, feeling somewhat remorseful about the fact that she was going to have to break them up soon. "I'll ask again; are you going to take it back? Her life?"

One tear falling out of Lao's eye, he shook his head. "No."

"Good."

With the last wave of her hand, the realm went foggy white and the three children disappeared from Lao's arms. Lao longed to hold them again someday. He closed his eyes. "I can't."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lao opened his eyes. He had to get used to the darkness but he was soon able to decipher the ceiling.

"A dream," Lao muttered. He sat up and sighed. "A helpful and meaningful dream."

The phone rang on the drawer next to him. Not caring what time it was, Lao picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Lao, sorry for calling you at this time of night," Mao's voice rung in the phone, "but, call me crazy, I had an encounter with one of the dream spirits in my sleep-"

"You too, huh?"

Sounding relieved from the sigh Mao exhaled, Mao continued, "Could you...sign Ling's paper for me. It's just one more year but he'll be coming with us this summer."

"I can do that," Lao assured him. "I'll let him know first thing."

"Thanks, brother," Mao said. "Did you come up with a decision for Toph?"

"Yeah," Lao said tiredly. "She's going to finish high school there too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph swatted at Ling's arm in her sleep.

"Come on, Toph, wake up," Ling said seriously. "The fricking alarm clock has been ringing for two minutes."

"Buzz off," she muttered.

Ling stopped shaking her. She must have lacked sleep in the last couple of days to be this deep in sleep. Two could play at that. He searched for his cell phone and came back with it ready for action. He placed the cell phone next to her ear and, at maximum volume, made it play a ring tone. Toph jumped from the loudness and accidentally slapped Ling in the process. He fell backwards from the blow. She sat up with disheveled hair.

"What the heck?!" she screeched.

"You're telling me!" Ling retorted, rubbing his cheek.

Toph frowned at Ling rubbing his cheek. "What? I hit you or something?"

"It's a miracle I didn't lose any teeth," Ling replied.

Toph rubbed at her eyes. "Sorry."

Ling staggered up, approached Toph, and ruffled her bed hair. "I'll live. Now come on, get ready. You're five minutes late."

Toph reluctantly got out of bed and headed for the showers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lao looked up to see his daughter and nephew ready for school...and breakfast. He smiled at them. "Good morning, kids."

"Good morning," they replied.

"Ling," Lao said seriously. "You're father called me and...you do have your selection paper on you?"

Ling blinked. "Yeah...um..." He took off his backpack and knelt down to search for the paper. When he found it, he showed it to Lao. Lao motioned for him to hand it to him. Ling obliged. Lao took a pen out of his chest pocket and signed it. Ling's eyes grew big. Lao handed it back to Ling unaffected by his shocked expression.

He faced Toph. "I want yours too, Toph."

Toph, not sure how to feel, obeyed and gave him hers when she found it. He signed it as well. Now Toph's heart was racing. Lao smiled at her. "Just...just don't drift too far away from home in the future."

Ling watched Toph. She was starting to shake. He blinked at the sight of tears welling up in her eyes. She ran around the table and flung her arms around her father's neck, making sure no one could see her face. Even in happy times, she didn't feel right if someone ever witness her cry. She closed her eyes when a tear rolled out of each eye. Lao wrapped an arm around her and patted her on the back.

"You're welcome."

Ling smiled and said, "Thanks, Uncle Lao."

Lao nodded to him. "Thank your father when you can." Toph, after wiping the tears off her cheek, released her grip around his neck.

"Thanks, Dad," she said, having a firm control over her voice.

Lao gave his daughter a small smile. "Like I said...just don't drift too far away from home in the future."

Toph raised an eyebrow. "Um, sure thing, Dad."

"Now you two sit down and get ready to eat," he told them.

The two teens obliged. Poppy came with everything to prepare for a bowl of cereal. She blinked when she saw the signed papers. Satisfied, she handed everyone an empty bowl. Toph quietly took hers.

_"Just don't drift too far away from home in the future."_

_"Um, sure thing, Dad."_

_Why do I feel like I won't be able to keep that promise?_ Toph thought with a frown.

Lao studied his daughter's face. _I don't know why I told her that. She won't be able to keep that promise._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang smiled warmly when Toph and Ling entered the bus, especially seeing the frown no longer resided on her forehead. "Good morning."

"Morning, Twinkle Toes," Toph replied. She even smiled at him.

"Morning, man," Ling said lazily. He sat in his usual seat behind the two younger teens.

Toph paused when she felt Aang ruffled her hair. "It seems like you're in a better mood."

Toph smirked. "You're right." She turned her head to face him. He gently took his hand off her head. "I am."

**Week Two: Fear's Effect**

Ling watched over Toph's frowning face. She was asleep and squinting her eyes. She had been that way for a couple of days. Every night she would wake up screaming no. When anyone asked her about it, she merely brushed it off. Thing was as the days went on, it seemed it slowly began to perturb her. Tonight was obviously no different from the past few nights. Ling sighed; battling with himself on whether he should wake her or not. The clock said it was after two in the morning.

Luckily he got in four hours of sleep so staying up an hour or two wouldn't bother him that much. Besides, it was better him to watch her than Poppy or Lao. It was bad enough they were spending days worried about her. They needed rest. Ling sighed once more and prepared to shake her.

"Toph-"

"No!" Toph exclaimed. She sat straight up, breathing heavily. A couple of seconds after it dawned on her that she was dreaming yet again, she sighed in relief.

"This is happening too much to be a regular dream, Toph," Ling said sternly. He braced himself for the upcoming question knowing the answer, "You mind telling me about it?"

Toph narrowed her eyes and said, "It's nothing."

"You're lying."

"It's just a dream," Toph replied with a hard tone. "Nothing special."

"Then why have you been developing some twisted routine in your sleep?" Ling pressed. "And what are you dreaming about to be squinting your eyes? You're blind!"

"Noooooo," Toph replied with severe sarcasm. "You don't say."

"You know what I mean, Toph," Ling retorted. "Why were you squeezing your eyes?"

Toph didn't face Ling and said somberly, "I don't know what you're talking about." Before Ling could make any comment, she turned her back on him and lied back down. "I'm going back to sleep."

Seeing she wasn't going to talk anymore, Ling crawled under the covers and made his back face hers even if she didn't invite him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you PMSing?" Teo asked straight up at lunch.

Aang began choking on his tomato drink. Toph gave Teo a what-the-heck look. "No. Why?"

"Last week you were troubled about something, you got over it in a couple of days and now you're back to being withdrawn and moody," Teo replied.

Aang thumped himself in the chest and managed to breathe again. "Sheesh, you don't hold back do you?"

Teo tried not to grin, even Toph couldn't stay grim.

"Apparently not, Twinkle Toes."

Teo noticed Aang tried not to face Toph. He raised an eyebrow.

"Then I guess you're not feeling too bad to be still calling people by their nickname," Aang commented without looking at her.

Toph smiled a tiny bit. _I knew having a routine on when to use nicknames would come in handy._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara watched Toph as Toph caressed the fully done clothes for Clothing and Textiles. Toph's eyes were unnaturally narrowed, like she was trying to see or something. "You okay, Toph?"

"Yeah," Toph answered absent mindedly. "Why?"

"Your eyes are narrow," Katara clarified. "Like you're trying to see or something."

"Oh," Toph mumbled.

Katara sat down in her sewing chair. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Toph faced Katara and said boldly, "It's not even worth telling." She jerked her hands back when Katara went to give them a comforting squeeze. "Really, it's nothing."

Katara blinked but drew her hands back slowly. She muttered under her breath, "And Song and Jin say I'm prone to PMSing."

"Well you are," Toph busted with a smug.

It was Katara's turn to narrow her eyes at Toph. "Thanks ever so much, Toph."

"Anytime, Sweetness."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph, finished with homework and ready to go to sleep, sat on her bed staring blankly. _I wonder if it'll be different tonight..._

She tentatively lied down and buried her cheek into her pillow. Slowly closing her eyes, she slowly and reluctantly fell into sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was pitch black dark, as it had always been for Toph, and quiet. Toph stood where she was; waiting and listening. She sighed when she felt her empty surrounding shift into what felt like a room similar to the nurse's office at school. It was the same dream but the frustration that came with it felt fresh.

_Here I go again,_ she thought bitterly.

She felt herself in the hospital bed and could tell something, by this time she knew it was bandages, covered her eyes. Someone approached her bed.

"Toph," said a male voice. "I'm taking the bandages off. Are you ready?"

"Just do it," Toph replied with resentment.

Toph felt the doctor take them off the Toph in the bed.

"Toph," the doctor repeated, "can you see anything?"

_No._

Bed Toph covered her eyes. "Yes. It's bright."

Resentment sunk into Toph. She couldn't tell what bright was but yet she was hearing another being having her form and her voice saying those words.

"Take your hands off your eyes," the doctor instructed. "Allow them to get used to the light."

Bed Toph sighed and removed them. She squinted at the bright lights in the hospital room while Toph began moving around, looking for a way out of the horrid to be nightmare. It looked like a miracle but tragedy would hit soon. A tragedy Toph didn't want to see again or feel.

Bed Toph slowly took a step on the marble floor and another and stood up from the bed. She looked around slowly so she could observe her surroundings. She blinked repeatedly. The doctor smiled and asked, "How do you feel?"

Toph had paid attention to Bed Toph's heartbeats before. Her heart was eerily normal. Both Tophs knew the doctor expected her to be happy,

Excited,

Thrilled.

She showed signs of none of the above; just observing impassively. To Toph it was fear; well somewhat. To be blind all your life and begin to see...changes would come with that. Toph had braced changes before but what changes would happen with her newly acquired sight?

Bed Toph stopped and looked down at her feet. She narrowed her eyes, "The vibrations are gone."

"Well, you can see now," the doctor said. "There's no need for them."

Bed Toph narrowed her eyes. "If I had known that I wouldn't have agreed to this eye surgery."

The doctor was silent. He continued cleaning utensils as if she hadn't said anything. Bed Toph sighed. Only time would tell on what was going to happen to her life and her relationship with everyone she loved and held close into her heart, even if she felt she didn't show it that much.

Toph resumed moving around. Anything to keep her from seeing the same dream again. She felt her surrounding vanish just when her family was coming into the room. She didn't care. There was nothing but cuddling and Toph faking, which was uncharacteristic for Toph, happiness. She wore a frown when no one was looking. Even Ling didn't notice. He was too happy for his cousin to get a clue.

Toph sat down and lied on her back, wondering if she would get peace now. The pit in her stomach told her no.

"Akubi," Toph muttered, "Did I do something or are you trying to tell me something?"

_It's a warning, just relive it. One more time_, her voice echoed.

Toph sighed. "If you say so."

The surrounding swirled into Gaoling, Bed Toph walking by herself down the sidewalks and staring at her feet. Bed Toph's thoughts began to echo in Toph's ears.

_Why did I agree to this? I should be happy about this...but I'm not. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bed Toph's POV_

Toph looked up at the sky blankly, despite her newly given sight. It was weird for her. Depending on her eyes instead of her feet was a big change. A change she knew any other blind person would gladly accept. Her vibrations were gone; something she had all her life.

She saw that she was brushing past the park and decided to go to the swings. She swung slowly. There was no one there and that was okay for her. She didn't feel like talking to anyone. She just felt like thinking.

Steadily, she was going higher and higher into the air. She didn't pay attention to that. She was too busy staring at nothing in particular. Anyone who saw her knew; Toph Bei Fong could see. Weird thing was that she wasn't happy. They, except for her friends who were growing concerned, deemed her crazy for it and Toph knew they did. Strange thing was, their thoughts affected her but only because she wondered whether she was insane herself for having these emotions.

She allowed herself to jump off the swing and land on the ground. She casually headed for home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back to Toph and Akubi's voice_

_It's going to skip to the tragic night,_ Akubi warned Toph. Toph took a deep breath.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bed Toph's POV, in her bedroom_

Toph kept blinking her eyes, for the last four days her vision had been blurry but she refused to tell her parents that. Not having any homework to do, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Several hours later, Toph opened her eyes and only met darkness. Her face twisted into a frown. She sat up and decided the lights were out. She reached over and pulled the string to the lamp. Nothing. Toph narrowed her eyes, trying her best to ignore what her subconscious mind was telling her. Something told her to place her hand on the light bulb. She reluctantly obliged to her instincts. The bulb was indeed warming up, signaling that there was nothing wrong with the lamp...but Toph's eyes.

"Oh no," Toph moaned.

She crawled out of bed and ran for the stairs. She tripped over her own foot and tumbled down the stairs.

"Darn it!" she scowled at herself.

She rubbed the back of her head, which was throbbing slightly.

"Toph?" she heard Poppy call out. "Are you okay?"

Toph didn't feel okay. She wasn't okay. Her sight left her and no vibrations returned to aid her. She was not okay and there was no use trying to hide it. They'd find out sooner or later so why bother trying?

"No," Toph said as bitter, salty tears began to flow down her cheeks. She closed her eyes to stop them from flowing in vain. "I'm not all right."

Hearing the quivering in Toph's voice, Poppy rushed out of the room to go check on her daughter. She knew Toph was never the type to break down in front of people. Something had to be wrong. Seriously wrong. She ran downstairs and knelt down next to Toph.

"Toph, what's wrong?" Poppy asked.

"I can't see," Toph whispered.

Poppy blinked. Toph opened her eyes. "I can't see at all. Not even in my feet."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Toph and Akubi, Dream Realm_

Toph's eyes widened as her own vibrations began to fade. She felt Akubi's hands rest on her shoulders.

"Relax, kiddo," she said flatly. "It's a dream, remember?"

Toph decided to ignore her fading vibrations. This was where she would always wake up screaming no. This was the first time Toph was going to allow herself to lose vibrations here. After a while, Toph had to chuckle.

"It doesn't make sense," Toph said. "You can't lose vibrations." She hit herself in the forehead. "But still, why the same dream?"

"It's just a warning of what is going to come to past if you say yes," Akubi said. "The last part and the losing vibration part were only illusions from your biggest fear. Not being able to see at all. Not being strong and not being treated as such."

She gave Toph's shoulders a squeeze. "You're a strong girl, Bei Fong. Whatever happens can't take that away from you."

For the first time in a while, Akubi smiled at Toph; though that wasn't really going to help much even if Toph could tell when people smiled sometimes. "We're only questioning what you are going to do when that time comes. You'll see within seven days, Bei Fong."

She released her grip on Toph's shoulders. The blind Earthbender was in thought now but then shrugged it off. Just like she normally did with most things in her life, whatever was going to come she was going to face it head on. Akubi was right; nothing could take her personality away from her. Even if it were possible to lose vibrations and she'd be the one to lose them, she'd find a way to keep her independence because she'd refuse to be treated as helpless. With her final thoughts, Toph learned that fear really could do things to you. After being practical, the way she felt was off beat of her character. All because of her number one fear. She swore to herself that she would not allow fear to overcome her thoughts and emotions again.

Akubi read every last bit of her mind and said, "Well, I'll leave you to the rest of your night for peaceful sleeping now. You only have a couple of hours anyway." With some humor in her voice, she added, "And make sure to wake up calmly. Your cousin's checking up on you again."

Toph rolled her eyes. "Sure thing."

Akubi nodded her head over to Toph and then disappeared; leaving Toph to rest peacefully and, in the real world, sleep without moving so much.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph sat up in her bed and noticed Ling was sitting in the rocking chair, snoring lightly. Toph smiled at him and shook her head. She carefully crawled out of bed and walked over to the window. She placed her hand on it and knew it was still too early in the morning for anyone to be getting up. She was glad for this actually. She wanted to go outside.

She grabbed for her pajama robe and placed it on. Not forgetting that Ling was there, she gave him a peck on the forehead. She quietly opened her window and furtively stepped out carefully. With one hand clinging into the roof, she closed the window shut and jumped off. She landed five feet into the ground but that was okay. It was her element.

Satisfied, Toph took in relish thoughts at the wind picking up in her face and hair, which was shoulder-length now. She lied down on her stomach and pressed her right ear against the ground. She calmly dug her toes into the dirt. She closed her eyes with a smile. Everyone was going to yell at her when they wake up but she didn't care. Listening to the earth's constant beats was like music to her ears. She was going to listen like she always did.

**Week Three: Comfortable**

Toph had a suspicious look on her face when there was a knock on the door. She already knew who it was. It was someone she had seen before in her dreams but never in person. Poppy rose from her seat in the kitchen and told her, "I'll get it, sweetie. Just keep doing your homework."

Toph never thought she'd love the thought of doing homework. If Akubi-sama was right, then that person was here for something. Something she decided once and for all that she was not interested in.

"Hello," Poppy greeted at the door. Toph heard Poppy paused. "Who are you?"

"Sorry but I wanted to surprise the Bei Fong family," the man said.

Lao and Ling came from the living. Lao raised an eyebrow. Like Poppy, he didn't know this guy dressed up in doctor's clothes either. "Surprise us with what, may I ask?"

The man smiled. "A miracle."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you've been researching on eye surgery for a while, huh?" Lao commented. "How do you know if it even works?"

The man, Doctor Wen, fidgeted in his seat. "Well, I _know_ it will work but I wanted to find someone blind and willing to go through it."

Toph sat across the doctor picking at her nails, visibly disinterested and disgruntled. He eyed her, waiting for a reaction.

"I was hoping your daughter could go through with it," Doctor Wen said.

Lao looked over at his daughter and looked back at Doctor Wen. "It's her choice."

Toph turned her head over to her father, kind of surprised. Lao glanced back at her and nodded his head to her.

"If you want, Miss Bei Fong, I can come back in a week for your decision," Doctor Wen said hopefully.

"I don't need a week," Toph told the doctor. "And thank you, but I'm not interested in getting any sight."

For a split second she did wish she could see the doctor's face. She guessed right by his stance that he was shocked and puzzled.

"Not interested?" Doctor Wen repeated. "Are you afraid that it won't work?"

Toph restrained from laughing out loud but she kept a nonchalant composure. "It's not that Wen-sama. From your confidence in your eye surgery profession, I know too that the eye surgery will be a success. I'm merely comfortable in where I am right now."

Doctor Wen was silent. "I see." There was bitter disappointment in his voice. He grabbed his suitcase without looking at anyone. "I understand. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

Poppy politely stood up and got the door for him. She smiled apologetically at him. "We're sorry for this, Wen-sama. She didn't mean the damage, really."

Doctor Wen faked a smile. "No harm was done; I'll just continue to look around. Good day to you, ma'am." Then he muttered under his breath, "and your crazy daughter."

Toph's ear perked up at hearing his last words. She smirked. What could she say? He wasn't too far off the mark. He wasn't the last person to call her crazy and most certainly wouldn't be the last.

"I shouldn't be surprised but it's shocking to see you so disinterested," Lao confessed. "Don't you get curious at times?"

"Every once in a while," Toph admitted. "It doesn't matter anyway." She smirked. "He was right to call me crazy. Any other blind person probably would've gone for the opportunity."

"I thought I heard him say that," Poppy muttered as she came back in.

Lao blinked but he shrugged. "As long as you're happy, Toph…"

She could tell he sort of agreed with Doctor Wen and didn't fully understand why she was comfortable being blind but, hey, he tried. That was good enough. "Thanks."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doctor was walking down by himself; not evening bothering to look for another parent to ask if he could perform eye surgery on them. He was told the Bei Fongs had a blind daughter and he wanted her. Only her. And she turned the offer down without much thought and effortless too. Well, she didn't want it so there was no point in getting upset over it. But still...how in the world could she choose blindness over sight merely because she was comfortable with it? Perhaps she meant it was because she was born blind. If that was the case then maybe he could persuade her into accepting sight.

Or better yet, just ask. And try to be understanding to her as a living individual.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you feel bad?" Ling asked Toph as he lied on the hamlet and she lied on the grass with her legs crossed and hands tucked under her head.

"What for?" Toph replied.

"For that Wen-sama guy."

Toph shrugged. "He asked if I wanted to go through the surgery. I simply told him the truth." She looked over towards Ling's way. "You're with him about me being crazy, huh?"

"You've always been crazy, Shorty," Ling said with a chuckle. "I thought you know me better than that though. I can't talk for Aunt Poppy or Uncle Lao but I do understand where you're coming from with being comfortable with your blindness. Like Uncle Lao said though, don't you ever get curious on what your surrounding actually look like? What certain people look like?"

"Certain people?"

"Yeah. Like your friends," Ling pressed. He grinned. "Or to be more specific, a loved one."

Toph shifted in her position. Her voice grew dead serious but not in a depressing way. Just serious. "Like I told Dad; it's crossed my mind." She closed her eyes and shrugged. "Only a few times though."

Ling leaned over to the side of the hamlet to directly look at his cousin. She was completely relaxed. Then again, she was lying on the ground. Weirdly it was a habit she had started picking up since those dreams. Ling would still find her dozing off on the lawn. He wondered if it had to do with how she saw with the earth. Toph, even after regaining peaceful sleep, never did tell them what was bugging her in the dreams.

After giving it some thought, Ling decided that was what it was. As long as the Earth existed; Toph was more than okay. It helped her see her surrounding, see her family, see her friends, and that loved one.

"How do you feel during those few times?" Ling pressed.

Toph paused, needing to think for a few minutes. Her legs slumped a little. "Hmph. A little frustrated, I guess. I hardly think about it."

Ling had to smile warmly. "That's nowhere near enough to bring you down, huh?"

Toph laughed. "You got that right." She took a hand out from under head and caressed the ground. "As long as earth exists, I'm okay."

Ling smiled. _That's what I thought you'd say._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amai was holding Aang's hand as they walked back to her home. Doctor Wen, oblivious to folks looking at him while he muttered to himself, walked past them.

"I need to ask that crazy blind girl why," he muttered to himself.

Amai's ears picked up on that. Her gaze followed him and so did Aang's. She raised a worried eyebrow. "Blind girl? You think he's talking about Toph, Aangy?"

Aang blinked. "I don't know."

_Crazy._

Aang's voice went flat, "Probably."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph was by herself at the park swinging on a swing just like the Toph in her dreams only she was content. It didn't last long when she felt Doctor Wen's vibrations hit the playground and travel into the swing's metallic bars and to the metallic swing Toph was on. She pretended she didn't notice he was there.

He walked over to the swings and sat down on one.

_Crap_, Toph thought to herself. She made sure not to show any emotions or else he'd know she was merely ignoring him. _What does he want now?_

"I know you told me," Doctor Wen said. "I tried to understand all day but..." he looked over at her. "You're crazy to turn down a deal like this especially if you're aware that it'll work."

Toph stopped shifting her weight so the swing could slow down. At last her sneakers dug into the mulch and made her stop. "I told you I'm comfortable where I am." She faced him. "I'm not the only blind person here you know."

Doctor Wen looked away and Toph knew. "You only wanted to perform eye surgery on me because I'm a Bei Fong?"

The doctor smiled sheepishly at her. "It would help me in my profession, yes." He turned serious. "I really am curious though; why are you so comfortable in where you are? What's so special about your blindness that you don't want to give it up?"

Toph sighed. She faced him with blind, earnest eyes. "Wen-sama, have you ever been in a situation where you wonder how your life would be if things were different?"

Doctor Wen raised an eyebrow but admitted, "Sometimes but that's normal for people to wonder that."

"Exactly," Toph said.

She resumed swinging; only she did it at the pace where she wouldn't be going high any time soon. "The way my life is right now; the people I'm friends with, the closeness I have with my family now; my uniqueness in earthbending; I doubt it would be like this if I had sight.

It's like that science fiction story my teacher in Braille English made us read. This hunter, while traveling in time with some other hunters and the dude who created the time machine, stepped on a butterfly. Doesn't sound much, huh? Well he stepping on that butterfly affected the election in his time period. It wasn't a good thing and he ended up getting killed for it."

"What's the point, Miss Bei Fong?" Doctor Wen asked genuinely curious. "Interesting analogy but where is this going?"

Toph let out a tiny smile even he could barely see it. "We didn't get the point of that butterfly either. Until our teacher explained it to us. She said because he stepped on that butterfly, there was no appreciation for things that are beautiful. She said you folks with sight consider the butterfly a beautiful thing. Of course, we students in Braille English can't tell that. If my life were even a tiny bit different from this just because of sight; I don't think I'd appreciate everything. Like most people I'd probably take life itself for granted.

The way I was treated and brought up because of my blindness wasn't great but...I wouldn't change it for the world. Another thing our teacher is making us talk about is our need to prove ourselves. For me, it was blindness. And I succeeded...and I like that I succeeded to be the way I am today. You give me sight and, beneficial as it would be, would only crumble down what my ambitions were about."

She clutched the chains tightly. "I'm still looking for what exactly is my future going to be. I started with blindness and I'm going to end with blindness. So no sight in between," She stopped swinging and looked over at him. "You wanted to understand my reasoning, right? Do you empathize at least a little bit?"

Doctor Wen looked at her. Her pale green eyes were a little off focus on him but there was questioning in them all the same. The doc sighed and nodded his head a little with a small smile. "I'd still go for sight if were me but...I think I understand your perspective a bit."

"Good," Toph commented. She turned sincere. "So...are you going to look around?"

Doctor Wen nodded. "Yeah, I'd rather give a miracle to someone who actually wants it." He got off the swing and bowed to her. "I guess I'll be heading on. Thank you for your time. Sincerely."

Toph nodded to him but didn't say anything. He wasn't bothered by that at all thankfully. He grabbed for his luggage and left the playground quietly. Toph began to swing harder.

"Toph!" she heard Amai screech happily.

"Amai, we were supposed to be walking back to your home," Aang said amused.

The little Airbender ignored him and jumped into the air. Confused, Toph stopped swinging and yelped when Amai crashed into her stomach and made them fall backwards off the swing. Aang grimaced. Amai, face buried in Toph's chest, looked up and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

Toph, under the four-year-old's weight, merely patted her on the head. "Seriously, you need to be careful with combining airbending and hug attacks."

Noticing there wasn't any scowling in Toph's voice, she only relished Toph patting her on the head. She knew, however, that she should get up so the blind Earthbender could get up and dust the mulch off her back. She, manipulating the air, moved herself to the side. Toph sat up and swiped at her back. Aang came up and held a hand out for Toph to take.

Though somewhat reluctant, she silently accepted his offer. He helped her lift herself up. Afterwards she continued to dust herself.

"We saw you with the doctor just now," Amai informed Toph. "Are you okay?"

Toph smirked. "I'm fine, Sweets, but thanks anyway."

Amai smiled and grabbed Toph's hands with both of hers. "We're going back to my place. You wanna walk with us?"

Toph shrugged. "Sure." She glanced over at Aang. "If it's okay with you."

Aang folded his arms. "Give me one reason why I would mind, Toph."

"I'll have to think about that one," Toph agreed lightly. She gave Amai's hands a friendly squeeze and said, "Let's get you home, okay? Twinkle Toes made it sound a little urgent."

"It's just her father wants her back at a certain time, "Aang explained. "I don't want to meet disapproving eyes."

"Ahhh, a plus for me being blind," Toph teased. She knelt down and told Amai, "Hop on."

Beaming, Amai gladly hopped Toph's back and clutched Toph's shoulders firmly. Toph in turn made sure she was secure against her back and stood up. Aang shook his head smiling and said, "Seriously, let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's getting to you," Aang teased.

Toph shrugged. "What can I say? She's a sweet kid."

They were just leaving Amai's place and heading nowhere in particular really. It seemed at this rate Toph was going to be walking with Aang until they reached his place and then she would go her separate way.

"What was with the blind joke?" Aang asked curiously.

Toph raised an eyebrow. "I joke about my blindness every once in a while, Twinkle Toes. You know that."

"Yeah but the way you said it was fresh."

"Fresh?" Toph asked flatly.

"Yeah, like something had just happened today to make you say that," Aang explained. "Not to mention Amai and I came across some doctor muttering about a crazy blind girl."

Toph had to grin. "And I just happened to show up in you and Sweets' minds?"

Knowing where she was coming from, Aang had to laugh. "Yeah."

Toph waved it off. "He was just mad because he offered to end my blind days and I declined. It's not worth hearing about."

"Oh yeah?" Aang said. He stopped in front of Toph. Toph stopped within a few inches from him. She may not be able to see it in his eyes but she could tell by his stance that he was serious. His gray eyes flashed with challenge and curiosity. "Try me."

**Week Four: Cake Time and Teo's Message**

"Remind us why we're helping you bake cakes," Jin requested from Katara with Toph standing next to her.

"I told you," Katara repeated for the second time this week. "Fundraiser to help the kids in shelter."

"If you really care about those kids you'd leave me out of this," Jin said flatly. "You know good and well I can't bake to save my life."

Ling stopped talking to Sokka when he heard Jin's self-criticism and walked into the kitchen to give her a one armed hug. "It's okay, Jin. I'm here. All Katara wants you and and Toph to do is stir the mix."

Toph shrugged. "I helped Ling with Thanksgiving and my parents are still alive. Then again all I did was a salad and it's pretty impossible to jack up a salad."

"Like Uncle Lao said during that time, you haven't hung around Aunt Poppy's sisters long enough," Ling muttered under his breath.

Jin stifled her giggles at his comment. "You might want to add me on that list with your aunts, Ling."

"Nah," Ling objected. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I have faith in you." And before she could argue, he lifted his arm off from around her and walked back to Sokka.

"Nice, man, you're learning," Sokka complimented.

"Shut up."

The girls, Katara, Song, Jin, and Toph, looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Boys."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you want me over?" Aang asked Teo. "Not that I mind but usually you would've told me on the phone."

Teo pulled out a CD disc. "We're going to listen to some music."

Aang raised an eyebrow. "Okay. Though I have to say Toph and Jin must be influencing you."

Teo shook his head. "Nope. It's you."

Aang took a step back. "Me?"

Teo nodded. "I promised myself I wouldn't interfere but this calls for measures when seeing your friend in pain."

"Teo, I'm not in pain," Aang defended.

"Oh yes you are," Teo replied. "Emotionally I mean. And it's because of me."

Aang blinked. Teo looked at Aang with serious eyes. "I don't want you feeling and being held back because of me. I've noticed since you came back from the Air Nomadic March."

Realization began to click inside Aang's head but he didn't want to show that. "Teo...what are you talking about?"

Teo knew Aang knew from his eyes but he decided to play along. "You'll find out when you listen to this song."

Aang sighed. "If it makes you happy."

Satisfied, Teo handed Aang the headphones and popped the CD into the walkman. Aang listened for the music and eyes widened. This song was old.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
then you can start to make it better..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How's it looking, Jin?" Toph asked, stirring the mix.

Jin looked over Toph's shoulder and said, "It looks good." She was stirring up a batch of her own as was Katara, Song, and Ling.

"You know," Katara told Sokka jokingly, in a younger sisterly mood to torture her big brother, "if you're not going to help; you can leave and we'll just not make you one."

Sokka fell out of his chair, causing the girls and Ling to giggle. "What?! No cake for the family! What gives?!"

"Calm down, Sokka, she's kidding!" Song assured him with a chuckle. "You know we always make something for ourselves when we work for stuff like this."

Toph grinned. "I bet you get paid with food."

Sokka waved a finger. "It's not the case, Toph. I require proper payment and it's nice and green."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid.  
You were made to go out and get her.  
The minute you let her under your skin,  
Then you begin to make it better.  
_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara placed in the next four batches while Jin was trying to open the cake bag.

"Watch how you're handling that," Song said cautiously.

POOF!

Cake mix burst out and covered the upper half of Toph's body. Everything was still, watching Jin and Toph. Toph slowly, almost dangerously, wiped the mix off her face. Jin started giggling. "Sorry..." she snickered, "Toph. I...it was an accident."

Getting tickled, Katara and Song started giggling. Soon the boys were joining in and then, finally, Toph couldn't help but join in. She didn't fail to remind Jin though that thanks to her they would have to go to the store just to get a new box of mix.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain,  
don't carry the world upon your shoulders.  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
by making his world a little colder.  
_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sokka, since it's safer that we're in here, why don't you and Toph go to the store to get it?" Katara suggested. She gazed over at Jin with a sisterly, teasing face and added, "You'll be saving Toph from another mix explosion."

Jin feigned hurt by folding her arms. "Oh yeah, Katara, I'm feeling the love from that comment."

Katara smiled. "I know, Jin. Likewise."

Jin playfully blew a raspberry at her and went on about her business to getting the bowl in which Ling had already placed cake mix in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey Jude, don't let me down.  
You have found her, now go and get her.  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
then you can start to make it better.  
_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's the brand?" Sokka asked Toph when he parked into the parking lot.

Toph glared at him. "How the heck am I supposed to know?!"

"Oh...right," Sokka said with realization kicking in. "Sorry."

Toph sat back against her chair and rolled her eyes. Then she shrugged. "Oh well. It shouldn't make a difference."

"Let's hope not," Sokka said with a laugh.

"If it does, I'm telling Katara it's your fault."

"What? You can't pin it all on me!"

"Oh yes I can," Toph replied nonchalantly.

Sokka growled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin,  
you're waiting for someone to perform with.  
And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do,  
the movement you need is on your shoulder.  
_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ummm, we forgot to tell Sokka what brand they should be looking for," Ling stated shyly.

Katara paused and then smacked herself in the forehead. "For goodness' sakes."

There was knocking on the door. Song placed the hot pan down and ran for the door. It was Sokka and Toph...with a whole different brand of cake mix. Judging by their stillness, Toph immediately said, "It was all Sokka's doing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her under your skin,  
Then you'll begin to make it  
Better better better better better better, oh.  
_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Song and Ling started icing some of the cake while Katara got the last pan out after Jin burned her fingers trying to get them. Katara smiled softly at Jin and patted her on the shoulder. "You're getting a little better, Jin. Trust me."

"Yeah?" Jin asked in genuine disbelief. "How so?"

"Well the only damage you did was spill the mix on Toph," Katara replied sincerely. "So that's a plus."

Jin smiled. "Thanks, Katara."

Katara nodded and then winked at her. "Besides, you can always have Ling to teach you. I think he's the reason you're getting better."

Jin turned pink. "Oh shut up, Katara."

Katara chuckled. "You're welcome, Jin."

"Awwww," Toph and Song teased the two girls with exaggeration.

Katara threw her cooking mittens at them which both girls dodged with ease and grins on their face. Ling chuckled. He looked over to Sokka. "You know, I really can feel the love in this room."

Sokka shrugged. "You should, it's been here since we all met. Too bad the others aren't here."

Ling nodded. "Yeah."

Toph was extraordinarily silent. She looked away from everybody. She thought about Teo. Most of all, she thought about Aang. She wondered how they were doing. How he was doing. For some reason even unknown to her, a smile crept onto her face. Like something good was going to happen and her subconscious mind knew it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Na na na nananana, nannana, hey Jude...  
_

Aang took off the headphones.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N. **Finished at last! Take that, school! XD Anyways, I have nothing much to say except thanks for reading/reviewing/alerting/favoriting...all that good stuff. I really do appreciate it. Actually after rereading Chapter One (my friend wanted to read it so I printed it out for her), I'm surprised you guys who like it like it. Oh well that's just me being self-critical. As always, constructive criticism is welcome/appreciated. Thanks for reading! And thank you my dear friend (I'm keeping her name confidential since she doesn't really use her account) for taking some time to beta some of it. Hopefully what I just learned will stick with me as I continue writing fanfiction.


	8. April: Only Fools

In Another World by Taiyo-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it. Need I say more? No? Good.

Shippings in this chapter: Again...you tell me (yes, I am getting lazy. XD)

**A.N.** Wow, longest delay of the whole dang thing. I apologize for that. School and writer's block (especially for Week One) showed it's really ugly head. Nonetheless you're more than free to flame me. I'd understand completely.

**Week One: Before Spring Break**

It was nine at night. Aang was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He had nothing better to do than think about last week. When Teo revealed he knew that he indeed felt something for Toph but refused to do anything about it because of him. For the years he had known Teo, he didn't know Teo was that discerning. He closed his eyes.

_Aang shook his head. He heard Teo let out a heavy sigh. Aang, feeling defensive, faced him and retorted, "What do you want me to say, Teo? 'Okay, I can disregard your feelings without feeling guilty and pursue the girl we both like'?" _

_"I wasn't trying to send that kind of message," Teo said flatly. "I'm just being supportive."_

_"And this is me trying to be a friend," Aang replied stubbornly. _

_Teo blew at his bangs. "Don't get me wrong; I understand why you feel conflicted. That's why I just did what I did." He looked Aang cold in the eyes. "I'm more resilient than you give me credit for."_

_"Malu said that," Aang muttered._

_Teo blinked. "Malu said that?"_

_Aang nodded his head. _

_Not entirely sure how to respond to that, Aang could tell, Teo simply said, "Oh." Teo looked up at Aang and grinned. "Trust me; it'll be just like with Katara."_

_Aang blinked until the words sunk in. He jumped a mile back. "YOU LIKED KATARA TOO?!" _

_Teo laughed. "What can I say? I'm not the competitive type." He grinned at Aang's shocked face, which included eye twitching. "Told ya I'm more resilient than you give me credit for." Teo fell silent at Aang's now solemn face._

_"Hey," Teo said seriously. "Really, it's not a big deal. I have a friendship with Toph and I'm more than comfortable with that." _

_"But-"_

_"I'm comfortable," Teo repeated firmly. "I'll be even more comfortable when the last of this turmoil you have is gone." _

_Aang sighed._

_"How?" Aang asked, solemnly capitulating._

_Teo shrugged. "That's up to you. Me personally I'd just act my natural self; see what happens."_

"See what happens," Aang murmured to himself.

Momo crawled into the room and rested on Aang's head, prompting Aang to smile as he licked his cheek.

"See what happens."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a clear but windy day, Aang relaxed against an oak tree in his front yard staring at the sky. Instinctively he was stroking the lemur's ears, which was resting on his lap purring like a pleased cat. Aang chuckled.

"Yeah, it is a nice day," Aang told the lemur. He resumed to staring at the sky. "I wonder how Toph's taking in her season."

"Just fine, thanks for wondering."

Aang jumped from her sudden appearance, causing Momo to leap from his lap like a passenger jumping off the Titanic. Aang laughed awkwardly at his jumpiness. "Sorry. I didn't hear you show up."

Toph grinned at him. "I was minding my own business going to Airon's place until I heard my name being mentioned."

Aang found himself turning light red. "Ha...who's Airon?"

"The freshman kid who tried to sneak up on us during Sophomore Earthbending class," Toph explained. "He wanted me to train him." She let out a devious smirk. "I'm wondering if he's gonna regret it." Her expression then turned into genuine curiosity. "Why?"

"Oh, it was just the name was new to me," Aang said half-truthfully.

"Ah," Toph said simply.

Awkward silence crept in minus Momo's purring. The wind picked up slightly. Toph shrugged off the silence with a, "Well, I better get the going. I'll see you after spring break, Twinkle Toes." She turned around and began walking for the sidewalk.

Aang was about to say farewell but an invisible lump in his throat prevented him from doing so. Instead he felt his heart banging against his chest. A simple question he had wanted to ask her. He closed his eyes. "You and Ling leave tomorrow for vacation, right?"

Toph stopped in her tracks. She turned her head over to the Airbender. "Uh huh."

"How long again?"

Toph turned her whole body around to face him completely. "Five to six days. We're going to visit his parents overseas."

"Right," Aang said quietly.

For some reason, Toph found this amusing. "Something you had in mind?"

Aang raised a confused eyebrow at her. Toph shrugged. "I figured you asked for a reason."

_A reason? Sure, I have one but...I don't think I want to tell her why._

Aang's eyes diverted away from Toph's face. "I only thought it would be nice if we...sparred before you leave tomorrow."

"Oh," Toph replied rather enthusiastically. "After I beat Airon to the pulp?"

At that, Aang laughed. "Yeah."

"Hmph, you're on, Twinkle Toes," she told him with a grin. "I haven't sparred against you in a while."

Aang grinned back, ignoring the fleeting of his heart. "I look forward to it."

He found himself shocked that he didn't wince when she punched him in the arm. "See you then."

With that, the blind Earthbender headed off for the younger Earthbender's home. Aang watched Toph go as Momo crawled up his stomach and onto his shoulders. Aang whistled. "Something tells me we'll be in for a draw."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang was sleeping right where he was before Toph had left. Momo rested on top of his head.

"You seriously fell asleep there waiting for me?"

"Woah!" Aang woke up, jumping slightly. He looked up to see Toph with dusty attire but hair still in a tight ponytail.

Toph raised an eyebrow. "Jumpy really is becoming your second nature."

Chuckling nervously, Aang rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry."

Toph rolled her eyes with a smile. "Whatever. Come on."

Aang stood up and Momo flew off from his head to the stables where Appa and the other bison were. "It'll be best if we spar in the fields."

Toph casually earthbent the dust off her. "Cool."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang stood a good thirty feet away from his blind companion with a firm stance; Toph likewise. Both were still. Aang broke the silence with a joking, "Ladies first."

Eyebrows raised, Toph stomped her feet. An earth spike appeared from under Aang's feet, launching him into the air. It took everything Aang got to keep from Airbending himself softly to the ground. He landed on his feet, thankfully, without any serious damage. Toph wore a smirk. "I didn't know you have manners."

In the same manner Aang replied, "If it weren't for the way you greet Gyatso, I could've said the same about you."

"Oh, you'll wish you hadn't said that."

It was Aang's turn to earthbend a boulder her way. Toph stood her ground and stopped it with her bare hand. She felt Aang earthbend another one. She swiftly swung the boulder attached to her hand and made it collide with the second boulder, smashing both of them into rubble. She resumed her stance, daring Aang to make another move. Instead, the Air monk mimicked her and the two began walking in a circle. Abruptly, Aang dived into the ground. Toph stood straight and allowed her head to drop.

_He's going to come out from behind. I wonder what he has in mind,_ she thought as she listened.

As expected he popped up from behind her and earthbent a large piece of earth towards her way. She smashed it into rubble easily while Aang ran around her, earthbending boulders at her each step he took. To keep the move from getting old, Toph earthbent a shield around her. Without hesitation she allowed herself to sink into the earth while Aang burst through it with his feet. She levitated herself back up to the surface and her shoulder made contact with a boulder Aang had ready for her. Aang had a worried look on his face at first until she dusted herself off unfazed.

She sent him a disdained look. "What? You thought that was hard? It was light as a feather."

So much for checking on her. Aang got into his horse stance. "Okay. Next time I won't hold back."

Smiling, Toph replied, "Good. I know for a fact you can do better than that."

She stomped her foot forward and an earth spike came from behind Aang. It came out in an acute angle, sending Aang flying forward instead of upward. Arms stretched, Toph commanded the earth to rise up for Aang to meet contact with it. Aang thrust his arms forward and tumbled through the tall pillar. Toph turned around to face him properly when he landed behind her and sent multiple spikes up his alley. Aang cart wheeled himself out of the way. Aang raised his arms to the sides, shaking slightly. Toph felt the ground rumble underneath their feet.

Aang proceeded to jump and land back down; dust rising up from the quaking. Without giving Toph time to comprehend the purpose of him rising up dust, he earthbent it around her and manipulated it to take her up into the air. Coming down, Toph cross her arms across her chest and straightened her legs. She landed half buried into the ground. She then stabbed her fist into the ground. The jagged pattern appeared into the ground and traveled its way rapidly to Aang. It knocked his balance over; giving Toph enough time to manage her own balance.

"Smooth move, Twinkle Toes," Toph complimented. "I hope you know I won't let that one happen again."

Aang chuckled. "I know but...you do know this will only end up in a draw, right?"

"Of course," Toph replied. "We've been partners long enough." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Did you forget I trained you for a little bit?"

Aang shook his head. "I actually miss those days."

Head cocked to the side, Toph raised a boulder from the earth and pushed it towards Aang. "I didn't know that."

"I do," Aang repeated, smashing the boulder with ease.

"Have you always been like that or is this just recent?" Toph questioned, repeating the same move.

"Recently," Aang admitted. He caught the boulder with his left fist and punched it back with his right. "It was fun."

Toph couldn't help but smile. "I bet it wasn't at first." She ended the back and forward game by slicing through it with her hands.

Aang chuckled. "Only because I didn't get it. Then you pushed me by man handling my staff."

"I thought you were over that before that day was up," Toph commented impassively.

"I was," Aang confirmed. "I just find it funny now, especially seeing parts of it chipped off."

"My bad," Toph said cheekily. This time she gave him two bullets of boulders. "What made it fun at the end?"

"I was with a friend," Aang answered. He half buried himself to dodge the two. "And I enjoyed the familiar company." He levitated himself. "Because...specifically...I was with you and I liked being with you."

Toph was about to command more earth but she stopped in her tracks. His heart quickened. Aang rubbed the back on his head. "I've always had really but now..."

_It's different now._

The wind picked and brushed through Toph's hair, which the ponytail was slightly coming apart. Toph loosened in her frozen state. "But now what?"

Aang rested his hand to the side. She stared his way questioningly with those pale, blind eyes. Aang lowered his head.

_I don't think I'm ready to tell. And it's not because of Teo either. I'm just not ready to tell._ Aang looked up. _Though...the way my heart is going, I doubt it slipped by her feet._

Aang took a breath through his nose and said sincerely, "It's different. I enjoy your company a lot more than I ever did in the past."

Toph folded her arms and looked away with a small smile on her face. Aang stared at her face. He could've sworn he saw a small hint of pink. When she faced him, he _knew_ he saw some pink. "Sweet, Twinkle Toes. Real sweet." She grinned at him. "But sparring is not over yet though."

Smirking to himself, Aang mimicked her. "Of course."

With that said, they continued to spar but no one said anything. They focused on the battle and each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was past nighttime, Toph and Aang still at the field. They, however, were resting on the grass several feet apart from each other.

"Say," Toph spoke up. "What time is it?"

Aang pulled out his watch from his pocket; eyes augmented at the time. "Ten 'til ten."

Toph sat up. "Oh crap! The curfew!"

Aang airbent himself to his feet and knelt down. "Climb on my back."

Toph looked over at Aang.

"I'll airbend you home."

Nodding, Toph obliged and wrapped her arms firmly around Aang's neck. Arms secured tightly under her legs, Aang stood up. "Hold on tight."

Toph buried his face into his shoulder. "All right."

Aang took a deep breath and began running with the assistance of airbending and Toph nearly choking him half to death trying to hold on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank goodness you were at Aang's," Ling commented when Aang stopped dead at the porch. Ling grinned teasingly, "Uncle Lao would've grounded you if you were late."

"Well, tell him I'm here now," Toph told him.

Ling walked back into the house. "Will do."

As soon as he was out of sight, Aang let Toph down. The fifteen-year-old fixed her clothes. "Thanks for that, Twinkle Toes."

"Anytime," Aang said sincerely.

Aang froze when Toph pulled him by the collar and planted a kiss on his cheek...only it was close to his lips. She let go of his collar and said, "I'll see you after the end of spring break."

"Yeah," Aang said dumbfounded, "I'll see you then."

She turned around and headed into the house. Aang turned around and walked back; his hand on the cheek spot where she had kissed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You seem happy," Ling observed as Toph took off her jacket.

Toph nodded absent-mindedly. "Uh huh." She climbed the stairs and entered her room. Ling had followed behind her.

"So what happened?"

Toph fell forward on her bed.

"We just sparred," her voice muffled through the sheets.

Ling bobbed his head over. "You're happy over sparring? Something else happened along that, didn't it?"

Toph raised a hand and waved Ling off. "Yes, something else did happen; some heart-to-heart stuff. Now leave me alone so I can get some sleep. It's not like we leave in the afternoon tomorrow."

Ling laughed. "Then I'll leave while you're in a good mood. Good night, Shorty."

"Good night."

Ling closed the door behind him. Toph lazily pulled the stretch band holding her ponytail off and crawled under the covers. She buried her face in the pillow as if trying to hide her face from the world. Hiding her rose cheeks.

**Week Two: Rain and Company**

"I'll call Mrs. Bei Fong and tell her you're here," Katara told Toph as soon as they walked into her house.

"All right." Toph said.

Before reaching for the phone, Katara waterbent the water from Toph's attire. "Could you open the door for me?"

Toph wordlessly opened the door and Katara directed the liquid back outside. She then manipulated the water off her and repeated the procedure. Toph closed the door and slipped out of her shoes. Katara went on to dial the number to Poppy and Lao. Toph walked over to the living room couch and made herself comfortable on it.

"Hello? Mrs. Bei Fong?" Toph heard Katara say politely. "Hi. It's me, Katara. I was heading home and I found Toph in the rain so I brought her here. Is that okay?"

Toph laid still.

"Ah, okay," Katara said. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind. I'll let her decide. Either way I'll call back to let you know...okay, thank you. Good-bye."

Toph grinned when Katara came back into the living. "What's up to me?"

"If you want to stay here over the night," Katara answered.

Toph cocked her head over in shock. Katara laughed at her face. "I was shocked too."

Recovering, Toph smiled warmly. "You could use some company, huh?"

"To be honest, yeah," Katara admitted sheepishly. "You already know Dad isn't here a lot and Sokka's over at friend's house. He's spending the night over there to finish up on their graduation project."

Toph slid in the couch to make herself more comfortable. "Shucks, then I'm staying."

Katara chuckled and patted Toph's knee. "So, what do you want for snack?"

Toph made one of those faces that matched when one shrugged impassively. "I'm fine."

"Well, I'm getting something to eat. I'll be right back."

Alone in the living room, Toph closed her eyes and relished the animal fur covering over the couch.

_I bet Twinkle Toes has a fit every time he sees this thing._

An amused smile spread across her face at that thought. Katara returned with a bag of chips and cordless phone in her hand and sat on the floor, resting against the couch.

"Does it be like this often?" Toph asked.

"Towards the end of the school years, yeah," Katara replied. "Jin's going to start working full time at Iroh's tea shop when school ends. Song and I will be volunteering at the hospitals and, of course, Sokka's gonna be busy getting ready for college. So this place is going to be pretty empty."

Toph made a face. "In that case I am not looking forward to next year. All of you, minus Aang, Teo, and me, are going to be gone after next year."

Katara reached out her arm and patted her friend on the leg. "Aw, it's not like we won't visit when we can. Look at Song and my relationship with Haru and Zuko."

"I know that," Toph assured her. "But still it won't be like this year and you guys' senior year."

Katara, for some reason, couldn't help but smile. "If you're worried about all of us not being close when college years come, I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Toph merely moved her head to the side. This prompted Katara to take her hand comfortingly. "You'll just have to believe me on this one."

Taking a deep breath, Toph nodded her head solemnly. Satisfied, Katara gave her hand a squeeze before letting go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"These are probably the ones that'll best fit you," Katara said.

The two teenagers were in Katara's room at eleven in the evening. Katara handed Toph the pajama pant and T-shirt. Toph shrugged. "It's similar to what I wear."

"Right, the jerseys," Katara whispered to herself. She left to go to her private bathroom and change. Toph hurried and changed where she was.

"Do you have any plans for the summer yourself?" Katara asked from the bathroom.

"Other than find some way not to be stuck in the house, not really."

Katara laughed. "Then I have a suggestion. You can always go with Jin to Iroh's tea shop. He'd love to meet you. Actually, I'm surprised you haven't met him."

Toph shrugged. "If you guys talk about me to him as much as you guys talk about him to me, we'd probably feel like we've already known each other."

"True. So what do you say?"

"I think I'll do that."

"Okay."

Katara returned, fully dressed in pajamas, with her hair up in a ponytail. She sat on the bed with Toph. Toph stared straight ahead in a stiff pose.

"What?"

Toph blinked and faced Katara. She shook her head. "Just thinking." She crawled to the other side of the bed. "Good night."

Katara smiled. "Good night."

The two crawled under the covers and turned their backs on each other.

BOOM!

Katara felt Toph jump a little.

"Oh great," Toph muttered. "Lightning."

"You don't like lightning?"

"Don't like it? I hate it."

Toph placed the first pillow over her head. Another lightning flashed outside and Katara muttered, "Crap."

"What's wrong now?"

"The lights are out."

"Gee, I couldn't tell."

Katara paused. "Oh, shut up."

She heard Toph snicker in the dark. "I love getting you guys with that."

"As I can tell," Katara replied with sarcasm of her own. She smiled nonetheless.

Lightning continued to roar. Toph groaned. "I don't think I'm going to get any sleep."

"Luckily tomorrow's a Saturday so you can sleep in late."

Toph nodded her head, for once in her life forgetting someone else couldn't see. Katara closed her eyes. "How soon do you want to leave for home after you wake up?"

"Eh, whenever you feel like taking me back," Toph said.

"It'll probably be the afternoon then."

"Fine by me." She cringed at the constant lightning. She frowned when she heard Katara chuckle.

"Next time you spend the night during a lightning storm, why don't you bring T.T.?" Katara suggested.

Toph growled at the tease in Katara's voice. "Ohhh, be glad there's no earth in this room."

"Good night, Toph," Katara said with a light, smiling voice.

Toph couldn't help but laugh at herself. "Night, Sweetness."

**Week Three: Something for Suki**

"Can't help?!" Sokka exclaimed. "What the _heck_ do you mean you can't help?!"

"It's not like I don't want to!" Zuko shot back over the phone. "Haru and I are attending the spring convention to watch the professional Earthbenders wrestle." Zuko added with stealth, "I heard the Boulder is going to go against his rival the Big Hippo."

Sokka paused and groaned. "Just...tell him Sokka says hi."

"Like he knows you personally," Zuko snorted.

"Just tell him!!"

"Fine!" Zuko replied. "Don't lose your head over it. Besides, it sounds more like something an Earthbender should help you with anyway. Ask Toph."

"Toph can't see, Zuko."

"Wow, you actually remembered for once."

"Haha."

"I still don't see why not but you can ask Aang too if you want."

Sokka hummed. "I think I'll get Baldy."

"Okay, then it's settled. Bye, Sokka."

"Talk to you later."

They hung up at the same time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka whistled to himself with hands in his pockets and stopped as soon as he saw Aang brushing Appa's sides.

"Hey, Aang!" Sokka greeted cheekily. He approached him with a big grin.

"Hey, Sokka," Aang said without looking as he pulled out some more hair. He turned around and shoved it in the basket. He looked up at Sokka. "What do you need?"

"Who says I need anything?" Sokka asked with hands in the air. "Can't a guy just stroll by and fracking say hello?"

Aang raised an eyebrow. "Fracking?"

"Sci-fi Channel, don't ask," Sokka muttered.

Aang chuckled. "Either way there's no need to get defensive about it. What'd you need help with?"

Sokka sighed. "I had this idea of making Suki something."

"What for?"

"No specific reason." Sokka stared at Aang's blank face. "You'll find out whenever."

"Sure," Aang said slowly. "What is it?"

Sokka looked around as if to see if Suki was coming any minute and whispered into Aang's ear. Aang smiled but then it fell. He scratched his head. "Couldn't you have gotten Toph or Teo for that?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I feel stupid," Sokka muttered.

"Don't we all at times," Toph commented.

Teo stifled a chuckle. "Sokka, all I'm doing is what you want me to do; give you directions."

"Then why is everyone insisting Toph be in it?" Sokka asked. He added truthfully. "Not that I don't want you here. It's just-"

"Some type of weird guy thing?" Toph suggested.

"Yeah."

The blind Earthbender shrugged.

"She's for you to copy after," Teo explained. "You have to remember she's good with directions."

Sokka took a deep breath. "I get it; just hit me with some metal."

Before him and Toph on a wooden table lied two pieces of metal, special paper, and different-colored ink. Teo cracked his knuckles. "Will oblige."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, Toph can metalbend," Sokka said somewhat hopelessly. Her metal fan was coming out fine.

Toph grabbed the pieces he did and felt them. She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm five seconds from knocking you out; they're fine."

"You still had no trouble."

"Well, that's good you're working your butt off," she told him. She rolled her eyes. "It'll make it more special."

Smiling, Teo continued. "Step Twelve..."

"Painting," Sokka muttered to himself.

Trying his best not to snicker, Teo wheeled over to his side of the wooden table and patted him on the shoulder. "You made it, you paint it." He winked at him. "Knowing her she'll find the "elegant" painting cute." Both men stopped when they heard wet on paper. They turned to see Toph grabbing random paintbrushes and going across the paper, and some of the table, in different directions. Aang recovered from shock and contributed with, "See? You can tell that's Toph's style with something like this; Suki will be able to tell it was from you personally." He shielded himself with a laugh when Toph flicked some paint at him.

Sokka shook his head at the two and picked up a spare brush. "Here's goes nothing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Not bad," Teo complimented truthfully. "Probably the best dang thing I've seen you draw."

"I'd appreciate it more if it weren't for your tone," Sokka retorted. He grew serious. "How long does it usually take for it to dry?"

"With painting like this...I'd say a couple of hour's minimum," Teo calculated. "Better yet do the last parts tomorrow...did you promise her a surprise today?"

"Thankfully, no."

Teo nodded. "Good."

"So, just leave the wooden table out here?" Aang asked.

Teo nodded again. Sokka exhaled. "Then, I'll come back tomorrow at the same time to fix it."

"I'll call you if I feel confident enough that it's one hundred percent dry," Teo promised. "I'll be staying with Aang for the rest of the day so we'll be on the lookout."

"Thanks, Teo."

"Nothing to it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe we're going to see the Boulder up front," Haru said neutrally.

Zuko scoffed. "I'm just doing this for Sokka. Even though I still doubt that he even knows Sokka."

"If I remember right from their Homecoming...I don't think so either."

"Exactly."

"Next up for the Boulder's autograph!"

The men moved up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two teens watched as Toph slept against the tree. Momo rested on her lap, relishing her hand's touch on his back.

"It is another lazy afternoon," Teo commented.

"Tell me about it," Aang agreed. "Must be lazy month."

"I've always thought of April as the Month of Fools," Teo said.

"What? Because of April the first?"

"That and some other stuff," Teo answered. He looked at Aang with a straight face. "Don't you ever feel you're going to do something stupid around this time?"

Aang scratched his head as he looked up at the sky in thought. "Maybe thought I _did_ something stupid but I don't think I felt like I was going to...Do you?"

Teo nodded, face confused. "Feels like it every year too."

Aang raised an eyebrow. "Interesting..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka stared at the flowers blooming in the trees. One snapped off and landed in his hand. It was pretty.

_"I had this idea of making Suki something."_

_"What for?"_

_"No specific reason." Sokka stared at Aang's blank face. "You'll find out whenever." _

Sokka smirked to himself. The thought of a white-haired girl popped into his mind, causing him to enclose the flower in his head softly. "That kid's clueless." He said to himself quietly. He brought his flower-encased fist to his lips. "But soon...he'll be doing what I'm doing."

He stopped in front of Suki's home. No one was home. Sokka, despite wanting to see her, was glad. It gave him time to think over his life. His feelings. He had felt this way before. For Yue. He always would have those feelings for her but Suki...

"I know someday we'll share our lives together," Sokka told himself in an uncharacteristically serious manner. "I just know we will."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teo smiled at Aang, who was watching Toph rest.

_He only sees her_, Teo thought with a happy sigh.

He leaned back against his wheelchair and stared at the sky. It was clear. He found himself closing his eyes and, with a peace of mind, falling to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally reaching to the Boulder, Zuko waved off the autographed photo. With a dull, disinterested face; Zuko said, "Sokka wishes me to tell you that he says 'hi'."

The Boulder frowned. "Sokka? Who he?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang snapped out of his trance when his ears picked up on light snoring. He turned around and laughed in confusion. "Not you too, Teo."

He rose to his feet and walked over to the table to check on the art piece. It was still wet in some areas. He rubbed his chin. "Hmmm, I wonder why I didn't think of that sooner." He airbent himself on top of the bench and directed air straight towards it. Not too light and not too hard. He studied the painting as he did this. It wasn't getting smeared, thank goodness. For Sokka's sake; the sooner, the better.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours later, Sokka returned to Aang's place to find all three of them asleep. He headed over to the bench to check on his painting. He smiled to see it nice and dry. Teo woke up with a yawn and stretch. Sokka turned around. Teo rubbed at his eyes and saw Sokka.

"It was Toph's fault," Toph said jokingly. "Seriously, it was a clear, lazy day."

"I can imagine," Sokka agreed.

Teo wheeled himself over to where Sokka was. "Ready for the last steps?"

Sokka's face brightened. "Of course!"

Teo grinned. "Let's get started."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have the screw in?" Teo asked.

Sokka, with one eye open and tongue sticking out, turned the screw one last time. He nodded.

"Now open it and see how it looks."

Sokka obeyed and a slow, content grin began to spread across his face.

"Not bad," Teo complimented. "I think she's really in for something."

Sokka didn't reply. His eyes were on the fan before him. Other than his painting, which was in his typical style of drawing, the fan looked professional. Sokka closed it with one hand. Before Teo knew it, Sokka was giving him a man hug.

"Thanks for your help, Teo," Sokka said.

Teo tentatively gave him a pat on the back. "Anytime, Sokka."

Sokka let go of him and headed off. Without looking back, Sokka said, "Tell the sleeping duo I said thanks whenever they wake up."

"I will," Teo promised.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suki had arrived back at her place not too long ago. She sat on the stairs to the porch and gazed at the sky. The wind picked up. Light blue attire caught the corner of her eye. She lowered her head and smiled.

"Hey, Sokka!"

Sokka grinned at her and sat next to her. He didn't hesitate to wrap an arm around her neck and give her a quick kiss on the lips. "Hey."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "So, what are you up to?"

Sokka gazed down at her and asked innocently, "What do you mean?"

"You usually call me on my cell phone if you were coming," Suki clarified with a smile. "You're up to something."

Sokka chuckled warmheartedly. Suki looked up at him with interest.

"Okay," Sokka said seriously. "You got me."

Suki froze when he pulled out what looked like a fan from his pocket. He handed it to her. She accepted it and studied it. Sokka kissed her on the temple. "I made it myself."

To that, her eyes augmented. She flipped it open and turned it around repeatedly. A smile grew on her face. "It's adorable." She kissed him softly. "It has your style." She kissed him again and then lied her head back down on his shoulder.

Sokka rested his head against hers. "Good. It's supposed to."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was in the evening and the phone rung. Sokka picked up the phone in his room. "Hello?"

"How did the little project go?" Zuko's voice said.

"It went great," Sokka said with a friendly tone. He added somewhat teasingly, "No thanks to you."

"I'm ignoring that. Yeah, I got to talk to the Boulder and he said hi back."

"He did?! Sweet! I can't believe he remembered me!"

"Neither did I."

"Hey, thanks for telling me that. Now I'll gloat it to Suki tomorrow," Sokka snickered.

"Yeah, you do that. I just called to tell you that...Can I talk to Katara?"

"No. Bye."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko threw his head back slightly at Sokka hanging up. "Nice. Now I'm glad I lied to him."

"You sounded real there," Haru commented as he turned a page in a book he was reading. "I think you've been visiting Azula too much."

Zuko only grinned. "Hey, visiting her does come in handy."

**Week Four: Those Kinds of Dates**

Toph walked down the stairs wearing baggy pants and a T-shirt, hair in a ponytail. Poppy was resting on the couch reading a novel. She looked up and shook her head. "Too casual for a date, Toph."

"It's not a date," Toph replied.

Poppy raised an eyebrow. "Could've sworn I was there when he asked you out." Her lips curled into a smirk as Toph's own lips tightening.

"Whatever."

"Is that all you got?" Poppy asked innocently.

It was Toph's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Okay, who are you and what did you do with my mom?"

Poppy flipped a page, lips fixed as if she was whistling. Toph, probably the first time in her life, raised her hands up in exaggerated capitulation. "I'm out."

She headed for the door as Ling came down in a sweat suit. Poppy, without looking up, gave Ling a tiny salute with her hand. "Good luck to you, Ling. It was nice knowing you."

"I know," Ling said with a laugh. "At least I'll be with her."

Poppy breathed through her nose in an amused manner. "Just have fun."

"I will."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang made a turn towards the Bei Fong porch. He waved to Toph while she came his way. "Hey, To...youch!"

Toph had grabbed his hand and dragged him behind her. It took him a few seconds to regain his own footing. He glanced at her with curiosity. "What's this all about?"

"Mom's in her weird mood right now," Toph answered. "I don't need you making her day."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teo was in Downtown Gaoling waiting for Malu to arrive. He was twenty minutes early.

_"Do you want to stroll around Downtown Gaoling sometime?" Malu had asked one day she and Amai paid Aang a visit and he happened to be there. "Just to get some fresh air."_

_Teo smiled. "Sure! When?"_

_Malu hummed to herself. "Uhh, would Saturday be okay?"_

_"Of course," Teo replied. _

_Malu smiled. "Great! How about we meet at 12th Street and go around from there?"_

"Sounds good," Teo said out loud.

"Reminiscing something?"

Teo jerked his head back in surprise. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head when he saw it was Malu. "Uh huh...Sheesh, you're early."

She folded her arms and took on a defiant stance with a smile. "I seriously can say the same, Teo. Where to?"

Teo shrugged. "Anywhere is fine with me."

Malu blew at her bangs. She looked around. Eventually, she pointed south. "I guess we'll go there first."

Without saying a word, Teo wheeled himself around and headed for south. Malu walked right alongside him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You think Ling will survive?" Song asked Katara, who was sitting next to her in the backseat of Zuko's car.

Katara bit her lip to keep from laughing. She shook her head.

"Let me guess," Haru said in the front passenger seat in amusement, "he's going up a level on that DDR game."

"Correct. That'll earn ya a piece of peach pie."

Haru looked over at Song with eyes filled with admiration. "Really?"

Song giggled. "I was kidding, Haru, but I don't see why not."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Zuko pretending to gag.

"Be glad you're driving."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm, nobody's here," Ling commented as he and Jin walked into the video game stadium.

"That is weird," Jin agreed. "We'll probably have to take five minute breaks between our courses then."

Ling snorted. "Please, I don't need a break."

Jin smiled. "It's true that you are getting better but breaks will help you a little for the next round."

Ling faced her with a smile yet his face was serious. "Thanks but I don't need a break."

Jin shrugged. "Okay then." She dropped her bag on the floor. "Let's do this."

She turned on the closest TV with the DDR mats. She set the mode on single and two players. Both heavy. Ling took a breath before stepping on the mat.

"You want to choose the song first?" Jin asked.

"Sure." He stepped on the right button searching through the music. He stopped on one and confirmed it.

Both teens prepared as the countdown began. The second it got to zero, the arrows rolled like a raft on a steep water slide ride. Ling frantically stepped around the mat. Seconds later he was already confused.

"Hang in there, Ling," Jin encouraged as she did it effortlessly.

"Easy for you to say!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They let the all the animals roam free in this part? Toph asked with raised eyebrows. They stood before their surrounding with the entrance gate behind them.

"Nothing bad happened in this nature park," Aang assured her. "It's ninety-nine point nine percent safe."

"Do they have badgermoles?"

"Yep. Do you want to see them first?"

Toph nodded. Aang smiled and grabbed her hand. "The sooner the better then."

As if they had passed each other a hidden signal, they both sprinted for the Earth Kingdom section. Not one trailing behind the other but side by side.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malu snapped another picture of couples passing by. Teo observed the people as well. "Is it okay if you could make copies of some of the photos whenever you get them developed?"

Malu lowered her camera. "Of course. Drawing purposes?"

"You know me well," Teo said quizzically.

"You sound surprised."

"I kind of am," Teo admitted. "Even though we're friends, we don't see each other that much."

"That's art school for ya," Malu replied. "Bad thing is I like it there."

"Then it's not a bad thing. That means you're not miserable."

Malu smiled. It grew wider when she saw a tall man with brunette hair standing at the edge of the sidewalk. "Mora!"

The man turned around and greeted her with a genuine wave. Teo cocked his head to the side. "Mora?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"D," Jin read the score out loud. She gave Ling thumbs up. "That's not bad on heavy."

Ling was slouching over the titanium mat. "I need a breather."

Jin chuckled. "I'll get you some sports drink."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko parked the car in the parking lot across the movie theatre.

"So what movie did you two want us to see?" Song asked.

"We already told you, it's a surprise," Haru told us.

"It's some kind of horror movie isn't it?" Katara said.

Zuko did a "so-so" notion with his hand. "It's more a of science fiction genre."

Song blinked. "Oh. I can handle that."

"Still is kind of gory," Haru told her seriously.

Song walled her eyes to the car's ceiling and said jokingly, "You'll hold my hand, right?"

Haru laughed. "You know I will."

"Good."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang stood there with his hands in his pockets as Toph petted an adult badgermole. Usually those things could get testy but it was doing all right with Toph. He eventually joined her in petting its arm.

"For some reason I can imagine you having one of these at your house," Aang said.

Toph laughed out loud. "Are you kidding me? Bears will have to fly before Mom and Dad even think of having one for a pet."

"I guess that would cross out a sky bison too."

Toph smirked. "I won't have to worry about that after high school ends."

"Huh?"

"Teo told me about the summer nomad march. I'm merely saying I'll travel during the summer when high school comes to an end." She gave him a punch in the arm. "You wouldn't mind if you shared Appa with me, right?"

Aang turned his back on the badgermole and leaned against its leg with arms folded. "Actually, I can't-woah!"

The badgermole had gotten up and moved away from the two, causing Aang to fall over. Toph laughed as he landed on his back. She offered him her hand. "What were you saying?"

Aang took her hand and allowed her to hoist him up. "I can't wait for that day."

Toph smiled. "Thankfully time flies."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who was that guy?" Teo asked. "He's really friendly."

"A former boyfriend," Malu said cheerfully.

Teo stopped in his tracks. "A former boyfriend? Wow, you two sure don't act like you broke up."

Malu shrugged. "That's because we were good friends before we went out. We're just back to a good square one."

"Nice," Teo commented sincerely. He resumed wheeling and Malu walked right beside him. "You two make resiliency look effortless."

Malu let out a small laugh. "I don't know what you're talking about; you're good at resiliency yourself."

It was Teo's turn to laugh. "The difference is Toph and I never dated plus she doesn't know it was her I was talking about two months ago so it's a different story."

Malu sighed, wearing a warm smile. "But you still haven't held any bitter feelings about it so it's a similar case. Besides, at least you're not consumed with jealousy."

"Thanks."

Malu nodded. "It's a good trait too, Teo. If a guy isn't jealous over small things, the girl will feel comfortable with him because she knows he trusts her. Whoever you end up with, Teo, she'll be lucky."

Teo stopped wheeling and looked up at Malu. She stared back. "I'm serious!"

Teo blinked, looked straight, and wheeled on.

"What?" Malu demanded half-playfully.

"I'm too embarrassed to even say thanks," Teo replied without looking back.

Disbelief took over Malu's face. Flabbergasted, her mouth hung open for a split second. She shook the shock off and ran after Teo. "You gotta be kidding me! I knew Aang was easy to embarrass but you, that's something new!"

"Hey," Teo replied, still refusing to look at her. "You still learn something new everyday."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin was too focused on the screen to pay attention to anything Ling was doing. She was sweating bullets but getting every step in accurately. She heard hard banging on Ling's mat. She laughed.

"You don't have to pound that hard, Ling." She glanced at him for a few seconds. She had to take a second look. "Ling!"

Ling was on his knees smacking the arrows with his hands. He looked up. "What?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Song stared dumbfound at the screen as the half animal half human tore a man to shreds. "This is why I don't trust the government."

Haru snickered to himself while Katara and Zuko watched it in silence. She rested against his shoulder and he had an arm around her. They both shook their head at the mindless gore.

"To this is the censored version," Zuko muttered.

Katara looked up. "_Censored_?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang laughed uncontrollably as Toph stood there with her arms folded looking far from amused. Two lemurs had hopped on her shoulders, undid her ponytail and were weaving whatever hairstyle they could.

"Darn them and their own opposable thumb," Toph muttered.

Aang forced himself to stop laughing and advanced with caution. He reached his arms out to get one of the lemurs. The lemur screeched viciously at him. Aang recoiled but tried again. This time, he was able to get it off Toph and the get the other one, who was distracted by the action. Without hesitating the two dashed off.

"Thank God Momo's not like that!" Toph commented.

Aang laughed. "Those were female lemurs."

"Ohhhh."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Art Hallway," Malu read the highlights. "Nice."

Teo nodded. "It's a great place for people to draw."

"Oh," Malu said slowly. "What are you going to draw?"

Teo grinned at Malu, who took a quick note that his grin was devious. "You."

Malu's face turned pink. "M-me? You know I can't stay still for two minutes!"

Teo's grin grew broader. "I know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's not that funny," Ling said as soon as he had enough oxygen to talk.

Jin wiped a tear out of her eye. "It was the way you were slapping the mat, Ling! You were desperate on top of desperate."

Ling laid his head back against the leather sofa. "I guess I was."

Jin chuckled as she handed him his bottle of sports drink. "Minus the hand slapping, you did good for your first time."

Ling accepted his bottle and said, "Thanks."

She nodded. Ling took a long gulp. He broke away when the bottle was empty, leaving Jin dumbfounded.

"What?" he said. "I'm thirsty."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're twitching," Teo taunted in a singsong voice. He raised and waved his index finger the second she attempted to talk. "Ah-ah-ah, I'm working on the lips."

Malu shut her mouth but narrowed her eyes at Teo with a death glare. Teo smirked. "This is for embarrassing me outside." He gave her a quick wink to show he was kidding. Malu only narrowed her eyes even further but amusement shone in them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think I just became a vegetarian," Song said when they got into the car.

"That was a depressing ending," Zuko agreed. "Not a single person lived."

"Yeah, if we were to exist in that movie; nice knowing us," Katara added.

"Eh, I'm still going to eat meat moderately," Haru said with a shrug. He turned to Katara. "You think it would scar Sokka to vegetarianism?"

Katara blew a raspberry. "If he could watch the remake of _Hills Have Eyes_ while eating spaghetti, I doubt this will affect him in anyway."

Zuko grimaced. "Now that movie was gross."

"I refuse to watch that movie in the past and surely I refuse now," Song confirmed.

"You're not missing much," Katara assured her. "On the plus side, though, it helped him in a mock debate about weapons of mass destruction."

"Ahh, more government stuff. Swell."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph and Aang sat against a tree while two baby fox raccoons slept on their laps.

"I can't believe I'm saying it but these guys aren't so bad."

Aang chuckled. "We're all getting to you."

"By "we" you mean you, Amai, and Malu?"

"Exactly."

Toph rolled her eyes in amusement.

"So, are you enjoying yourself?"

Toph nodded her head. "Minus the lemurs bombarding my hair-"

"Which needs some fixing," Aang joked.

"I'll get back to you on that. As I was saying, it's peaceful."

Aang smiled. "I'm glad." He froze when she leaned over onto his shoulder.

"Is there a gift shop around?"

"Yeah," he said as casually as he could. "Why?"

Toph shrugged. "I was just thinking of getting something from there."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are gonna pay once you finish," Malu threatened.

Teo had to laugh. She was shaking on the stool, craving for her freedom to move again. "Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know," Malu said, sounding puzzled. She turned "serious" again and said, "But don't you worry. I'll have something nice and painful waiting for you."

"Real nice, Malu," Teo smirked.

Malu could only stifle a chuckle.

"I'll be nice and say I'm almost done."

Malu let out an exaggerated sigh of relief. "Well, hurry up or I'll snap like a twig."

Teo was moving rapidly with his pencil at first but then he started slowing down with a big grin.

"TEO!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two men and two women decided just for kicks to visit the Video Game center to see if Ling and Jin were still there. To their surprise, and amusement, they were.

"She's alive," Song said with a relieved smile.

"Looks like he and Toph really are the only ones who can keep up with her on energy," Katara agreed. She caught Zuko shaking his head. "What?"

He pointed at the screen. Ling was on standard. Katara shrugged. "I just can get through beginners...and don't you _dare_ take me here to work out on that!"

Zuko raised his hands in the air as if under arrest. "I just make it through the beginnings myself."

Katara relaxed.

Song caught Haru looking at her questionably. "Don't. Even. Think about it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph was feeling chains with her hands while Aang stood behind her staring at how she fingered each one carefully.

"What kind of chain are you looking for?"

"Nothing really, I'm just window shopping," Toph answered. "I've been going out with Katara and them too long."

Aang chuckled.

"You sound happy."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Toph smirked. "You're in a shop with a girl. I thought guys hate shopping."

Aang shrugged. "Some of us do. I'm on the neutral side."

Toph nodded in understanding. "I'm in that category myself." She stood up and brushed herself off. "Where do you want to go?"

Aang rubbed his chin as he thought. He snapped his fingers. "The ostrich horses!"

"If you're talking about riding them I'll pass," Toph said. She raised a finger. "_But_ I'll watch you ride."

Aang smiled. "I'll take that." He held his arm out for her to link. Toph accepted his arm and they left the gift shop.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay," Teo announced. "You can move again."

"Finally!" Malu exclaimed. She stretched her arms and her legs until Teo heard a snap, causing him to freeze in his wheelchair. Next she rolled her head around to snap the neck a little. It wasn't a quiet sound either. Lastly she cracked her knuckles. She looked up to see Teo's awe struck face. She rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. "Well...that's what you get having me sit there for that long period of time!"

"All I got to say is...wow," Teo said. He signed the sketch paper with his signature.

"I finally got the perfect punishment for you, Teo. I'm going to...Woah."

Teo turned the paper over so she could see what he drew. It was a nice sketch. The shadow was perfect, the proportion of the body was excellent and...it looked like her. Teo smiled. "What do you think?"

Malu stared at it in amazement. "It's great! It even looks like me."

"I'm glad to know," Teo said sincerely. "You can have it if you want."

"You mean that?"

Teo nodded his head. He yelped in surprise as Malu wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you!" she said.

Teo laughed. "You're welcome."

She broke away before he could even pat her on the back. Shrugging it off, he handed it to her. She gently accepted it and gazed at it in arm's length. "I'm getting this baby framed."

Teo smiled. "I'm glad you like it that much." A sneer came across his face. "Now what punishment did you have in mind?"

"What punishment?" Malu asked. It slowly dawned on her. "Oh…Crap! I forgot! Darn you, Teo!"

Teo laughed. "It's not my fault you easily lose your train of thought!"

"You did this on purpose!"

"Again, not my fault."

"That's it; you're paying double."

"What? So you can forget that one too?"

Malu couldn't talk after he said that. She was too busy trying not to laugh. A thought came to her mind. She covered her eyes with her hands and started making weeping sounds. Teo blinked in confusion. "Malu?"

"That was so mean, Teo!" Malu replied out loud. "Making fun of people's forgetfulness like that."

"I was kidding!" Teo said; voice filled with alarm. He wheeled over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Malu. It was just a playful tease."

Malu looked up grinning. No tears present. "Got ya!"

Teo stopped breathing for a second. He took a deep breath. "Oh God..."

Malu laughed.

"That was cold, Malu," Teo said with a smile. "I thought I was going to drown in guilt."

Malu snickered. "Didn't you remember, Teo? I told you and Aang before; I used to dream of acting."

Teo scratched his head. "I don't remember that."

"Well now you know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph stood still as the ostrich horse went around in any direction; Aang laughing in joy. Toph found herself smiling at his laugh. She refused to let any fluffy thoughts enter her thought, She liked hearing his laughter; she was glad he was having a good time, that was all she felt she needed to think about. She looked up to find Aang standing right beside her. He must have airbent himself off the creature.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked.

Toph placed a finger on her chin. "Hmmmm, a goofy guy who takes joy in riding on animal's back."

Aang chuckled. He noticed a smile threatening to part from her lips. "What?"

"That...I won't tell you," Toph said, smile breaking out.

Aang shook his head. She linked arms with him.

"How about we just walk?"

Aang rested his head on top of hers. "I'm cool with that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nighttime finally dawned in and Zuko dropped Song off first since the route he was driving, her place was closest.

"I'll see you guys later," she told them. She gave Haru a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bye."

They waved bye until her mother opened the door for her to come in.

"Jin, your place is next, right?" Zuko asked.

Jin nodded. "And then it's Ling's."

"Saving the best for last," Zuko said with a smile. He gave a quick glance at the mirror. Katara looked away shyly with a smile.

Jin rolled her eyes. "Gushy ga ga ya."

"What song was that from?" Katara asked.

"I forgot."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for the ride back," Malu told the Mechanist.

"Anytime."

Malu planted a quick kiss on Teo's cheek. "And thanks for the drawing."

The Mechanist raised a knowing eyebrow looking at them through the front mirror. Teo rubbed the back of his head. "No problem."

With that said, she hopped out of the car and closed the door. She waved to them as she headed for her place. The two men waved back.

"Looks like you two had a nice time," the Mechanist said seriously.

Teo nodded. "It was fun. We pretty much tortured each other."

Now the Mechanist was raising an eyebrow out of curiosity. "Some kind of fun..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lao heard knocking at the door. He headed for it and opened it. Ling. He held a welcoming smile on his face but it didn't last long when he saw Toph was nowhere in sight. Ling shrugged. "She has forty-five minutes to get here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If you don't hurry up I'm driving this car to the dorm myself," Haru threatened from the passenger seat.

Katara tried to keep from chuckling while Zuko turned around and replied, "Give us a few minutes, will ya!"

"Two minutes and I'm timing." Haru showed them his stop watch and set it to two minutes.

"He's serious," Katara said with a smile.

"I see now," Zuko agreed. "I'll make this quick then." He kissed her on the forehead. "The next time I come back I'll be helping your brother get ready for college."

Katara winked at him. "I'll be helping too."

"Great...I'll see you then." He gave her another kiss on the forehead and walked for the car.

"You were thirty seconds from losing your car," Katara heard Haru say.

"I wish you would," Zuko retorted.

Katara sighed as a petty argument started between the two. Zuko gave Katara a quick wave and resumed arguing with Haru. She waved back and unlocked the door with her house key. "Those two are something else."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph was asleep on Aang's shoulder, tired from the long walk they took. She subconsciously kept up with the pace. With arms secure around her shoulder he got her to the porch and rung the doorbell. The door opened to show Lao with a walking cane. Aang froze.

"Uhh...Toph," Aang said. He gently shook her awake.

"What?" she muttered.

"You're home."

"Oh," she said. Her head cleared and she listened to the earth. "Dad...what are you doing with a cane?"

"Nothing," Lao said innocently. "Now in the house you go. You were five minutes from being late."

"Oh brother," she muttered to herself. She gave Aang a squeeze on the shoulder. "Later, Twinkle Toes."

"See ya."

Toph rushed into the house. Lao closed the screen door behind him and gave Aang a sinister look before closing the actual door. Aang made a face. "Great. I think I just went up on his hit list."

**Bonus Scene: Boys, They Know**

"Where's Toph?" Teo asked, confused. "Usually you two are here at the same time."

"She went to her locker to look for something," Aang replied.

Both boys paused when they heard someone enter through the door. Toph sat next to Aang and rested her head on top of her arms.

"Dang it, I'm craving crab puffs!" Toph muttered under her breath.

"What about lunch?" Aang asked.

Toph faced him. "I. Want. Crab. Puffs."

Teo and Aang gave each other knowing looks. She could tell they were looking at each other. "What?"

"Nothing," both boys said.

"It's just you crave," Teo began.

"And Katara blows up on everybody," Aang added.

"Song cries more than normal," Teo contributed.

"Jin..." Aang said hesitantly.

At the same time they both said, "Combo."

Toph narrowed her eyes and then buried her face in her arms out of frustration. "I'll pretend I didn't hear a word you two just said."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End

**A.N. **Sorry for the rushed ending, especially for week four. This happened because

1) I haven't updated in two months

2) I was trying to get this uploaded before Monday

3) Was working a good portion of this chapter all day.

Also this chapter was edited in a rush so in the future I might replace this chapter with proper editing. Hopefully the next update won't take as long. Again, you're more than free to flame.

Happy Holidays.


	9. May: Mothers and their Children

In Another World by Taiyo-chan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything associated with it.

Shipping: There's not a lot of _major_ shipping in this chapter. Just little snippets here and there.

Author's Note: BAH! Sorry about that. :( Do whatever you want to me for the five month hiatus. On the bright side, I finished Chapter 10 right along with this. :)

**Week One: Happy Birthday, Mrs. Cibi**

Sixteen-year-old Aang Cibi strolled through the graveyard by himself. It was late afternoon and the wind was cool. He held in his arms a bouquet of double record amaryllises, Mrs. Cibi's favorite flower. Usually graveyards were drench and depressing but, strangely, this graveyard was lively. Flowers were at every tombstone the Airbender passed by. Aang was proud to know his mom's favorite was different from the usual flowers he saw here. They were yellow, white, or orange. Mrs. Cibi's, however, was a mixture of white and pink.

He stopped within a few inches from her tombstone, which was right next to his father's. He wasn't here for him though. He'd do a tribute to him before leaving for the summer but...it was his mother's birthday so she was top priority. Aang placed the plants against the white marble. He sat down with legs crossed. In a trace of thought, he twirled his finger in the grass.

_Four-year-old Aang tip-toed behind his mother, who was sitting in a chair. He had a bouquet of double record amaryllises. He controlled the urge to giggle in excitement. _

_As calmly as he could he said, "Happy Birthday, Mom!" He held out the bouquet._

_Lani Cibi turned around. Grey eyes enlarged in pleasant surprise at the flowers. She smiled gracefully and gently accepted it. "Thank you, sweetie!"_

_He beamed at her. "I saw you looking at them at the flower place. I knew you liked them a lot."_

_Lani softened in her smile. She opened her arms out wide for Aang to run into them. He obeyed and she gave him a tight bear hug. She kissed him on the top of his head. "I'm glad you noticed." She tickled him in his stomach, causing him to laugh. She added with a tease, "It took your father a few years to figure out my favorite."_

Aang found himself smirking. His father came in the last minute to hear her comment. It started a little teasing war between the happy couple. All Aang focused on was his mom when they "battled". Her laugh was always heart-filled and sincere. Her smile...it was beautiful. Her grey eyes shined like stars at night. She was happy and as long as Lani Cibi was happy, Aang Cibi was happy.

"I still have your heirloom safe in the treasure box," Aang told the tombstone. "And I still plan on giving your heirloom to a daughter in the future. I'm going to tell her stories about you as she grows up so when I give it to her, she'll be familiar with you."

He caressed the tombstone softly. "Really, I'll be doing the same with the son. But he'll hear more about Dad."

He shifted his weight around and lied back down, next to the tombstone. Hands tucked under the head, he stared straight up at the sky.

_Five-year-old Aang lied between his parents outside their backyard. _

_"Any cloud shapes, Lani?" Ji Cibi asked._

_Lani shook her head. "Not yet. I'll assume you don't see any either."_

_Aang focused eagerly on the slothful clouds as his father chuckled. He gasped happily when he saw a shape. He pointed. "I see a sky bison."_

_His parents narrowed their eyes._

_"Where, Aang?" Lani asked._

_"Right there," Aang emphasized. "He's curled in." _

_"Ohh, I think he's right, Lani," Ji agreed. He pointed up as well._

_Lani faked a pout. "I still don't see it."_

_Aang scurried off his back and crawled over to his mother. "I'll help." He clasped her face and turned it in the direction he and his old man saw the cloud shape. _

_Lani blinked but then...she finally saw it. "Okay, I see it now." Aang let go of her face and crawled back to his lying spot. She chuckled. "I'm always slow on this." _

_Aang frowned. "You're not slow." He edged over to her side and rested his head on her stomach. "You're really smart."_

_Lani smiled while Ji joined his son in the hugging with a chuckle._

_"She doesn't mean it, Aang," Ji explained. "That's just her way of saying she's embarrassed."_

_Aang looked up to see her nod in agreement. She kissed her husband on the jaw and then kissed her son on the forehead. She wrapped an arm around Ji and pulled him closer, consequently bringing Aang closer in the process. She rested her head on Ji's shoulder._

_"I love you two," she told them with a sweet smile. "You mean the world to me."_

_Aang smiled softly and nuzzled his head into her stomach._

Aang softened. In the sky, there floated a cloud shaped like a bison. It looked the same as the one when he was five. "Heh," he said. "Would you look at that?"

He watched the cloud go on its way. The Airbender then closed his eyes and replayed that memory in his head until it was time for him to get back home.

**Week Two: A Day Out**

"Puppy eyes don't work on me," Toph declared firmly. "I'm blind, remember?"

Poppy's face fell in realization. "I can't believe I forgot."

Toph cracked a smile and said in a low, taunting voice, "Me neither."

Poppy giggled as she placed the frilly, knee-length dress back on the table display. Neatly, of course. Toph sensed her questionable vibrations.

"Honestly if you want it, knock yourself out," Toph said in a serious tone. "Just don't try to put it on me."

"Then the heck with it." Poppy scavenged for one her size. "I'll get it for myself as an early Mother's Day gift."

Toph hummed to herself in thought. Lao had already had something planned for Poppy that day. Of course, he didn't want her or Ling to tell her so she had nothing to say. She walked outside of the compartment and sat on a bench.

The young women had come here at a flea market in the middle of a strange town out of boredom. Lao and Ling had left to go fishing; typical male bonding. Everyone else was either at work, visiting colleges, or preparing for the summer Nomadic March. Toph had already started but she figured she'd do the rest during the first week of June.

Poppy stepped out with a paper bag around her arm. She cocked her head at the pensive stare on Toph's face. She sighed. "This is getting boring for you, huh?"

Toph blinked at looked over at her mom. "No, I was just thinking about some random stuff." She stood up and earthbent the dust off her clothes. "'Sides, we're in a whole different part of the country. There's too much to look at to be bored."

Poppy smiled. They resumed walking. "You'll definitely have fun this summer."

Toph nodded in agreement. "I'm surprised you guys approved without any hesitation."

Poppy let out a chuckle. "Well someday you'll be gone for more than two months, so why not?"

Toph gave her mom a side hug, which Poppy returned. She winked at Toph. "With you and Ling gone that means Lao and I will have the house to ourselves. We need a break from you kids."

"Wow, Ling and I feel loved," Toph teased.

Poppy rubbed Toph's shoulder. "You'll get over it."

"Sting."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

After staying at the market for a couple of hours, both women carried a total of eight bags. Toph bought a new studded belt, new sneakers, some music, and new hand-cut gloves. Poppy bought more dresses and some hair accessories. They packed their goods into the trunk of the car and got into their respective seats.

"Where to next?" Toph asked as Poppy started driving.

"Whatever we decide is interesting," Poppy answered.

Toph sat back. "Cool."

There was silence in the car. Toph pressed the button on her door for the window to go all the way down. She poked her hand out and spread her fingers out so the wind could brush through them. Out of the corner of Poppy's eyes, she could see the relaxed and calm expression on Toph's face. She focused her full attention back on the road.

"So, are _you_ having fun?" Toph asked, attempting to start a conversation.

Poppy raised an eyebrow. "Of course I am. I'm not at the house, I'm actually doing something, and I'm with my daughter. I would have to be a real grouch to not enjoy an experience like this."

"That's good," Toph said sincerely.

Poppy nodded. "You can see yourself doing this for the rest of your life, huh?"

"What? Traveling?"

"Yeah."

Toph bobbed her head slowly. "I can."

Poppy smiled and said under her breath, "Good; I'm glad."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The next stop they made was a carnival. They agreed they weren't going to try the rollercoasters. Not just because of Toph's phobia for them, thanks to her time at the amusement park back in September, but the people say not to trust rides from traveling carnivals. Buying funnel cakes...that was a different story.

"You want to try any games while we're here?" Poppy inquired.

Toph shook her head. "I'll watch you if you want to."

"Maybe we can risk it with the bumper car rides," Poppy suggested.

A devilish grin grew on Toph's face. "Oh?"

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Poppy screeched to a couple in a bumper seat close to them.

Toph bumped right into them, sending them to the side of the oval track.

"Sorry!" Poppy apologized to them. She frowned in confusion to see them laughing. Poppy repositioned herself back in her seat. "That's some weird people."

BUMP!

"What?" Toph questioned after ramming into another bumper car.

"They're laughing because they got ran into."

"That's the whole point of the ride, Mom," Toph said amused. "It's for excitement and innocent revenge."

"Oh."

RAM!

A minute later, the bummer cars stopped working.

"Shoot," Toph said. "I was just getting started."

Poppy's eyes augmented. Toph hopped out of the bumper car and faced her. "You want to go again and this time you drive?"

Poppy thought about it. She never drove one of these before, obviously, but this trip of theirs was about doing things new. "Sure."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Out of my way unless you want to get hit too!" Poppy yelled.

Toph had nothing to hang onto. Thank spirits for seatbelts.

It had started when a man and his wife bumped into Poppy's bumper teasing her about being slow. The next thing Toph knew, her mother had an adrenaline rush to bump them as soon as she had the chance. Unfortunately they were on the other side, meaning Poppy had to bump through people to get to them. It was something she was doing fanatically.

"You can't say anything about me anymore!" Toph told her as she rammed another innocent passerby.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"If we meet again, I'm taking you to an amusement park to settle this battle!" Poppy told the couple.

The ride had ended a couple of minutes ago...and Poppy had almost caught up with them during the last few seconds of the ride. The wife chuckled and replied before leaving with her husband, "We look forward to it, ma'am!"

Poppy waved them off with a sincere, friendly smile and turned to acknowledge her daughter. "What?"

Toph was shaking her head while snickering. "I'm so glad no one here knows us."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It was close to evening and Ling and Lao came back from fishing.

"Poppy! Toph! We're home!" Lao announced before turning the lights on into the house.

Ling headed for the kitchen to get a little snack. He saw a note on the refrigerator. He pulled it up from under the magnet and read it out loud.

"Lao and Ling, Toph and I went out of town. We ought to be back sometime late tonight or tomorrow. It depends on how many places we visit so don't worry."

Lao folded his arms. "I suppose they were bored."

Ling agreed. "Our friends had something to do so that sounds reasonable."

Lao nodded. "Hey, you want to go back fishing since they're not home?"

Ling smiled. "Sure thing, Uncle. Just let me get a snack real quick."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Now it was eight at night. They stopped at a Shoppe.

"You're really interested in seeing an up-to-date movie?" Toph asked.

"Why not?" Poppy replied. She stopped to think about what Toph just said. "Hey!"

Toph grinned. Poppy narrowed her lips and waved Toph off, causing the blind teenager to laugh.

"What do you mean you can't make it?!" a woman of twenty years exclaimed into her cell phone. She had come out from the theatre. "I just paid for the tickets and you two can't come…Oh...no, I understand now. No, don't worry about it. I'll just save up the tickets or something...Yeah, I'm sure...bye."

She hung the phone defeated. She was about to head back in until she saw Poppy studying the title displays on the building. She walked over to the duo. "Hey, what movie are you two interested in seeing?"

Poppy pointed. "I was thinking about that one-"

"Great! I got three tickets for that one!"

Poppy looked at the women. "Eh?"

"My friends had to cancel so I'm stuck with two extra tickets," she explained. "You can have 'em."

Poppy grew solemn while Toph cocked her head to the side. Poppy said, "Well, at least let us pay you then."

"No, no; I _insist_ you take these so my money won't be spent for nothing." She saw the uncomfortable look on Poppy's face and perturbed look on Toph's. "Okay, how about this; you pay for the popcorn and snacks."

"Deal."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The movie they were watching was far from a chick flick. It was actually a horror musical. Toph thought it sounded stupid. A horror musical? But she was proven wrong, even if she couldn't see the action. Poppy explained some parts when needed to be explained. Toph found herself liking this movie. Poppy, she admired it as well minus the blood scenes. The woman was in a complete trance; she even stopped eating her popcorn.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"That was an excellent movie," Poppy said, amazed. "Especially the ending."

"I know!" the woman gushed. "I loved her character but that was still a good ending. I've seen the original ending to an old play but this one is much better."

"How did they end that one?"

"They eventually catch him and hang him."

Toph joined in with arched eyebrows. "That's it?"

The woman nodded.

Toph scoffed. "This ending was definitely better then. He died the same way he killed everyone else."

"Exactly!" she agreed enthusiastically. "Karma bit him in the butt!"

Poppy shook her head at the young folk talk. Of course she had picked up on some herself but she didn't think she'd ever go as far as these two were.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"You think we'll make it back home before crashing from exhaustion?" Poppy asked, yawning.

They had departed with the woman hours ago. It was going on one in the morning.

Toph laughed. "How tired are you?"

Poppy rubbed her eyes. "I can try." She yawned again.

Toph found herself drifting to sleep. "No, probably better not risk it. If you fall asleep I can't wake ya up."

"I'll search for the nearest hotel then."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Thankfully, Poppy was able to find one in ten minutes while driving on the road. She parked into the driveway and climbed out. She walked over to Toph's side and opened the door. "Toph, hon. We're at a hotel. Wake up."

Toph tightened her eyes before opening them. "Oh," she grumbled. She forced herself to get up. Her body threatened to fall over. Poppy caught her in time, chuckling to herself.

"Yeah, I know how you're feeling right now."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Poppy registered them into a room and supported Toph to the room. She pulled out the key from her pocket and slid it through the opening. The lock clicked. Poppy opened to door and turned the lights on. The room was small but was good enough to spend the night in. She placed Toph on one bed and tucked her in. It brought back old memories of when Toph was little. She ruffled her daughter's hair softly and crawled into her own bed.

"'Night, Mom," Toph muttered.

Poppy had had her back turned on Toph but she turned around and replied with a warm smile, "Good night, Toph."

She switched on her sides again to make herself comfortable again. She sighed in content before falling asleep. It was fun. She spent a whole day with her daughter and she had fun too. To her, that was an early Mother's Day gift.

**Week Three: Day of Life and Day of Death**

Five-year-old Amai stared at the raindrops trickling down her window pane. Her gray eyes gazed at the dark gray sky.

"Rain, rain go away," she sung in a slow, quiet voice half-heartedly.

Singing that song during rainy days was an innate thing for Amai to do. Normally she didn't like the rain but on this day she did, even if it was on her birthday. She didn't want a birthday party anyway. There were very few kids at her neighborhood and while she loved the teenagers in her life to death, her subconscious mind told her it would be weird for a little kid to be surrounded by teenagers. Despite whether they minded or not.

"Did you like the rain?" she asked. She scratched at her head in thought. "I kind of have a bad memory but I think it rained on my last birthday too." She rested her arms against the window again. "If it keeps raining I'll sneak out tonight. I've never danced in the rain before. I can't say I've always wanted to but I feel like I want to this time for some reason."

There was a knock on the door. Amai glanced at it and quickly waved to the sky. She shouted at the entrance, "The door's open!"

Gaido opened the door. Amai had a nervous smile on her face. "You're not going to sing 'happy birthday' again, are you?"

Her father snickered. "No, I'm not. I just came to tell you Malu's on her way up here."

Amai hopped off her stool with her head tilted to the side in curiosity. Gaido only smiled.

"You need someone other than your old man in the house."

Before he knew it, Amai airbent into his arms and hugged him tight around his neck. Knowing why she hugged him, he patted her back with a chuckle. "Relax kiddo; I was joking."

Amai broke away and scrunched her nose in disgust. "I hate thinking you're sad when you're joking."

"Sorry about that," he apologized. He gently put her down.

Amai tried not to smile but it broke out anyway. "As long as you're not sad."

Gaido patted her on the head. "Good. You ought to know I'll always be pulling your leg."

"You don't pull my leg; you play cruel jokes."

"That means the same thing, Amai," he informed her.

"Oh."

Gaido laughed. "Come on; let's go meet Malu at the front door."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Malu announced her arrival.

She had a big umbrella in her right hand and a protected chocolate cake in her left hand. Amai waved at Malu. "Hey yourself!"

Gaido took Malu's umbrella for her as she stepped into the main corridor. They headed for the kitchen. Malu set the cake down. She shook her head with a laugh. "That's the last time I bake with Toph and Aang in the same building."

"Why?" Amai asked with a frown. "Don't they like each other now?"

"That's _why_ I can't be in the same place with them when it comes to baking, Amai," Malu emphasized. "It started out as a petty argument and then turned into a cake mix fight. I thought I was going to die."

"I think you're exaggerating a bit," Gaido commented with a smile.

Malu looked at him with a straight face. "Uncle, this is no exaggeration."

"They're not mad at each other, are they?" Amai asked, genuinely concerned.

Malu looked at Amai and let out a laugh. She ruffled her hair. "No, Amai. They're not mad. They're just being silly."

"Oh." She paused and beamed. "Well, thanks for baking a cake!"

"Which I'm trying to figure out how you were able to make if the cake mix fight was so terrible," Gaido challenged.

"The dangers of extra cake mix, Uncle. The dangers of extra cake mix."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The girls were eating cake while watching a random G-rated movie on the TV. Gaido left to rent a movie Amai wanted to see. The raindrops weren't silent at hitting on top of the roof.

"Still raining," Amai said lightly.

"I'm glad you're not bummed about it," Malu commented sincerely. "It rained last year."

"I thought so," Amai replied. "Maybe my memory's not as bad as I thought." She took another small bite out of her cake. "Malu?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did Mommy like the rain?"

Malu paused. Amai stared at her expectantly. Malu blinked. "Why do you want to know, hon?"

Amai shrugged. "The rain's not a sad thing today and while it's my birthday, it's the same day Mommy died. It makes me wonder if it's going to rain every time on this day."

Malu hummed to herself. "I see." Malu nodded her head. "Yeah, she did. She'd even dance in it whenever she had the chance. And Uncle would watch from the inside, smiling because she was having fun."

"Why didn't he go out in the rain with her?"

"Like you and me, he doesn't particularly like the rain," Malu answered. She shivered. "I don't know about you two but it makes me feel like a wet dog."

Amai raised an eyebrow. "Even with an umbrella protecting you?"

Malu nodded sheepishly.

"You're weird sometimes, you know that?"

That only made Malu laugh out loud. "Thanks, Amai. I feel loved."

Amai tackled Malu with a hug. She even kissed her on the cheek. Malu wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Sheesh, kid; I was being sarcastic."

"Huh?--Ah! Hey!"

Malu had Amai on her lap and was giving her a noogie. Amai struggled to get out of her grasp.

"Sarcastic!" Malu clarified. She let Amai go, who didn't hesitate to ruffle up Malu's hair.

She sat back in the couch as soon as she felt she was satisfied. "You guys sure take pleasure in teasing a kid."

She turned her back on Malu and pretended to sulk. Malu scooped Amai in her arms and tickled her stomach.

"That's because you're so adorable," Malu said in a baby voice.

"Am not!" Amai protested, pushing away at Malu's hands.

Malu ceased on the tickling and gave Amai's head a final ruffling. "If you say so."

Amai stayed on Malu's lap.

"So she loved the rain," Amai stated seriously.

Malu nodded.

"That gives me a good reason to go outside tonight then."

"One, let your father know you're doing this and, two, don't catch a cold."

Amai sat up in a defiant manner and proclaimed proudly, "I never catch a cold."

Malu grinned. "Yeah, just be glad you're an Airbender."

Amai snickered and rested her head back on Malu's shoulder.

"Hey, you want to plan for next year?" Malu asked.

"What if it rains?"

Malu shrugged. "We'll figure something out. Overseas to the other countries, perhaps? Any place special you liked there when you and Uncle travel?"

Amai thought about it. "I like the desert places. It's like a giant sandbox."

"Strange taste for an Airbender," Malu teased. She poked at Amai's nose. "But okay, I'll talk to your dad about it."

Amai smiled. "Sounds good."

Malu pecked Amai on the forehead. "Good." She lied back against the couch and closed her eyes.

"Are you tired?" Amai asked.

"A little," Malu admitted. "The rain puts a downer on my hyper activeness at times." She opened her eyes and slapped herself on the forehead. "Oh crap! I forgot your present! It's at the house!"

"What was it?" Amai asked innocently.

Malu's eyes diverted away from Amai's as if she was unsure whether to say or not. "A camera."

Amai's eyes sparkled. "A camera?! Yay! That means I can take pictures with you now!"

Malu smiled. "Along with a container of films. It ought to keep you good for a while."

"Can I take it with me on the March during the summer?"

"I don't see why not. It's a broader march than the Air Nomadic March."

"Oh."

Amai grew serious. "You think Daddy and I will ever get to see you guys in the Air Nomadic March?"

"Age wise you're not missing anything," Malu assured her.

"Is that why Daddy decided we're moving after the summer?"

"Well, you're five now and that means school. It's better if you get acquainted with kids your age," Malu said gently. She poked at Amai's nose again. "And remember what Aang and I said, we know where you're moving to and we'll visit whenever we can. Teo and Toph too. Mostly Toph but you know."

Amai smiled. "I'm glad." She closed her eyes. Malu watched her snore. She looked around the place. There was nothing going on in the kitchen and the front door was locked. A nap for them while they waited for Gaido wouldn't hurt.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Amai stared out at the window. It was eleven in the evening now. The rest of the night, she and her family watched the very movie she had wanted to see. She had a nice time. Laughing at things that didn't exist in their world and ignoring the rain. Now that Gaido was asleep in his room and Malu in an extra; that was all Amai could focus on. It was still raining and Amai had a promise to fulfill.

She found her boots under her bed and slipped them on. She already had her pink raincoat lying on her bed. She picked it up and slipped it on. She tiptoed to the door, opened it, and closed it behind her. With more space in the building, she simply took airbent-influenced leaps down the stairs and to the front door. She closed the door behind her. Her eyes squinted at the face falling in her face.

She took small steps towards the front yard. She stood there.

"How do I start?"

Come to think of it, Amai wasn't the best dancer or at least not when it came to being serious. She was more of the goofy type of dancer. It didn't feel like to her that that kind of dancing would fit this mood.

"I guess I could airbend around a little bit," Amai mused.

She placed herself in an Airbending stance her father had started her on. She took a deep breath and threw out her hands. She blinked at the water spiraling and disappearing in her hands. She wasn't waterbending, obviously, but it still fascinated her how it fell and followed her wind's spinning. She began moving her hands together in a spiral motion, trapping the water in her air bubble. She stared at it until it busted from lack of concentration. She started over. This time she held it over her head. She tilted her head back and opened her mouth. The air bubble disappeared at will and the water landed in her mouth...and all over her face. She giggled.

She looked around for something else to do. There were puddles. She had jumped in puddles out of boredom before but she was in a good mood. She ran across the puddle sending it in split directions. She did the next puddle like that and the next until the puddles were gone. She collapsed against the ground and closed her eyes. They didn't squint at the falling water anymore. She was relaxed and was enjoying herself.

"Amai!"

She sat up and glanced over to see Gaido standing at the doorway. He had his arms folded in a perturbed manner. "What are you doing out in the rain at this time of night? I woke up and decided to check on you."

Amai chuckled nervously. "Sorry! I forgot to tell you I was going to come out to play with Mommy!"

Gaido's expression changed completely. Amai nodded.

"Malu said she loved the rain; I'm only playing with her." She pointed to the sky. "I wanted to be close to her in a certain way."

Gaido's face grew solemn. Amai's face fell slightly. He came out into the rain and knelt down in front of her.

"You had me scared there for a little bit, Amai."

Amai looked down. "I'm sorry."

He placed a hand on her head. "At least you're okay; just don't go out again like that. Okay?"

Amai nodded. Gaido patted her on the cheek. "Now, I'll watch you from the door. Keep doing what you're doing."

Amai bobbed her head. "Thanks, Daddy." She turned her back on him and resumed trapping water in with airbending. She purposely through her water-filled air ball into the air. It exploded and fell down, adding weight to the already existing rain. Amai giggled and danced under it. She repeated the process again and again. Each laugh was as fresh and happy as the last one.

Gaido leaned against the door with folded arms. He felt proud of himself. He promised himself he wouldn't let grief get in the way of his parenting and it didn't. He gave her love like a father should. As a result, she was a happy girl. Like his late wife, seeing her happy made him happy.

**Week Four: Bittersweet Mother Memories**

Katara took a deep breath before knocking on the Bei Fong door. She had Jin and Song's place to go to as well but she figured she'd go here first since, nice as Poppy Bei Fong was, she was the least closest to her. It was weird actually considering she thought of Toph as a little sister. She shrugged to herself as she waited for someone to answer the door. She straightened herself up when the door opened. Poppy.

Katara wore a meekest smile. "Hi, Mrs. Bei Fong."

Poppy wore a long face. Katara blinked. "Um...Poppy?"

Poppy smiled, causing Katara to exhale out of relief.

"How are you, Katara?"

"I should be asking you that but I'm good," Katara answered. She held out a bag to the middle-aged woman. "Happy Mother's Day!"

"Oh!" Poppy said. She slowly accepted the gift. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" Katara added sincerely, "I hope you have a good day at the spa."

Poppy raised an eyebrow. "The spa?"

Katara covered her mouth. "Oops." She looked around Poppy to see if Toph was there. Either she had left to do some last minute errands with Ling or she was relaxing in her room. Either way, she wasn't there to compel her wrath on Katara. She chuckled. "You didn't hear from me. Bye!" She rushed to her car and left Poppy dumbfounded.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey, nobody's home so leave a message, fools," the message machine said.

Katara made a face. "Jin needs to come up with a better phone message than that." She paused. "Pretend you didn't hear that!" She hung up her cell phone. "Knowing Jin and Yuki, they're probably at Song and Maru's.:"

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Zuko stopped their car at Haru's parents' home. Haru opened the door to his side.

"I'll see you in two days," Haru said to Zuko.

"Yeah. You have my present for your mom?"

"Yeah, it's in the bag," Haru assured him. He patted Zuko on the shoulder. "Hey, have a good day."

Zuko gave his roommate a genuine smile. "Thanks. You too."

Haru stepped out of his car and closed the door behind him. Zuko sighed,

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

In the asylum, even Azula was unnaturally quiet. She lied on her bed, staring at her mother's picture on the white drawer. She only pulled that picture out on Mother's Day. She narrowed her eyes and turned her back on the picture. It was crazy. She was never close to her mother before she died but...she felt the need to be reminded of how she looked before she left.

"What would you say if you were here, Mom?" she muttered. She buried her face into her white pillow. "How would you see me?"

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Katara let out a little laugh the second Song pulled her into a hug. They pulled away from each other with Song chuckling. "You didn't go to Jin's house first, did you?"

Katara could see Jin with her mother behind Song and in the kitchen. She grinned. "No but I called...speaking of which..." She yelled over Song's shoulder. "Hey, Jin! When you get home; automatically delete your messages!"

"Why? What did you say?"

"Nothing," Katara lied.

"Then what's the problem?" Jin asked in an I-know-you-did-something voice, a smug smile to match with it.

Katara growled. "Just delete it!"

Jin raised her arms in the air. "Okay then, fine."

Yuki shook her head. "How are you, Katara?"

"I'm fine, Yuki. You?"

"Other than yearning for summer vacation to get here, same," she answered.

Katara laughed.

Maru poured hot water into five teacups. She then looked around in the cabinet for the teabags. "What flavor do you guys want?"

"Orange Pekoe!"

Maru scoffed. "Good. The cabinet's actually teeming with it."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Zuko sat by himself at a local park near the lake. He had a large loaf of bread in his hands and the turtle ducks were swimming for him too. He smiled and broke a piece off, throwing it to the center of the lake. While they followed for that piece he quickly broke smaller pieces off and tossed them in the body of water. With this technique, the turtle ducks were scattered and each getting a certain amount of bread in their stomachs.

People walked by. Children with their moms, holding their hands. It actually didn't sadden Zuko to see this event. He had good terms with his mother before she left this world. Azula...that was a different story. Knowing her, she was most likely keeping to herself in her room. He exhaled deeply. "After feeding the turtle ducks, maybe I'll go to the store for candles. Mom loved those."

He tossed the last bit of bread to the swimmers and rubbed his hands off. "I'll get them and visit her at nighttime. They'll still let me in during her sleeping hours."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Katara watched her friends intently as they laughed with their mothers. It reminded her of how she was with her own mom. They'd have tea together during Mother's day while Hakoda and Sokka did the housework. It was a bittersweet moment to remind her of a bittersweet memory. She'd always miss her mom but she had two...possibly three if she ever bonds with Poppy. She closed her eyes and took another sip of tea. It was sweet and not too hot. Pleasant to the tongue. Like her relationship with her "moms".

She gazed up at the ceiling in a daydream trance. _I wonder what Zuko is doing._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Zuko browsed through the candle aisle, taking each candle and studying them meticulously.

"After Rain," he muttered. "Mom's favorite scent." He placed it in the mini shopping cart and grabbed several more. He wasn't done yet. There was another scent. One that he knew that Ursa liked but Azula had no clue about.

"There it is..."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Katara looked at her watch. It was close to evening. She didn't have to go but she felt like being alone.

"I should get going," she said politely. She rose from her seat and smiled at everyone. "Happy Mother's Day. Enjoy the gifts when you open them."

Yuki smiled back. "Thank you, Katara. I know we will."

Katara gave her a slight bow. Jin stood up. "I'll walk you to the door."

Katara didn't say anything. She left the room with Jin following her. The second they were on the porch, Jin closed the door behind her. She folded her arms, head tilted to the side. "Hey, is everything all right?"

Katara softened at Jin's concerned tone and waved it off. "Actually, I'm fine. Really, I just want to be alone and reflect on some things."

"Ahh," Jin said slowly. "I understand." She pulled Katara into a tight, comforting hug. "I thought maybe you were...you know..."

Katara chuckled. She gently broke away from Jin's embrace. "Maybe a tiny bit. Though, it honestly does make me happy to see you two with your moms. You're lucky to have them and I'm lucky to have met them."

It was Jin's turn to soften. She grabbed Katara's hand and gave it a light squeeze. "I'm glad you think so. I know Song and I would've felt the same way if we had gotten to know Kya a little more."

"Yeah, I know."

Jin let go of Katara's hand. Katara turned her back and headed her way. Jin did the same.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It was late. Azula was lying in her bed, patiently waiting for Zuko to visit. He'd faithfully visit on Mother's Day. Though normally, it was nothing but silence between them. This year would most likely going to be the same way. She heard a click on the door. She lifted her head to see the nurse opening the door. She gestured for the visitor to come in. Zuko. With candles loaded in his arms. The nurse closed the door behind him. Zuko smirked at his sister in a friendly way. Surprisingly, Azula reciprocated the expression.

"I see you bought candles. That's new."

"Yeah."

"Mom's favorite scent was After Rain."

"I know."

Zuko sat down. Azula raised an eyebrow. "Then why do you have a collection of two different scents?"

"Because her other favorite scent was Passion Flower."

Azula froze. "But...that's the fragrance I used to always wash my hair in."

"Exactly," Zuko said, revealing a small but genuine smile.

Azula's golden eyes were now downcast. Zuko took the time to set up the candles around the blank, white room. Azula closed her eyes; a single tear descended down her pale cheek. Out of the corner of Zuko's eyes he saw the saddened yet uncharacteristically touched look on her face. Only on Mother's Day. She elegantly wiped the tear away from her face. He turned away before she could see that he saw her in a vulnerable moment.

He placed the last candle. He faced her. "I take care of the After Rain candles and you take care of the Passion Flower ones."

"Deal."

Forbidden to use Firebending, Azula had to request matches for herself. Understanding the reason of the ritual, the nurse obliged without hesitation. The siblings then stood back to back, ignited their respective flames, and walked around the room lighting their respective candles. Azula smirked softly.

"This is practically the only time we get along," she said.

"Well...she was our mother," Zuko replied lamely. "And getting along is what she always wanted us to do."

Azula nodded as she yawned. Zuko smiled. It was getting late and past her normal sleeping hours. "I'll let you get some rest." He was about to blow out the candles until Azula held her hand out. "No!"

He looked at her. She withdrew her hand. "Please."

Zuko gave her a nod in empathy. He opened the door. Before departing, he said, "Good night, Azula."

"'Night, brother."

Azula retreated to her bed the second he closed the door behind him. She closed her eyes. The candles were soothing; it felt like Ursa was in the room herself. However, she couldn't go to sleep right away due to the wonderful scents. She could sniff them all night.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Katara closed the door and took off her shoes. "I'm home!"

No one answered, just as she expected. She walked upstairs and entered her room. She collapsed on her bed. She stared at the ceiling as she caressed the heirloom on her neck. She closed her eyes. "Happy Mother's Day, Mom...I didn't act like it completely but I did have fun at their place." She stretched her arms and repositioned herself more comfortably on her bed. "Good night."

Just when she was about to go to sleep, her private phone rang. She rolled over and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Katara, it's me Yuki."

"Oh, hey! Did you have a good day?"

"I did," Yuki said. "That's why I called. I want to thank you for the gift, Katara. We're still at Maru's."

"Thank you, Katara!" Katara heard Maru say in the background.

Katara let out a small giggle. "You're welcome, you two."

"You've been doing this for a while and we never told you properly how we appreciate it."

"It's fine," Katara assured Yuki.

"No, Katara, it's not fine," Yuki argued in a firm voice. "I know how you close you were with your mother. Maru and I love you as the second daughter we haven't gotten and that's something we want you to know. Anytime you feel like you need someone motherly to talk to, just come to one of us. We'll listen and talk to you"

Fighting back sudden tears, Katara replied, "Jin told you, huh?"

"No. It's just a mother's instincts."

"Oh." Katara wiped at her face. "Then...thank you."

"And thank you...Good night, Katara. Sleep well."

"You too, Mom. You too."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

El Fin


	10. June: Departure

In Another World by Taiyo-Chan

**Disclaimer.** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it.

Shipping: Sukka, slight Jinling, slight Zutara, slight Taang, slight Telu

Trivia: I wrote Week One in the middle of the night. XD

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Week One: Graduated **

Nineteen-year-old Sokka or at least he was going to be nineteen in a couple of weeks, entered his room and gently tossed his diploma on his bed. Graduation had ended not long ago. Really, he didn't have too long to rest before he and his family go to a hotel's ballroom for the graduation party. He took his cap and gown off and fixed his hair.

"I can't believe it's finally over," he said to himself.

_"What did you get accepted to?" Suki asked a week ago during graduation preparation._

_"Wolf Tail University," he answered. "You?"_

_Suki chuckled. "Where else? Kyoshi Women's University!"_

_"Right."_

_Suki noticed the solemnity in his voice. "Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine...I'm just...I can't believe we'll be leaving our homes soon."_

_Suki wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. "I know. That is a little strange to think about. No more sisters fighting for the bathroom-"_

_"Or pestering yet lovable little sister-"_

_"Or an obsessive but well-meaning father-"_

_"Or friends making fun of your drawings."_

_Suki giggled and broke away slightly to look at him. "But at least we won't be that far from each other."_

_Sokka looked down at her with a genuine smile. "Yeah, that's true." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. When he broke away, he added softly, "And I'm glad."_

"Sokka? Earth to Sokka!"

Sokka blinked. He glanced over at his doorway. His little sister Katara.

"Your eyes are kind of glossy," she added. She grinned. "Just like at the graduation."

Sokka turned his back on her to dry his eyes. "They are not!"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Wash up soon. You know we don't have long." Before he could reply, she closed the door.

Sokka shook his head. "I can't believe I'm going to miss her nagging, bossy old ways."

The door opened revealing Katara with narrow, threatening eyes. "Did I hear you call me nagging?"

"And bossy," Sokka answered unabashed. He approached her and began shoving her to her own room. "Now _you_ go wash up. _You_ know we don't have long."

Katara scoffed. "I'm almost eighteen, Sokka. I'm not a kid anymore."

"But you'll always be my little sister."

Katara blew at her hair loops. Sokka grinned victoriously. She brushed his hands off her shoulders. "Fine."

She shot him a brief grin. "Bossy brother."

Once again, Sokka couldn't get a word in because she walked in her room and closed the door. She even locked it.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

An hour later a fully refreshed Katara knocked on Sokka's door. "Hey, are you ready yet?"

"Almost," he replied. "I only have to put on the tie."

"All right." She leaned against the wall. "So...have you started packing your stuff?"

"I'll start next week."

"Ah," she said. "...can I help?"

"Sure."

"Okay."

Silence. Katara sighed.

"You know I'm going to visit on holidays, right?" Sokka asked tentatively.

"I know. Still, it's gonna feel weird without you being here."

The door opened. Sokka came out fresh and lightly sprayed with cologne. A touched smile lit his face. "Thanks, sis. It's gonna feel weird not being here."

Katara found it in herself to smirk. "I'll miss you, big brother." She embraced him. He patted her lightly on her head. "Yeah...I'll miss you, too."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"My daughter's all grown up," Oyaji said, sniffling. He was having her take pictures with her sisters. She posed with the oldest of her younger sisters Ming.

"He's not going to do this to me next year is he?" Ming muttered as best as she could without moving her mouth.

Suki snickered. "You know he will, Ming."

"Oh Earth spirits," she groaned.

Suki only laughed and hugged her sister. "Like me, just go through with it. He's doing it because he loves us. It's not like I'll be here everyday now."

Ming sighed. "I know, I know. Still..."

"Okay, enough cuddling!" Oyaji directed. "Sai! Come pose with your sister!"

Ming and Suki giggled. "Couldn't he just have done a group picture?"

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Wow," Hakoda commented as he searched for a free parking spot. "And I thought we were early."

"You're telling me," Katara agreed. She scanned the area as he drove around. "I don't see Suki's family van."

"Oyaji's probably still taking her pictures," Sokka said unconcerned. "She warned me it might happen."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Okay, Dad, we're a little late," Suki said calmly. "We have to go."

"One pose."

"_No, Dad_." She gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "Please or else I'll leave without all of you."

"Fine, fine," he said resignedly. "Girls...to the van."

Suki shook her head at her large family going into the vehicle. "My family alone will crowd up the ballroom."

OXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sokka grinned to see his future roommate at the DJ stand. "Hey Riyu!"

Thankfully there was other music going on or else the graduated senior wouldn't have been able to stop and wave at Sokka. Sokka looked back at his family. "Is it okay-"

"Go on," Hakoda interrupted with a smile.

Sokka bowed his thanks and walked over to Riyu. Katara looked around. As expected, mostly graduated seniors were present. The only reason she was here was because of her blood relation to Sokka. She mentally groaned to herself.

_Why did everyone else have to be an only child?_

Funny how it took graduation time for Katara to realize she was the only one in her group of friends to have a sibling. Considering her closeness to her friends, that was actually a compliment. She smirked to herself. Next year, she'd be in the crowd with people she knew. Song, Jin, Iwa, Nami, her whole grade class.

She watched Sokka talk to Riyu. Riyu had left the DJ stand so he could give Sokka his full attention. His twin sister took over scratching the disks. Hakoda's chuckle broke Katara's train of thoughts.

"I know he feels his upcoming life will be challenging," Hakoda said. He wrapped an arm around Katara's shoulders. "But it'll also be exhilarating." He smiled at his daughter. "Don't let change intimidate you, Katara. It's not always as bad as it seems."

Katara nodded her head slowly. "I'll keep that in mind, Dad."

Hakoda's smile broadened. "Please do."

A loud sound abruptly interrupted their father/daughter moment. They looked behind them. It was Suki's mini stampede of a family. Suki rubbed at her forehead. If only people weren't looking.

_I guess they've never seen a large family before._

"Suki!"

Suki looked up only to meet a grateful embrace from Katara. She hugged her back with a laugh. "Feels weird being surrounded by graduates, huh?"

Katara broke away. "You have no idea."

"So where's Sokka?" Suki asked. She quickly added. "Not to be rude."

Katara waved it off. "It's understandable. He's talking with Riyu."

"Okay...you want to come with me?"

Katara glanced back at her father, who shrugged.

"I'll go talk to the other adults," he assured her truthfully. "I see Mr. Tong right now." He departed from the duo to meet up with the man. Suki and Katara did the same. When the women reached their destination, Katara stepped to the side as Sokka welcomed Suki into his arms. Katara couldn't help but chuckle at their happiness from simply seeing each other as if the last time they met was months ago. She folded her arms.

_I'm sure Dad has a point about change._

Sokka and Suki shared a brief kiss.

_But I doubt that their relationship will change. Heck, I EXPECT her to become my sister-in-law._

On Katara's dress was the brooch Zuko made her for Christmas. She touched it softly.

_Hopefully I'll feel confident enough to say the same thing between Zuko and me._

**Interlude Bonus: The Bright Side (Katara Helps Sokka Pack)**

"You know, I thought about your leaving here all during the part and I came up with some optimistic points."

Sokka made a face before putting his heavy load down to listen to his sister. "Yeah? What did you come up with?"

Katara put her own load down. She held up her hand to begin counting. "One, there'll be one less mouth to cook for. Two, no more complaints about lack of meat in breakfast. Three, less laundry to do. Four, more space for me. In fact, I might make your room into an office I can do my sewing in."

Sokka's facial expression changed from bewilderment to deadpan.

Katara laughed. "I'm joking about the last part."

Sokka blew at his forehead. "Thanks, Katara. I feel loved."

Katara giggled. "Anytime, Sokka."

**Week Two: Departure**

Today was the last day of school. At least, for the students who didn't miss any days for their finals. Technically tomorrow is the last day of school. Nevertheless, Toph Bei Fong was at home in her cousin's room "watching" him pack the last of his things.

"I actually feel kind of bad for Uncle Lao and Aunt Poppy," Ling mused. "I'll be with my parents and you're running off with your boyfriend."

"And a big group of nomads," Toph added with little care.

"Right...They're going to be alone."

Toph blew a raspberry. "Mom's actually looking forward to it. She said it'll be just like when she and Dad first got married."

Ling paused. "...Did she elaborate on that?"

Toph shrugged. "Make it mean what you want it to mean."

"I'd rather not." Ling closed his suitcase and rested on his bed. "You and I switched roles, you know."

Toph tilted her head to the side. "Care to explain?"

"Well, my parents are traveling agents; I got to visit and see the world. All I want to do is settle down. You, your parents work (okay, your dad but still) at home and kept you inside. You hardly got to see the world. Now you're interested in traveling."

Toph puckered her lips out in thought. "...Whaddya know."

Ling nodded. "Yeah."

"Ling!" Poppy called from downstairs. "Toph! Are you two ready? Ling has to be there in an hour!"

"Yeah!" Jin added. "I don't want to have a rushed airport sequence!"

Ling and Toph laughed. Ling assured her, "We're ready!" He grabbed his suitcases and he and Toph headed downstairs. There they met two slightly anxious women.

"Lao's already gotten the car started," Poppy said.

Ling took that as a warning to hurry and run outside to put his stuff in the trunk. Jin sighed. "Ling's leaving us today and you're leaving us tomorrow, Toph."

"Eh, you guys will be too busy to miss us," Toph assured her.

"Physically but not emotionally," Jin replied dramatically.

Toph rolled her eyes. "Now _you_ need to get into the car."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"You have everything you need?" Poppy inquired at the airport.

"Yes, Aunt Poppy."

"You left what you need to at the room, right?" Lao asked.

Ling chuckled. "I did."

"Call us when you get there," Poppy told him.

"I will."

Jin embraced him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "And you better sent me an e-mail the second you get computer access."

"I won't forget."

"Have a good time," Toph added with a smile. "I'm sure we'll love the stories. Especially Jin."

Ling laughed heartedly. "I'll try."

_"Flight for Ember Island will depart in ten minutes."_

"Okay, okay, I gotta go."

He gave each of his family a brief hug. With Toph, he ruffled her hair. "Try to stay out of trouble, Shorty."

Toph only blew a raspberry while he gave Jin a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"See you guys in three months."

"Bye."

They waved in his direction until he disappeared in the corridor leading to his plane. The group turned their back to head for the car. Toph blinked when Jin pulled her close in a side hug. Toph patted her back several times before resting her head on Jin's arm.

"Next year's definitely going to be more emotional than this," Jin commented in a whisper only Toph could hear.

Toph scoffed. "Yeah, you can say that again." She squeezed Jin's arm. "But Katara said we'll keep in contact somehow."

Jin smiled. "Heh, I believe that one."

"I do too now."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_The next day._

Toph came downstairs with a single but heavy-looking backpack. Poppy was on the phone.

"No, I haven't seen her," Poppy said in a worried tone. "I'd ask Toph but she'd been upstairs getting the last of anything she needed for the March."

Toph could've sworn she heard Malu groan on the other end. She placed her backpack down. "Something to do with Amai?"

Poppy gave Toph a half-hearted nod. She reversed her attention to the phone again. "...Uh huh...well, Toph's right here now."

Amused, Toph offered, "I'll go look for her."

"She said she'll look for her," Poppy repeated to Malu. "I suppose she knows where she is; she's not worried at all."

Toph opened the front door and closed it. She walked around the house and headed for the hammock. She placed her hand on one of the trees. Those were Sweets' vibrations all right. Toph shook her head and folded her arms.

"Amai, get down from there. You're scaring your cousin."

She felt the air currents change as the five-year-old descended from the tree. Toph held out her arms. Amai landed in them perfectly. She had a sheepish smile on her face. "Sorry."

Toph scrunched her face at Amai with a casual air.

"Was she in the yard?" they heard Poppy call out from the porch.

"Yeah!" Toph shouted back.

"Good, I'll let Malu know."

"All right."

They head the door close. Toph glanced back at Amai. "What was that about, Sweets?"

"I just wanted to see you," Amai answered. "After the summer, I won't see you again that much."

Toph made sure the girl was secure enough in her arms so she could poke her in the nose. "That's sweet, Amai. Seriously, next time you plan on pulling a stunt like that, let Malu or your dad know."

"Yes ma'am." Toph's blank expression told her to change the formality. "I mean, Toph."

Satisfied, Toph ruffled her hair. "Come on, we'll get you a snack or something. I still have a little bit to do."

Amai beamed. "You have any Tang juice?"

"I guess so," Toph said, scratching at her head. "You'd have to look."

"Okay."

Toph let her down. Amai took her hand. Together they headed for the inside of the house. "For some reason that's been my favorite drink ever since you and Aang started going out."

"Interesting."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Toph returned from upstairs with a small box. Lao was in the kitchen with Amai enjoying her cup of Tang juice. Toph entered the area. Lao looked up and smiled softly.

"You're all ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

He pointed at the box in her hand. "What's that?"

"Your Father's Day gift," she answered.

"Can I open it now?" he joked.

"No," she said. Her voice was deadpan; however, she gave him a genuine smile. "Ling and I got that for you. The only thing from us separately is our notes."

Lao exhaled through his nose. "Okay, I'll hang onto it."

Toph wrapped an arm around her father's neck and gave him a kiss on head. "Thanks, Dad." She turned her attention to Amai. "Are you finished yet?"

Noisy slurping confirmed her question. Amai hopped from her seat. "I'm ready."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

At the door, Poppy gave her daughter one more hug. "Like you told Ling, come back with some stories to tell."

Toph laughed. "With Aang and Teo in the mix, that'll be a piece of cake."

Poppy kissed her on the forehead. "Take care."

"I will."

Amai grabbed her hand. They started their walk to the rendezvous. Lao came outside and shouted to her. "If I hear about one accident, I'll make sure to make the Avatar sorry he was ever born!"

"Alternate the future, Bei Fong, I dare you," Poppy threatened. Sadly the threat fell on death ears.

"I mean it!" Lao added.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_The rendezvous._

Malu turned around to see Toph and Amai arriving. "AMAI!"

"Oh geez," Amai said.

Malu scooped the child up in her arms. "Don't you EVER do that again!"

"Next time tell you or tell Dad blah blah blah," Amai said in the same manner. She smiled sweetly. "Seriously, Malu, I'm starting to see through your acting."

Malu's smirk broke out. "So much for me trying to teach you a lesson." She put her down. "Go and find your daddy."

Amai wordlessly obeyed. Toph shook her head. "Looks like you have some touching up to do."

Malu laughed and gave Toph a hug. "As long as Teo didn't see that; I'm in the clear."

"Ummmm-"

"Sorry to say, dear Malu, but no. I saw it all."

Malu blew at her bangs, prompting Toph to snicker. She let go of Toph and folded her arms in Teo's direction. "What remark you have to make about that, Teo?"

"Eh, you'll be a fun mom when you get older."

Malu reddened while Toph elbowed her teasingly. "My, my, isn't that sweet?"

Malu stuck her tongue sideways at Toph. The soon to be sixteen-year-old merely shrugged. "I'm going to find Aang."

Teo winked at her. "You do that."

She left the two standing where they were. When Toph was out of their sight, Malu asked, "So, you said you wanted to have a gliding race?"

Teo grinned. "You bet."

"Loser makes dinner," Malu declared.

"And winner enjoys dinner," Teo added.

They shook on it and said simultaneously. "You're on!"

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Toph was astonished at the number of people at this rendezvous. There were very few she had come across before in high school. Even with three months of traveling, she doubted she was going to get to know even half of the people here. She felt and heard Appa roar to her left. She approached him and stroked his cheek. "Hey, Fuzzball."

Instead of grunting in displeasure at his nickname, he stood up from his spot and licked her face. Aang sat up from the saddle and smiled at Toph. "Hey."

Toph wiped the saliva off her face. She smiled back at him. "Hey."

He descended from the saddle and offered to take her backpack from her. Surprisingly, she allowed him to do so. She pressed her feet against the Earth. "Did the Air Nomadic March have this many people?"

"Nope," Aang answered. He leaped back onto Appa's saddle and placed her stuff there. Toph figured she'd climb the sky bison's furry leg. When she reached the side of the saddle, she felt Aang's hands wrap around her upper arms and pull her up. She steadied herself. "Sheesh, Twinkle Toes, I could've gotten here myself."

Aang shrugged. "I know"

Toph managed to poke him on the nose. Aang playfully swatted her hand away. He let her go. She crawled next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. In turn, Aang wrapped an arm around her and pressed his cheek against her hair. "Are you excited?"

Toph nodded her head. She snuggled closer to him. "Three months of traveling with you and the others; it's going to be a good summer." She felt Aang kiss the top of her head. She added jokingly, "I'll probably drive you crazy even before June is up."

"I can take you," Aang said confidently. He said teasingly, "I survived sophomore year with you, didn't I?"

Toph smirked. She found his face and kissed him briefly. "Yeah, you did." She kissed him again before resting her head once more.

_Yeah, this is going to be a good summer._

"This isn't the time for cuddling and making out!" Malu teased.

The couple groaned. Malu airbent Teo onto Appa's saddle. She folded his wheelchair and carried it in her arms. She ascended herself and landed next to Teo. She placed the wheelchair to the side. She gave Teo her camera and snuggled in between Aang and Toph.

"You are evil," Aang said.

"I know."

"Smile for the camera!" Teo teased.

The trio made their individual, crazy face. The camera flashed.

"That'll call for copies," he said.

Toph and Aang shook their head at the conniving duo. Malu left their side to retrieve her camera. "Aang, get Teo."

"Ay ay, _ma'am_." Aang said with a smile.

He crawled next to Teo and dragged him back to him and Toph. Malu held her camera high. All three made a different face. Malu was able to snap a picture of it before she started laughing

"Hey, I want in!" It was Amai. She hopped, via airbending, into Toph's lap and stuck her tongue at the camera. Toph took this time to playfully mess up Amai's hair, which resulted in Amai now trying to wrestle out of Toph's arms. Malu took several snaps at their horseplay. Toph then allowed Amai to escape and let her assault the boys. Toph folded her arms as she listened to Amai take on two teenaged boys.

_Correction; this is going to be a great summer._

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The End

**Final Bonus: The Note (In Braille**

_Dear Dad,_

_Happy Father's Day. I hope you enjoy the present and I hope you and Mom are enjoying each other's company. Thanks for everything. All that had happened in my life this year wouldn't have occurred if it weren't for you. So thank you._

_With Love,_

_Toph_

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A.N.** Well, NOW it's the end...for now. See, during PM talks I promised Warbird I'd write an epilogue to this and I'm going to keep that promise. The internal conflict is one, write it for this story or two, write a sequel and then write the epilogue to that. That I have to figure out. I might not be able to decide until after school starts 'cause I have some summer assignments I really need to complete. So...thanks for reading and thank you to everyone who reviewed/faved/alerted. I'm glad you liked it. :)

P.S. I'm going to replace the older chapters with proper breaks soon. And fix the hamlet/hammock mix-up. XD So ignore further alerts. :)


End file.
